


Földöntúl

by Arma8787



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, F/M, Future, Mystery, Romance, Royalty, Teenage Drama
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arma8787/pseuds/Arma8787
Summary: A kém, a herceg, az énekesnő és a hibrid, négy ember, négy igen más élet útjai keresztezik egymást.Száz év telt el, mióta a Sanctuasiaiak először ellátogattak a Földre, és azóta a világ háromfelé szakadt. Nyugaton a folyton fegyverkező Unió, keleten a semleges föderáció, Európában és Afrikában pedig a békés, idilli királyság. Három különböző nemzet, három nagyon különböző világszemlélet.Baljós árnyként vetül a világra a terrortámadások sorozatának rémhíre, és a rém közelít a Királyság békés fővárosa, Sacred Cradle felé.Négy ember, négy egymástól eltérő világ, azonban egy cél vezérli őket, megvédeni a békés királyságot és annak mit sem sejtő népét a közelgő veszedelemtől.
Relationships: OCxOC





	1. 1. Fejezet

2012\. 12. 21.

Ez a dátum volt a legutolsó napja a Földnek, legalábbis a világvége hívei rendületlenül hittek ebben, alaposan felkavarva a közösségi média állóvizét.  
A bolygó elpusztulása természetesen érdeklődés hiányában elmaradt, de ettől még ez a nap fordulóponttá vált a történelemkönyvekben, ez többek között a magasból lassan alászálló metropolisz méretű űrkastélynak volt köszönhető.  
A köznyelv egyszerűen csak Földöntúliaknak nevezte a rejtélyes idegeneket, akik a filmes klisékkel ellentétben nem bolygóközi megszállást kíséreltek, sőt, épp ellenkezőleg. A humanoid testfelépítésű, a „hagyományokkal" ellentétben kicsi zöld lények helyett sápadt bőrű elfekre emlékeztető Földöntúliak tárgyalásokba kezdtek a világ vezető országaival, aminek végeredményeként letelepedési jogot kaptak az afrikai kontinens egy kietlen területén.

Ez a döntés a szó szoros értelmében kettészakította a világot, a technológiailag fejlettebb, ámbár monarchikus kiépítésű Orienis Királyság, ami Eurázsiát és Afrikát ölelte magába, örömmel fogadta az idegeneket és baráti kapcsolatot ápolt velük, illetve azok vezetőjével, a Szentkirállyal. A kastély alatt kiépült az új főváros, Sacred Cradle

Nyugaton egy másik tömörülés, az idegenellenes Mavira Unió született meg, ami egy jóval diktatórikusabb birodalommá kovácsolódott az USA befolyásával. Az új fővárosban, az állam méretűre növekedett Arc-Washingtonban még a mai napig is székelt az a kongresszus, ami még a régi időkben is, mégis egészen hajmeresztően megváltozott politikai viszonyok között.

Azonban nemcsak ez a két nagyhatalom létezett, ugyanis még ezekből a most állandóan versengő felek közül is maradtak amolyan kitagadottak, akik egyikhez sem tartoztak. Ők maguk alkottak egy külön kis szövetséget, és Exan Föderációnak nevezték magukat.

A királyság módosult a leginkább, számos régi munkahely és hivatás szűnt meg, többek között a rendőrség és a katonaság, hála a békés idillnek. A pénzrendszer is egyszerűsödött és egységesen Kreditet használtak birodalom szerte, melynek fizikai formája pusztán a névre szóló kártya képében létezett. A pénzérméket beszántották és a papírpénzek nyomólapjait is már csak múzeumok kiállításain lehetett szemügyre venni.

2098\. 03. 10.

A Heaven's Peak Akadémia, ahová a legtöbbek szerint a legátlagosabb diákok jártak. Mondhatnánk akár azt is, hogy unalmas kívül és belül is. A diákok a divatosan fehér alapon színes gallérokkal és mandzsettákkal díszes egyenruháikban könnyen felismerhetők voltak, akárhova mentek.

\- És ami az Antaorisz Elméletet illeti...

A keddi történelem órát persze egy váratlan kopogás szakította félbe. A Tanár kezében is megállt a pálca, és miután némileg idegesen megigazította a szemüvegét, fennhangon válaszolt.

\- Igen?

Az ajtó automatikusan kinyílt, és egy ismeretlen fiatal lány lépett be rajta az iskola egyenruháját viselve. Nem is szólt egy szót sem, csak átadott egy digi-táblát a tanárnak, aki vetett rá egy pillantást, majd a tanári asztalként szolgáló terminál arra szolgáló érzékelője felett végighúzta, aminek hála mindenkihez eljutottak az adatok, amik azon szerepeltek. A fiatal lány persze ennek ellenére illedelmesen az osztály felé fordult, hogy megadhassa új osztálytársainak a kellő tiszteletet.

\- Alexis Ray vagyok, és egy hete költöztem ide Clavissából. Örvendek a szerencsének!

Válaszként csupán egy egyszerre hangzó „hello"-t kapott, majd mindenki elmerült a saját gondolataiban, így a terem egyetlen üres asztalánál foglalt helyet, a középső sorban a hatodiknál, ami egyben az utolsó előtti is volt. Körülötte jobbára fiúk ültek, és csak két lány, akik közül az egyik épp előtte helyezkedett. Nem is habozott sokáig, elővette az azonosító kártyáját, amit azon a reggelen kapott, és már jelentkezett is be az iskolai hálózatba, amihez elég volt annyi is, hogy elhúzta a terminál beolvasója előtt a kártyát. Az óra zavartalanul folytatódott, mintha nem is történt volna semmi, csak néhány székkel arrébb, az egyik fiú volt, aki egy darabig figyelmesen követte Alexis minden mozdulatát, mielőtt visszatért volna az órai feladathoz.

Az órák elteltével Alexis leginkább azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy jobban megfigyelje a környezetét. Egy makulátlanul tiszta terembe került, tele növényekkel, amik természetesen kötelező kiegészítői voltak minden ilyen térnek. A növényeket automatikus öntöző rendszer látta el minden tápanyaggal. A tanárok a kivetítőnél magyaráztak ugyan, de a terminálként működő asztalok ugyanúgy kivetítettek mindent a diákok elé is. A nagyjából 110 centis holo képernyőkön egyszerre akár négy-öt külön ablak is nyitva volt, néhol, kezdve persze az internetes közösségi médiával, egészen a kompetitív játékokig. A tanárok nem is nagyon törődtek vele, ők csak leadták az anyagot, és elmondták az elvárásaikat, azzal nem is foglalkozva, figyel-e bárki rájuk. Néha a Nano nevű közösségi oldal chat hangja is beszűrődött az óra zajába, de egyáltalán nem zavartatta senki se magát miatta. Volt, aki zenét hallgatott fülessel vagy épp filmet nézett, és volt, aki a leghátsó sorban az előző esti játékot pihente ki. Alexis ennek ellenére igyekezett figyelni, de neki is akadt saját dolga. Ami azonnal feltűnhetett volna bárkinek, ha odafigyel, hogy egészen félelmetes sebességgel gépel az érintős billentyűzeten. Nem mintha aggódnia kellett volna amiatt, hogy netán lemarad valamiről, mivel minden anyagot egy közös felhőn tároltak, szóval ráért mindenki a saját dolgával törődni.  
\- Alexis! Jössz ebédelni?

Az előtte ülő lány szólt így hátra neki, aki láthatóan azért odafigyelt. Persze, ahhoz, hogy tisztán lássák a képernyőket, egy külön szemüveget kellett viselniük, ami csak ahhoz az asztalhoz tartozott, így nem láthatták egymás privát dolgait, viszont a szemüveg miatt egymást sem nagyon látták, így Alexisnek le kellett vennie a segédeszközt, hogy szembe találja magát egy szöszke, pufók arcú, kicsit szeplős fiatal lánnyal, akinek kicsit sötétebb barna volt a bőre, mint az osztálytársaié.

\- És te lennél...

\- Remy. Remy Houston.

\- Remy... Nem tudtam, hogy itt is...

\- Nem tudtad, hogy itt is van menza, vagy, hogy itt is szokás ebédelni?

\- Hát... -Alexis zavarodottan nézett félre, mert nagyjából csak kifogást keresett, hogy ne kelljen nagyon ismerkednie senkivel se, legalábbis egyelőre.

\- Hát... Végül is ráérek.

\- Akkor gyerünk!

És se szó, se beszéd, elkapta Alexis csuklóját, és rángatta maga után. Emez persze csak csendben tűrte, elvégre oka nem volt, hogy ellenkezzen, elvégre nem erőszakoskodott, csak kedves próbált lenni. Remy majdnem egy fejjel volt alacsonyabb nála, kicsit köpcös, de csinos fiatal lány. Aranybarna hajfürtjei természetesen göndörek, dúsak voltak, és ide-oda lengtek, miközben félig futva vontatta maga után. Alexis maga 170 centi fölött volt valamivel, mély gesztenyebarna, derékig érő, vastag, erős szálú haj, égszínkék szemek, kicsit talán sokan soványnak mondták volna, és túlságosan is komolynak, mégis finom arcvonásai, és kifejező, csillogó szemei voltak. Az egyenruha, mint minden önméretező ruha, ami már divatban volt, légkönnyű volt, és mintha ráöntötték volna, bár ez mindenkire igaz volt. Nem voltak már olyan problémák, mint régen, hogy valakit kinéztek volna az alkata, vagy fogyatékosságai miatt.

Az ebédlő akár a teljes iskola összes diákjának simán otthont adhatott volna, ha szükséges, de most alig lézengett ott pár ember. Talán csak túl korán volt még, így gyorsan beálltak a sorba, ami igazából csak két tanuló volt előttük, kivették a nekik tetsző ételeket, és helyet is foglaltak egy asztalnál.

\- Mondd, Remy...

\- Hmm?

Remy már javában fogyasztotta az ebédjét, mikor Alexis még csak turkálta a sajátját. Mikor megszólította, csak felnézett rá, és kicsit értetlen arccal várta, mit akar.

\- Kik azok ott?

Az egyik asztalnál egy meglehetősen hangos társaság foglalt helyet tőlük alig néhány méternyire. A csoportosulás javarészt fiúkból állt, de volt velük két lány is. A külsőségek nem voltak annyira jelentősek ebben az iskolában sem. Az egyik lány például nyugodtan zöldre festethette a haját, a másik pedig nyolc-tíz helyen is kilövethette a fülét, és az arca más részét is. A fiúk közül igazából épp az tűnt ki a legjobban, aki a legkevésbé tűnt ki normális esetben. Egy szemüveges, szőkésbarna hajú, kicsit hórihorgas fiú, aki most is csak a tenyerébe támasztott állal ült, és hallgatta a többieket. Ülve is magasabb volt a társainál, a karjai olyan hosszúak, hogy valósággal olyan volt, mintha a feje egy karón nyugodna, a lábai pedig kilógtak a másik oldalon, az egyik lány alatt.

\- Ja, ők? Ne is törődj velük! Mindig ilyenek.

\- De kicsodák?

\- Csak egy csapat nagyszájú kölyök, akik inkább a naplopással vannak elfoglalva, és nem a tanulással.

\- Elég rossz véleménnyel vagy róluk.

\- Csodálkozol? A szőke... Nos, a bátyám...

Alexis még egyszer a társaság irányába sandított, és hamar felfedezte a szőke srácot, aki a társaságból a leghangosabb is volt egyben. Valahogy, mivel még új volt, nem akarta szimplán huligánnak elkönyvelni, mégis, valamiért meg tudta érteni, miért nem büszke túlságosan a testvérére. Viszont az megütötte a fülét, amiről beszéltek:

\- Hallottátok már, hogy valaki robbantásra készül?

\- Megint ez a hülyeség? Mikor hagyják már abba ezt az ostoba játékot?

\- Nem tudom, de szerintem nem ártana az ilyesmit komolyan venni.

\- Ugyan, miért akarna bárki is robbantani?

-Lehet csak bányászni akarnak.

-Egy plázában?

-Te is láttad a Breakers plakátját.

-Szinte minden nap kiraknak egyet a Nano-ra, de eddig még semmi se történt.

A lányok persze a saját dolgukkal voltak elfoglalva, de Alexis nem is figyelt oda rájuk, inkább a fiúkra. Az egyetlen, aki most sem szólt persze egy szót sem, az a hórihorgas fiú volt, aki mintha Alexist bámulta volna, aki most hirtelen behúzta a nyakát, és elkezdte belapátolni az ebédjét.

-Azt hiszem ez az a hely.

Egy tizenéves kamasz fiú, akinek a gallérjára az Oliver nevet hímezték gondos kezek, ezzel a gondolattal állt meg a gyönyörűen megmunkált fatábla láttán, ami cégérként szolgált az előtte terpeszkedő bolt számára, és amire az Antique szót faragta egy művész. Pusztán azért is különleges látványt nyújtott ez, mivel manapság teljesen eltűntek az ehhez hasonló cégtáblák, mindent leváltottak a holografikus kivetítők. A fiú megvizsgálta a kirakat kínálatát, ahol még az Eljövetel előtt használt berendezési tárgyakat lehetett fellelni. Olivert ez azért is érdekelhette, mivel édesanyja egy múzeum kurátoraként dolgozott és ennek köszönhetően többször is ingyen látogathatott meg egyes kiállításokat. Azonban most egészen más ügyben érkezett a régiségkereskedéshez. A Nano-n, a legnépszerűbb közösségi oldalon, már jó ideje követte a Dawn Breakers nevű csoportot, akik többször is lerántották már a leplet korrupt politikusokról, illetve kétes üzelmeket folytató „üzletemberekről". Oliver is az igazság híve volt, sőt, jobb szerette magát az igazság mecénásának nevezni, amihez a kellő lökést néhai édesapjától kapta meg, aki az Unióban teljesített rendőri szolgálatot, mielőtt még a félárván maradt fiú az édesanyjával Sacred Cradle-be költözött volna. Hosszas nézelődés és gondolkodás után a fiú vett egy mély levegőt, majd megigazította a szemüvegét és belépett az ajtón.

\- Jó napot!

Azonban nem jött válasz, így a fiú egy ideig csak nézelődött a furcsábbnál furcsább alakú és rendeltetésű régi tárgyak között. Itt-ott hangszerek, könyvek hevertek egész ládákra való mennyiségben, festmények, régi fotógyűjtemények, újságok, játékok... minden megtalálható volt ebben a retro birodalomban. Így haladt lassan befelé az üzletbe, és egy függönyön túljutva az értékesebb hangszerek között kötött ki, amik szinte kínálták magukat, hogy valaki hosszú idő után felemelje az egyiket, és új életet leheljen beléjük. A szeme rögtön megakadt egy akusztikus gitáron és miután óvatosan szétnézett, leült egy faragott kisszékre és az ölébe vette a hangszert. Jó tanárai voltak, így némi finomhangolást követően belekezdett az egyik kedvenc dalába. Egy darabig ugyan csak dúdolt, de aztán a refrénre megjött a hangja, illetve a bátorsága és bár nem túlságosan hangosan, de tisztán hallhatóan énekelte a következő sorokat:

„All I want is a place to call my own

To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone

Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high

And your head down low

Keep your hopes up high

and your head down low"

A minikoncert végeztével elégedett arccal akarta visszatenni a gitárt a helyére, mikor a háta mögött valaki váratlanul tapsolni kezdett. A fiút ez annyira meglepte, hogy majdnem elejtette az értékes hangszert.

\- Sajnálom, nem akartalak megijeszteni.

Oliver kissé zavartan fordult az ősz halántékú, de jó egészségnek örvendő idős férfi felé, aki nyilván a tulajdonos volt, és sötétszürke vászonnadrágot és hozzáillő zakót viselt, alatta bordó inggel és fekete nyakkendővel. A férfi barátságosan mosolygott egy darabig, a fiú ellenben csak nehezen találta a szavakat.

\- E-Elnézést, én csak...

\- Nem túl gyakran lép be a boltomba a fiatalság, olyan meg főleg nem, aki így életre is tudja kelteni azt.

\- Izé... én nem akartam...

\- Ugyan, nem okoztál semmi gondot. Igazából még hálás is vagyok.

\- Miért?

\- Visszaadtad a mai fiatalságba vetett hitemet.

Oliver zavarában lehajtotta a fejét, ezzel az arcába hullott néhány szőke hajtincse. A kínos csendet megtörendő, megint az idős férfi szólalt aztán meg.

\- A legfontosabb kérdést elfelejtettem feltenni.

\- És mi lenne az?

\- Miben segíthetek?

\- Tényleg, teljesen kiment a fejemből.

A fiúnak ekkor jutott eszébe, pontosan milyen céllal is érkezett ide valójában, de végül úgy döntött, hagyja a dolgot. Jóformán köszönés nélkül ki is fordult az ajtón, és eliszkolt, ahogy csak tudott.

Az idős férfi kelletlenül csóválta a fejét, majd hátra nyúlt a tarkójához, és egy gyors mozdulattal lerántotta az álarcot, amit eddig viselt, és egy egészen más fizimiskájú férfi bukkant elő az ősz paróka, és az igen élethű gumiálarc alól. Egy harminc év körüli férfi, rövid kecskeszakáll, fekete haj, szürkés színű szemek, és ahogy kivette a műfogát is, az egyik első metszőfoga ezüstösen csillant meg.

\- Gondolom láttál és hallottál mindent.

A háta mögött majdnem ugyanekkor jelent meg egy macskás pulóverbe öltözött, kicsit hiányos ruházatú lány, nyakában egy fülhallgatóval, kissé álmatag tekintettel, és zsibbadtan mosolyogva válaszolt.

\- Aha. Bár a zene hallatán először azt hittem, hogy Tia tért vissza.

\- Te is tudod, hogy ő most turnézik.

\- Kiment a fejemből. –nyújtotta ki a nyelvét a lány.

\- Egyébként mit gondolsz a fiúról?

\- Egész cuki.

\- Nem erre gondoltam.

\- Már utánanéztem a srácnak. –vett elő a lány egy PDA-t. - Oliver Lawton, tizenhat éves, a Heaven's Peak Akadémia diákja, jelenleg egyedülálló. A Nano-n már öt hónapja követ minket.

\- Épp emiatt jött ide, de nem mert rákérdezni.

\- Úgy tűnik, ebben inkább az anyjára hasonlít. Az apja, Spencer Lawton százados rablótámadás áldozata lett, a tettest azóta se kerítették kézre. Az anyja, Nathalia Lawton a Sacred Cradle's Museum of Human History kurátora.

\- Ismerősen cseng a neve.

\- A főnöknek szóljunk a dologról?

\- Szerintem most teljesen felesleges. Lehet többet nem látjuk a fiút.

\- Ahjj...

A fiatal lány visszarakta a fülére a fülest, majd a pulóver macskafüles kapucniját felhajtva visszament hátra, a saját kis birodalmába.

Eközben a város egy másik szegletében egy ballonkabátot viselő férfi haladt zsebre tett kezekkel az utcán. Sötét napszemüveget viselt és a lófarokba kötött vörösesbarna haja miatt több fiatal lány is lopott pillantásokat vetett rá nagyokat kuncogva.

\- Ó, elnézést!

Egy barna hajú fiatal lány ütközött vele menet közben, és kissé szabadkozva tette fel a kezét. A férfi a tárcája után nyúlt, de nem volt miért aggódnia, így csak megértően morgott az orra alatt mély hangján.

\- Ugyan, semmiség.

Ebben a pillanatban az egyik felhőkarcolón a hirdetés átváltott egy körözési plakátra. A képen egy marcona külsejű férfi arcképe szerepelt, jobb szemét egy jókora szemkötő takarta el, arcába pedig a fehér és fekete színben játszó hajtincsei lógtak.

\- A terrorizmussal vádolt Blackheart fejére kitűzött vérdíj kétmillióról hárommillió Birodalmi Kreditre nőtt. Bárki, aki használható információval szolgál, félmilliós jutalomban részesül. Kérjük, segítsenek, hogy egy élhetőbb világban élhessünk.

\- Milyen borzasztó ember.

Egy fiatal lány ezen sóhajtására a mögötte sétáló férfi nem szólt egy szót se, inkább folytatta az útját úticélja, a kórház felé. Az épületbe érve rögtön megkereste az egyik ápolónőt, aki elvezette a 112-es kórterembe. A hófehér falú szobában mindössze egy beteg, egy aranyszínű hajú fiatal lány feküdt, a férfi pedig rögtön leült az ágya szélére.

-Drága kicsi Alice. Ugyanolyan gyönyörű vagy, mint a legutóbbi látogatásomkor. Bárcsak tudnám, hogy most mit álmodhatsz!

-Mr. Black?

Ezzel lépett be épp ekkor egy orvos, ezzel megzavarva a látogatót a hangos töprengésében. Emez felnézett rá, és kissé mogorván válaszolt.

\- Igen?

\- Beszélnünk kell. Ki tudna jönni egy kicsit?

\- Rendben.

Miután a kórterem elé értek, az orvos belekezdett a mondandójába.

\- Rossz hírem van.

\- Romlott Alice állapota?!

\- Nem. Hogy is mondjam... ez egy kicsit kényelmetlenül érintheti önt...

\- Hadd találjam ki! Egy tehetős betegnek akarják átadni Alice helyét, igaz?

\- Sajnálom.

Black érezte, hogy elkezd felfelé szökni a vérnyomása ettől a félvállról odavetett sajnálomtól, de próbálta türtőztetni magát, és még halkan, de már indulatosabban folytatta.

\- De hisz Csodaország Szindrómában szenved!

\- Ahogyan az új beteg is.

\- Ez még nem jogosítja fel önöket erre!

\- Kérem nyugodjon meg...

Erre végképp elpattant a cérna, és a grabancánál fogva kapta el az orvost, és valósággal felemelte a levegőbe.

\- Maga engem csak ne nyugtatgasson!

\- Van... egy lehetőség.

\- Gondolom, nekem kellene többet ajánlanom az ágyért.

Az orvos nem szólt egy szót se, ezzel épp eleget mondva.

\- Rendben, tekintse elintézettnek a dolgot!

A férfi ezután visszatért a kórterembe, majd miután félresöpörte a lány haját, adott a homlokára egy csókot.

\- Nem hagylak cserben... Többet nem...

A férfi karperece ekkor enyhén villogni kezdett, aminek hatására sürgősen kiviharzott a kórteremből, majd az épületből is. Épp időben jutott el egy sikátorba, mielőtt még eloszolhatott volna az arcáról a holografikus álca és a körözési plakátokról ismert arc köszönt vissza a földön lévő tócsából.

\- Kat azt ígérte, hogy fél órát bírni fog ez a vacak.

Blackheart kikukucskált a sikátorból, de rögtön visszahúzta a fejét ahogy meglátott egy drónt. Kissé kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, mielőtt a tekintete megakadt egy csatornafedélen a lábánál. Egy mély sóhaj, és félhalkan még megjegyezte.

\- Úgy tűnik, a hosszabb úton kell hazajutnom.

  
Eltelt pár nap, és Alexisnek sikerült végre beilleszkednie. Már néhány osztálytársával beszélgetni is jutott ideje, és kedve is. Remyvel szinte összenőttek, de ha azt a bizonyos társaságot látta, valahogy minden figyelme rájuk tapadt. Aztán eljött a péntek, és Remy épp nem ért rá, gyűlés miatt ugyanis korábban mennie kellett, és Alexis azon kapta magát, hogy miután felvette az ebédjét, épp afelé a bizonyos asztal felé tart. Nem tudta, mi viszi oda, de nem is igazán érdekelte, csak elszántan lépkedett arra, és mikor odaért, némi habozás után halkan köhintett egyet, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.

\- Huh?  
A szőke fiú, akit Remy csak Benként emlegetett, felnézett rá, és kicsit undok hangon szólt vissza:

\- Mi van, mi?

\- Nem lenne baj, ha leülnék?

\- Mi van?

Ben csak unott arccal integetett neki, hogy húzzon el, Alexis pedig már fordult is volna sarkon, azt gondolva, hogy neki ott amúgy sincs semmi dolga, mikor valaki elkapta a felsője alját hátulról.

\- Mi...

\- Ülj csak le! Van még hely.

\- Na de Chuck...

\- Mondom, leülhet!

Ezt a szemüveges fiú mondta, aki eddig mindig csak hallgatott mélyen. Ben Chucknak nevezte, eszerint neve is volt. Alexis persze kicsit habozott, de a két lány már összébb is húzódott, hogy legyen még egy hely az asztal másik végén, szóval nem volt visszaút. Letette hát a tálcáját, és hozzá is fogott az evéshez, amit persze a zöld hajú lány szakított félbe nem sokkal később.

\- Te az az új lány vagy, igaz? Alexa?

\- Alexis, igen.

\- Aha, Alexis. Akkor jól hallottam. Én Lou vagyok, a többiek... És körbemutatott a társaságon:

\- A nagyfiú Charles, kicsit flanciásan Sárle, de mi csak Chucknak szólítjuk, a szöszi Benjamin, vagy csak Ben, Tom és Jerry, és ez nem vicc testvérek, és ő itt...

A piercinges lány sokkal barátságosabb volt szemből, mint hátulról nézve. Kicsit elvontnak tűnt így ránézésre persze, de láthatóan barátságosan mosolyogva integetett.

\- Marika. Ő... nos, van egy kis...

És Marika a füléből kihúzott egy kis kütyüt, amiről persze Alexis azonnal tudta, mi.

\- Csak nem... Hallássérült?

\- Mondd csak ki! Süket.

Marika persze csak bólogatott, de mondani nem mondott semmit. Alexis próbált finoman fogalmazni, de ilyen őszinteség után végre úgy érezte, érti, miért volt a sok piercing, és hogy miért hallgatott akkorákat a két lány folyton. Ők a maguk módján beszélgettek. Tom és Jerry, ahogy Lou nevezte őket, egy ikerpár volt. Szinte megszólalásig hasonlítottak egymásra, csak a szemük színe volt más. Az egyiknek kék, a másiknak fekete szeme volt, így talán meg lehetett különböztetni őket.

\- Na és... ma nincs veled a kis barátnőd?

\- Remy... Nem a barátnőm, csak...

\- Remy? Te a húgommal lógsz együtt?

Ben szinte ordította ezt, de Alexis csak visszafogottan bólogatott.

\- Azzal a flúgossal? Na ne szórakozz velem! Jobb társaságot nem találtál?

\- Szerintem nem flúgos.

\- Naná, biztos azért utálja a fél iskola.

\- Szerintem meg épp téged utál az a fél iskola, de ne is törődj vele!

\- Na elmész te...

Ben és Lou láthatóan kicsit közelebb állt egymáshoz, mint a többiekhez, amit pláne az bizonyított, hogy most is csak vicsorogtak egymásra, de igazából csak ugratták a másikat. A testbeszédük mindent elárult. A téma persze közben változott, Alexis fülét pedig megint megütötte egy bizonyos szó:

\- ...bomba...

\- Micsoda?

Erre már ő is felszólalt végre, és pont bele a közepébe.

\- Mi a micsoda?

\- Milyen bombáról van szó?

\- Ja, csak egyre több ilyen poszt terjed a Nano-n.

Lou megmutatta Alexisnek a mobilját, és mindjárt világossá vált, miről is van szó. Egy „Breakers" nevű közösség gyakorlatilag minden egyes nap megosztott egy plakátot, amin pontos időpont és helyszín szerepelt egy várható állítólagos bombatámadásról.

\- Ez most komoly?

\- Csak kamu az egész. Eddig huszonhét ilyen volt, de minden alkalommal vaklárma volt az egész.

\- Úgy érted, átvizsgálták a helyszíneket, és semmit nem találtak?

\- Pontosan.

\- Kutyákkal is?

\- Kutyákkal? Ugyan minek?

\- Általában az lenne az eljárás, ha ilyesmi történik, nem?

\- Nem nézel te túl sok krimit?

Alexis csak erre kapott észbe. Persze, ebben a korban már nem létezett olyan, hogy terrorelhárítás, vagy rendőrség. Hogy is ne, hisz teljes béke honolt mindenhol, nem?

\- Na igen, azt hiszem, igazad van.

Lou persze csak elnéző mosollyal nyugtázta ezt a beismerést, de Alexis nem akarta beismerni, hogy az egész gyerekkora az ilyenekből állt. Mesékből a régi világról, filmekről, amiben emberek ölték egymást, puszta nyereségvágyból, vagy féltékenységből, néha csak hogy bizonyítsanak valamit. Most, hogy ezt a posztot tanulmányozta, felmerültek benne az emlékek, talán azért is érdekelte ennyire a dolog.

\- Ne is törődj vele! Ez is csak kamu lesz, mint mindig.

\- Nem is tudom, valamiért ismerősen hangzik a helyszín.

\- Hadd nézzem!

Ben kiragadta Lou kezéből a mobilt, és némi kutatás után már jött is a felismerés.

\- Ez itt van a közelben.

\- Mutasd!

Már Chuck is úgy döntött, hogy beleszól a dolgokba, és hamarosan füttyentett is egyet.

\- Két tömbnyire van innen. Egy szupemarket.

\- Ott sokan megfordulnak napjában.

\- Hadd nézzem!

Lou visszavette a mobilját, és némi kutakodás után döbbenten tette le az asztalra.

\- Te jó ég... Ide jár anyum minden nap.

\- Az komoly. Nem akarod felhívni? Hátha most is ott van!

Ben ugyan viccnek szánta ezt a megjegyzést, de Lou láthatóan komolyan vette. Ebben a pillanatban jelzett az értesítő mindenkinél, Alexist kivéve persze.

\- Újabb Poszt a Breakerstől?

\- Az... De ez most más.

Alexis Lou válla fölött lesett bele a dolgokba, és döbbenten látta, hogy ezúttal nem egy plakát, hanem egy élő kamerakép került megosztásra.

\- Ez meg mi?

\- Valaki élőben közvetít?

\- Eléggé úgy tűnik.

A környékükön mások is megkapták az értesítést, és többen is zúgolódni kezdtek.

\- Hát, elég gáz ez a kameraállás, ha engem kérdeztek. Hova rakta a kamerát, a táskájába?

Lou némi hallgatás után elkezdett pötyögni a telefonján, ami csak egyet jelenthetett. Közben Chuck követte figyelemmel a dolgokat, és hamar tett is egy komoly megállapítást:

\- Ez nem egy táskában van. Valahova elrejtették.

\- De hova?

\- Hadd nézzem!

Lou kikapta Chuck kezéből a telefont, miközben a sajátja már a fülére tapadt, és kicsöngött.

\- Ez nem igaz, ez az ananászok között van.

\- Ezt meg honnan tudod?

\- És mi ez a visszaszámlálás?

\- Én is pont ezt néztem. Alexis, fogd egy kicsit!

Alexisnek valósággal a fejéhez vágták a mobilt, amire most vigyáznia kellett, és ő is láthatta a visszaszámlálót, ami most 3 percnél járt.

\- Ez elég baj...

\- Ugye nem az, aminek gondolom?

\- Ha az, akkor nagy a baj.

Lou hirtelen pánikszerűen az asztalra csapott.

\- Nem... Nem, nem, nem, nem! Anya... Vedd már fel!

\- Mi a baj?

\- Az ott az anyukám!

A kamera képébe egy nőalak lépett be alig pár másodperccel korábban, és Lou pánikszerűen dobolt az ujjaival az asztalon, mert még nem vette fel a hívott fél.

\- Gyerünk már!

\- 2 perc.

Ekkor végre megjött a válasz:

\- Lou? Valami baj van?

\- Anya, hol vagy most?

\- Épp vásárolok. Miért?

\- Mert látlak.

Erre a kijelentésre a nőalak hirtelen megfordult, és hátrált két lépést, amíg valakibe bele nem ütközött véletlen, és az arca is láthatóvá vált, amitől még Louban is meghűlt a vér.

\- Anya, látlak! Ott állsz a zöldség-gyümölcs osztály előtt, igaz?

\- Igen, de miért?

\- Mert valaki egy kamerát rejtett el az ananászok közé.

Erre a nőalak, most már biztosan Lou édesanyja, közelebb lépett a kamerához, és matatott valamivel, tisztábbá téve a képet.

\- Ez meg mi?

\- Mit találtál? Ugye csak egy kamera?

\- Nem tudom... Kamera van, de... Mi ez?

\- Mit látsz?

\- Valami óra, vagy mi... És visszaszámol.  
Alexis ekkor ugrott fel a helyéről, és azonnal átvette a telefont Loutól.

\- Mit lát még?

\- Lou? Ki beszél?

\- Az most nem fontos! Mit lát még? Van valamiféle elektromos szerkezet is rajta? Valamiféle csomagok? Szürke, vagy zöldes színű tömbök, vagy ilyesmi?

\- Hát...

\- 1 perc!

\- Mondja már!

\- Mintha valaki gyurmát... Kötött volna össze kábelekkel, és... Te jó ég...

\- Tűnjön el onnan!

\- 40 másodperc!

\- Alexis, add ide!

\- Menjen onnan, és vigyen magával mindenkit, akit tud!

\- Miért? Mi folyik itt?

\- Csak tegye vissza azt a vacakot, és azonnal szóljon mindenkinek, hogy meneküljenek! Ez nem gyakorlat!

Alexis a pániktól már ordított a végén, de láthatóan az asszony a vonal másik végén megértette végre. Némi rázkódás és a kamera ferdén állt meg, a nő pedig kieresztette a hangját, hogy figyelmeztessen mindenkit a közelében.

\- Fél perc!

\- Gyerünk már... Mozgás!

Az emberek csak nagyon lassan, és nehézkesen mozdultak meg, és volt, aki csak bámészkodott tovább, mintha fel sem fogta volna, mi is történik körülötte. Lou édesanyja pedig integetett, kiabált, ami csak tőle telt, de ő volt az, aki egyáltalán nem haladt.

\- Lou, hogy hívják anyukádat?

\- Az most miért fontos?

Alexis tekintete zavaros volt, de a hangján érezni lehetett, hogy a pánik nem ok nélkül van.

\- Csak mondd már!

\- Oh... Annah...

\- Annah, figyeljen rám! De jól figyeljen! Még van 20...

\- 15...

\- 15 másodperce, hogy eltűnjön onnan! Ez nem vicc, azonnal tűnjön el onnan!

Annah a kamera felé fordult, és egy pillanatig tépelődött, hallgasson-e a vadidegenre, aki ilyen rémülten ordibál a fülébe.

\- 10!

\- Menjen már, ne csak álljon ott! Indulás! Minél messzebbre! Még sikerülhet!

\- 9!

\- Anya!

Lou kikapta a mobilt Alexis kezéből, és ő folytatta az ordibálást.

\- Anya, menj már, hallod?! Ne várj tovább!

\- 6!

\- Gyerünk már!

\- Jó-jó...

\- 3...

\- Jaj nekem... Ez a sok ember... Mozdulni sem lehet...

\- Anya!

\- 1...

Egy kínos, nehéz, hosszú pillanat, majd a kép hirtelen elment, és hatalmas dörrenés rázta meg az egész iskolát. Az ablakok megremegtek, több be is tört, hatalmas üvegszilánk felhőt szórva szét. A diákok többsége meg is ijedt rendesen. Ben hanyatt esett a székével, Chuck pedig összerezzent, holott szinte várta, hogy ez történik. Tom és Jerry riadtan ugrottak fel, Marika pedig nagyot ugrott ijedtében, és zavarodottan nézett körül. Nem teljesen értette, mi történt, viszont a robbanás hatásai hozzá jutottak el talán a legnagyobb erővel.

\- Marika? Mi van veled?

\- A fülem...

Azon ritka esetek egyike volt, mikor megszólalt. Kihúzta a füléből a hallókészülékét, és máris egy kicsivel nyugodtabbnak tűnt. Valószínűleg a robaj megzavarta az elektronikát a kis kütyüben, és ez őt is megijesztette. A diákok mind megbolydulva rohantak, amerre csak láttak.

\- Anya? Anya! Anya!!

Lou hiába szólongatta az anyukáját, a vonal már rég megszakadt. Próbálta újra hívni, de nem kapcsolódott.

\- Gyerünk már... Anya!

Ekkor lépett életbe a tűzvédelmi riasztó rendszer az egész iskola területén, és jött is a hangos bejelentés is:

\- Riadó készültség. Ismétlem. Riadó készültség! Kérjük, minden diák fáradjon a vészkijáratokhoz! Ismétlem, minden diák fáradjon a vészkijáratokhoz! Ez nem gyakorlat!

\- Te jó ég...

Mind a vészkijárathoz rohantak, ahol már tolongtak a többiek is. Remy már ott volt, és Alexis elszakadt Loutól és társaitól, hogy hozzá rohanhasson.

\- Minden rendben? Hallottam valami nagy durranást.

\- Az nem durranás volt, hanem robbanás történt.

\- Mi? Robbanás? Mégis hol?

\- Nem itt, de a közelben.

Alexis kikereste azt a posztot, csak hogy megmutathassa Remynek is, de közben már jött is az újabb, ezúttal egy kép egy füstölgő romról, ami körül minden más is szénné égett, és jól láthatóan számos sérült, vagy halott hevert mindenfelé.

\- Te jó ég...

Végre Alexis is meglátta, és egy szó sem kellett, mert Lou ordítva rohant ki a legközelebbi ajtón, mindenkit félrelökve, és egy eszeveszetten futásnak eredt egy jól látható füstoszlop felé.

\- Utána! Most nem hagyhatjuk egyedül!

Alexis adta ezt az utasítást, és Chuck, aki érezhetően a vezér volt a csapatukban, csak bólintott, majd mind futásnak eredtek. Remy még most sem értett semmit, de jobb híján ő is követte őket, egészen, amíg el nem értek a füstoszlop közelébe. Itt már jól lehetett látni mindent, ami történt. A hatalmas füstoszlop valóban egy lángoló romhalmazhoz tartozott, aminek a helyén valamikor egy kisebb áruház állt. Most a szétszaggatott falakon kívül csak a robbanásban szintén megrongálódott járműveket, néhány ártatlan járókelőt, akik komolyabb sérülések nélkül, mégis félholtra rémülten ültek a járda szélén. A tűzoltók és a mentők már a helyszínen voltak, és mentették, amit csak lehetett, de a gyakorlatilag a földdel egyenlővé vált épületből már semmit, és senkit nem lehetett kimenteni.

\- Anya...

Lou dermedten állt a tér szélén, még most is a mobilját szorongatva, de most elejtette azt, és ő maga is térdre hullott. A telefon kijelzője pókhálósra tört abban a pillanatban, hogy a földre érkezett, a szegény lány arcán pedig hatalmas könnycseppek gördültek végig, mielőtt kitört volna belőle a fájdalmas kiáltás:

\- ANYAAA!


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragédia után Lounak el kell döntenie, mit kezdjen az életével, különösen mivel a családja még enyhén szólva is katasztrófa. Szerencsére nincs egyedül ebben a nehéz helyzetben sem, és hála azoknak, akik a legközelebb állnak hozzá, sikerül, ha átmenetileg is, de új otthont találnia.
> 
> Viszont az is biztos, hogy Alexis talán nem az, akinek kiadja magát. De ha így van, ki lehet ő valójában?

Majdnem egy óra is eltelt, mielőtt a felbolydult tömeget, ami ha másért nem is, de bámészkodni odagyűlt, el tudták oszlatni. Alexis és társai persze közben a leginkább azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy a teljesen magába roskadt Lout sikerüljön megnyugtatni annyira, hogy ne rohanjon a még mindig lángoló romok közé. A tűzoltók munkáját egyebek között az is nehezítette, hogy a többségük még újonc volt, akiknek nem sok tapasztalata volt a robbantások utáni kármentésben, és civilek mentésében. A Mentősök persze tették a dolgukat serényen, de akit már nem lehetett megmenteni, azért nem is küzdöttek. Miután Lout biztonságban tudta Ben és Marika társaságában, Alexis csak egy pillantást váltott Chuckkal, majd elindult maga is, hogy segítsen ahol csak tud. Percek alatt sikerült összeterelni azokat, akik a robbanáskor a közelben voltak, hogy az orvosok megvizsgálhassák őket. A legtöbbeknek csak kisebb karcolásai, és fülcsengése volt, de akik épp befelé haladtak, maguk is csúnyán megsérültek. Két órába is beletelt, mire mindent és mindenkit sikerült összeszedni, és a tanúkat is meghallgatták. Nem voltak eljáró hatóságok, a mentősök és a tűzoltók csak a legalapvetőbb dolgokat vették fel. Alexis persze egészen addig, amíg el nem vonultak a fontoskodó személyek a helyszínről, csak karbatett kézzel állt egy falnak dőlve. Az arcán világosan látható volt, hogy nem épp kellemes gondolatok viharai száguldottak végig az elméjén. Lou csak ült nem messze tőle, teljesen magába roskadva, csak bámult üres tekintettel a világba, mintha teljesen megdermedt volna vele minden. Marika, kedves barátnője, persze mindent próbált megtenni, hogy valahogy segítsen neki megnyugodni, de már nem segített semmi. Az első fél órában vigasztalhatatlanul zokogott, örjöngött, sikerült összekarmolni a saját arcát is, majd szép fokozatosan megült fölötte egy teljes üresség, amitől elhallgatott, még az ápolás után is világosan látni lehetett a karmolásnyomokat, de csak ült ott, lógó fejjel, felhúzott lábakkal, Chuck leterített egyenruha felsőjén. Ben ült még mellette, de nem tudta, ebben a helyzetben pontosan mit tehetne, így inkább nem is csinált semmit. Chuck már hazament, mert a szülei azonnali hatállyal hazarendelték, Tom és Jerry valahova elkószált, Remy pedig épp telefonon beszélt a saját szüleikkel, akik nyilván hallották a robbantás hírét a tv-ben, és mivel az iskola közelében volt, azonnal aggódni kezdtek.   
\- Alexis? Most mit csináljunk?   
\- Hmm?   
Remy volt az, aki felébresztette a mostanáig teljesen a gondolataiba mélyedt lányt.   
\- Mondom, mit csináljunk most?   
\- Hát...

Alexis most előrébb lépett a faltól, és látva, hogy végre majdnem kiürült az utca, némi töprengés után válaszolt.   
\- Ti menjetek haza! Nekem van még egy kis dolgom.  
\- Mégis mi dolgod van még itt?   
Ben ezen kérdésére Alexis nem is felelt, csak elindult a romok felé. A két testvér egymásra nézett, és jobb ötletük nem lévén felnyalábolták szegény Lout, és némi nógatás árán, de sikerült elindulniuk vele. Tudták jól, hova kell vinniük, és jobb híján Marika is velük tartott. Tom és Jerry nem is tértek vissza, talán már haza is mentek, és miután a tér teljesen kiürült, Alexis szép lassan megközelítette a romokat. A robbanás, bármilyen robbanóanyagot is használtak a robbantók, akkora volt, hogy az épületet gyakorlatilag az alapokig lerombolja. Nem zárták le a környéket, elvégre nem volt ki megtegye, csak kihelyeztek egy sor kis oszlopot, amik egy holografikus belépni tilos szalagot vetítettek ki. Nem volt túl nehéz egyszerűen átlépni a kordonon, és besétálni a falak maraddványai közé. Alexis az a típus volt, aki jobb szeretett mindent a saját szemével látni, és érezni, ami az egyik fő ok is volt, amiért itt maradt. ahogy belépett, lehunyta a szemét, és próbálta minden erejével maga elé idézni, milyen is lehetett ez a hely, mielőtt megtörtént a katasztrófa. Érezte, néjány másodperc elteltével elég élénken hallotta maga előtt az áruházba belépő emberek beszélgetésének hangjait, a bevásárlókocsik enyhe csörömpölését, ahogy ide-oda tolták őket... Ócsakavasak, még a mai napig is ilyet használnak mindenhol, holott már rég eljárt felettük az idő... A kamera képen látta, hogy Annah, Lou édesanyja egyszerű, enyhén magasított talpú cipőben érkezett ide, így annak a hangját is tisztán hallotta. Ismerve egy ilyen kis áruház felépítését hamar maga elé tudta képzelni azt is, ahogy belépve a főbejáraton, most már annak maradványain, először az önkiszolgáló pénztárak mellett kell elhaladnia, majd egy forgó beléptető kapu, és egy kis felcsapódó rács, amin be lehet tolni a kocsit, és beérkezik a frissáru osztályra...   
\- Egy kráter...   
Ami már ebben a pillanatban különös volt, hogy már a frissárukhoz érkezve talált egy jókora krátert, amit csakis a robbanás okozhatott, méghozzá a bomba, ami a közepén helyezkedett el.   
\- Ezt nem értem, a bomba a zöldség, és gyümölcs osztályon volt, ami pedig beljebb van.   
Ez a gondolat szántott végig az elméjén, miközben haladt beljebb, és a valamikori polcok gyakorlatilag a felismerhetetlenségig összeolvadt maradványai között haladva azonújabb meglepetés érte: újabb kráter valahol középtájon, ami csakis egy valamire utalhatott, mert ez még mindig nem a zöldség és gyümölcs részleg volt.   
\- Eszerint több szimultán robbanás lett volna? Ez máris sok mindent megmagyarázott, és ahogy haladt egyre beljebb, már teljesen világossá vált minden.   
\- Így minden világos. Nem egy robbanás volt, hanem egyszerre legalább öt. Ha valahogy valakinek sikerült is volna fedezékbe kerülnie az egyik robbanás erejétől, a többi ugyanabban az időben robbanhatott, így esélyt sem hagyva senkinek... Ez megmagyarázza a pusztítás mértékét. De mi lehetett a robbanóanyag? Egy pillanatig töprengve sétált fel és alá a romok között, mielőtt eszébe jutott volna valami.   
\- Annah azt mondta, olyan, mintha gyurmába szúrkáltak volna vezetékeket... Talán Semtex? Annak van elég hatóereje, hogy így le tudjon rombolni dolgokat, pláne egy ilyen kis épületet... Végtére is olyan robbanóanyag, amit nagyobb épületek lebontásához használtak, ahhoz is kis mennyiségben. Egy komolyabb tömb is komoly pusztítást okoz... Ezen töprengve sétálgatott a romok között, és talán túlságosan mélyen elmerülve a gondolataiban, mikor egy váratlan pillanatban valaki elkapta hátulról. Az első reakciója persze az volt, hogy azonnal hátraütött könyékkel, majd elkapta az őt hátulról fogvatartó kart, egy enyhe csavarás a csuklóján, és mindjárt engedett. Kibújt a szorításból, és már fordult is a kocka, és ő feszítette hátra a támadója karját. Emez persze nem hagyta magát, és hirtelen elkezdett hátrálni, próbálva a lábát támadni, de Alexis villámgyors reflexekkel tért ki előle, viszont egy váratlan pillanatban emennek sikerült kicsavarnia a csuklóját a lány kezéből, és szembefordult vele. A félhomályban, ami épp körülvette őket, az arcát nem láthatta, a többit pedig egy csuklya takarta el.   
\- Ki vagy?   
Emez nem felelt, csak támadott jobbal, amit Alexis könnyed mozdulattal védett, majd egy rúgást is blokkolt lábbal, visszatámadva viszont rá kellett jöjjön, hogy az ellenfele maga is képzett harcos. Pár komolyabb ütésváltás után hirtelenjében szorult helyzetben találta magát, az ellenfele pedig az arcába hajolva morogta, nehezen kivehető hangon:   
\- Tudom, hogy ki vagy, Ray. Ne üsd bele az orrod ebbe az ügybe!   
Még mielőtt Alexis a meglepetéstől kissé ledermedve megszólalhatott volna, egy méretes ütés egyenesen a bal halántékára, amitől egy pillanatig megszédült és összerogyott, bár az eszméletét el nem vesztette, viszont mire teljesen kitisztult a feje, a támadójának már nyoma sem volt. Felkelt, leporolta magát, és fejcsóválva fújt egyet.   
\- Úgy látom, a rejtélyek egyre szaporodnak...   
Ezzel úgy érezte, arra a napra elég is ebből a fajta mókából, és a legrövidebb úton hazaindult.   
  
Lou hazaérkezése nem volt ilyen egyszerű. Ben, Remy és Marika minden erejükkel próbálták támogatni őt, annak ellenére is, hogy milyen nehéz volt a tudat, hogy a számára legkedvesebb személy nincs többé. Mikor a mentős, aki az áldozatok DNS alapján történő azonosítását végezte, odament hozzá, és a tőle telhető legfinomabban próbálta tudatni vele a szomorú hírt, Lou már lelkileg teljesen romokban hevert. Talán épp ennek tudatában sikerült végre lelkileg annyira megnyugodnia, hogy már ne legyenek öngyilkos gondolatai, de ez akkor sem segített sokat.   
\- Most mi legyen vele?   
\- Nem tudom... Talán valaki itt maradhatna vele, nem?   
Ben ezen felvetésére persze a két lány, merthogy Marika is épp úgy hallott mindent, ahogy a többiek, igen szigorúan nézett rá, és nem kellett sok ész hozzá, hogy tudja, mire gondolnak.   
\- Jó, jó... Majd én maradok.   
\- Én is pontosan így gondoltam.   
Remy igen szigorúan fogta a bátyját, és mégis ki más lehetne a legalkalmasabb, hogy ott maradjon megvigasztalni szegény Lout. Miután a két lány távozott, Ben kicsit idegesen járkált egy ideig a lakásban. Eleinte azon gondolkodott, hogyan tudna mégis lepattanni, de aztán elhatározta végre magát, hogy benézzen Louhoz, aki most is épp abban a pózban ücsörgött az ágyán, ahogy elhelyezkedett, mikor hazaérkeztek.   
\- Lou...   
Nagyon nehéz szívvel, de belépett végre a szobába, és féltérdre ereszkedve, némi hezitálás után simított végig a lány arcán, amire végre úgy tűnt, magához tér, és rá nézett a kissé ködös tekintetével.   
\- Lou... Kicsim, nem kérsz valamit? Enni... Inni?   
Lou egy szót sem szólt egy darabig, de végül nagyon halkan válaszolt.   
\- Egy kis vizet...   
Száraz hangon, szinte suttogta ezt, de talán épp a szomjúságnak volt ez felírható. Ben kiment egy kicsit, és most, hogy szegény Lou talán végre magához tudott térni, megpróbálta kicsit összeszedni magát. Elkezdte ledobálni magáról az összekoszolódott ruháit, és mikor Ben visszatért a nagy pohár vízzel, majdnem ki is fordult, mert a lány majdhogynem egy szál semmiben állt épp csak háttal neki.   
\- A-Azt hiszem, ezt itt hagyom...   
Miután Ben távozott, Lou hamar benyakalta a nagy kancsó vizet, felkapott egy törölközőt, és bezárkózott a fürdőbe. Megnyitotta a csapot és beállt a zuhogó víz alá. Felfrissülés, tisztuló fej, és a fájó könnyek hagyta mély nyomok is mintha eltűntek volna az arcáról. Lassan kezdett ellazulni, bár érezte, hogy újra készülnek előtörni a könnyei. A falnak támasztotta a homlokát, és igyekezett magába fojtani, de végül legördült az első könnycsepp az arcán, majd egy újabb, és egyre több. A vége az volt, hogy megint hangosan zokogni kezdett, ami egészen a nappaliba is kihallatszott.   
\- Jaj istenem...   
Ben minden erejével próbálta megtürtőztetni magát, hogy ne hagyja el azonnal a lakást, mert sehogy sem tudta helyére tenni ezt az egészet. Lou családja egészen más volt, mint az övé, és talán Ben is csak azért tudta magába bolondítani a lányt, mert benne épp önmaga ellentétét találta meg. Ben családja, a húgával kapcsolatos vitái és az állandó marakodásuk ellenére igazából kiegyensúlyozott családi életet éltek. A szüleik, sőt, az egész család árasztotta magából az idillt, és talán épp ez vonzotta Lout. Ben ellenben tökéletesen tisztában volt a lány otthonában zajló dolgokkal. Az apja folyton távol volt, ha meg otthon volt, csak éjszakánként esett haza. Túlságosan féltékeny természet volt, így az asszony már válni akart. Lou rettenetesen ragaszkodott az anyukájához, így nem volt ritka, hogy kék-zöld foltokkal ment iskolába is. Ben egy alkalommal épp ott volt, mikor az épp nem kicsit ittas férfi a családjára támadt, így a védelmükre kelt, amivel persze nem szerzett nála jópontokat. Most, hogy az asszony meghalt, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy szegény lány csak rosszabb sors elé néz. Talán jobb lenne...   
\- Annah! Hol a kurva életben vagy már?!   
Egy erőteljesen alkoholgőzös hang kiáltotta ezt, mikor valósággal kivágódott az ajtó, és egy nagyobb test bezuhant rajta.   
\- Annah... A Kurva életbe...   
Csak mondta a magáét, kissé szaggatottan, és sokszor csak hablatyolva, a felét érthetetlenül. majd nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és mikor meglátta Bent, az arca még az eddiginél is rondább grimaszra torzult, és undorral teli hangon nyögte:   
\- Te meg mi a faszomat keresel itt, mi?!   
\- Nézze...   
\- Ki engedett be ide?!   
\- Csak...   
\- Még van pofád bejönni az otthonomba... Ha még egyszer...   
Épp Ben felé lépett, de az alkohol erőteljesen hatással volt a mozgására is, nemcsak a gondolkodására, így az első lépés után összegabalyodtak a lábai, és megint orra esett. - A kurva élet...   
\- Jöjjön, én...   
\- Vedd le rólam a kezed, te szarházi!   
Ben a legutóbbi ilyen találkozásukkor az akkor épp kevésbé tajt részeg férfivel komolyabb összetűzésbe keveredett, aminek az lett a vége, hogy a fiú szemöldökét nyolc öltéssel kellett összevarrni, az ujjai pedig megreccsentek, mikor az idősebb férfi hatalmas kék monoklival végezte. Azon az estén biztosan nem lopta be magát a szívébe, de most, hogy gyakorlatilag állni sem tudott, annyira részeg volt, szinte sajnálta.   
\- Nézze, csak hazahoztuk pár barátommal a lányát, mert a felesége...   
\- Mi van már a kibaszott feleségemmel, mi?! Hol bujkál az a lusta szarházi?!   
\- A felesége... Maga nem is hallotta, mi történt ma?   
\- Szarok én rá, mi történt ma! Szarok mindenre, és mindenkire! Még rád is!   
A férfi megpróbálta ököllel lerázni magáról a neki csak segíteni próbáló fiút, aki úgy gondolta, elég is volt. Fogta, és eltávolodott tőle, széttárt karokkal, és inkább köpött egyet, ennyit morogva még hozzá:   
\- Akkor ott rohadj meg...   
Ekkor lépett ki azonban Lou a fürdőből, egy trikóban, és alsóneműben, még mindig könnyes szemekkel, de mikor meglátta a földön fetrengő apját, azonnal visszalépett egyet.   
\- Ah... Há itt vagy, te... Szaros kölyke...   
\- Apa...   
A férfi megint felállt, és szédelegve ugyan, de odasántikált a lányhoz.   
\- Hol a faszomban van az anyád, mi?! Mi a faszt csinált mag egész nap?! Miért nincs kaja az asztalon?!   
\- Apa, Anya...   
\- Hol vagy már, Hannah?! Gyere elő, a kurva élet essen beléd!   
Elkapta a lányt a hajánál fogva, és vonszolta maga után, miközben persze továbbra is a felesége után ordibált, persze mindhiába. Ben ezt végleg megelégelte, mert látta a lány arcán a rettegést, így odament, kitépte Lout a markából, elkapta a grabancánál fogva, és az arcába fújtatva világosította fel.   
\- A feleséged meghalt, te szerencsétlen rakás részeg szar! A lányod kisírta mindkét szemét egész délután, erre te hazajössz, és vele is úgy bánsz, mint egy rongydarabbal?!   
\- Mi... Annah... Meghalt... ?   
Erre már nagyon gyorsan kitisztult a részeg férfi feje, és kirántotta magát Ben markából, hogy hátráljon két lépést.   
\- Hogy érted... hogy meghalt?   
\- A mai robbanás! Bár gondolom a kocsmában nem szoktak híradót is közvetíteni a pia mellé, igaz? Ma is loviztál, ahogy mindig.   
\- Én...   
\- Lou, öltözz fel!   
\- Ben?   
\- Öltözz fel! Elmegyünk innen.   
A lány egy pillanatig tétovázott, majd mikor látta, hogy Ben komolyan gondolja, fogta magát, és befutott a szobájába. Ben még azért utána szólt:   
\- És pakold össze ami cuccod csak fontos, hogy nálad legyen! Ide nem jössz vissza többet.   
\- Te ne...   
\- Ne pofázz bele!   
Tíz perc is elég volt hogy Lou összeszedjen mindent, amire csak szüksége volt, majd minden további nélkül távoztak. Lou apja magára maradt a teljesen üres lakásban, és mikor most már kitisztult fejjel körülnézett, végre rájött, milyen rondán rombadöntött mindent, amikor ittasságában tört-zúzott. Egy pár pillanatig eltartott, mire minden feljutott az agyáig, de mikor megtörtént, a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és ordított.

Az utcán már Ben és Lou valamivel nyugodtabban sétáltak. A fiú cipelte a nagy táskát, és fogták egymás kezét. Azon ritka pillanatok egyike volt ez, amikor Ben meg is merte tenni, és most tényleg jól is esett a lánynak. Kellett egy kis lelki támasz ebben a nehéz pillanatban. Némi hallgatás után szólalt csak meg:   
\- Van amúgy hova menned? Rokon, ismerős... ?   
\- A nagynéném. Ő is... Biztos tudni akarná... És talán be is fogadnának.   
\- Az jó...   
Ben persze kicsit szabódva hozzátette:   
\- Hozzánk is jöhetnél... anyum biztos boldogan látna, és Remy is, de tudod... Kicsit szűkösen vagyunk így is.   
\- Persze, tudom. De biztosan megérti majd a nénikém is. Ők... tudják, milyen elveszíteni valakit.   
\- Aha... És messze laknak gondolom.   
\- Eléggé. De ott egy taxi... Ha van esetleg elég credited. 

\- Épp van, annyi...   
Így az első útjukba kerülő taxit le is intették, és a legrövidebb úton a Lawton rezidenciára indultak.

Nagyjából este 10 óra volt, mikor Oliver hazaérkezett. Aznap elég mozgalmas programja volt megint, próbálva kutatni a Dawn Breakers után, így nem is tudott sok mindent a közben történtekről. mikor belépett a lakásba, csak egy számára ismerős, de nem odaillő személyt látott elsőként.   
\- Ben? Ben Houston? Mit keresel...   
Azonban, mikor belépett a nappaliba, akkor jött az igazi meglepetés, mert meglátta Lout, aki épp Nathaliát, az ő édesanyját próbálta vigasztalni, aki hatalmas könnyekkel zokogott.   
\- Mi... Mi folyik itt? 

Lou Benre nézett, de a fiú tudta, ez családi dolog, így csak fogta magát, Oliver vállára tette a kezét, és egy halk részvétemmel búcsúzott. Emez értetlenül nézett Loura, és a kérdő tekintetére a válasz rövid volt, de sokat mondó:   
\- Anyám meghalt...   
Lou ezen két szava bőven elég volt, hogy mindent elmondjon. Oliver érezte, ahogy végigfut a hátán a hideg ezektől a szavaktól, és remegő hangon ismételte el.   
\- Meghalt... Hogy érted...   
\- Ma délután robbanás történt az Ida-Marketben az iskola közelében. Te hol voltál, hogy nem tudsz róla?   
Ez a kérdés, amit az édesanyja tett fel Olivernek épp fején találta a szöget. Oliver már jó ideje az iskola mellé járt inkább, és csak alibiként viselte az egyenruhát is. Ben, aki közben távozott, az osztálytársa volt, így ismerte.   
\- Hol voltál, Oliver?   
\- Én... Csak más dolgom volt, azért... De hogyan... Mikor...   
Azonban nem volt már ideje egyik nőnek sem egy szót sem szólni, Oliver fogta magát, kihátrált a nappaliból, és hamarosan csak azt hallották, hogy csapódik be az ajtó a háta mögött, és kattan a zárban a kulcs. Lou kicsit félénken mert ezek után a tárgyra térni.   
\- Nénikém... Tudod, azért vagyok itt, mert...   
\- Apád elől menekültél, igaz?   
Szerencsére az asszony sokkal könnyebben visszanyerte az önuralmát, így nem kellett aggódnia.   
\- Ne félj, maradhatsz itt nálunk egy darabig. Apád biztosan...   
\- Apámat inkább hagyjuk! Nem szeretnék róla beszélni.   
\- Jó, akkor... Nos, van egy vendégszobánk, ha gondolod, oda beköltözhetsz. A dolgaid...   
\- Elbírom. Ben csak előzékeny akart lenni. Oliver amúgy sincs most olyan állapotban, hogy segítsen...   
\- Akkor... Ha megbocsátasz, én most...   
\- Menj csak! Én majd feltalálom magam.   
Oliver eközben az ágyán feküdt arccal a párnájába temetkezve. Nagyon szerette a nagynénjét, aki sokszor anyja helyett anyjaként gondoskodott róla, amikor a saját anyja épp távol volt az otthonától valamilyen fontos ügyben. Ha ez nem lett volna elég rossz, eszébe jutott az is, amikor az apja halálhírét megkapták. Akkor egy rendőr egyenruhás férfi és két nő érkezett hozzájuk a szomorú hírrel. Pontosan emlékezett a szavakra is, amiket akkor hallott, és most megint megtörténik.   
\- Nem... Ezt ne...   
Elkeseredésében az utolsó mentsvárához, a Nanohoz fordult, ahol azonban már várta egy üzenet egy bizonyos „Kat-nyan"-tól:   
„Találkozzunk holnap, az óratoronynál! Egyedül gyere!"   
Oliver hamar írt egy választ is:   
„Ki vagy te? Mit akarsz tőlem?"   
A viszont válaszra sem kellett sokat várjon:   
„A Dawn Breakerst keresed, nem? Én segíthetek. Beszéljünk!"   
Oliver nem tudta, mit gondolhatna ezek után, de úgy döntött, ezek után már nem fog megállni, és utána jár ennek az üzenetnek is.

A másnapi reggeli a legnagyobb túlzással sem telt kellemesen. Lou teljesen érthető módon csak némán piszkálta a rántottáját és Oliver is elmerült a gondolataiban. A csendet az ajtócsengő zavarta meg. Nathalia az ajtóhoz érve megnyomott a falon egy gombot, mire egy holografikus képernyőn megjelent Ben arca.   
\- Üdv, bejöhetek? – kérdezte a fiú.   
\- Természetesen!   
A nő hamar beengedte a fiút, remélve, hogy neki sikerül némi lelket öntenie a fiatalságba. Lou szeme egy kicsit felragyogott a fiú láttán, de nem volt valami meggyőző. Ben nem szólt egy szót se, csak magához ölelte a lányt.   
\- Ne aggódj, nem vagy egyedül.   
\- Köszi.   
\- Ha gondolod, akkor ma nyugodtan kihagyhatod az iskolát. – javasolta Nathalia. Lou erre csak a fejét rázta.   
\- Most pont az lenne a legrosszabb, ha egyedül lennék. A suli legalább eltereli a gondolataimat. 

\- De szólj, ha valami baj van és érted megyek.  
\- Rendben.   
A trió lassan elindult az iskolába, de egy idő után Oliver előkapta a telefonját, majd a többiekhez fordult. - Ne haragudjatok, de nekem lenne egy kis elintéznivalóm iskola előtt. Majd órán találkozunk.   
\- Biztos, hogy jó ötlet megint lógni? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Ben.   
\- Ezúttal jó okom van rá.   
\- Nathalia tud erről? – kédezte Lou.   
\- Majd később beavatlak titeket, de most kérlek falazzatok nekem! –könyörgött a fiú.  
\- Ez lesz az utolsó alkalom. – szólt Ben nagyot sóhajtva.   
Oliver ezt követően rögtön köddé vált, a páros pedig folytatta útját az iskola felé.   
\- Remélem nem keveredett bele valamibe. – aggodalmaskodott Lou.   
\- Nem tűnik olyan srácnak.   
\- Mennyire vagytok jó viszonyban?   
\- Keveset mesélt magáról, javarészt csak kérdésekre válaszol beszélgetés címszó alatt.   
\- Nem tudom, hogy elmondhatom-e ezt neked...   
\- Ugye nem egy szociopata?   
Lou erre kuncogott egy kicsit, de aztán folytatta.   
\- Nem, legalábbis nekem biztos feltűnt volna. A helyzet az, hogy három évvel ezelőttig az Unióban éltek.   
\- Várjunk! Az Unió alatt úgy érted...   
\- Igen. Oliver apjának halálát követően Nathalia felvette a kapcsolatot édesanyámmal, aki segített nekik a papírokat intézni, illetve beilleszkedni a városban. Eltartott egy ideig, elvégre az Unió nem olyan békés, mint az Orienis Királyság, így volt mit tanulniuk.   
\- Kemény lehetett.   
  
Eközben Oliver helyet foglalt egy padon az óratoronnyal szemben és elővette a telefonját.   
„A helyemen vagyok."   
Válaszként egy hófehér robotmacska feje bukkant elő az egyik bokorból, majd némi idő elteltével teljes valójában előbújt. A krómozott borítású, áramvonalas robotállat ásítozva nyújtózott egy darabig, majd felszökkent a fiú ölébe. Oliver először vonakodott, de aztán megpróbálta megsimogatni az állatot, ami egyébként a tenyerében is könnyen elfért volna. A macska erre fújt egyet és megkarmolta a kezét.   
\- Úgy látom N-chan kedvel téged. –szólt egy lány a pad mögül.   
Oliver a hang felé fordult és szembe találta magát egy hozzá hasonló korban lévő, rövid, rózsaszín hajú lánnyal.   
\- Elnézést, de te ki...   
A fiú nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, ugyanis a lány átszökkent a padon és a rövid, sárgászöld topja nem sokat takart a fehérneműjéből.   
\- Láttad, mi?   
\- Nagyobb csoda lett volna, ha nem látom.   
\- Te kis huncut! – csípte meg a fiú arcát a lány, majd megigazította a fején lévő macskás sapkát.   
\- Csak nem Kat-nyanhoz van szerencsém?   
\- Pontosan! Viszont csak Kat vagyok. – vigyorodott el a lány, miközben N-channal kezdett el játszani. A fiúnak ekkor esélye volt jobban szemügyre vennie a lányt, aki nevéhez hűen macskás harisnyát hordott, topja felett lila trikót viselt, amire a Nano logóját vasalták.   
\- Csak nem megtetszettem neked? – rebegtette meg a szempilláit a lány, amint észrevette a „scannelést".   
\- Miről szerettél volna beszélni velem? – váltott témát a fiú.   
\- Igaz is! Kiment a fejemből. Kat erre felpattant és megragadta Oliver kezét.   
\- Most elmegyünk egy csendesebb helyre.   
\- Miért?   
\- Majd odafent választ kapsz a kérdéseidre. Először azonban...   
A lány a karperecén megnyomott egy gombot, mire N-chan összegömbölyödött, majd a kezébe lebegett.   
\- Még sosem láttam P-petet ilyen közelről. – jegyezte meg a fiú.  
\- N-chan már évek óta a családom részét képezi, én magam programoztam be.   
\- Nem semmi.   
Eközben a lány felrángatta az inkább csak szelíden tűrő fiút az óratorony kilátójára, majd a korlátnak dőlve belekezdett a mondandójába.   
\- Szóval érdekel a Dawn Breakers?   
\- Azt hiszem igen.   
-Miért?   
\- Mert ők az igazságért harcolnak, úgy mint annak idején az...   
\- Apád?   
\- Honnan tudsz róla?   
\- Felkeltetted az érdeklődésemet. – kacsintott a lány.   
Kat ezt követően egészen közel hajolt a fiúhoz, a két fiatal orrhegye is egymáshoz ért. Oliver alaposan zavarba jött ettől, amit a lány kihasznált és a következő pillanatban szorosan magához ölelte.   
\- M-mit csinálsz?!   
\- Nem örülsz annak, hogy egy ilyen bombázó ölelget? Csak nem a fiúkat szereted?   
\- Nem erről van szó. Csak nem erre számítottam tegnap este.   
Kat ezután elengedte a fiút, majd komolyra vette a szót.   
\- Mondd, hiszel a sorsban?   
\- Tessék?   
\- Szerintem nem véletlen, hogy tegnap az Antique-ban pont azt a gitárt vetted magadhoz, amin egy másik tagunk tanult meg játszani.   
\- Hányan vagytok?   
\- A Dawn Breakers csupán egy töredéke a szervezetünknek.   
\- Mekkora a szervezet?  
\- Erre én nem adhatok választ. Viszont ha érdekel, akkor bemutathatlak a főnökünknek.   
\- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?   
\- Nem találtam semmi gyanús dolgot a múltadban, egy dolog kivételével.   
\- Ezek szerint tudsz arról, hogy...   
\- Pontosan! Viszont ajkamon lakat, rajtam kívül csak a főnök tudja.   
\- És benne megbízhatok?   
\- Ő a legmegbízhatóbb ember a Földön! – pördült meg a lány a sarkán. – De ezt majd te is meglátod.   
\- Ezzel mire célzol?  
\- Mondd csak, szeretnél csatlakozni hozzánk? – tette fel Kat az ominózus kérdést.   
\- Ez elég hirtelen jött.  
\- Nem kell azonnal döntened. Most viszont jobb lenne, ha mennél iskolába, a csapatunkba nem kell még egy léhűtő.   
\- Ki a másik?   
\- Szerinted? – kérdezte a lány széles vigyorral az arcán.   
\- Azt hiszem értem.   
\- Okos fiú! Búcsúajándékként pedig tessék.   
Kat ismét átölelte a fiút, majd hamarosan elkészült a közös fénykép.   
\- Mi a...?   
Oliver legnagyobb megdöbbenésére a park közelében lévő egyik óriási kivetítőről a pillanatokkal ezelőtt készült fotót csodálhatták meg a lakók.   
\- Ezt mégis hogy csináltad?   
\- Szakmai titok.   
\- Ezzel magunkra vontuk a figyelmet.  
\- Az első találkozást emlékezetessé kell tenni. De ne aggódj, amint beértél az iskolába, eltűnik a kép.   
\- Te most zsarolsz engem?   
\- Inkább jótanács az új legjobb barátodtól.   
\- Tessék?  
\- Vagy szeretnéd, ha több lenne közöttünk?   
Kat ismét közel hajolt Oliverhez, de aztán az utolsó pillanatban inkább enyhén megharapta a fiú orrát, majd nyomott egy apró puszit rá.  
\- Sajnálom, de már másé a szívem. De szeretők még lehetünk, ha akarod. – kacsintott a lány.   
\- Te nem vagy normális.   
\- Mi számít ma már annak? Viszont most sipirc a suliba, tedd anyut büszkévé!   
Oliver egy ideig vonakodott, de mivel sosem szerette a rivaldafényt, így kénytelen volt engedelmeskedni a kérésnek. Még az iskolába menet is csak fintorgott a gondolatra, hogy egy számára még szinte teljesen ismeretlen lány így viselkedett vele, de valahol még jól is esett neki ez a kis gyengédség, még akkor is, ha kissé provokatív is volt.


	3. 3. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ismerkedjünk meg a Sacred Cradle városa fölött lebegő hatalmas palotával, amit a város és az egész világ csak Sky Palaceként ismer! Ismerjük meg lakóit kicsit közelebbről, különösen a királyi család két legfiatalabb tagját, valamint végre fény derül arra is, kicsoda Alexis valójában és Oliver is közelebb kerül a Breakershez, mégha akaratán kívül is.

Sky Palace, Sacred Cradle városa. Egyeseknek maga a mennyek megtestesülése, másoknak az ellenség maga, megint másoknak csak egy állandó akadály, ami megakadályozza a napsugarak földre jutását abban a városrészben, ami fölött lebeg. Így igaz, ez az égi palota nagyjából 2km-rel a föld fölött helyezkedik el, és senki ember fia nem tudja, hogy lehetséges, hogy még odafönt van. A munkások és diákok, fiatalok és idősek egyaránt ezen impozáns építmény látványára ébrednek minden reggel, ugyanis a keleti horizonton ékeskedik, a város minden egyes épületét pedig úgy emelték, hogy ablakaik a teremtő fény, és annak földi helytartóira nyíljanak. A palota maga pontosan 104 évvel ezelőtt, a magukat Sanctusiának nevező, addig ismeretlen, emberszerű lények földre érkezésekor jelent meg először, akkor Washington DC fölött, mára azonban hosszú vándorútja után elfoglalhatta a végső helyét az Orienis Királyság fővárosa felett. Itt székel a Szent Király, és családja, valamint majd háromezer főt számláló állandó, és további huszonkét-ezer alkalmazott munkaerő. A Sky Palace egy város önmagában is, és ehhez méltóan tekintélyes méretekkel is rendelkezett a szabályos kör alakú komplexum átmérője meghaladta a 15 kilométert, legmagasabb pontján, a királyi palota főtornyának csúcsán 1162 méteres magasságot mértek, a palotát magát pedig egy valóságos kis gazdagnegyed vette körül, ahol természetesen szintén az ég felé építkeztek. Gyönyörű, gazdag növényvilág által övezett utcák, macskaköves utak, amin kis elektromos scooterekkel közlekedhetett bárki, madárcsicsergés, és kellemesen langyos idő télen-nyáron, hála a mesterséges klímának, ami az egész komplexumot körülvevő kupola alatt uralkodott. Nagyon sokan csak álmodozhattak arról, hogy ide betegyék a lábukat, de azoknak a kivételezetteknek, akiknek ez megadatott, a munka volt a jussa, amit persze illően meg is tiszteltek, hisz komoly kivételezés járt a városban alant, akinek csak itt kapható arany kreditkártyája volt. Akik a királyi palotában dolgoztak, azok egyben itt is éltek, de a többi alkalmazott is kivételezésnek örvendhetett, hiszen csak azok léphettek be ide, akinek a DNS-ét egy speciális nyilvántartás tartalmazta. A királyi család pompás rezidenciája foglalta el természetesen a legnagyobb részt a Sky Palaceből, ami természetesen gyakorlatilag az aranynál is drágább Antreumból épült. Ez az anyag egy részt ránézésre kristályos csillogása miatt igen különleges látványt nyújtott, mikor a nap sugarai rávetültek, más részt sokkal tartósabb, és nagyobb teherbírású volt, mint bármelyik általunk ismert építőanyag, amit a Földön használtak. A tizenkét toronnyal rendelkező csodálatos építmény közepén magasodó fő torony a Földön akkor ismert legmagasabb építmény volt, mikor a Túlvilágiak közénk ereszkedtek, de még ekkorra is a negyedikként számították. A főtorony csavart csigás alakja miatt egészen egyedi, és csodálatos látványt nyújtott, amit három alkalommal is megkíséreltek leutánozni különféle variációkban, ebből az Arc-Washingtoni Liberty Monolith Tower (1201 méter), a londoni Victoria Dual Helix (1244) és a Sacred Cradleban álló Cradle of Life ikertornyok (1333) jártak a legnagyobb sikerrel. A palota egyedi építészeti szépsége különös belső építészeti megoldásnak adott otthont, amiből csak az egyik a torony legfelső szintjén elhelyezkedő Trónterem, ahol a spirál összefut, és egy rendkívül impozáns huszonkét ágú csillag alapon nyugvó, 37 méteres, spirálisan csavarodó üvegkupola borult csúcsdíszként az egészre, aminek üvegfelületeit homorúan meghajlították, így az edzett üveg felületeken keresztül beeső fény egészen különleges fényjátékot hozott létre, ami különösen napkeltekor és napnyugtakor volt a legszebb. Az alsóbb 30 szint a személyzet otthona volt, ezután következtek a konyhák, a kiszolgáló egységek, a teljes értékű fürdő, ami mindenkinek nyitva volt, akik csak a Sky Palace állandó, vagy ingázó lakói voltak, majd jött az a hat emelet, ahol csak a királyi család élte mindennapjait, majd jöttek a különböző minisztériumok, amik itt székeltek, a parlamentáris rend fenntartásáért felelős miniszteri tanács tanácsterme, ahol a Földön működő népi parlament küldötteivel egy összesen 100 főt számláló testületi gyűlés volt lehetséges, ezek után a bámulatos spirál további jópárszáz méteren keresztül üresen folytatódott, amit csak két felvonóakna tett valamivel kevésbé üressé, majd jött a csúcskupola. Ezen a reggelen, alig két nappal a Sacred Cradleban történt bombatámadás után, aminek a híre még nem ért fel ide, Jonah Henderson, profi mesterszakács, a palota egyik állandó lakója, mosollyal az arcán ébredt, hála a szép álomnak, amit sajna az ébresztő hamar szertekergetett. Egy nehéz sóhaj után, aminek ellenére sem múlt el a mosolya, felkelt, felöltötte a konyhai személyzet királykék egyenruháját, amin a szegések és a gombok is aranyszínűek voltak, ezzel jelezve, hogy nemcsak egy kuktáról van szó, a fejére kötötte a kedvenc kockás kendőjét, mert nem volt híve a süvegnek, amit egyébként viselt volna, felhúzta a legjobb félcipőjét, és útnak indult a 8. Számú konyhára, ahol már várta a napi munka. Aznap a királyi család küldöttséget várt vendégségbe, és hogy alaposan le tudják nyűgözni az itt még teljesen ismeretlen politikai vendégeket, a trónteremben rendeztek nekik fogadást. Ennek előkészítése persze a 47. Emeleten elhelyezkedő összesen tizenhét konyha dolga volt. Persze, az ő reszortja a desszert előkészítése volt, amiben azonban egyedül maradt, ugyanis az összes segédjét átrendelték más konyhákra, ahol az összetettebb folyamatokban segédkeztek.   
\- Na, lássunk hozzá!   
Azonban, ahogy mindig mondta, egy jó mesterszakács nem ismer akadályt. Néhány érintés az elektronikán, és a tűzhelyek életre keltek. A mindig előrelátó mester természetesen előre felkészült a maira, így az alapanyagok jó előre elő lettek készítve. Az automatika már készítette is elő a szükséges serpenyőket, és elkezdődhetett az első opció: hagyományos amerikai Pancake.   
\- Huszonhárom...   
Félórás sürgés-forgás után már huszonhárom hófehér porcelán tányér pihent menetkészen az előkészítő pulton, rajta négy, gusztusos, tökéletesen kerek, ujjnyi vastag édes tésztapogácsa, gazdagon nyakon öntve juharsziruppal.   
\- Mi a...   
Azonban, épp mikor az utolsóhoz ért, valaki megrángatta a köténye csücskét. Mikor odanézett, elsőre nem látott semmit, csak mikor lassan lejjebb vándorolt a tekintete, végül megállapodhatott egy picike, hétéves forma kislányon, aki még hálóingben, papucsban, és egy akkora játákmacival a hóna alatt állt ott a kötény sarkával a markában, mint majdnem ő maga. A szöszke, göndör fürtök alól két hegyes kis fül kandikált ki kétoldalt, a kis fitos orra pedig mókásan izgett mozgott, mikor kuncogva nézett végre farkas szemet a majd kétméteres, fekete bőrű férfivel, aki kissé már őszes halántéka ellenére is alig volt 40 éves, és most igen elegánsan fordult sarkon, és mélyen meghajolva üdvözölte az előkelő vendéget.   
\- Szép jó reggelt, Tiliana hercegkisasszony. Isten hozta szerény birodalmamban!   
A kicsi lány ugyanis a király, II. Astrianus legkisebb gyermeke volt, aki most egy könnyed kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy felegyenesedhet.   
\- Jó reggelt, Jonah. És mondtam már, hogy hagyjuk ezt a hercegkisasszonyozást!   
\- Tehát szólíthatlak csak Tillynek, mint máskor?   
\- Követelem! Most nincsenek itt a pesztráim.   
\- Akkor, légy üdvözölve! Érezd magad otthon!   
Jonah persze visszatért a munkájához, így a kislány egyszerűen letelepedett egy székre, és figyelte, ahogy ügyködik. Egy tányér, azon is csak egy utolsó darab volt még hátra, amit most végre el is helyezett a tányéron, összerendezte a kupacot, hogy ízléses legyen, majd, ahogy a tányérok eddigi felének esetében, juharszirup helyett egy kevéske vajat helyezett a kupac tetejére, ami szép lassan szétolvadt és lecsorgott a meleg tésztán.   
\- Ejha... Ez mi, amit csinálsz?   
\- Ezt nevezik, kedves Tilly, Pancakenek, vagy egyes nyelvjárásokban amerikai palacsintának. Gyors, laktatós, és ízletes.   
\- Hmm...   
Tilly, ahogy nevezte, jól láthatóan vágyakozva szemezett a hozzá legközelebb eső tányérral. Ő, lévén, hogy a legkisebb volt a családban, nem volt hivatott a fogadásra, így csak ácsingózhatott e falat után. Jonah látta ezt, de csak a fejét csóválta.   
\- Sajnálom, hercegnő, de neked sajna nem jut.   
\- De kár, pedig úgy megkóstolnám...   
Jonah nagyot sóhajtott, mert minden egyes alkalommal, mikor Tilly azzal a bánatos kiskutya tekintettel nézett rá, mint most is, egyszerűen nem tudott ellentmondani neki. Megnézte az adagolót, és akadt még épp egy kicsi benne, szóval megborzolta a kis hercegnő haját, ami szokása volt, bár csak akkor tehette, ha senki más nem látta. Pár perc, és elé is tett egy tányéron hármat is a vágyai csemegéjéből, viszont nem vajjal, és nem is juharsziruppal öntötte nyakon, hanem a szekrényekben keresgélt.

\- Mit keresel?   
\- Tudod, nem kell feltétlenül azzal a két lehetőséggel beérned... Egy pillanat... Nem, ez nem az...   
Egymás után pakolta ki az üvegeket és dobozokat a kis kredencből, amiben a saját dolgait tárolta, miközben bőszen keresgélt, és végül csak sikerrel járt.  
\- Meg is volnánk.   
Egy kis befőttes üveget tartott Tilly elé, miután levette a tetejét, és beleszagolva ismerős illatot érezhetett.  
\- Ez epres!  
\- Bizony! Nagyanyám régi receptje alapján készült, igazi házi finomság. Felénk Jamnek nevezik, bár annál egy kicsivel könnyebben folyik.  
Ezzel nemes egyszerűséggel megdöntötte a kis üveget, és nyakon öntötte az eper jammel a tányér tartalmát. Az édes illatú, vöröses, kicsit a sok cukortól zavaros, képlékeny anyag szép lassan szétterült, de csak annyira, hogy a tetején legyen bőven, és az oldalán lefolyva egy kicsi körülötte is legyen, amit felmártogathat. Tilly kapott egy villát is, és már mehetett is a kóstolás. Az első falatot alaposan körbe nézte, megszagolgatta, majd vállat vont, és be is kapta. Pár pillanatig ízlelgette, majd lassan elkezdte rágni, és csak jó idő után nyelt egy nagyot, mielőtt mérhetetlen mosollyal bejelentette:   
\- Mennyei!   
\- Örülök, hogy tetszik. Nos, csak rajta! Egyél!   
Tillynek nem kellett kétszer mondani, pillanatokon belül már el is tüntette a tányér tartalmát, és jó ízűen nyalogatta le a szája széléről a jamet is.   
\- Nos? Elégedett vagy?   
\- Teljesen... De még éhes vagyok. Tudsz még valami hasonlót?   
\- Ami azt illeti...   
Jonah közben jelzett egy belső csatornán keresztül, hogy jöhetnek az első adagért. Pillanatokon belül két őr érkezett, akik egy nagyobb kocsin tolták el a huszonöt adag édes desszertet. Tilly ugyan ott volt, de mivel háttal ült nekik egyáltalán nem is zavartatták magukat. Váltottak pár szót Jonah-val, aki épp a következő rendeléshez készült hozzálátni, amihez egy jókora kondérban valami különös, folyékony, fehéres színű anyag kellett, valamint egész sor serpenyő, amik most sorban kerültek fel a főzőlapra, hogy átvehessék a szükséges hőfokot.   
\- És most mit fogsz csinálni?   
\- Palacsintát.   
\- Micsodát? De hisz az előbb is azt csináltad, nem?   
\- Nem egészen. Tudod, csak bizonyos helyeken nevezik palacsintának, viszont amit most fogok elkészíteni, azt valamikor egy Németország nevű helyen úgy neveztek, Palaschinken, vagy épp úgymond palacsinta.   
\- És mi a különbség?   
\- Majd mindjárt látod. Az egyik legfontosabb, hogy ennek vékony a tésztája, amit...   
És egy nagy merőkanállal az egyik serpenyőbe töltött egy adagot, szépen szétterítette, és visszahelyezte a főzőlapra.   
\- Ezt így szépen ki kell adagolni.   
\- Hadd nézzem!   
Tilly felugrott a székén, hogy láthassa, mit is csinál Jonah. A serpenyőbe öntött tészta egészen vékony réteget képezett, ami szép lassan átsülve egy hártyává vált. - És most, a fő műsorszám! Amikor aztán eleget sült, fogta, egy kicsit megrázta a serpenyőt, majd egy elegáns mozdulattal meglendítette felfelé. A tészta felrepült a levegőbe, fordult egyet a tengelye körül, és az eddig még sületlen oldalával lefelé érkezett vissza. Tillyt ez annyira lenyűgözte, hogy sikkantott is egyet, miközben tapsolva bámulta végig, hogy Jonah ezt egymás után az összes serpenyővel megismétli, amiből tizenkettő is volt.   
\- Huhúú!   
Amikor az utolsóval is végzett, az elsőt már boríthatta is ki az előkészített tálcára, majd ugyanezt sorban követte a többi is.   
\- Na, tetszett?   
\- Aha!   
És ez megismétlődött, majd újra és újra, egészen addig, amíg Tilly meg nem unta, és le nem szállt a székéről, és szép lassan oda nem osont Jonah mellé, aki épp a forgatás közepén tartott. csak figyelte a keze mozgását, próbálva rájönni, hogy is csinálja. Csak azt látta biztosan, hogy egy rövid mozdulat az egész, ami épp elég ahhoz, hogy felrepítse a palacsintát a levegőbe, és csak egyet forduljon, mielőtt visszaesik. Jonah persze odafigyelt rá, és még mielőtt bármi násba kezdett volna, megkérdezte:   
\- Meg akarod próbálni?  
Tilly csak szaporán bólogatott, és nem is kellett nagyon kérlelni a férfit sem. Egy újabb megtöltött serpenyő után most várt egy kicsit, és nem kezdett bele többe, csak együtt lesték, mikor lesz kész a forgatásra. Tilly árgus szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a tészta szép lassan félkészre sül, és csak figyelte Jonah-t, mikor szabad végre hozzányúlnia. Emez hamarosan biccentett felé, és Tilly felállt a neki odakészített kis zsámolyra, két kézzel megmarkolta a serpenyő nyelét, egy pillanatig nagyon koncentrált, és próbálta kitalálni a megfelelő pillanatot, de végül csak megvonta a vállát, és egy erélyes mozdulattal felhajította a levegőbe a tésztát, ami forgott is a levegőben egyet, de nem olyan simán hullott vissza, és nem a serpenyőbe, hanem kissé a szélére, de így is sikerült elkapnia. Jonah segített neki egy kicsit, és miután sikerül visszarendeznie a helyére, vissza is került a serpenyő is a főzőlapra.   
\- Egész ügyes.  
Biztos, hogy most csinálsz ilyet először? Tilly szaporán bólogatott, és leszállt a kis zsámolyról, mert úgy érezte, anélkül is feléri a tűzhelyet. Jonah közben, ahelyett, hogy újra megtöltötte volna a serpenyőket, egy újabb kötényt vett elő, és egy kis kendőt is, ami a zsebében volt.   
\- Azok miért kellenek?   
\- Azt hiszem, úgysem tudnálak lebeszélni róla, hogy segíts nekem, úgyhogy rendesen fel kell készülnöd rá.  
Ezzel a kislány derekára kötötte a kötényt, ami ugyan a földet súrolta, de kicsit feltűrte neki, majd a kendőt a fejére kötötte, hasonlóan a sajátjához, és utat adott a csöpp hercegnőnek, hogy tegyen-vegyen, ha akar. A hátsó serpenyőket ő kezelte, azokkal együtt, amikhez Tilly nem jutott el. Ennyivel is kevesebb dolga volt neki, és akármilyen kicsi is volt a kis hercegnő, gyorsan tanult, és hamar belejött a forgatásba. nagyjából egy órás munka volt, de összesen 456 darab palacsinta készült így el, és Tilly bizony nagyon komoly segítség volt ebben a mókában.  
\- Szép munka volt.   
\- Örülök, hogy segíthettem.   
Elégedetten, és persze kicsit kipilledve telepedtek le egy-egy székre, és közben Jonah hozzálátott a palacsinták megtöltéséhez. Tilly persze ebben is minden mozdulatát követte.   
\- 150 lekváros, 150 kakaós, és 150 túrós. Ez eltart majd egy ideig, de oda se neki!   
\- Segítsek?   
\- Tudod, hogy kell boríték formájára hajtani egy ilyet?  
A vékony palacsinta olyan könnyű volt, hogy szinte szétmállott Jonah kezében, ahogy felmutatta. Tilly persze a fejét rázta, de szeretett új dolgokat tanulni, ami egész mássá tette, mint a testvérei. Ő folyton ott sündörgött a palota népe között, imádott csacsogni, nem szerette, ha hercegnőként bánnak vele. Elég volt neki, hogy a szobalányok folyton játékbaba módjára szórakoztak vele, miközben kikent-kifent seprűnyél módjára folyton díszes, de kényelmetlen ruhákban kellett díszelegnie a testvéreivel, mikor vendégeket fogadtak. Mennyire örül is annak, hogy aznapra legalább kiharcolta magának, hogy békén hagyják egy kicsit, és olyan szívesen segédkezett most is, hogy az még a jólelkű szakács arcára is mosolyt csalt. Együtt kenték, hajtogatták boríték formájúra a palacsintákat, és mire észbe kaptak, egy egész tálcányival el is fogyasztottak. Az okos kislány nagyon gyorsan tanult, és öröm volt nézni, ahogy a dolgos kis kezek tettek-vettek. A nevelőnője és a személyzet más tagjai is gyakran úgy beszéltek róla, mint egy földre szállt angyal épp emiatt a hozzáállás miatt. repült az idő, és közben meg is álltak egy kis szünetre, előkerült egy kis tányér, és két-két kis boríték megtöltve töltelékkel. - Kóstold csak meg!   
\- Tényleg szabad?   
\- Azért lett több. Csak nyugodtan!  
Tillynek nem kellett kétszer mondani, másodperceken belül egy falat nem sok, annyi nem maradt az ő részéből. ezek után az összes ujját megnyalta, annyira jót evett, és elégedetten dőlt hátra a székén.   
\- Ez valami isteni volt!   
\- Örülök, hogy ízlett.   
\- Azt elmondod, mi volt a töltelékben? Érdekes volt az íze.   
\- Az eper jamet ismered már.   
\- Ühüm.  
\- A túró egy egészen érdekes dolog. Tejből készül, egész pontosan ez a fajta tehéntejből.   
\- Mi az a tehén?  
\- Hát... Gondolj el egy nagyon nagy állatot, ami... Nos, tejet ad, és ezért, és a húsáért tartják...   
\- Hmm?   
\- Na várj!   
Szerencsére néhány emberi szokást is átvettek a palotában, egyebek közt az internet használatát, így nem volt gond vezeték nélküli hálózatot találni, aminek a segítségével a zsebében eddig rejtőző kis eszközzel, ami szétnyitva egy tablet volt, addig keresgélt, amíg talált egy pár képet tehenekről.   
\- Hű... De fura. És honnan jön belőle a tej?   
\- Innen.   
Tilly nevetett egy nagyot, miközben Jonah elmagyarázta, hogy működnek a tehén tőgyei, de csak azért, mert a kíváncsiság hajtotta, hogy ezt is megtanulja a világról, amiről most még vajmi keveset tudott. Jonah azt is elmagyarázta röviden, hogyan készül a túró, amivel még jobban sikerült felvidítsa, ugyanis azonnal meg is ígértette vele, hogy egyszer megmutatja neki élőben. Kellemesen telt az a kis szünet is, és közben azt is megtudta, mi az a kakaóbab, és a csokoládé, amit eddig csak látni láthatott, de meg nem kóstolhatta, és a végén egy csomó ideig csak a mesékkel töltöttek el. Jonah nagy keze végül a kicsi lány fején nyugodva állt meg.   
\- Mi az, Jonah?   
\- Csak... Emlékeztetsz valakire.   
\- Kire?   
Az óriási fekete férfi egy pillanatig hallgatott, és látszott rajta, hogy nem olyan könnyen esik válaszolnia, de azért csak belekezdett:   
\- Tudod... Van egy kislányom, aki olyan forma idős, mint te.   
\- Tényleg? És hol van most?   
\- Hát... Az anyukájával elmentek... Messzire. Amikor csak látlak, mindig ő jut eszembe.   
\- És hova mentek? Az Unióba?   
\- Igen... Az Unióba...   
Jonah azonban láthatóan nagyon elkenődött attól, hogy erről beszélnie kellett, és Tilly tapintatosan inkább nem feszegette tovább a kérdést.   
\- Tilly! Merre vagy?   
Szerencsére épp jókor érkezett a felmentősereg, ugyanis megérkezett Tilly nevelőnője, Alsbetta, akinek német felmenői voltak, bár ő maga Sacred Cradleben született. A karcsú, bár már a negyvenes éveiben járó nő fel is bukkant a konyha ajtajában, és mosolyogva nyugtázta, amit látott: Tillyt ugyanis Jonah karjai között találta, a hatalmas férfi pedig valódi krokodilkönnyekkel sírt, mint egy kisgyerek. Ennél megindítóbb látvány kevés lehetett volna, különösen hogy az apró lány a saját népe nyelvén suttogott neki vigasztaló szavakat, akkor is, ha amúgy nem is értette.   
\- Tilly!   
A kislány megfordult végre, és kedves mosollyal intett neki, hogy jöjjön közelebb. A szőkésbarna nő csak a fejét csóválta, és nyújtotta felé a kezét inkább.   
\- De én még maradni akarok. Segíteni, igaz, Jonah?   
\- Ne... Menj csak! Biztos van jobb dolgod is, mint itt robotolni... Te hercegnő vagy, ez nem neked való.   
\- De én szeretek itt lenni veled...   
\- Gyere Tilly, hagyjuk egy kicsit Jonaht! Majd visszajössz holnap.   
A kis hercegnő végül csalódottan, de megfogta Alsbetta kezét, és útnak indult a szobájába. Út közben találkoztak Salasszal, Alerio, Tilly második bátyjának személyes asszisztensével. Az elegánsan öltözött fiatal férfi egy nagyobb tálcán épp pár, a palotában szokatlan tárgyat cipelt.   
\- Minek kellenek ezek?   
\- Az úrfi holnap egészen új életet szándékozik kezdeni, és ezek kellenek hozzá. Ne kérdezzétek, mi ütött belé, hogy csak úgy... Alá akar ereszkedni...   
\- Mármint...   
\- Az emberek közé?   
Tilly lelkes kérdésére Salas csak bólintott, majd tovább indult. A kislány még elgondolkodva nézett a jól öltözött fiatal férfi után, aki aligha volt idősebb sokkal a bátyjánál, de neki is indulnia kellett, ugyanis neki is látogatói voltak aznap, bár szerencsére nem azok a fajták, akik a szüleihez.

Salas közben megérkezett a közvetlen főnöke szobájába, aki közben befejezte az öltözködést. A fehér öltönyzakó egészen jól állt a sudár termetű, mélyfekete hajú fiatalembernek. A zakó gallérja kék volt, amit arany csíkok díszítettek, alatta a fehér ing gallérja és mandzsettái is kékek voltak, mellé pedig egy fehér nyakkendőt is viselt. A majdnem fekete színben játszó alsó jó kiegészítése volt ennek a szerelésnek.   
\- Megvannak, Salas?   
\- Igen. Ha nem bánja, itt hagyom. Más dolgom is lenne.  
\- Csak nyugodtan!  
Salas le is tette a tálcát, és kihátrált az ajtón. Alerio, a királyi család második legidősebb tagja, és egyben a trónöröklési sorrendben második, egészen új őrültségre készült adni a fejét: alászállni Sacred Cradlebe, és emberek közé, egész pontosan hozzá hasonló korú kamaszok közé járni, egy iskolába.   
\- Nos... Remélem, nem fogok nagyon kilógni...   
Másnap nehéz nap várt az ifjú hercegre, de a mai még nehezebb volt, hiszen egy igen különleges vendéget vártak a küldöttséggel, egy ifjú hölgyet. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy az egyenruha megfelelő méret volt számára, hamar le is dobálta, és kezdhette magára aggatni a formaruháját, ami már egy próbababán pihenve várt rá.   
\- Hogy én ezt hogy utálom... Aznap este aztán a küldöttség, összesen húsz fő, annak rendje és módja szerint meg is érkezett. Alerio persze késve érkezett, de ez nem jelentett semmi különöset, elvégre ők voltak a házigazdák. Az ajtóban persze máris összefutott a küldöttség látszólag egyedüli hölgy tagjával. Egy sudár termetű fiatal hölggyel, körülbelül hozzá hasonló korúval, mély gesztenyebarna haj, élénk kék szemek, egy fehér alapon zöld és arany szegésű katonai formaruha, a haja egy formás kis kontyba tűzve, és egy félrecsapott kalap egészítette még ki a ruházatát. Mikor észrevette Aleriót, azonnal felé fordult, ezzel a cipője sarka kopogásából rá lehetett jönni, hogy magassarkút visel, és mély meghajlással üdvözölte.   
\- Béke, és Üdvözülés, Alerio Nagyherceg!- Ismerjük egymást talán?   
Alerio némi meglepetéssel az arcán kellett nyugtázza, hogy a fiatal nő tudja a nevét, emez persze egy elnéző mosollyal nyugtázta ezt.

\- Esetleg ön lenne Rhea Sages? Úgy volt, hogy ő is a vendégek között lesz.   
\- Ugyan, dehogy. Sages kisasszonyt ott találja.   
A társaság egy nagyobb csoportba gyűlt össze, és a csoport közepén, egy csinos szőke nő állt, méghozzá igen díszes estélyiben, ami kiemelte az igen előnyös adottságait. Alerio kicsit csalódottan húzta el persze a száját, ugyanis ez a bizonyos Rhea jóval idősebb volt nála, ellentétben a kedvesnek tűnő barna ifjú hölggyel. Kicsit csalódottan sóhajtott egyet, és elindult teljesíteni a kötelességét, azaz szórakoztatni a hölgyet, de még visszafordult egy szóra.  
\- És önben kit tisztelhetek, kisasszony?   
\- Ray.   
A fiatal lány megint meghajolt, majd mikor felegyenesedett, zárszóként hozzátette:   
\- Alexis Ray.   
  
Amint Alerio a Rhea Sages köré gyűlt társaság közelébe ért, annak tagjai illedelmesen meghajoltak, majd egyenként távozva magukra hagyták őket.   
\- Úgy tűnik megzavartam a beszélgetést. –szabadkozott Alerio.   
\- Igazából örülök, hogy megjelent, Charles de Bunois ugyan tehetséges divattervező, viszont a történetei rém unalmasak tudnak lenni, főleg ha már többször hallotta az ember. Megmentett attól, hogy végső elkeseredésemben kiugorjak az ablakon, Alerio Nagyherceg. –válaszolt Rhea mosolyogva.   
Alerio teljesen meglepődött a nő közvetlenségén, nem igazán erre számított.   
\- Úgy látom, nem igazán érzi jól magát ezen az összejövetelen. –folytatta Rhea.   
\- Kérem, nyugodtan tegezzen.   
\- Akkor ugyanezt kérem én is öntől, vagyis tőled.   
\- Rendben. Egyébként elnézést, nem feléd irányult a rossz kedvem. A helyzet az, hogy nem igazán kedvelem az ekkora felhajtást, egyszerűbb életre vágyok.   
\- Trónörökösként kétlem, hogy teljesülhet ezen vágyad.   
\- Minden bizonnyal Regis fog apám helyére lépni, ő a legalkalmasabb jelölt. Ezáltal nem kell aggódnom a vezetői pozíció miatt.   
\- A bátyád nem vesz részt a partin?   
Rheának kissé nehezére esett tegeznie a nála fiatalabb, de rangban jóval felette álló fiút, de azért igyekezett.   
\- Neki jobb dolga akadt és már hetekkel ezelőtt elhagyta a kastélyt.  
\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy te is szívesebben lennél máshol?   
\- Ennyire látszik?   
\- Adnék egy jótanácsot. Az ilyen összejöveteleknek igazából fontos célja van, ez pedig a kapcsolatépítés.   
\- Kapcsolat?   
\- Igen. Kellenek a szövetségesek, ki tudja mikor jön jól egy segítő kéz. Bár a te helyzeted nem túl rózsás, hercegi mivoltod miatt biztos sokan próbálnak érdekből közeledni hozzád.   
-Szerencsére Salas rögtön kiszúrja az ilyen egyéneket és időben figyelmeztet. Ő valahogy könnyedén kiismeri az embereket. Nekem ez sajnos még nem megy. Mindig az első benyomás alapján döntök.   
Alerio eközben többször is Alexis felé pillantott, de amint a lány észrevette őt, lesütötte a szemeit. Rhea persze jót mosolygott ezen, majd megszólalt.   
\- Tudtommal még egyedülálló.   
\- Valóban? Akarom mondani, az nem olyan rossz hír... Várjunk, hadd gondoljam végig...   
\- Nekem van egy jobb ötletem.   
Rhea ezzel Alexis felé intett, aki megközelítette a párost.   
\- Alexis, szórakoztasd egy kicsit a herceget, míg előkészítem a terepet.   
\- Ahogy óhajtod.   
Miután Rhea távozott, hogy megkeressen valakit, Alexis Alerio felé fordult.   
-Sajnálom, hogy a kisasszony így rám tukmálta!   
\- Én kérek elnézést, amiért az előbb összetévesztettem vele.   
\- Nem a maga hibája, gondolom csak a nevét árulták el.   
\- Igazából Salas mesélte, hogy egy fiatal és csinos hölgyről van szó, aki kitűnik a tömegből.   
\- Azonban véletlenül engem talált meg.   
\- Elnézést, ha ezzel tolakodónak tűntem!   
\- Ugyan, nem vettem magamra. Igazából...   
\- Igen?   
\- Nem lényeges. –legyintett a lány.   
Alerio általában könnyen bánt a szavakkal, de az előtte álló lány különös hatással volt rá, még sosem blokkolt így le. Már épp kérdezett volna még valamit, mikor Alexis a fülére szerelt adóvevőhöz nyúlt, majd néhány bólogatást követően a herceghez fordult.   
\- Igazán sajnálom, de jelenésem van. Örültem a szerencsének, felség!   
\- Remélem találkozunk még. –búcsúzott el a fiú.   
Mindössze két perccel később az ajtó becsukódott Alexis mögött, és a trónterem alatt elhelyezkedő, csak onnan elérhető tárgyalóban találta magát. Egy nagyjából hatvan négyzetméternyi teremben állt, és már előkészítették neki is a székét Arthur Sages, a küldöttséget személyesen vezető kancellár mellett, aki meglepő módon személyesen jött el. A király érkezett meg utolsóként, bár ő egy másik bejáraton, és mély, dörgő hangján szólt:   
\- Még egyszer isten hozta önöket Sacred Cradleben! Remélem, jól utaztak.   
\- Természetes. Az Aelous Expressz egészen elképesztő, és fantasztikus élmény volt utazni rajta.   
\- Ennek őszintén örülök. Ha jól alakulnak majd a dolgok, idővel ezek a szerelvények közlekednek majd a királyság teljes területén, és akár azon kívül is.   
Persze az ilyen formaságok csak azért kellettek, hogy felvezessék a konkrét tárgyalást magát. A király egy kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy mindenki helyet foglalhat, majd valamivel oldottabb hangnemben folytatta.   
\- Nos, annak, hogy ön is eljött, úgy sejtem valamivel több oka van, mint hogy a kedves kislányát kísérte el.   
\- Valóban így van. Megengedi, hogy azonnal a tárgyra térjek?   
\- Parancsoljon!   
Sages megköszörülte a torkát, és tárgyilagos hangon folytatta.   
\- Valószínűleg ön is tisztában van már a városban nemrég történt bombatámadással.   
\- Sajnos igen. Ma értesültem róla, és bármily nehezemre is esik, képtelen vagyok bármit is tenni a gyászoló családokért, azon kívül, hogy együtt érzek velük. Miért kérdezi?   
\- Sajnálatos módon ez nem egy egyedi eset. Az elmúlt nagyjából egy évben nagyjából száz ilyen eset történt, minden alkalommal zsúfolt helyeken, és számos ártatlan áldozatot követeltek.   
\- Ezt sajnálattal hallom.   
Némi szünet után megint Sages folytatta persze.   
\- Igen, sajnálatos, viszont ez is sarkallt minket abban, hogy létrehozzunk egy egyelőre még csak félkatonai szervet, akik reményeink szerint felvehetik a terroristák ellen a harcot.   
\- Igen...   
\- És ennek egyik előfutára az általunk csak Section 7-nek nevezett szervezet, akiknek képviseletében az egyik kísérőnk, Ms. Alexis Ray is jelen van.   
\- Oh...   
Alexis ekkor emelkedett szóra, és igyekezett a legkimértebb hangnemében elmondani a szövegét, bár a palota önmagában úgy lenyűgözte, hogy még most is alig jutott szóhoz, így elfelejtette a hivatalos szövegét is, amit el kellett volna mondania, szóval rögtönöznie kellett.   
\- Ahogy... Azt Sages kancellár úr is elmondta, a Section 7 fő feladata a hírszerzés, de legelsőként is a bombatámadások ügyének felderítése. A mi feladatunk, hogy minél több információt gyűjtsünk be, és ezeket továbbítsuk a központnak, ami jelenleg Neo-Tokió városában van.   
\- Ezt értem.   
\- Amit már sikerült kiderítenünk...   
És egy holografikus kivetítéssel a már meglévő adatok mindenki számára láthatóvá váltak.   
\- A bombatámadásokért nem egy, hanem több kisebb csoportosulás felelős, akik viszont egy, számunkra még egyelőre csak név szerint ismert szervezet, a Breaking a New Dawn on the Truth, vagy a mi rövidítésünkben, a BNDT-nek felelnek.   
\- BNDT... És ennek mennyiben van köze az itteni robbantáshoz?   
\- Sajnos több is, mint szeretnénk. A támadás a magukat Dawn Breakersnek nevező csoport műve volt, akik a közösségi médiában is hirdetik magukat, valamint a támadást magát élőben közvetítették is.   
\- Vannak felvételek is?   
\- Vannak, és... Sajnos rengeteg embert sokkoltak a történtek. Akikkel itt kapcsolatba kerültem, sajnos... Nos, egyiküknek több köze is volt a történtekhez, tekintve, hogy egy közvetlen rokona halt meg.   
\- Értem... És Pontosan hogy érti, hogy kapcsolatba került velük?   
Erre megint Sages vette át a szót:   
\- Ms. Ray már gyakorolja a Section 7 egyik taktikáját ilyen akciók során, a beilleszkedést.   
\- Egész pontosan a Heaven's Peak Akadémia diákjai közé épültem be, és kettős küldetést hajtok végre. Az egyik feladatom természetesen a nyomozás az ügyben, ami sajnos a két napja történtek után lett része a küldetésnek. A másik ellenben a toborzás.   
\- Toborzás? Mihez?   
\- Ön is tudja, hogy az egyik okunk, amiért itt vagyunk, egy politikai és gazdasági együttműködés felé való első lépések megtétele a Föderáció és a Királyság között, de egyben a királyság, és vele együtt annak népének megóvása érdekében egy, a Section 7-höz hasonló akciócsoport felállítása.   
\- Hmm... A király persze eltöprengve dőlt hátra a székében, és csak némi hallgatás után szólalt meg újra.   
\- És pontosan mik a feltételei ennek a szervezetnek a felállításának?   
\- Feltételei nincsenek különösebben, csak annyi, hogy a királyság engedélyezze a csoport felállítását, és Ms. Raynek, hogy mint átmeneti parancsnok igazgassa a működésüket, természetesen önnek felelve.   
\- Értem. És pontosan milyen emberekre lenne szükség egy ilyen akciócsoport felállításához?   
\- Egyelőre a 16-21 éves korosztály tagjai között szeretnénk válogatni. Ez az a korcsoport, amelyik a legkönnyebben alkalmazkodik adott helyzetekhez, a legkönnyebben képes beilleszkedni egy új környezetbe, és új kapcsolatokat teremtve információt szerezni.   
\- Értem...   
A király megint eltöprengett egy kissé, de Alexis nem állt még meg.   
\- Már most vannak potenciális jelöltjeim, akikkel ki tudnék rövid alatt alakítani egy csapatot, és ki is tudnám képezni őket szükség esetén a területi munkára.   
\- Mennyi időt ölelne ez fel?   
\- Tekintve, hogy rendszeresen időt töltünk el együtt, akár tudtukon kívül is elkezdhetem a kiképzésüket.   
\- És mikor tudnák meg, hogy mi is történik velük?   
\- Csak amikor feltétlenül szükséges lenne. Az egyik legfontosabb, hogy szép lassan adagoljuk, és legyen idejük megszokni a gondolatát.   
\- Ez amolyan pszichológiai dolog, igaz?   
\- Igen.   
\- Értem... Némi gondolkodás után végül a király döntésre jutott: - Jó, legyen! Kísérleti jelleggel engedélyezem a Section 7 működését Sacred Cradleben.   
\- Köszönjük!   
\- Kisasszony, ha megengedné, beszélni szeretnék a kancellár úrral.   
Alexis bólintott, majd meghajolt és kihátrált az ajtón. Miután a két férfi magára maradt, valamivel kötetlenebbül folytatódott a társalgás.   
\- Igazán bájos teremtés a lányod.   
\- Köszönöm, az ő nevében is. Mikor elmondtam neki, miért is jövünk ide, kissé megilletődött. - Eszerint már tudja, miért is kellett megismerkednie Alerioval? - Igen, elmondtam neki azt is. Persze, nem volt túl pozitív a reakciója, de reményeim szerint idővel javul majd ez a helyzet.   
\- Én is. A nagyapáink korában elképzelhetetlen volt az, hogy így beszélgessünk itt, ebben a pánikszobában, amit aztán apám alakíttatott tárgyalóvá.   
\- Ez pánikszoba volt? Nem veszélyes egy kicsit?   
\- Közvetlenül innen el lehet érni a mentőkapszulákat, ha szükség lenne rájuk. Azokkal a Sky Palace-en kívülre menekülhetnénk, ha kell.   
\- Áh, értem. Egyébként, a tárgyra visszatérve, Alerio tud már róla?   
\- Igen, tud, és ő egészen pozitívan reagált. Egyébként érdekes ötletei vannak, amik közül az egyiket holnap akarja megvalósítani.   
\- Pontosan mit tervez?   
\- Azt nem mondta el, csak annyit, hogy kapcsolatot akar teremteni a népével.   
\- Érdekesen hangzik. De mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy van még egy gyermeketek.   
\- Igen, Tiliana, az én kis szemem fénye. Ő a legkisebb, de a legéletrevalóbb egyben. Néha azon kapom, hogy a személyzettel közösködik, ahelyett, hogy a magántanáraival tanulna... Igazi kis lázadó.   
\- Emberek tanítják, igaz?   
\- Igen. De ahogy a dolgok állnak, semmi kedve hercegnőként viselkedni. Ha Alerio terve beválik, talán megkérem, hogy Tilianával is próbáljon valamit kezdeni.   
\- És mi van, ha a kislány úgy tanul, hogy érintkezik az úgymond népével, mint a bátyja is?   
\- Ebben van igazság. Nos, majd kiderül, reményeim szerint.

Még jó darabig folyt így a beszélgetés, Alexis viszont közben visszatért a társaságba. Rheát nem találta már ott, talán csak megunta a dolgot, vagy csak Alerioval lett volna?   
\- Hmm...   
Azonban Alerio kint állt a kupolához tartozó kis erkélyen, és egyedül volt, vagyis Rhea egyszerűen máshova távozott. Egy kis gondolkodás után, mivel semmi kedve nem volt csatlakozni a most is beszélgető és dőzsölő társasághoz, inkább kilépett az erkély ajtaján, és egy kis ideig csak figyelte Aleriot, aki valamiért nagyon elmélyülten tanulmányozta az egészen szédítő mélységben fekvő mini várost. Végül megunta a várakozást, és odalépett mellé.   
\- Valami gond van? Alerio erre felkapta a fejét, és nem kis kellemes meglepetés érte a lány formájában.  
\- Oh, ön itt? Eszerint már vége a tanácskozásnak?   
\- Egyelőre vége, igen. Nekem legalábbis nincs dolgom már odabent.   
\- Ezt jó tudni. És, gondolom maradnak még egy darabig a városban.   
\- Igen, én legalábbis, mivel Rhea kisasszony is marad majd.   
\- Ettől tartottam.   
Alexis elnéző mosollyal inkább nem kérdezte meg, hogy miért is mondja ezt, de nem is kellett:   
\- Igazság szerint, kicsit még... Szűz vagyok emberi kapcsolatban, ha mondhatom így. Erre Alexisből önkéntelenül is kitört a nevetés, ami kicsit meglepte Aleriót.   
\- Valami furcsát mondtam talán?   
\- Nem, dehogy, csak ez a kifejezés óriási volt. Meg lehet kérdezni, hol tanult ilyen kifejezéseket?   
\- Csak úgy rám ragadt. Talán rosszul használtam?   
\- Dehogy, abszolút találó volt. És... Mondja...   
\- Alexis, ugye nem baj, hogy így szólítom?  
\- Nyugodtan, mindenki így szólít.   
\- Akkor Alexis, mi lenne, ha tegeződnénk? Úgy értem, szerintem egyidősek vagyunk, szóval...   
\- Gondolom nem tévedek, ha azt gondolom, hogy Rheát is erre kérte.   
\- Igen, mert úgy gondolom, a húgomnak igaza van abban, hogy sokkal közvetlenebb a társalgás is, ha nem próbáljuk magunkra erőltetni ezt a túl udvarias modort.   
\- Önnek van egy húga is?  
\- Alexis...   
\- Jó, rendben, bocsánat. Csak fura, hogy egy herceg, egy potenciális trónutód, egy király fia arra kér, hogy tegeződjünk, mintha barátok lennénk, vagy ilyesmi.   
\- Én szeretném, ha úgy gondolnál rám.   
\- Oh...   
Alexis vicces arccal reagált erre, ami Aleriot is meglepte, de végül megadóan feltette a kezét.   
\- Jó, legyen, akkor, Szervusz!   
\- Micsoda? - Szervusz! Ezt szokták mondani egymásnak az emberek egyes helyeken, és...   
És Alexis kezet nyújtott Alerionak.   
\- Kézfogással pecsételik meg.   
\- Ooh! Ez érdekes. És Alerio megfogta a lány kezét, de nem szorította meg, hanem csókot adott rá, ami kissé meglepte, és egy enyhe pírt csalt az arcára. Persze Alerio még ezután zavarodottan kérdezett rá:   
\- Akkor szervusz?   
A lány persze enyhén zavarban folyamatosan váltogatta a színeit, míg végül az enyhe rózsás pírnél megállt, és inkább villámgyorsan korrigálta, egy normális kézfogással.   
\- Így, és szorítsd meg, így illik!   
\- Oh... akkor most Szervusz?   
\- Igen, most szervusz.   
Erre már mindketten mosolyogtak csak egymáson, a lány leginkább kislányos zavarában, a fiú pedig saját butaságán derülve, de a lényeg egy volt: Létrejött az első kapcsolat.  
  
Két nap telt el a terrortámadás óta és Oliver jelenleg Lou társaságában nézte a tévét a kanapén, de szinte késsel lehetett vágni a feszültséget.   
\- Izé... - Nem kell ötvenedjére is megkérdezned, hogy jól vagyok-e. –vágott a fiú szavába Lou. - Sajnálom.   
\- Elnézést sem kell kérned.   
\- Bocsá-   
Lou ekkor szúrós szemekkel nézett a fiúra, aki inkább elhallgatott.   
-Inkább válaszolj egy kérdésemre.   
\- Mi lenne az?   
\- Mit éreztél apád halálakor?   
\- Szörnyű ürességet. Mindig felnéztem rá, ő volt a hősöm. Miatta szerettem volna én is rendőr lenni, de aztán a Királyságba költöztünk, itt pedig erre már nincs lehetőségem.  
\- És mi a B terved?   
\- Az nincs.   
\- És a zenélés? Mondd, gitározol még?   
\- Néha.   
\- Eljátszol nekem valamit? Oliver először vonakodott a kérés hallatán, de miután észrevette a lány korábban kisírt szemeit és kipirosodott orcáit, bement a szobájába, majd egy kissé ütött-kopott akusztikus gitárral tért vissza. Némi hangolást követően jó pár kellemes dallamot játszott el, igyekezve kicsit megnyugtatni unokatestvérét. A fiú csak sokára vette észre, hogy Lou az oldalának dőlve elaludt, valószínűleg a szörnyű esemény óta először.   
\- Úgy örülök, hogy ilyen jól kijöttök. –lépett be édesanyja a szobába.   
Oliver rögtön lepisszegte, majd az alvó lányra mutatott.   
\- Bocsi. –suttogta a nő.   
Az idilli csendet az ajtócsengő zavarta meg, Nathalia pedig rögtön a bejárati ajtóhoz lépett. Meglepetésére egy számára ismeretlen lány, Kat állt az ajtó túloldalán.   
\- Csókolom! Ollie kijöhet játszani?   
\- Oliver, azt hiszem téged keresnek. A fiú óvatosan felkelt a kanapéról, majd lefektette Lou-t és betakarta egy pokróccal. Mikor Kat meglátta őt, a nyakába borult. Nathalia sejtelmesen mosolygott erre, majd boldogan dudorászva indult a konyhába.   
\- Mit keresel te itt? –tolta el magától a lányt Oliver.  
\- Téged, butus.   
Honnan tudtad hol lakom? - Mindent tudok rólad. Most viszont induljunk!   
\- Hova?   
\- A főnök szeretne beszélni veled valamiről. Oliver idegesen nyelt egyet ennek hallatán, majd elbúcsúzott az anyjától és elindult a lány társaságában. - A főnökötök mondta, hogy mit szeretne tőlem?   
\- Idővel megtudod. Most pedig arra kérlek, hogy ne haragudj rám.   
\- Miért?   
Kat ekkor előkapott a zsebéből egy fecskendőt, majd annak tartalmát a gyanútlan Oliver nyakába oltotta, aki szinte azonnal elveszítette az eszméletét. Ezt követően felbukkant egy furgon, amiből kiugrott két sötét ruhát viselő alak és a raktérbe helyezte Olivert. A furgon ezt követően elindult végcélja felé.


	4. 4. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezúttal megismerkedhetünk a Breakers tagjaival és az Unióba is teszünk egy kis kitérőt, hogy megismerhessük a Free Wings egység pilótiáinak legalább egy részét, és otthonukat.

Oliver kissé bágyadtan tért magához egy székhez kötözve, de nem ez volt az egyedüli kényelmetlen dolog a kialakult helyzetben. Kat ugyanis a fiú ölében ülve békésen aludt egészen idáig.  
\- Nya... jó reggelt. –dörzsölte meg a lány a szemeit.  
\- Miért raboltál el?  
\- Nem lett volna jó, ha megtudod a titkos rejtekhelyünk hollétét.  
\- Akkor mégis mit keresünk az Antique alagsorában?  
\- Honnan jöttél rá?  
\- Abban a dobozban több prospektust is látni. Egyébként nem akarnál kimászni az ölemből?  
\- Egy fiú a te korodban örülne egy csinos lány közeledésének.  
\- Nem szeretem, ha valaki túl rámenős.  
Egy jó percig merően egymás szemébe bámultak, Kat a maga szórakozott, de vicces stílusában, míg Oliver a tőle telhető legcsúnyábban, azonban a lépcsőn leérkező harmadik személy megszakította ezt a jelenetet:  
\- Kat, hagyj magunkra! Oliver az árnyékban álló alakból csak annyit tudott kivenni, hogy egy legalább két méter magas férfi csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez. Kat azonnal engedelmeskedett a feltehetően főnöki beosztásban lévő idegen kérésének és vidáman dalolászva ment fel a földszintre, ahol az üzlet vezetője frissen főzött kávéval várta.  
\- Elnézést kérek a kis közjátékért az utcán, általában nem így bánunk a jelöltekkel.  
\- Jelöltek?  
\- Okos fiúnak tűnsz, így szerintem sejted, hogy mire gondoltam.  
\- Kat kérdezte, hogy be akarok-e lépni a Dawn Breakers-be.  
\- Igen.  
\- Elnézést, de valami itt nekem nem tiszta.  
\- Mi lenne az?  
\- Ilyen könnyen bevennének?  
\- Ez most csak egy kis elbeszélgetés, tekintsd úgy, mint a vizsga első fordulója!  
\- Szóbeli vagy írásbeli teszt lesz?  
Az idegen férfi erre elnevette magát egy kicsit, majd folytatta.  
\- Miért szeretnél csatlakozni hozzánk?  
\- A Dawn Breakers az igazságért harcol és már csak ez a lehetőség maradt számomra ebben az országban.  
\- Na igen, az Unióban könnyedén a néhai apád nyomdokaiba léphettél volna.  
\- Kat említette, hogy mindent tudnak rólam.  
\- Nem kell félned. Nálam jobb helyen nem is lehetne a titkod.  
\- Honnan tudjam, hogy bízhatok önben?Blackheart ekkor előlépett az árnyékból.  
\- Mert te és én... Sokban hasonlítunk.  
Oliver arcát megülte a döbbenet a körözött bűnöző láttán, de annak ép szemébe nézve valami ismerőset látott. Blackheart szemében tűz égett, ugyanolyan tűz, mint amit annak idején az édesapjáéban is látott.  
\- Az Igazság Tüzes Tekintete... - motyogta az orra alatt a fiú.  
\- Érdekes elnevezés, különösen egy olyan emberre, akit a média terroristának titulál, csak mert másként gondolkodik mint ők azt szeretnék..  
\- De a bombatámadás...  
\- Bevallom, az nem végződött a legjobban. A bombák túl hamar robbantak fel, mielőtt mindenki kijuthatott volna. Az embereim nyomoznak ez ügyben is. De most hadd tegyek fel neked még egy kérdést.  
Blackheart közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, majd a szemkötőjén lévő mechanikus szem vörösre váltott.  
\- Mondd csak, mi a véleményed rólam?  
Oliver a válaszadás előtt jól átgondolta a dolgot és vett egy mély levegőt.  
\- Maga egy közveszélyes bűnöző és sok ember halála szárad a lelkén, többek között a nagynénémé is. Azonban én úgy vélem, hogy ez csak egy szerep, amit magára erőltetett.  
Ez Blackheart arcára csalta azt az erőltetett, kaján vigyort, ami annyira jellemző volt rá az ilyen helyzetekben. Érezhetően tetszett neki ez a megállapítás.   
\- Hmm... akkor szerinted milyen ember vagyok valójában?  
Oliver egy ideig csak tanakodott, de aztán a legtalálóbb választ bökte ki.  
\- A szükséges rossz ebben a hamis világban.- Miért hiszed hamisnak ezt a világot?  
\- Az Unióban a vezetők ugyan zsarnokok, de nem zárkóztak el a világtól csicsás égi palotákba. Megközelíthető távolságban vannak a Földöntúliakhoz képest.  
\- Csupán ennyi?  
\- Azok a Földöntúliak kifordították a világot a sarkaiból. Láttam a régi felvételeket és olvastam a száz évvel ezelőtti újságcikkeket is és bár akkor se volt teljes a harmónia, mégse szakadt ilyen látványosan ketté a világ.  
\- És szerinted ez helytelen?  
\- Láttam és tettem dolgokat az Unióban, amit valószínűleg egy békésebb világban elkerülhettem volna.  
\- Gondolom most a nevelőapád meggyilkolására gondolsz.  
Oliver egy hatalmasat nyelt ennek hallatán, de Blackheart csak szenvtelen hangon folytatta.  
\- Nem ítéllek el emiatt. Mint korábban mondtam, hasonlóak vagyunk. Én is az Unióban nőttem fel árvaként. Nem bíztam senkiben és napról napra éltem az életem.  
\- És hogy került a Királyságba?  
\- Azt majd később elmagyarázom. Mára azonban szerintem elég lesz ennyi, édesanyád már biztos aggódik érted.  
Oliver a karperecén megnyomott egy gombot, mire az kivetítette a pontos időt.  
\- Mindjárt kilenc óra?! A vacsoráról már le is késtem...  
\- Ha gondolod, megkérhetem Scott-ot, hogy üssön össze valamit. – javasolta Blackheart, miközben felkísérte a fiút a földszintre.  
\- Ugyan, nem azért mondtam.  
\- Jól hallottam, hogy valaki éhes? – fordult feléjük az üzletvezető.  
Olivernek azonnal feltűnt, hogy az idős férfi hangja és személyisége nem az aktuális korát tükrözi. Mielőtt azonban bármit is kérdezhetett volna, a férfi vigyorogva húzta le az álarcot, megmutatva a fiúnak igazi arcát. Scott, ahogy Blackheart hívta, vigyorgott mint a vadalma és az egyik ezüstkoronás metszőfoga megtörte a fényt.  
\- Örvendek a szerencsének, Scott Hamilton vagyok, a Dawn Breakers ügyeletes szépfiúja. – nyújtott kezet a férfi.  
\- Részemről a szerencse. – viszonozta Oliver.  
\- Scott az álruhák mestere, ha valahova be kell lopakodni, akkor ő a te embered. Nem úgy, mint egyesek... - pillantott Blackheart Katre.  
\- Hékás!  
\- Nekem kellene felháborodnom a múltkori miatt. A kütyüd csődöt mondott.  
\- Mondtam, hogy még csak prototípus.  
\- Akkor miért könyörögtél annyira, hogy azt használjam Scott álarca helyett?  
Miközben Blackheart és Kat kisebb parázsvitába keveredett, Scott a tétlen fiú felé fordult.  
\- Nézd el nekik! Igaz, hogy néha egymás szemét is kivájnák egy rozsdás kanállal, igazából tűzbe mennének egymásért.  
\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Blackheart a híresztelésekkel ellentétben ilyen...  
\- Emberi?  
\- Pontosan.  
\- Blackheart ugyan nem mutatja, de valójában az egyik legrendesebb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam.  
\- Hogy találkoztatok?  
\- Az úgy volt, hogy...  
Ebben a pillanatban a régiségkereskedés ajtaja valósággal kivágódott és egy hegyomlás méretű férfi dübörgött be rajta, majd öles léptekkel indult el a társaság felé. Mikor a férfi megállt a megszeppent Oliver előtt, fenyegetően nézett a fiúra, amit tetézett a bal szeme alatt húzódó égési sérülés behegesedett nyoma. A férfi ezt követően megvakarta a tarkóját majd unottan igazította meg tüskés vörös hajtincseit.  
\- Ez a kis nyikhaj lenne az új tag?  
\- Az még nem dőlt el. –válaszolt Oliver.  
\- Azt javaslom, hogy húzz innen a bánatba, öcsi. Nincs itt keresnivalód.  
\- Nyugi, Rex, még felmegy a vérnyomásod! – állt a férfi elé Scott.  
\- Én ugyan nyugodt vagyok, csak azt nem tudom, mióta nyitottunk magánóvodát.  
\- Sikerrel jártál? –váltott témát Blackheart a férfi felé fordulva.Rex válaszként egy dobozt tett le a pultra.  
\- Csak az egyik bomba maradványait tudtam megtalálni, úgy tűnik valakik feltakarították a helyet előttem.  
\- Megelőzött a Section 7, Rexy? – kérdezte Kat gúnyosan.  
\- Fogd be. Különben is, ki engedte meg, hogy így nevezz?  
\- Nem tetszik?  
\- Azt hiszem nekem ideje távoznom. – szólt közbe Oliver.  
\- Rendben, majd később értesítelek a döntésemről. –válaszolt Blackheart.  
Oliver ezt követően elhagyta az Antique-ot, de a bejáratnál Kat a fiú karjába csimpaszkodott.  
\- Veszélyes egyedül menned, vidd ezt magaddal. –mutatott magára a lány nevetve.  
Mikor a három férfi magára maradt, Rex kedvetlenül sóhajtott egy nagyot.  
\- Remélem, nem gondolod komolyan a bevételét.  
\- Miért nehezményezed a dolgot?  
\- Mind tudjuk, hogy milyen veszélyes a küldetésünk. A kölyök inkább élvezze a gondtalan gyerekkort, míg alkalma van rá.  
\- Jogos a felvetésed, azonban nem értek veled egyet. A fiú különleges.  
\- Nem látszott annak.  
Blackheart egy újabb visszavágás helyett inkább harmadik társukhoz fordult, és elég hivatalos hangnemben folytatta:  
\- Scott, megtennéd, hogy magunkra hagysz egy kicsit?  
\- Nem probléma. Amúgy is már esedékes megcsinálni a leltározást.   
A férfi távozását követően Blackheart és Rex leült az egyik asztalhoz, majd a vezér előhúzott a kabátzsebéből egy üveg ír whisky-t.  
\- Ohó! Jameson Irish Whiskey? Te aztán tudod mivel kell levenni a lábamról.  
\- Említetted, hogy ez a kedvenc italod.  
\- Az apám, Isten nyugosztalja, ismertette meg velem ezt a mennyei italt még otthon, Dublinban. Emlékszem mennyit megittunk együtt egy nehéz nap után.  
\- Gondolom akkor a szervezeted alaposan hozzászokott.  
-Az tény, hogy nem tudnál az asztal alá inni! – nevette el magát a melák férfi.  
Miközben Blackheart öntött a poharakba, Rex arca elkomorodott.  
\- Most jön a győzködés, igaz?  
\- Tessék?  
\- Épp elég régóta ismerlek már, hogy tudjam, most meg akarsz győzni, hogy a kölyök még hasznunkra lehet.  
Blackheart kissé unottan fújt egyet, majd vállvonással kellett színt valljon.  
\- Nos, nem tagadhatom. Azonban arra kérlek, hogy hallgass meg.  
\- Na jó, halljuk, mi teszi olyan különlegessé a srácot? Csak nem a fiad, vagy valami?  
Erre az egyébként csak viccnek szánt kérdésre persze Blackheart rezzenéstelen arccal, de villámló szemekkel válaszolt.  
\- Ilyenekkel ne is viccelj!   
\- Igaz, nem is hasonlítotok egymásra.  
\- Azért egy dologban nagyon is hasonlít ránk.  
\- Igen, és mi lenne az?  
\- Az ő kezéhez is vér tapad.  
Rex erre kis híján még a drága nedűt is kiköpte.  
\- Most csak szórakozol velem, ugye?  
\- Halálosan komoly vagyok. Tizenhárom évesen lelőtte a nevelőapját, aki erőszakoskodott az anyjával.  
Erre már a nagydarab alak fejcsóválva tette le a poharát.  
\- Akkor azt kapta a mocsok, amit megérdemelt. Nem néztem volna ki a srácból.  
\- A megboldogult apja rendőr volt az Unióban, szóval sejtheted, mekkora igazságérzete lehet.  
Rex végre kiitta a pohara tartalmát, majd öntött még egyet.  
\- Jó, tegyük fel, hogy belemegyek! De milyen szerepet szánnál a fiúnak?  
\- Kell valaki a diákok közül, aki gyanútlanul gyűjthet információt a diáktársairól.  
\- Arra nem elég már így is Kat?  
\- Valóban ez is a feladata része lenne, de Oliver személyes kapcsolatokat is ki tudna építeni az esetleges célpontokkal.  
\- Még mindig úgy hiszed, hogy a Section 7-nek középiskolás tagjai is vannak?  
\- Nem tartom kizártnak. Igazából, talán az lenne a legcélszerűbb, ha a fiú be tudna valahogy épülni közéjük.  
Rex bölcsen bólogatott, de végül még hozzátette.  
\- Legyen, adjunk neki egy esélyt! Viszont előtte szeretném próbára tenni.  
\- Mire gondoltál?  
\- Az legyen meglepetés. –vigyorodott el Rex.  
  
Eközben Oliver és Kat lassan megérkezett a Lawton házhoz.  
\- Itt is volnánk!  
\- Máris? Ahjjj, de kár... - sóhajtott a lány majd elengedte a fiú karját.  
Ekkor kinyílt a bejárati ajtó és Nathalia lépett ki mérgesen.  
\- Végre hazaértél! Tudod mennyire aggódtam?  
\- Sajnálom, nem volt szándékos.  
\- Elnézést kérek, nem akartam sokáig rabolni Ollie idejét. – szólt közbe Kat.  
\- Ugyan kincsem, nem rád haragszom. Mondd csak, nincs kedved bejönni egy kicsit?  
\- Elég későre jár, én csak elkísértem Ollie-t. Talán majd legközelebb.  
\- Na jó, akkor jó éjszakát!  
\- Jó éjt!  
Ezt követően Oliver elindul a szobájába, de az anyja megállítja.  
\- Kedves lánynak tűnik.  
\- Kicsit lökött, de valóban az.  
\- És? Mik a szándékaid vele?  
\- Anya!  
\- Nem is érdeklődhetek a szerelmi életed felől?  
\- Csak barátok vagyunk.  
\- Na, milyen volt a randi? –lépett közbe Lou.  
\- Nem randi volt!  
\- Ja tényleg, ezt elfelejtettem odaadni.  
Lou ekkor belebokszolt a fiú vállába.  
\- Ez mire volt jó?!  
\- Mert ott hagytál a kanapén!  
\- Nem akartalak felébreszteni, olyan békésen aludtál.  
\- Na, gyerekek, ne veszekedjetek! Inkább üljünk asztalhoz, megmelegítem a vacsorát.  
\- Megvártatok vele? – kérdezte Oliver döbbenten.  
\- Lou nem akart egyedül enni.  
\- Na gyere te kis Casanova, éhen halok.  
Oliver erre csak elmosolyodott, majd követte unokatestvérét az étkezőbe.  
  
Dawson légitámaszpont, Mavaris Unió, három nappal a bombatámadás után. Ellentétben a királysággal, az Unió aminek tagjai mindig is Földöntúli ellenesek voltak, nem voltak hajlandóak feladni a rendfenntartó szerveiket, és a hadseregüket. Talán az üldözési mánia, talán csak az előrelátás, talán csak az erőfitogtatás volt a cél, de az Unió állandóan fegyverek fejlesztésére költötte el a költ-ségvetése egy igen jelentős részét. Persze egy alig 30 évvel korábban kötött békeszerződés meg-akadályozta volna elvileg egy háború kitörését, az Unió minden második nagyobb városában katonai támaszpontokat alapítottak, és az egyik ilyen volt a Dawson Légitámaszpont is, ami a Keleti Part északkeleti csücskében helyezkedett el. A támaszpont maga nagyjából egy közepes városnyi területen terült el, aminek csak a felszálló pályák és a hangárok majdnem a felét tették ki. A majdnem 4000 főnyi személyzet, valamint a katonai személyzet, akik állandóan itt állomásoztak, egy nem is akármekkora lakókomplexumban élhette le a napjai egy részét, valamint minden lehetséges kényelemmel felszerelték minden téren.   
\- Jó reggelt!  
A kapunál azon a reggelen egy nem itteni rendszámú jármű állt meg, és egy fiatal nő nyújtotta át az igazolványát az őrnek, aki gyorsan átfutotta az egyéb papírokkal együtt, majd visszaadta, és a kapu már nyílt is. A kaputól egy nagyjából egy kilométeres murvás út vezetett a parancsnoki és adminisztrációs épületig, ahol az négyszáz férőhelyes parkoló a bejárathoz a legközelebb eső helyén parkolt le, majd az épület felé vette az irányt.   
\- Uram, egy bizonyos Ryes Tőrzsőrmester keresi.  
David Arlington ezredes, a 233. repülő ezred parancsnoka épp az egyik új hobbijának, a modellépítésnek hódolt, mikor a titkárnője hangja megakasztotta egy igen kényes műveletben, amihez egy igen precíz fogót, és nagyítót kellett használnia. A hatvanhoz közelítő férfi felvonta a még mindig fekete szemöldökét, és inkább letette a fogót a még mindig hiányzó alkatrésszel, és a lassan egyre dúsabb bajusza alatt dörmögte:  
\- Beküldheti.  
Az ajtó hamarosan kinyílt, és egy 20-22 éves fiatal nő lépett be rajta. Hosszú, aranyszőke fürtök, enyhén szeplős arc, mélyzöld szemek, közepes magasság, arányos alkat, és a légierő egyenruháját viselte: Kék szoknya, amihez fura mód nem a szokott magassarkú egyencipőt, hanem futócipőt vett fel, amire persze a parancsnok is nézett egyet, viszont a ruhája többi része teljesen szabályos volt, kezdve a kék egyenkabáttal, rajta a két ezüstcsillagos rangjelzéssel, valamint alatta az ezüstös szegésű blúzzal, amin szintén szerepelt a két csillag. Semmi különösebb cicoma, még sminket sem viselt, csak a haja lazán feltűzve. Most megállt, nagyjából három lépésre a parancsnok asztalától, és feszesen tisztelgett.  
\- Aveline Ryes Tőrzsőrmester, szolgálatra jelentkezik, uram!  
Az ezredes nem viszonozta a tisztelgését, csak biccentett, majd a mondott szó mellett egy kézmozdulattal jelezte a következő utasítását.  
\- Pihenj! Foglaljon helyet!  
Aveline, mert szólíthatjuk nevén is, letette az aktáját az asztalra, majd helyet foglalt a számára felkínált széken. A királysággal ellentétben itt nem voltak önműködő ajtók, vagy bútorok, annak ellenére sem, hogy egyébként nem volt egy technikailag elmaradott terület. Az ezredes felemelte az aktát az asztalról, és kinyitva azt röviden tanulmányozta. Néha hümmögött egyet, majd lassan kezdett bele a mondandójába, mikor visszatette az asztalra.  
\- Szóval, Törzsőrmester. Elég ritka, hogy a szitakötők közül valaki ilyen alacsony rangban kerüljön egy olyan helyre, mint a Dawson. Mi hozta hozzánk?  
\- Minden tisztelettel, uram, de egyszerű polgári származásom is lehet az oka. Sajnos nem volt az a vagyon, ami megvásárolhatta a rangot, és a jobb ajánlásokat.  
\- Ennek ellenére a korábbi felettesei, és a kiképzői is magasztalták. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy több mint 5000 óra repült ideje van már most.   
\- Merhetem azt mondani, hogy a vagyoni helyzetemet a szorgalmammal és kitartásommal pótol-tam, uram?  
\- Mondhatja nyugodtan. Én sem apám pénzén lovagolva értem el oda, ahol most vagyok, de egyébként is, ez az ezred az őszinteségről híres.  
\- Értem. Uram, lehetek őszinte?  
\- Halljuk!  
Aveline kicsit szégyellősen, és titokzatosan közel hajolva folytatta:  
\- Az igazság az, hogy a mentorom, és egyben oktatóm, ha szabad így fogalmaznom, ajánlotta, hogy önökhöz kérjem az áthelyezésem.  
\- Pontosan kiről van szó?  
\- Albert Lassiter százados.  
\- Aaah, Lassiter. Gondolom mesélte, hogy ő is itt szolgált nagyjából húsz évig.  
\- Igen.  
\- Nagyszerű. Egyébként itt mindig szívesen látjuk az újoncokat. Mesélte, hány top Gunt adott már a 233. a világnak?  
\- Ha őt nem számítjuk, harmincnégyet csak az elmúlt negyven évben.... Már amennyire tudom, Uram.  
\- Pontosan, köztük az egyikkel társalog épp.  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele, Uram. Végeztem némi kutatást, mielőtt ide kerültem.  
\- És feltételezem, ön szeretne a százados nyomdokaiba lépni?  
\- Legalábbis megpróbálni.  
\- Helyes.A beszélgetés még folyt egy darabig, ami közben Aveline elmesélte még azt is, hogy az apja is pilóta volt valaha, bár ő civil berkekben, előbb teherfuvarozással kezdte, később nyergelt át az utasszállítókra. Avelinnek ráadásul volt némi tapasztalata a gépek javításában is, hála annak, hogy egy magánreptér közelében nőtt fel, ahol nap mint nap tanúja lehetett, ahogy a szakik a legkülönfélébb gépeket bütykölték, néha pirkadattól napestig.  
\- Igazán érdekes. Persze, az itteni gépek kicsit mások, mint amikkel felnőtt.  
\- Ezzel teljesen tisztában vagyok. És...  
Ekkor újra megszólalt az interkomm:  
\- Uram, Wallace százados megérkezett.  
\- Küldje be!  
Az irodába pillanatokkal később egy újabb nő lépett be, színes bőrű, majd 180 centi, kissé testesebb, de nem kövér, inkább csak kigyúrt alkat. Egészen rövidre nírt hajából két hosszabb tincset font be, ebből az egyik jobboldalt lógott le az arca mellett, a másik pedig hátul himbálózott a derekánál. Egészen mély kakaó színű bőrén most megcsillant a nap, mikor kissé megizzadva lépett be, és nyugodt barna tekintete villámgyorsan körbejárt a bent levőkön, mielőtt egy szelíd mosollyal nyugtázta volna Aveline látványát. Egy fekete ujjatlan trikót viselt, derékig letűrt szürke kezeslábast, bakancsot, és a nyakában ott lógott az elmaradhatatlan dögcédulája, amin látszott, hogy jó ideje koptatja már, annak ellenére, hogy harmincas évei elején járt.  
\- Hívatott, uram?  
Miután Avelinnel, és az ezredessel is megadták egymásnak a tiszteletet, kérdés, és utasítás nélkül helyet is foglalt Aveline mellett. A fiatalabb nő zavartan nézett az ezredesre, aki egy kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy ő is nyugodtan üljön le.  
\- Igen. Bemutatnám Aveline Ryes törzsőrmestert. Ryes, ő itt Evangeline Wallace százados, mostantól a közvetlen parancsnoka.  
A két nő kezet rázott, és Wallace megkapta az aktát, amit könnyed mozdulattal a hóna alá csapott, majd újfent tisztelgett, és elindult kifelé az irodából. Aveline persze kissé zavarodottan nézett az ezredesre, és mikor becsukódott az ajtó mögötte, kissé félve kérdezett:  
\- Elnézést, ha értelmetlen kérdés, de... A százados mindig ilyen?  
\- Evangeline Wallace várhatóan hamarosan bekerül a Top Gun programba, amire sokkal jobban koncentrál, mint bármi másra egy ideje.   
\- Beajánlották?  
\- Én ajánlottam be, igen. Kivételes tudású pilótáról beszélünk, aki reményeim szerint jó mentor lesz önnek az elkövetkező időszakban.  
\- Értem... Ugye nem harap?  
\- Nem nagyon. Csak meg kell találja vele a megfelelő hangnemet, és megnyílik majd.  
\- Remélem is. Kérek engedélyt távozni!  
\- Az engedélyt megadom.  
Aveline tisztelgett, amit kivételesen az ezredes is viszonzott, majd feszesen sarkon fordult, és mintaszerű léptekkel távozott. Wallace már kint várt rá a sarkon túl, és kis híján át is esett rajta, mikor befordult volna balra.  
\- Hova sietsz ennyire, új lány?  
\- E-Elnézést, nem akartam...  
\- Semmi baj. Na gyere!  
Elindultak hát, és miután elhagyták a parancsnoki épületet, egyenesen a szállások felé vették az irányt. Wallace mérföldes léptekkel haladt előre, és Aveline alig győzhette tartani vele a lépést. Egész idő alatt hallgattak, és kissé már kezdte a fiatalabb nő kíváncsiságát is felkelteni, hogy kivel is van dolga.  
\- E-Elnézést, százados...  
\- Majd később!  
\- De...  
\- Mondom, majd később!  
Egészen, amíg el nem értek a szállásokhoz, meg sem szólalt ezek után, de mikor odaértek, egy kulcsot tartott Aveline orra elé.  
\- A szállások kettes épületében, a 221. szoba a tiéd. A kulcsot ne hagyd el, mert csak kettő van az egész támaszponton!  
\- Értem.  
Aveline elő is vette a saját kis kulcscsomóját, és pár mozdulattal fel is fűzte rá. Persze a kis kulcs-csomó túlzás, hiszen legalább húsz különböző kulcs csörgött rajta, ami persze Wallace arcára is mosolyt csalt, ami mellé egy csipkelődő megjegyzés is járt:  
\- Hogy tudod fejben tartani az összeset?  
\- Azt mondják, kivételes memóriám van. Egyébként, Százados...  
\- Eva.  
\- Eva... Elnézést, de...  
\- Na ide figyelj, és jól figyelj, mert csak egyszer mondom el!  
Eva, ahogy magát nevezte, majdnem egy fejjel volt magasabb Avelinnél, szóval kissé lefelé kellett beszélnie Avelinnel, aki most majdnem úgy érezte magát, mint mikor a kiképző tiszt ordibált az arcába az alapkiképzésen.  
\- Kezdjük azzal, hogy köztünk, mint kollégák között, nincs ilyen nyálaskodás. Mind a hívójelünkön, vagy a keresztnevünkön szólítjuk egymást, és az ezredest is csak idegenek előtt uramozzuk.   
\- Nem...  
\- Pedig de. Jól figyelj! Mostantól neked csak Eva vagyok, esetleg Feathers, ha más nem jön a nyelvedre.  
\- Eszerint a Feathers a hívójele... d?  
\- Igen. Neked van már?  
\- Hát... Még nincs.  
\- Biztos? Pedig a szitakötőknél mindig ragasztanak valami becenevet az újakra.  
\- Hát... Inkább nem használnám.  
\- Halljuk! Ne csigázz!  
Aveline egy kicsit szégyellősen intett Evának, hogy hajoljon közelebb, és a fülébe súgta. Eva csak nagyon sokáig állt, mintha gondolkodna valamin, de végül kitört belőle a röhögés.  
\- Ez komoly?  
\- Igen... Az egyetlen nő voltam a rajban, és... Gondolhatod.  
\- Na jó, elismerem, ez tényleg furán hangozna a rádióban.  
Ezek után a hangárok felé vették az irányt, viszont a távolság miatt inkább járművet kerítettek, ami leginkább egy golfkocsira hasonlított, ami napelemes elektromotorral üzemelt. Kicsit régimódi eszköz volt már de még mindig használható volt egy ilyen helyen.  
\- Fő a környezetbarát megközelítés?  
\- Úgy valahogy. Épp elég az a rengeteg üzemanyag, amit a gépek eltüzelnek, nem?  
\- Nem úgy van, hogy a kerozint már lecserélték valami hatékonyabbra?  
\- De igen, de... Én sem igazán értem.  
Eva jól vezetett, lendületesen, és Aveline néha úgy érezte, ha valaki, ő még ezt az elektromos járművet is meg tudná faroltatni egy jobb kanyarban. Egyre kíváncsibb lett, mit is tud a levegőben. A legközelebb a 8. hangár esett, ami egyben a Free Wings osztag tanyája is volt egyben, Eva osztagáé.  
\- A Free Wings nevének az egyik fő ihletése az volt, hogy mi amolyan lógós csapat vagyunk.   
\- Aha.  
\- A Másik meg az, hogy mind valami madárról kaptuk a hívójelünket. A vezérünk Hayabusa, van Stork, Gull, Swan, és Duck is.  
\- A Duck a legjobb.  
\- Naja. Hayabusa főként a flancos régimódi motorjáról kapta a nevét, csak...  
\- A szó Vándorsólymot jelent.  
\- Igen.   
\- Találó. És a tiéd...  
\- Mielőtt katonának, és főleg vadászpilótának álltam, egy Angel Wings nevű punk zenekarban doboltam. Ott ragadt rám a Feathers becenév, amit tovább hoztam ide is.  
\- Érdekes. Azt a bizonyos nevet leszámítva, az apám szólított mindig Fecskének.  
\- Fecske, mi? Hmm... Swallow... Ez tetszik.  
Aveline mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy Eva máris próbál becenevet találni neki, és miközben ezt így megbeszélték, megérkeztek a hangárhoz. Mikor beléptek a kis oldalsó ajtón, egy pár szerelő intett nekik, és voltak olyanok is, akik hangosan üdvözölték őket. Eva mindenkinek intett, és volt olyan is, akinek mondott pár szót halkan. Akármilyen modern, és túlfejlett technikával dolgoztak itt, a szerelők még most is nyakig olajosan, kormosan, koszosan tettek-vettek.   
\- Nos, itt is volnánk.   
Egy majdnem négyméter magas csoda előtt álltak meg. A 17 méter hosszú, nyújtott ék alakú, szögletes, éles vonalakkal ékeskedő testből csupán a közel tizenöt méteres fesztávolságot elérő szárnyak meredtek ki a testre 30 fokos szöget bezárva. A matt fegyveracél színre festett vadászrepülő méreteit tekintve egy rendes, közepes teherautó méreteivel bírt, és most összecsukott szárnyakkal is simán látszott rajta a sebesség, és a vadság.  
\- Íme, az XR-30-as, a légierő jelenlegi második legfejlettebb gépe. Repültél már ilyennel ezelőtt?  
\- Csak szimulátoron, de az oktatóm szerint élőben is simán menne.  
\- Ahogy az aktádat elnézem, el is merném hinni.  
Aveline mosolyogva, már szinte büszkén fogadta ezeket a szavakat, és miközben megkerülték az impozáns gépet, hogy hátulról is megszemlélhessék, megsimogatta a törzsét, köztük a még frissen festett feliratot is, aminek a fekete festékéből egy kicsi a tenyerén maradt. Megszagolta, ami kicsit fura szokása volt, és még egyszer jól megnézte azt a pilóta fülkét, vagy legalábbis annak plexi fedelét, ami alatt egyszer ő is utazhat majd.  
\- Ikerhajtóműves szörnyeteg, összesen 200 kN tolóerővel a hátsója alatt, akár Mach 2.4-re is képes utánégetővel... És akár 20 kilométeres magasságig felrepülhetsz vele, 8.7 és 11 G közötti terhelés mellett.  
\- Jól hangzik. A leggyorsabb, amivel eddig repültem, egy Superhornet volt, de az nem tud Mach 2-t sem.  
\- Tudom, én is azon gyakoroltam. Na gyere, ruházkodj fel! Ebben a díszes göncben nem repülhetsz itt nekem!  
\- Most fel akarsz szállni?  
\- Miért ne? Egy kis bemelegítés neked sem árt. És különben is, ma még nem volt lehetőségem magaslati levegőt szívni!  
Aveline kicsit szórakozottan mosolygott erre a beszédre. Evangeline nem amerikai volt, ebben biztos volt, pláne, hogy furán íres akcentussal beszélt. Talán a családja származott onnan, és a tájszólás rá is átragadt. A hangárhoz tartozott egy külön öltöző is, és itt Eva gyorsan meg is dobta egy, az övéhez hasonló kezeslábassal.  
\- A méreted nagyjából akkora, mint Storké.  
\- Eszerint Stork is lány?  
\- Az... Szerintem még nálad is fiatalabb, de nem is ez a lényeg. Próbáld fel!  
Aveline hamar ledobta a csinos ruháját, és belebújt a kicsit buggyos, és sokkal kényelmesebb szerelésbe. Eva gyorsan végigmérte, és helyeslően bólogatott. Meglátta a nyakában a szinte még teljesen új dögcéduláját, és közelebb is húzta a nála furán alacsonyabb lánnyal együtt.  
\- Csilli-villi és új. Látszik, hogy új vagy még.  
\- A tiéd meg fura, mintha a kutya szájából szedted volna ki.  
\- Mert ez az apámé volt.   
\- Eszerint az apád is pilóta volt?  
\- Természetes. Mit gondolsz, hogy kötöttem ki itt?  
\- Ebben van valami.  
Miközben vidáman beszélgettek, közben visszatértek a hangárba. Itt Aveline kapott egy pár jóféle cipőt, ami sokkal alkalmasabb volt a repüléshez, valamint kapott egy sisakot is, amit szégyenszemre nem hozott magával. Persze, hisz nem is gondolta, hogy repülni fog már az első nap, de ahogy sétáltak, megnézhette a régi, kopott dögcédulát. A rajta álló név: Alistair Wallace.  
\- Ali Wallace... Miért hangzik ez ilyen ismerősen?  
\- Az egyik érdeme, hogy az ezredessel szolgált együtt. Egyszer együtt mentettek meg egy egész anyahajót, és ki is tüntették őket.  
\- Akkor már tudom! Te jó ég, akkor egy élő legenda lánya vagy!  
Eva arca persze erre kicsit elborongósodott, és Aveline jobbnak látta inkább meg sem kérdezni, mi a baja, viszont némi hallgatás után már valamivel élénkebben csattant fel megint a színes bőrű nő:  
\- Na jó, a kicsikék készen állnak! Nyeregbe!  
A számukra előkészített gépek az FW kódjelet viselték magukon, ami egyben az osztag nevére is egy utalás volt.  
\- Azon kívül, hogy madarak, vagy valami tollakkal kapcsolatos a nevetek, miért épp Free Wings?  
\- Egyszerűen csak... Ilyen kedvünk volt a srácokkal. Majd meglátod, ha összegyűlik az egész banda, sokkal jobb lesz.  
\- Remélem is. Na nem mintha unnálak, csak kicsit... Tudod.  
\- Persze. Na, felszálláshoz készülj, Törzsőrmester!  
Egy kis létrát toltak oda Aveline elé is, és mikor felmászott a tetejére, egy kapaszkodón megvetette a lábát, megkapaszkodott a pilóta fülke szélében, és egy jobb rugaszkodással behuppant a cockpitbe. A teljes egészében digitális kijelző műszereken kívül csak a jobboldalon találta a gázkart, előtte közvetlenül pedig a botkormányt. A fejébe nyomta a sisakot, majd a műszerfalon lógó légzőmaszkot is felakasztotta a sisakra, de még nem csatolta fel teljesen. Bekapcsolta az övet, és elsőként is hátradőlt, hogy jobban körülnézzen. Milyen más volt ez, mint a régimódi Superhornetben, ahol minden analóg volt, és alig tudta leolvasni az adatokat róluk, mert csupa kopott vacak volt az összes.  
\- Kész vagy?  
\- Csak ha te is.  
\- Akkor...  
Eva lecsukta a cockpit tetejét, és a szokásos kézjelekkel jelezte, hogy a szerelők hagyják el a gép környékét. Néhány pillanattal később felbúgtak az ordas turbinák, és a hajtóművek elkezdték ontani magukból a hőt a fúvókákon keresztül. Aveline előre nyúlt a műszerfal felé, megérintette a kis érintős konzolon a miniatűr gépen a hajtóműveket, amire már az ő háta mögött is felzendült a hangverseny.  
\- Na, milyen érzés? Jól szól a kicsike, igaz?  
\- Az nem kifejezés.  
\- Akkor csapjunk a lovak közé! Gázt neki, és irány az ég!  
Aveline mély levegőt vett, és előre tolta a gázkart, a gép pedig szép lassan megindult előre, ki a hangárból, és Evát követve jobbra egy hosszú fordulóval a kifutóra.  
\- Van egy kis felszállás rásegítőnk. Valamikor az anyahajókon is használtak hasonlót, és mikor elstartolnál, engedd le a kampót, és ne csinálj semmit, csak időben húzd fel az orrát!   
\- Oké, ha te mondod!  
Meg is figyelhette, hogy mikor Eva megérkezett a kifutó elülső végéhez, a gép farka alól egy kampó ereszkedett le, és belekattant a betonba ágyazott sínpályába, majd néhány másodperccel később a gépe egészen meglepő sebességgel indult meg a rövid kifutón, mielőtt hirtelen a kampó felcsapódott volna, a gép pedig emelkedni kezdett, jóval rövidebb kifutó után, mint normális esetben szükség lett volna.   
\- Hát... Most vagy soha!  
Aveline is elérte azt a pontot, az irányító konzolon megérintette a kampót ábrázoló kis ikont, amitől zökkent egy kicsit a gép, és egy fémes csattanás, majd egy kis csévélés hallatszott, mielőtt újra csattant volna, ezzel jelezve, hogy a kampó a helyére érkezett. Közben hallott egy kis pittyegő visszaszámlálást, megkapaszkodott a botkormányba, és a gázkarba, de gázt nem kellett adnia, a gép egyszerűen vadul meglódult előre, valósággal az ülésbe préselve őt. Öt, négy, három, kettő... És újra hallotta a fémes csattanást, ekkor pedig gázt adott, a botkormányt pedig hátrahúzva kezdte meg az emelkedést. A számláló villámgyorsan kezdett el pörögni, 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000 láb... A gyorsulás olyan erővel hatott rá, hogy szinte minden tagja zsibogott tőle, az ülésbe préselődve, a szemei szinte a koponyája hátsó falán koppantak, miközben lassan elérte a repülési magasságot, 12000 lábnyira a föld fölött. Ekkor végre egyenesbe hozhatta a járművét, és egy hosszú balos után csatlakozott Evához, aki dél-dél-keleti irányba tartott éppen.  
\- Na, milyen volt a felszállás?  
\- Hát...  
\- Őszintén!  
\- Őszintén... Amióta szimulátorban kipróbáltam ezt a kicsikét, álmodtam arról, hogy repülhessek az igazival. És... Ez mindent visz, pedig a hornet is igazi bestia volt.  
\- Milyen a felszállás a gyorsítóval?  
\- Érdekes volt. Utoljára a hullámvasúton ülve éreztem ilyesmit.  
\- Ne félj, majd megszokod. Tudod, a csapatunk a gyors bevethetősége miatt sokak kedvence. A felszállót csak nekünk alakították így ki.  
\- Szóval, az az egész rész csak a miénk?  
\- Igen, és...  
Eva elakadt a mondat közben, és Aveline nem tudta, mi történhetett, így csak nézelődött, hogy min merenghetett el ennyire. Egy darabig csak csendben kémlelte a horizontot, mire végre észrevett valamit, ami meglehetősen szemet szúrt: Egy gép repült nagyjából egy puskalövésnyi távolságra. Az egész, hihetetlenül furán áramvonalas, mégis kissé különös formájú gép szárnyai előre nyilazottak, egy függőleges vezérsík, viszont három hajtómű fúvóka is jelezte, hogy igen komoly erők tombolnak a látványosan aranyos, és ezüstös színben pompázó csodamasinában. Lapított, áramvonalas, inkább széles és mély kasztnijából csak a pilótafülke domborodott ki kissé, minden más szinte beleolvadt egyetlen diszkosszerű testté, ami mintha megnyújtott hatszög formájú lett volna.  
\- Ez meg mi a jó ég?  
\- A miénk lenne?  
\- Nem, a mieinknek van fenségjelzésük, ezen...  
\- Én úgy látom, van rajta egy címer. Neked ismerős?  
Eva lehajtotta a sisakja rostélyát, és azon aktiválta a képélesítő funkciót, ami amolyan beépített optikai zoomként szolgált.   
\- Egy pajzs, rajta egy fura formájú korona, és négy... Nem, hat angyalszárny.  
\- Neked is ismerős?  
\- Láttam már valahol ilyet, de nem tudom hova tenni. Na várj, egy képet!  
Egy gombnyomás, és egy képet már mentett is a különös gépről, majd a rádióhoz folyamodott.- Irányítás, itt Foxtrott Wayward 01-es, hallotok?  
\- Tisztán és világosan, 01-es. Hallgatlak.  
\- Egy ismeretlen fenségjelzésű géppel találkoztunk, azonosítójel nélkül.  
\- És a radarjelei?  
\- Nincs radarjele. Ismétlem, nincs radarjele. Küldök egy felvételt róla.  
A képet villámgyorsan átküldte az irányításnak. Néhány pillanatig csend honolt, majd az ezredes hangja szólalt meg az éter másik oldalán.  
\- Wallace, próbálja az egyezményes csatornán, és kérjen magyarázatot a pilótától!  
\- Valami baj van, Ezredes úr? Nem szokott közvetlenül beleszólni az irányítás dolgába.  
\- Baj, az van, Wallace. Ez a gép a királyság címerét viseli magán.  
Eva a döbbenettől majdnem egy percig meg sem szólalt, majd mikor megtette, már a rádióba tette mindezt:  
\- Ismeretlen légijármű, itt a Mavira Unió Egyesített Légiereje beszél. Csak tájékoztatásként, illetéktelenül tartózkodik a légterünkben, úgyhogy meg kell kérnem, hogy tartson velünk a legközelebbi...  
Evának nem volt ideje, hogy a hivatalos szöveget befejezze, az idegen gép hirtelen rákapcsolt, és egy váratlan mozdulattal kitört jobbra.  
\- Mi a jó...  
\- Vigyázz!  
Mire a két nő kettőt pislogott, az ismeretlen gép már egy egészen bámulatos manőverrel a hátukba került, és egyenesen Evára szállt rá.  
\- Ajjaj...  
Az idősebb nő lebukott a felhők közé, hogy egy kis előnyt szerezhessen, de nem kis meglepetésre a támadóan fellépő gép könnyedén tartani tudta vele a lépést. Egy villámgyors fordulat, és már hallotta is a radar célkeresőjének vészjelző hangját, ami arra utalt, hogy valaki próbálja célba venni.  
\- Na jó, mindjárt meglátjuk, ehhez mit szólsz!  
Eva hirtelen felkapta a gép orrát, és egy bukófigurával megpróbált a hátába kerülni, és bár a gép nem volt komolyabban felszerelve, a géppuskákra még hagyatkozhatott, hogy ráijesszen egy kicsit.  
\- Hol vagy már, te átkozott?  
Azonban semmi, mintha csak felszívódott volna, viszont a következő pillanatban újra visszatért a vészjelzés.  
\- Mi?! Honnan?!  
A folyamatos sivító hang azt jelezte, hogy sikeresen bemérték, és ha most tüzet nyitnak rá, minimális esélye lett volna megúszni.  
\- A rohadt élet... Valaki segítsen már!  
A támadó gép már célra állt, a pilóta ujja pedig már a kioldógombon volt, de ekkor:  
\- Most megvagy!  
Aveline ekkor látta épp elérkezettnek az időt, hogy beleszóljon a dolgokba, és a fejük fölül, zuhanórepülésben érkezve lepte meg a támadójukat egy géppuskasorozattal, ami szép mintát ütött a gép testére, ezzel hamar eltántorítva eddigi szándékától. Mielőtt még összeütköztek volna persze, Aveline félrerántotta, de a hátszele így is akkora volt, hogy simán kibillentette a célpontját az egyensúlyából, ezzel megszabadítva Evát a kutyaszorítóból. Mire aztán Aveline újra csatlakozott a kissé még ideges Evához, a támadónak már nyoma sem volt.  
\- Jól vagy, százados?  
\- Azt... azt hiszem, megvagyok. Ez szemrebbenés nélkül tüzet nyitott volna rám, pedig nem is támadtunk rá. Te is hallhattad.  
\- Igen, hallottam... Mi legyen most?  
\- Nem tudom, de ha a többiek itt lettek volna... Megetettük volna ezt a rohadékot...  
\- Eva?  
\- Nem érdekes! Térjünk vissza a támaszpontra egyelőre, utána a többit még megtudjuk... Miközben aztán visszafelé repültek, Avelineben felmerült egy apróság, aminek hangot kellett adnia:  
\- Én úgy tudtam, a Királyságnak nincs hadserege...


	5. 5. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meglepetések és próbatételek alakítják tovább történetünket, mind Oliver, mind Alerio számára. Vajon képes lesz Oliver kiállni a számára kiállított nehéz próbát, hogy a Dawn Breakers tagja legyen? És mit keres Alerio a gimiben, ahova Alexis is jár?

A fogadás másnapján Alexis kissé álmosan érkezett iskolába, ami főleg annak volt betudható, hogy az éjjel hajnal kettőkor esett haza, és négykor még nem aludt. Érdekes élményeket szerzett Sky Palace-ben, és ezek nem igen akartak kimenni a fejéből még most sem. Ott volt a királyi pár, mint kedves vendéglátók, akik képesek voltak a nemzetek konyhájának minden különlegességét eléjük tállalni, csak hogy itt is otthon érezzék magukat. Aztán a tárgyalás a királlyal, aki végtelenül rokonszenves és nyitott volt még a szerinte is enyhén furcsa javaslatukra is. Alexis, ha nagyon őszinte akart lenni magával, és az egész üggyel szemben, talán túl nagy terhet is vett a nyakába ezzel a toborzás és kiképzés dologgal, és még azt sem tudta, hogy fogja mindezt véghezvinni. Azt mondta, vannak elképzelései és lehetséges jelöltjei, de egyelőre csak annyi alapja volt ennek is, hogy ránézésről egy pár jobb kiállású fiút, és látszólag kinézhetetlen lány, de... Talán Chuck és társai voltak azok, akikre ezt mondta?  
\- Megint egy új gyerek? Szabad!  
És valóban, megint egy történelem óra, és már megint egy kopogtatás, ami csak két dolgot jelenthetett ilyenkor, abból pedig az első kizárható volt, elvégre az igazgatónak itt ilyenkor semmi dolga nem volt. Alexis is felkapta a fejét a dologra, és ahogy az új arc belépett, nem is kicsit kerekedtek ki a szemei. A feltűnően magas, szőke, furcsán mélykék szemű fiatalemberen virított a kellemesen barna, szinte hibátlan bőr, széles vállak, de kicsit vékony alkat, de ami a legjobban feltűnhetett a szemfülesebbeknek, mint amilyen Alexis is volt, hegyes fülek, amik a haja alól egy nagyon kicsit kikandikáltak.  
\- Alain Mariani vagyok... És remélem találok majd itt új barátokat... És...  
Erre valaki az első sorokból emelte is a kezét egy jogos kérdésre:  
\- Neked miért hegyesek a füleid?  
Alain, ahogy magát nevezte, persze kissé zavarodottan nézett körbe, és csak a szerencse vezette a tekintetét épp Alexis felé, aki tátogva próbált súgni neki. Nyilván ezek az emberek még nem láttak ezelőtt Földöntúlit, így ki kellett ötöljenek valami okosat, és Alexis nyilván felismerte az új arcot.  
\- Hát... az úgy van, hogy... A családomban... Vannak elfek is?  
Erre kitört a nevetés, valószínűleg ugyanis mindenki azt hitte, hogy valami kicsit dilinyós alak lehet, aki szándékosan csináltatott magának ilyen füleket, miután túl sok fantasy regényt olvasott, vagy ilyesmi. Szerencsére ezzel nagyjából meg is oldotta magát a helyzet, a tanár pedig épp intett volna, mikor váratlanul tényleg az igazgató nyitott be, és intett, hogy a tanár kövesse, így mindketten távoztak pár percre, Alain pedig leült Alexisszel átellenesen az ablak mellé. Kettejük között egy Alexis számára csak a szemüvege, és a kissé tudálékos külseje miatt ismerős lány ült, így mikor véletlenül pont egyszerre egymásra néztek, a tekintetük azonnal találkozott, és kissé szégyellően kapták másik irányba.  
  
Hogy ez pontosan hogy is történt? Nos, azon a reggelen Alerio teljes titokban érkezett az iskolába, és kérdés és bármilyen előzetes bejelentés nélkül az igazgatói irodába ment, ahová nagyjából félórára bezárkózott. Mikor aztán útnak indultak az igazgató társaságában, az idősebb férfi kissé idegesen lépkedett előre, miközben félénken nézett fel a nála majd egy fejjel magasabb fiatalemberre. Alerio ránézésre szemernyivel sem különbözött egy átlagos kamasztól ebben az iskolában, így végre valahogy sikerült összeszedje a bátorságát, hogy beszéljen.  
\- Felség...  
\- Csak Alerio... Vagyis, itt csak Alain.  
\- Rendben, Alain... Remélem, tudja... tudod, hogy mivel inkognitót kértél, nem is fogsz különleges elbánásban részesülni.  
\- Ezzel teljesen tisztában vagyok. Bár igazából azt sem tudom biztosan, az mit is jelentene.  
\- Értem... Nos, a lényeg hogy ugyanazokra az elvárásokra, és elbánásra várhatsz majd. A tanárok nem is tudnak majd arról, ki vagy.  
Alerio jókedvűen sétált az idősödő férfi mellett, akinek furcsa, sőt, bizarr volt, hogy egy herceggel társalog, és nem kell megadnia azokat a formaságokat, amiket mindig próbáltak belé, és a kollégáiba belenevelni. Az ajtóhoz érkezve aztán még utoljára hozzá fordult:  
\- Szóval, ebbe az osztályba kerülnek általában a cserediákok, szóval egyáltalán nem furcsa még egy hozzád hasonló érkezése. Nos...  
És a többit már tudjuk. Az óra múltán persze Alexis, a többiek nem kis meglepetésére elkapta Aleriot a karjánál fogva, és meg sem állt vele egy csendes helyig, ami eléggé félreeső volt, hogy senki se zavarja őket beszélgetés közben. Mikor elértek a kis erkélyre, ami a hátsó udvarra nézett, az első dolga az volt, hogy kitört belőle a nevetés.  
\- Alerio... Mit keresel te itt?  
\- Hát... Szerintem iskolába fogok járni.  
Alexis továbbra is kuncogva kopogott az ujjaival a korláton, miközben félig rá is dőlt, amivel akaratlanul is kicsit kihívó pózba került, amire Alerio önkéntelenül is nagyot nyelt, pláne, hogy a rövidke szoknya elég sokat engedett látni. A tengernyi barna haj volt az egyetlen, ami a hátára omolva kicsit takart, de így is igen erőteljes volt a látvány. Alerio persze kicsit zavarodottan próbált volna hátrálni egy lépést, helyette megbotlott a saját lábában, és kis híján a lányra esett, aki persze erre egyáltalán nem számítva kis híján át is zuhant a korláton.  
\- Na...  
\- Jaj, sajnálom...  
Persze, kicsit zavartan, és fülig vörösödve próbáltak szabadulni a kellemetlen helyzetből, egészen, amíg egy ismerős hang meg nem szólalt előttük, a földszintről.  
\- Ejnye, na de fiatalok! Legalább ne nyilvánosan!  
Ahogy nagyjából egyszerre, ugyanazzal a mozdulattal hajoltak ki a korlát felett, hogy megnézzék, ki is volt ez a vicces kedvű egyén, és persze, talán szerencséjükre is, csak Rhea volt az, aki széles mosollyal az arcán integetett nekik.  
\- Rhea? Te mit keresel itt?  
\- Csak be akartam ugrani, mint diplomata, hogy beszéljek az egyik új diákkal.  
Ezzel a megjegyzésével persze Alexisre utalt, de Alerio behúzta a nyakát. Rhea persze Alexisre kacsintott, és most már tényleg Alerionak folytatta.  
\- De ha már te is itt vagy, mit szólnál, ha suli után találkoznánk? Mondjuk amolyan... Randiként?  
\- Hát... Azt hiszem megoldhatjuk.  
\- Helyes! A főtéren várlak majd.  
Ezzel Rhea el, és még mindig jót kuncogott magában ezen a helyzeten. Alerio és Alexis ezek után saját magukon is nevettek egy jót, miközben visszafelé tartottak órára.  
\- Hol is lesz az óra?  
Alerio ezen zavart kérdésére Alexis megint elnevette magát, majd megfogta Alerio felsőjének az ujját, és elindult előre. Alerio arca megint vörös színt öltött magára, de szó nélkül követte a kedves lányt, aki nem is zavartatta magát még az erkélyen történt kis baleset után sem.  
  
Ebédszünetben persze Alexis automatikusan a mostanra már megszokott csapatához csapódott, de kivételesen Alerio, és még Remy is vele tartott. A kis duci lányt különösen a hegyes fülű, vicces fiú érdekelte, ahogy ő mondta. A társaság kedvesen fogadta az új arcot, és még Ben sem kötekedett feleslegesen, így nyugodtan étkezhettek egy darabig. Egyedül Lou és Oliver társalogtak halkan. Oliver, amióta csak Lou hozzájuk költözött, szintén ehhez a társasághoz csapódott. Itt kiderült persze, hogy akik ismerték Lou anyukáját természetesen hivatalosak voltak a temetésre is, amit persze Alexis is magára vett, tekintve, hogy neki is köze lett a dologhoz aznap, ha nem is akarta. Persze Alexis ezt csendben végigvárta, mielőtt hozzákezdett volna Alerio bemutatásához.  
\- Szóval, gondolom hallottátok már, de lett egy újabb új arcunk. Alain, ők a... Nevezhetlek titeket barátaimnak?  
Erre a többiek kicsit fellazultak végre és nevetni kezdtek, majd Ben, aki általában a legmorcosabb volt mások befogadásával kapcsolatban, válaszolt:  
\- Vannak még ilyen hülye kérdéseid? Szerinted megtűrnénk magunk között, ha nem lennél az?  
\- Ebben van igazság. Aki hozzánk csapódik, az a csapat tagja. Még az újfiú is.  
Ritka volt az, amikor Remy és Ben egyetértettek valamiben, de most így volt, és a végén a lány még lökött is egyet Alerion, aki kicsit zavartan vigyorgott erre, nem egészen tudva, miért tette ezt. Alexis természetesen ezt ki is használta.  
\- Szóval ők a barátaim. Chuck a nagyfiú, amolyan bandavezér, Lout és Olivert szerintem nem kell bemutassam, mert ők eleget beszéltek már, Tom és Jerry nem sokat beszélnek, de akkor sem sokat, Marika ugyan elvileg süket, de azért ne fecsegj a háta mögött, ha jóban akarsz lenni vele, és... Nos, Remyt már ismered az osztályból.  
A társaság alapjában véve kedvesen üdvözölte Aleriot maguk között, és a fiú is kellemes élményekkel gazdagodott már az első napján. A nap végén persze megint csak ő és Alexis sétáltak a főtér felé, ahova a találkát megbeszélték Rheával, és persze beszélgetéssel próbálták oldani a helyzetet.  
\- És, milyen volt az első napod? Elég izgalmas?  
\- Mondhatni, igen. Kicsit még fura, hogy nem szolgálók, és csupa olyan ember vesz körül, akik nem tudják, ki, vagy mi vagyok, és így nem úgy bánnak velem, mint valami...  
\- Porcelánbabával?  
\- Pontosan. Tudod, Tilly, a húgocskám, egészen máshogy viszonyul a világhoz. Ő mindenkivel annyira nyitott... Szeretnék én is ilyen lenni, de mikor az emberek úgy néznek rám a palotában...  
\- És ezért gondoltad, alászállsz az egyszerű emberek közé, hogy magad is emberszámba kerülhess.  
\- Igen, ez volt a terv. Rossz ötletnek tartod?  
\- Nem, sőt, számos uralkodó ismert a történelemből, akik ugyanezt csinálták.  
\- Akkor megnyugodtam. Igazából a bátyám is hasonló dolgot folytat már évek óta, de róla mindenki világosan tudja Firenzében, hogy kicsoda.  
Alexis elgondolkodva lépkedett Alerio mellett, aki valahogy a beszélgetésükbe belemelegedve egészen bőszavúan mondta a magáét. Ha belegondolt, azt tudta ő is nagyon jól, hogy Alerionak két testvére is van, ebből viszont egyikükhöz sem volt még szerencséje. Tilly szinte karnyújtásnyira volt, legalábbis a fiú elmondása szerint, hiszen otthon tartózkodott, viszont a bátyjuk, akinek még a nevét sem tudta, épp távol volt otthonról valami diplomáciai kiküldetésen...  
\- Ah, ott van Rhea!  
Hirtelen felkapta aztán a fejét, és épp meglátta az idősebb ismerősüket, aki egy kávézó teraszáról integetett feléjük. Egészen amíg Alexist meg nem látta, mosolygott is, de hirtelen le is hervadt az arcáról. Alexis egy nagyon enyhe mozdulattal jelezte Alerionakna felfedezését, majd még mondott pár szót, mielőtt elváltak volna, és távozott. Alerio, mikor meglátta Rheát, nyelt egy nagyot, és kissé nehézkesen araszolt oda hozzá. A fiatal nő kezet nyújtott neki, ó pedig némi tétovázás után kezet csókolt.  
\- Remélem, nem várattalak meg nagyon.  
\- Ugyan, ahogy mondani szokták, egy király nem késik, csak mindenki más érkezik túl korán, nem igaz?  
\- Én ezt még sosem hallottam. Meg aztán, amúgy sem vagyok én király...  
\- Még nem legalábbis. Ha nem bánod, már rendeltem helyetted is.  
\- Oh, persze...  
Miközben vártak, Rhea igen tüzetesen vizsgálta meg magának Aleriot. Nagyjából hat év volt közöttük a nő javára, Alerion világosan látszott, hogy szinte gyerek még, de igyekezett fenntartani az érett férfiú látszatát. Alapjában véve ráadásul nem is volt egy rossz kiállású fiatalember: kissé szögletes arcélei, és enyhén borostás álla ugyan kissé kilógtak az összképből, mégis mélyen ülő szürkéskék szemeinek mély, elgondolkodó csillogása, magas homloka, és furcsán gyermekded módon őszinte, mesterkéletlen mosolya még az amúgy szilárd Rheát is meg tudták volna ingatni. Alerio nem tudott alakoskodni, ami a szívén, az a száján is, és képtelen volt elrejteni a gondolatait, akkor is, ha próbálta. A kezei feltűnően kicsik voltak egy férfihez képest, az ujjai vékonyak, és hosszúak, mint egy zongoristáé, ellenben az egyenruha feltűnően jól állt neki. Sokkal jobban, mint az alkalmi öltözék, amiben megismerte. Rhea maga magas volt, bár egy fejjel alacsonyabb partnerénél, a haját nem kellett különösebben feltűznie, hiszen vállig nyíratta minden lehetséges alkalommal, így most is csak könnyedén meglibbentette a szél, ahogy ott ültek. Zöldes-barnás szemei vizsgálódva jártak végig a kamasz fiú minden látható porcikáján, és elgondolkodva hümmögött egyet, ami persze asztaltársának is feltűnt.  
\- Valami baj van?  
\- Dehogy, csak kevésbé tűnsz feszültnek, mint az este.   
\- Oh, igen. Alapjában véve, Tillyvel nagyon hasonlítunk abban, hogy utáljuk ezeket a formális rendezvényeket.  
\- Szóval, nem szívesen láttál minket?  
\- Ezt egy szóval sem mondtam, csak a formaságokat utálom, amik az egészhez kapcsolódnak.  
\- Aha. Most ezt mondod, de le merném fogadni, hogy most is szívesebben lennél Alexisszel.  
Alerio szemei erre igen nagyra nyíltak a meglepettségtől, de inkább nyugodt hangon próbált válaszolni.  
\- Ha az erkélyen történtekre gondolsz, csak baleset volt.  
\- Tudom, láttalak. Én úgy általában értettem.  
\- Én viszont nem értelek. Kifejtenéd?  
\- Egyszerű...  
Rhea háromszöget formált az ujjaiból, majd emögé rejtette az arca nagy részét, miközben igen realistán belekezdett a véleménye kifejtésébe:  
\- Ne hidd, hogy nem veszem észre a nyilvánvalót! Alexis egy szép fiatal lány, kedves, korban hozzád illőbb...  
\- Rhea...  
\- Arról nem is beszélve, hogy apád és az én apám pusztán politikai okokból akar rákényszeríteni erre a házasságra. Csak a vak nem látja, hogy nem illenénk egymáshoz.  
Alerio erre a gondolatmenetre végképp nem tudott mivel visszavágni, de még nem volt vége:  
\- Legjobb lett volna, ha el sem jövök.  
Ezzel Rhea felállt, és épp távozni készült, mikor hirtelen valaki elkapta a jobbkezét.  
\- Várj, Rhea!  
Erre egy pillanatra megállt még a nőben is az ütő, Alerio hangja ugyanis furcsán lágy volt, annak ellenére is, hogy az idegességtől remegett.  
\- Várj... Ne hamarkodd el!  
\- Mit ne hamarkodjak e...  
Azonban, mikor sarkon fordult, hogy vitába szálljon a fiúval, nem kis meglepetésére épp nem fejeltek össze, ugyanis Alerio egy erősebb lépésre lépett tőle. A fiú szigorú tekintetének átható kékje most mélyen a lelkébe tűnt hatolni, és a hangja, ami eddig kicsit bizonytalan volt, most hirtelen szigorú, szinte parancsoló árnyalatot vett fel.  
\- Kezdjük azzal, hogy elhiheted, nekem sem sokkal egyszerűbb ez. Apám alig egy hete jelentette be, hogy meghívta ide a jövendőbelimet, akit amolyan házassági szerződés köt majd hozzá.   
Óvatosan hátrált egy lépést, és így folytatta.  
\- Először viszolyogtam a gondolattól is, de végül azon kaptam magam, hogy várom a pillanatot.  
\- Alerio...  
\- Mikor tegnap este megláttam Alexist, valóban azt hittem, hogy ő te vagy, de aztán felvilágosított, és... Őszintén, megijedtem tőled.  
\- De miért?  
\- Nem tudom. Talán akkor csapódott le bennem, hogy mire akarnak rávenni minket a szüleink. Beszélgetni akartam, megismerni téged, de túlságosan zavarban voltam, te pedig félreértetted, és szép szóval is faképnél hagytál.  
\- Én nem...   
\- Alexisszel is csak azért láttál ma együtt, mert osztálytársak vagyunk, és elkísért, hogy megmutassa az ide vezető utat, ennyi az egész.  
Erre már Rhea kicsit elszégyellte magát, amitől egy enyhe pír ült ki az arcára. Alerio hangja is megenyhült, és sokkal barátságosabban folytatta:  
\- Igen, akaratunk ellenére akartak összeboronálni minket, de végső soron a népeink érdekében teszik, és ezt is szem előtt kell tartanunk, nem?  
\- Azt hiszem...  
\- Látod? Akkor mi lenne, ha adnánk egymásnak egy esélyt, és azzal kezdenénk, hogy megismerjük egymást? Mit szólsz?  
Ezzel elengedte Rhea kezét, és utat adott neki vissza a kis asztalhoz. A nő persze kissé megilletődve foglalt újra helyet, a pincér pedig már el is helyezte előttük a már megrendelt süteményeket. Alerio nem is zavartatta magát, csak jó haspók lévén azonnal neki is látott a habos édességhez. Rhea maga sem hitte el, hogy ezek után még két másikat is kért, de valahol még örült is, hogy így feloldódott.  
  
Aznap este aztán Rhea már jó ideje türelmesem várt a fürdőre, Alexis ugyanis még azelőtt bezárkózott oda, hogy ő hazaért volna. Jobb ötlete nem lévén, az ablakban ült, és figyelte a még mindig meglehetősen mozgalmas város életét. Alexishez pár éve kötötte barátság, mikor egy alkalommal a kísérője volt egy látogatáson az Unióban, azóta ha csak mennie kellett valahova, mindig őt kérte útitársául. Most ráadásul a munka mindkettőjüket ugyanoda szólította, így kivettek egy kellemes kis lakást a belvárosban, az akadémiához, és a palota földi bejáratához a lehetséges legközelebb.  
\- Aaaah, ez jól esett!  
Alexis így érkezett ki végre a fürdőből, és mikor meglátta Rheát, mindjárt mosolyra is fakadt.  
\- Te már itthon vagy?  
\- Úgy egy órája, igen.  
\- Au...  
Alexis most döbbent csak rá, hogy milyen sok időt vert el a fürdőben, és behúzott nyakkal ült le társnőjével szemben.  
\- És, jól szórakoztatok?  
\- Mondhatni... Alerio sokkal jobban érezte magát.  
\- Azt elhiszem. Ő... Kicsit más.  
\- Az enyhe kifejezés. Látnád hány krémest tud megenni!  
Erre már mindketten elnevették magukat, és így a holdfényben bámultak egymásra egy kis ideig, mielőtt Rhea megint megszólalt.  
\- Mit gondolsz róla?  
\- Hát... Aranyos fiú. Kicsit tudatlan, de ez a neveltetése miatt lehet.  
\- Igen... Így is mondhatjuk. És még?  
Alexis kicsit megszeppenve vonta meg a vállát.  
\- Nem is tudom... Sokkal emberibb, mint amire számítottam, de ez általában az egész családra igaz.  
\- Te találkoztál már a kishúgával?  
\- Eddig még csak emlegette, de ha csak fele olyan aranyos, mint amilyennek az elmondottak alapján képzelem... Valami iszonyat cukorfalat lehet.  
\- Elhiszem.  
Alexis kicsit értetlenül nézett Rheára, aki most is a mellkasán nyugtatta a jobbját.  
\- Valami bánt talán?  
\- Nem, csak... Volt már olyan, hogy valaki mondott neked valamit, akkor is, ha csak egy apróságot, és attól elkezdett kalapálni a szíved?  
Alexis meglepetten pislogott pár pillanatig, de végül megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nekem most először, de volt ilyenem.  
\- Alerio miatt?  
\- Igen... Nem tudom, mi lehet ez.  
Alexis most elnézően mosolyogva tette a kezét Rhea fejére, és egy idősebb testvér bölcs, megnyugtató hangján csak ennyit mondott:  
\- Nem értek ehhez, de majd rájössz magad. Én addig is lefekszem, mert holnap futó nap lesz.  
\- Az mit jelent?  
\- Csak három tornaórával kezdünk, ahol futás felmérés lesz. Jó formában kell lennem.  
\- Aha... Akkor jó éjt!  
\- Neked is!  
Ezzel Alexis be is lakatolta maga mögött a szobája ajtaját, és fújt egy nagyot. Aznap délelőtt, az erkélyen, az ő szíve is megugrott Alerio közelségétől, akkor is, ha csak egy kis baleset okozta.  
  
Így két héttel a terrortámadás után Nathaliának sikerült mindent elintéznie testvére temetésével kapcsolatban, amire egy péntek délután került sor. Sacred Cradle 10-es számú központi temetőjében, amit a lakosok az „Angyalok Születési Helyének" is neveznek a Sky Palace-hoz való közelsége miatt, délután két órára összegyűlt a gyászoló rokonság, Annah volt munkatársai és ismerősei, illetve Lou közeli barátai és osztálytársai is tiszteletüket tették.  
\- Őszinte részvétem. – közelítette meg Alexis Lou-t.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Alexis fekete kiskosztümöt viselt fekete harisnyával, míg Lou alul fekete vászonnadrágot, felül pedig fekete blúzt, aminek nyakából kilógott a fehér ing gallérja. A két lány egymás nyakába borult és Lounál hamar el is tört a mécses. Miután sikerült megvigasztalnia, elkísérte barátnőjét a ravatalozóhoz, ahol Oliver és Ben várta őket.  
\- Részvétem a nagynénédért. –állt meg Alexis a fiú előtt.  
\- Köszönöm.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen körülmények között kellett megismerkednünk.  
\- Lou mesélte, hogy nemrég költöztél a városba.   
\- Igen.  
\- Akkor legalább egy közös dolog van bennünk.  
A ravatalozó végénél állították fel a koporsót, ami előtt egy állványon több virágcsokor és koszorú ölelésében egy fekete-fehér fotón Annah vidáman mosolygott miközben a fején lévő szalmakalapot fogta.  
\- Tavaly készítettem a képet mikor a tengerparton nyaraltunk. Emlékszem, akkor nagyon szeles volt az idő. – jegyezte meg Lou kissé erőltetett mosollyal.  
\- A legjobb képet választottad, Annah mindig is sugárzó személyiség volt. –lépett a társasághoz Nathalia.  
A helyiségben egymás után gyúltak fel a mesterséges gyertyák, miközben lágy dallam szólt a sarkokban elhelyezett hangszórókból. Közel fél óra alatt mindenki elhelyezkedett a felállított széksoron. A diszkréten lezárt koporsóhoz legközelebb természetesen Annah családja ült, kiegészítve Bennel és Alexisszel. A ceremóniát a pap egy gyönyörű és megható verssel indította az elmúlásról, majd belekezdett az ilyenkor megszokott, de személyes beszédbe. Felelevenítette Annah múltjának meghatározó pontjait, amiket Nathalia és Lou még az élőkészületek során osztott meg a férfivel. Mindenki csendesen szipogva hallgatta a megható sorokat, azonban az idillt egy rikácsoló hang zavarta meg.  
\- Mégis mit képzeltél, te kurva?! –tántorgott be a ravatalozóba Lou apja illuminált állapotban.  
Nathalia összerezzent a férfi láttán, mert neki szegezte a kérdést.  
\- Én kértem meg őt, hogy téged hagyjunk ki a dologból. Úgy tűnik jól tettem, megint bűzlesz a piától. – sétált apja elé Lou.  
A férfi szó nélkül visszakézből akkora pofont adott a lánynak, hogy az földre esett és az orra is elkezdett vérezni egy kicsit. Természetesen több sem kellett ahhoz, hogy a felbőszült Ben a férfire rontson. Oliver megpróbálta lefogni barátját, miközben Alexis Lou ápolásába kezdett bele.  
\- Engedj el, kinyírom ezt a mocskot! –kapálozott Ben.  
\- Ne rendezz jelenetet mindenki előtt! Nem éri meg.  
Oliver megvető és Ben dühös pillantása csak olaj volt a tűzre, Lou apja kihasználta a helyzetet és megragadta Bent a grabancánál, Olivert pedig gyomron rúgta.  
\- Most megfizetsz a múltkoriért, te kis szaros!  
A férfi teljes erőből szorítani kezdte a fiú nyakát, aki próbált szabadulni. Már érezte, hogy lassan elszáll minden ereje, de ekkor egy fura nyögést hallott, a szorítás enyhült, majd ő maga a padlóra zuhant, vadul köhécselve. Mikor felnézett, nem kis megnyugvással, és némi meglepetéssel tapasztalta, hogy Alexis karolja át a részeg férfit hátulról a nyakánál fogva, és egy hatásos fojtó fogással teszi épp ártalmatlanná. Pillanatokon belül eszméletlenül esett össze, a lány pedig félrelépett, hogy két jól megtermett férfi lépjen elő az egyik sarokból.  
-Elnézést kérünk a kis közjátékért. –szólt egy fekete öltönyös, fehér kesztyűs férfi.  
A temetkezési vállalat munkatársai odaléptek az ájult alakhoz, majd ketten közre fogták és kivonszolták a teremből. Az egyik kacsintott Olivernek, akinek csak némi idő elteltével esett le, hogy Scott, a maszkmester volt az Blackhearttal. A gyanúját megerősítette a telefonjára érkező üzenet Kattől.  
\- „Blackky és Scotty is vigyáz rád. (=^･ω･^=))ﾉ彡☆"  
\- „Mit keresnek egyáltalán itt?"  
\- „Majd Rexy beavat a szertartás után."  
\- „Mind itt vagytok?"  
Az utolsó kérdésére már nem kapott választ, csak egy macskafejes emote-ot, így szemforgatva tette el a mobilját a mellényzsebébe.  
  
Mihelyt lecsillapodott a hangulat, a pap némi nehézség után sikeresen folytatni tudta a szertartást. Szerencsére más kényelmetlenség már nem történt és hamarosan bejött a temetkezési vállalat négy munkatársa, köztük az előbbi páros is, majd megálltak a mahagóniból faragott koporsó egy-egy fogantyújánál. A férfiak a négy saroknál álltak meg, a középső fogantyút jobb oldalon Oliver fogta meg Blackheart és Scott között, a bal oldalon pedig Ben helyezkedett el. A templomharang kongásának ritmusára indult el a társaság a temetőkertbe, a kripta felé, ahol Annah várhatóan végső nyughelyére talált. Miközben lassú lépésekkel haladtak, Scott megtörte a csendet, de odafigyelt arra, hogy csak Oliver hallja.  
\- A nagybátyádat bezártuk a raktárba.  
\- Ne is nevezd így ezt az utolsó tetűt!  
\- Ahogy akarod... Ugye tudod...  
\- Tudom, hogy mind itt vagytok. Katet hova rejtettétek el?  
Oliver óvatosan körülnézett, de mindenfelé csak a gyászoló tömeget látta, egy feltűnő arc sem látszott, legalábbis neki nem, így nagyon óvatosan megkérdezte:  
\- Ugye... Nem a koporsóban rejtettétek el... ?  
\- Ne hülyéskedj már!  
Scottnak persze vissza kellett fojtania a nevetést, pedig minden oka meglett volna rá, de mégis temetésen voltak, így csak egy óvatos intéssel jelezte az irányt Olivernek. Mikor a fiú a megfelelő irányba nézett, meglepve kellett észrevegye, hogy Kat egészen normális ruhában, egy szolid fekete kosztümben, szépen kifésült hajjal, és napszemüvegben lépkedett előre, mintha csak a tömeg részese lenne.  
\- Ejha...  
Persze még valami feltűnt neki, és az Rex nem kis alakja volt, aki egy fának támaszkodva állt tőlük elég nagy köpésnyire, valamelyest megadva a tiszteletet az alkalomnak azzal, hogy legalább feketébe öltözött, de világosan ki akart tűnni a tömegből. Mikor észrevette, hogy Oliver épp rá néz, biccentett, és valamit mondott is, bár a fiú rémesen rosszul olvasott szájról.A temetés tényleges része nem volt túl látványos, vagy különösen érdekfeszítő, de mégis mi lenne az egy ilyen eseményen? A családi kriptát előre kinyitották, a koporsóvivők mellől leváltak a családtagok, és kétoldalt körülvették a bejáratot. Ebben a pillanatban Nathalia észrevett egy fehér galambot a kripta tetején ahogy kíváncsian figyelte az eseményeket. A nő megkocogtatta Lou vállát, majd megszólalt.  
-Nézd, Annah küldött nekünk egy jelet.  
-Úgy gondolod?  
-Nem olyan mintha a galambon keresztül figyelne minket a mennyből?  
Lounak, bár tudta, hogy itt furán venné ki magát, erre a gondolatra kedve lett volna mosolyogni. A háttérben halk, búcsúztató dal szólt, amibe többen maguk is becsatlakoztak, miközben a négy koporsóvivő leereszkedett a kriptába az előkészített kő szarkofágba helyezték a koporsót, majd ketten együttes erővel visszahúzták a fedelét a helyére egy-egy kötéllel. Ezzel a dolgukkal végezvén egy percig néma csendben adóztak az elhunyt előtt, majd rövid úton távoztak. A pap még tartott egy rövid búcsúztató beszédet itt is, majd a nagyjából egy órát felölelő szertartás véget is ért.  
  
Egy fél óra mindenképpen kellett, mire a gyászolók eloszlottak, és Oliver maga elindult oda, ahol Rexet látta. A temető maga erőteljesen parkosított volt, így helyesen gondolt arra, hogy azonnal a fák közé hatoljon, ahol kicsit nagyobb volt a privát szféra is, ha arról volt szó. Rex néhány méterrel bent állt a bokrok és a nagyobb fák takarásában állt egy fának háttal támaszkodva.  
\- Megjöttél végre, Zöldfülű?  
\- Gondoltam, valami oka is van annak, hogy mind itt vagytok.  
\- Helyesen gondoltad.  
Rex persze megköszörülte a torkát, és némileg tiszteletteljesebben folytatta:  
\- Egyébként részvétem!  
\- Kösz... Szóval, elárulod, hogy mit kerestek épp itt?  
\- Mindent a maga idejében. Azt ugye tudod, hogy lesz egy apróság, amit végre kell hajtanod, mielőtt teljes értékű tag lennél?  
\- Igen... Ezt valahogy sejtettem.  
Oliver persze meg sem lepődött, hogy pillanatokon belül az egész társulat körülvette már. Kat még mindig a furcsán normális szerelésében volt, a többiek pedig már levetették az álcájuk nagy részét.  
\- Miért van az az érzésem, hogy ennek köze lesz a temetőhöz?  
\- Sajnos épp elég köze van hozzá. Rex?  
Black nyomatékos felszólító kérdésére Rex bólintott, és végre kihúzta magát, hogy nyomatékosabban hangozzon a mondandója. Akkora volt, hogy Olivernek a maga valamivel több mint 180 centijével még fel is kellett néznie rá.  
\- A feladatod, amennyiben vállalod, hogy emelj el egy személyes tárgyat a robbanás egyik áldozatától, méghozzá a sírjából.  
Ezután a sokszorosan összetett, és konkrét mondat után Oliver szája enyhén szólva is tátva maradt, és hosszas csönd következett. A kínos hallgatás közepette végül Kat volt az, akinek volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy megszólaljon végre.  
\- De, ha nem akarod, nem muszáj...  
\- Ne... Nem kell...   
\- De komolyan, ez nagyon durva és hülyeség.  
\- Katnek igaza van. Majd kitalálunk valami mást.  
Már Blackheart is undorodott a gondolattól, de Oliver mindenkit meglepett, mikor válaszolt.  
\- Legyen! Megteszem.  
Erre megint egy kis csend támadt, mielőtt aztán megint Oliver szólalt volna meg.  
\- Pontosan milyen tárgyról legyen szó?  
\- Akármi megteszi, csak legyen bizonyíték arra, hogy kié volt!  
\- És mikorra?  
Oliver kérdésére mindenki csak megvonta a vállát, így Kat volt az, aki végül megint ki kellett mondja a saját véleményét.  
\- Mit szólnál mondjuk még ma estéhez, aztán reggel átadod egyenesen Rexnek az Antiqueben?  
A többiek egyöntetű bólintással jelezték egyetértésüket, Oliver pedig szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és elindult a többiekhez, akik várták, de Kat utána eredt, és mikor utolérte, a szokásához híven belé csimpaszkodott.  
\- Na, mit akarsz még?  
\- Csak egy kérdést. Akarod, hogy Scottal segítsünk?  
\- Meg tudom csinálni egyedül is.  
\- Te tudod. De azért tudod, hol érsz el, ha meggondolnád magad.  
Miközben Kat még nyomott egy kis puszit Oliver arcára búcsúzóul, észre sem vették, hogy valaki a távolból figyeli őket. Ez a valaki aligha volt 160 centi, és az orráig lehúzta a kapucniját, de láthatóan egy fiatal lány volt, és mikor Oliver lassan elsétált, ő is visszahúzódott a bokrok közé, ahonnan korábban előlépett.  
  
Mikor a fiú visszatért Lou-ékhoz, a lány egy kicsit mintha már jobb kedvében lett volna.   
-A barátnőd talán fél tőlünk?  
-Ő nem a barátnőm, csak egy ismerős.  
-Nekem elég közelinek tűnt. Csak nem miatta lógtál annyit a suliból? –kérdezte Ben.  
Oliver hallgatása elég volt, mert a barátjának bizonyos értelemben igazat kellett adnia. A társaság erre elnevette magát, ezzel is oldva a feszültséget.A temetést állófogadás zárta, amihez egy helyi éttermet béreltek ki. Több svédasztalt állítottak fel erre a célra, amin a finomabbnál finomabb falatkák sorakoztak. Oliver épp egy pár darab fasírtot tett volna a tányérjára, mire valaki váratlanul a kezére csapott.  
-Mi a...?  
A fiú igazán meglepődött Kat visszatérésén, de főleg azon, hogy a becenevéhez hűen, macskaként osont mögé.  
-Elvitte a cica a nyelved?  
-Mit keresel itt? Nem mentél vissza a bázisra a többiekkel?  
-Megéheztem. Amúgy Scott is itt van, épp anyukáddal beszélget.  
Oliver az anyja felé fordult és meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy a férfi úgy beszélget édesanyjával, mint egy régi ismerős.  
-Még mindig abban a régiségboltban dolgozol? –kérdezte Nathalia.  
-Te is tudod, hogy mennyire szeretem a régi dolgokat.  
-Nekem mondod? Egyszer igazán eljöhetnél a múzeumba ahol dolgozom, körbe vezethetnélek a tárlatomon.  
-Azt hiszem, az igazán emlékezetes nap lenne. –mosolyodott el a férfi.  
-Úgy tűnik Scott esélyes arra, hogy a mostohaapád legyen. –jegyezte meg Kat viccesen.  
Oliver erre csak a szemeit forgatta, de ekkor Lou és Alexis körbefogta a számukra ismeretlen lányt.  
-Szia! Még nem láttalak a környéken. –szólt Lou barátságosan.  
-Ritkán mozdulok ki a házból.  
-Magántanuló vagy?  
-Á, nem, én már rég leérettségiztem. –legyintett Kat.  
-És azt hogyan? Szerintem velünk egy idős lehetsz.  
-Tizenkét éves koromra meg volt az elegendő tudásom hozzá.  
-Akkor te egy igazi csodagyerek lehetsz. –jegyezte meg Alexis.  
Kat erre csak bazsalygott egy darabig.  
-És hogyan találkoztál az unokatesómmal?  
-Egy nap bejött az Antique-ba és szerelem volt első látásra.  
-Ne színezd ki a dolgokat a téveszméiddel. –vágott közbe a fiú.  
-De...  
-Mi csak barátok vagyunk.  
-Extrákkal?  
-Azok nélkül.  
A lány erre szomorúan sóhajtott egy nagyot. Kat egyébként könnyen szót értett a többiekkel, sikerült hamar belopnia magát a szívükbe. Scott egy félrepillantás során nyugtázta a dolgot, majd visszafordult beszédpartneréhez.  
-Tudom, hogy nem lenne illendő ezt mondani egy ilyen alkalom miatt, de örülök, hogy összefutottunk.  
-Én is örülök. A temetésen is ott voltál?  
-Igen, de nem akartam zavarni, így meghúzódtam az árnyékban.  
-Nos, legalább most előbújtál. –nevetett fel a nő.  
  
A hosszú és megterhelő nap végén Oliver sokáig csak a plafont bámulta a szobájában az ágyán fekve, miközben a rábízott feladaton töprengett. Egyik részről elítélte a sírrablást, főleg azért is mert, jelen esetben van némi esély arra, hogy a néhai nagynénjétől kell elemelnie valamit. Azonban kénytelen megtenni ezt a szentségtörést, ha a Dawn Breakershez szeretne csatlakozni.  
-A rohadt életbe! –kiáltott dühösen, majd idegességében a kezéhez legközelebb lévő tárgyat a szobája ajtaja felé dobta.  
-Magyarázatot kérek. –morgott Lou miután a párna az arcában landolt.  
-Bocs, nem volt szándékos!  
A lány válaszként visszadobta a párnát.  
-Így kvittek vagyunk.  
Lou ezt követően az ágy szélére ült, Oliver pedig törökülésbe pozícionálta magát.  
-Minden rendben?  
-Ezt én is kérdezhetném, elvégre Annah hozzád közelebb állt.  
-Szerencsére ti itt vagytok nekem mindannyian. Ha csak azzal a kö... akarom mondani, a faterommal kellene élnem, akkor tuti nem bírnám sokáig.  
-Tényleg, vele mi a helyzet?  
-Mire gondolsz?  
-Elég nagy felhajtást okozott a temetésen. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy kezet emelt rád. Fáj még?  
-Ekkorát még nem kaptam tőle, de majd elmúlik.  
Oliver keze ennek hallatán ökölbe szorult, de a fiú képes volt türtőztetni magát.  
-Te és Ben azért jobban megjártátok, még szerencse, hogy Alexis időben ott termett.  
-Elég ijesztő volt. Azért nem minden lány képes arra, mint ő.  
-Még jó, hogy nem ölte meg... Mármint, érted... –nevetett fel Lou.  
-Na igen. –válaszolt Oliver némi szünet után.  
-Egyébként min gondolkoztál?  
-Tessék?  
-Igaz, hogy nem állunk annyira közel egymáshoz, de attól még látom az arcodon, hogy nagyon töröd a fejed valamin.  
-Tévedsz.  
-Ne nézz madárnak. Nyugodtan áruld csak el! Katről van szó?  
-Neki mi köze lenne hozzá?  
-Igazán kedves lány és szemmel láthatóan bír téged. A helyedben lecsapnék rá, tigris.  
Oliver erre megfogta a párnáját és immár szándékosan dobta meg vele unokatestvérét. A lány erre felnevetett és viszonozta a támadást. Az ádáz párnacsatát Nathalia szakította félbe, aki elkészült a vacsorával.  
  
Este 11 óra körül Oliver óvatosan kilopózott a házukból, nagyon figyelve arra, hogy senkit se ébresszen fel. Ezt úgy tudta a legkönnyebben elintézni, hogy az emeleten lévő szobájának ablakán kimászott, majd a tetőről előbb a ház melletti tölgyfára, onnan pedig az udvarra szökkenve és a kerítésen átmászva indult a temető felé. Ott kicsit nehezebb dolga volt a belógással, a templomgondnok ugyanis elég komolyan vette a munkáját és zseblámpával felszerelkezve rótta a körutakat egyik pontból a másikba elindulva. Oliver addig a kerítést vizsgálta meg, de rögtön a bokrok közé bújt mikor észrevett egy biztonsági kamerát.  
-A bejutás lehet nem lesz zökkenőmentes. –morogta az orra alatt.  
Egy ideig csak lopakodott, de ekkor a kerítésen észrevett egy kisebb átvágott szakaszt, amin könnyedén át tudott bújni. Hamarosan már a sírkertben találta magát, ahol a sírok között meglapulva közelítette meg először a ravatalozót, onnan pedig elindult a kripta felé.Arra azonban nem számított, hogy a távolból valaki rajta tartja a szemét és az nem a temetőgondnok. A köpenyes apró alak továbbra is a temető bokrai között bujkált, ezt azonban a fiú nem is sejthette. Oliver épp egy méretes sírkő mögött bújt el a felé közeledő őr elől, miközben a háta mögött egy kígyó kezdett kúszni felé. A fiú nem is sejthette, hogy valójában nem is arról van szó, ugyanis ezen megtört a fény, ezt azonban ő hátulról nem láthatta, a vele szemben érkező gondnokkal ellentétben.  
-Van ott valaki? –kiáltott fel a férfi.  
A fémkígyó rögvest visszahúzódott, Oliver pedig végső megoldásként a bokrok közé vetette magát. Ahogy arra várt, hogy elüljön a vész, a háta mögött két izzó szempár figyelte a kapucnija alól. Az apró teremtés mintha nyújtózni kezdett volna a fiú háta után, de aztán megtorpant és inkább eltávolodott tőle. Mire Oliver az apró nesz hallatán megfordult, a fiatal lánynak nyoma veszett. A fiú csak megvonta a vállát, majd a veszély elültét követően folytatta útját a családi kripta felé. A létesítmény előtt vetett egy keresztet, hogy a családja ne átkozza meg a tettéért, majd óvatosan belépett.  
  
Eközben az Antique-ban a Dawn Breakers tanácskozott.  
-Szerintetek meg tudja csinálni? –kérdezte Scott.  
-Én hiszek Ollie-ban. –válaszolt Kat.  
A lány elnyúlt az asztalon és megpróbálta lenyúlni Rex poharát. A férfi azonban időben észrevette és egy apró tockost adott a lánynak.  
-Kicsi vagy még ehhez.  
-Olyan gonosz vagy!  
Blackheart végig csendben ült, a gondolataiban elveszve. Még azt se vette észre, hogy Kat levette a fejéről a sapkáját és a férfire tette, majd már kattant is egy selfie vele.  
-A helyedben törölném a fényképet. –fordult a férfi Scott felé.  
-Lebuktam.  
-Pedig olyan aranyos vagy rajta! –jegyezte meg Kat.  
-Nem egészen ez az elsődleges célom egy terrorista csoport vezetőjeként....  
-Vicces lenne ezt látni a körözési plakátokon. –nevetett fel Rex. –Egyébként min gondolkodtál ennyire?  
-Olyan érzésem van, hogy valamiről megfeledkeztünk.  
-Ezt ki tudnád fejteni?  
Ebben a pillanatban megcsörrent Kat telefonja.  
-Oliver az, biztos segítségre van szüksége.  
A lány felvette a telefont, de nem a fiút hallotta benne, hanem egy sokkal ércesebb hangot. Kat azonnal kihangosította a készüléket, hogy a többiek is hallhassák.  
-Hova vinnéd Annah medálját, te kis görcs?!  
-Én csak...  
-Most megfizetsz azért, amiért bezártatok.  
-Ez nem...? –kérdezte Scott.  
-De, Oliver nagybátyját elfelejtettük kiengedni. –csapott a homlokára Blackheart.  
-Úgy tűnik elég pipa. –jegyezte meg Rex.  
-Most mit csináljunk? –kérdezte Kat riadtan.  
-Rex megy és megmenti.  
-Miért én?  
-Mert te találtad ki ezt az egész marhaságot! Azonnal menj a temetőbe és hozd haza a fiút!  
Rex meglepődött vezére erélyes hangján, de aztán szó nélkül a motorjára pattant és a temető felé vette az irányt.  
  
Olivert meglepte ahogy a kriptából kilépve a nagybátyja állt vele szemben és rögtön megragadta az alkalmat, hogy megragadja a fiút. Oliver zsebéből ekkor kiesett a nagynénje sírjából elemelt medál, ami a földre érkezve kinyílt, ezzel felfedve a benne található fényképeket Lou-ról és az apja régebbi, még józan időszakából származó változatáról.  
-Mit keres az nálad?  
A fiú nem tudott válaszolni, helyette megpróbált telefonon segítséget kérni.  
-Kérem, engedjen el. –nyöszörgött.  
-Hova vinnéd Annah medálját, te kis görcs?!  
-Csak kölcsön venném egy kicsit...  
-És szerinted én annyiban hagynám, te mocskos kis tolvaj... ?  
Lou apjának volt ideje bőven a kijózanodásra, ami a fizikai állapotán is sokat javított, ezt Oliver a saját bőrén tapasztalta meg. Az ütlegeléseket követően a férfi felbőszült állapotban szorongatta a fiú nyakát, aki elcsukló hangon próbált szabadulni, de kezdett elszállni belőle az erő. Már csak a vakító fényességet látta, de az erőteljes robajjal is párosult és hamarosan azt tapasztalta, hogy a nagybátyja elengedte őt és padlót fogott.  
-Élsz még, kölyök? –kérdezte Rex miközben leszállt a motorról.  
Olivernek beletelt egy időbe, mire sikerült feldolgoznia az eseményeket. Lou apja lassan feltápászkodott, de ekkor Rex a farzsebéből előrántott egy Glock 17-est és a férfire szegezte.  
-Szeretnéd, hogy a feleséged mellé temessenek?  
-Mit művelsz, ember? –állt elé Oliver.  
-Még véded ezt a mocskot azok után, amit tett? Az oxigénhiány elvette az eszed?  
-Lou nemrég vesztette el az anyját, az apja halála csak rontana a helyzeten.  
Rex morgott egyet, majd eltette a fegyvert.  
-Köszönd meg az unokaöcsédnek, hogy nem pumpáltalak tele ólommal!  
-K-Ki vagy te? –kérdezte a férfi riadtan.  
-Azt hiszem a kölyök bajtársa. –tette Oliver vállára a kezét Rex.  
A fiú ezen meghatódott, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy teljesítette a feladatot.  
-Most pedig hordd el magad! És ha egy szót is mersz szólni erről bárkinek is, megkeresem a lányod és miután a szemed előtt ölöm meg, végzek veled is.  
Lou apja ennek hallatán pánikba esve menekült el.  
-Ez jól esett. –nyugtázta a férfi.  
-Megmentetted az életem.  
-Ennyivel tartoztam. Most viszont húzzunk el innen!  
Oliver bólintott, majd felült a férfi mögé. Miközben elrobogtak, a temetőgondnok próbált a nyomukba eredni, de nem látta sok értelmét.  
-Nem volt túl kockázatos a motorral bejönnöd?  
-Ha nem ütöm el a nagybátyádat, akkor te már nem tudnád feltenni ezt a kérdést. Olykor a legegyszerűbb megoldást kell választani.  
Rex megérkezett a Lawton ház elé, aminek a címét még Kat adta meg neki a minap.  
-Pihend ki magad és majd holnap találkozunk.  
-Rendben.  
-Kölyök!  
-Igen? –fordult vissza Oliver.  
-Hadd legyek én az első, aki kimondja: üdv a Dawn Breakers-nél!  
Oliver erre elmosolyodott, Rex pedig intett és sebesen távozott. Oliver épp fordult volna sarkon, hogy vissza osonjon a házba, mikor valaki a vállára tette az apró kezét, és mikor odafordult, nem más volt az, mint Lou. Egy szál hálóingben állt ott mellette, ő ugyanis a főbejáraton jött ki, így az oldalába került.  
\- T-Te meg mit...  
\- Elárulnád, hogy hol az ördögben jártál?  
Oliver nem kicsit meglepve próbált szóhoz jutni, de csak tátogni tudott. Lou szemeivel ebben a pillanatban ölni lehetett volna, pláne mikor Oliver elejtette a medált, amit eddig a kabátzsebében rejtegetett.  
\- Nos?  
\- Én...  
Oliver végül megadta magát, és feltett kézzel csak ennyit mondott:  
\- Na jó... elmondom, de csak ha nem köpsz be senkinek...  
Lou bólintott, és maga elé engedte a fiút, hogy a rendes bejáraton visszatérjenek a házba, majd felvette az édesanyja medálját, amit a feltámadt régi szokások szerint vele együtt temettek el, a saját zsebébe süllyesztette, és követte az unokatestvérét.


	6. 6. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vajon Oliver ki tud mászni a szorult helyzetéből, miután sikeresen lebukik Lou előtt? És újabb szereplőket ismerhetünk meg, egyebek között egy titokzatos Evoluroidot is, Jennyt.

Nem kis túlzással lehetett állítani, hogy milyen fagyossá vált a hangulat a Lawton házban. Míg Nathalia békésen aludt, addig Lou és Oliver egy ideig csak meredten bámult egymásra az étkezőasztalnál ülve. A lány idegesen kopogtatta ujjait az asztallapon, várva unokatestvére magyarázatát. Oliver megköszörülte a torkát, majd megszólalt.  
-Mennyit láttál az előbb?  
-Nem tudom ki ült a motoron, de valószínűleg ismertétek egymást. Hol jártál az éjszaka közepén?  
-Csak levegőztem.

Lou erre kivette a zsebéből a medált.  
-És ez hogy került hozzád?  
-Az egy hosszú történet.  
-Én ráérek.

Oliver sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd mesélni kezdett.  
-Először ígérd meg, hogy senkinek se mesélsz róla!  
-Ugye csak ijesztgetni akarsz?  
-Ígérd meg!  
-Jó-jó, megígérem.  
Oliver ekkor egy apró tasakot vett elő a farzsebéből, amiben ismeretlen eredetű fehér por volt.  
-Ez ugye nem...?  
-Édesapám halála eléggé megviselt és néhány évvel ezelőtt kipróbáltam az Angyalport.  
-Akkor ez...  
-Pontosan. A motoros fickó egy díler.  
-De hiszen ez szörnyű! Azonnal le kell állnod ezzel!  
-Vegyél már vissza! –csitította a lányt Oliver.  
-Bocsi! –tekerte lejjebb a hangerőt Lou. –Viszont ezt most elkobzom tőled.  
-De...  
-Semmi de. És ne hidd, hogy ezzel vége. Mindent megteszek annak érdekében, hogy kigyógyulj a függőségből.  
-Ugyan, nem szükséges...  
-Ezt meg se hallottam. Már csak te és Nathalia vagytok az egyetlen élő rokonaim és ez így is marad, ha rajtam múlik.  
-És mi van apáddal?  
-Szerinted érdekel az a szeszkazán...? Pláne a mai után?  
-Ebben van valami.  
Oliver némi megnyugvással fújt egyet, remélve, hogy Lou ezzel megelégszik majd.  
-Most már mehetek?  
-Ne olyan gyorsan! A motoros fazont fel kell jelenteni, illetve a másik dologra még nem adtál magyarázatot.  
-Várj, várj! Kinek jelentenéd fel? Itt nincs rendőrség, vagy ilyesmi.   
-Nos... Ez igaz, de akkor is. Ez nem normális!  
-Elhiszem, de...  
-Semmi de! Ha kell én magam védelek meg tőle, és ha kell a többieket is belevonom.  
Oliver megforgatta a szemeit, és megadóan tette fel a kezét.  
-Szóval... Ennyi? Mostantól te vagy a gyámom?  
-Ez nem vicces. Mostantól sehova sem mehetsz nélkülem, vagy valamelyik barátom nélkül.  
-Szerintem meg ez nem vicces. Minek nézel, valami ötévesnek?  
-Csak a saját érdekedben teszem. Vagy azt akarod, hogy elmondjam az anyukádnak?  
Oliver már majdnem mondott valamit erre, de Lou hangjában a fenyegető tónus csak az aggodalom jele volt. Így is épp elég nagyot hazudott, és nem akarta tovább húzni. Már csak egy valami maradt, és erre is ki kellett térjen.  
-Ami a medált illeti, az nem igazi.  
-He?  
-Az eredeti ugyanúgy édesanyáddal lett eltemetve, az ott a kezedben csak egy replika.   
-De a képek ugyanúgy néznek ki, illetve a kopások is egyeznek.  
-Mert az eredetit korábban elvittem egy aranyműveshez, aki ilyesmivel is foglalkozik. Az igazat megvallva, még a temetésen is ott volt, talán láttad őt.  
-Hmm?  
-Van egy régiségkereskedése, az Antique. A tulajt bíztam meg vele. Tudod, igazából amolyan régi ismerősünk.  
-Mintha Kat említett volna egy ilyen nevű boltot. Csak nem ő volt az a bizonyos aranyműves?  
-Kat amolyan zseni, de azért ennyire nem. Ő... Hogy is mondta? Cyber-mérnök, vagy mi.  
-Ha már szóba került... mik a szándékaid vele?  
-Még mindig ezen lovagolsz?  
-Szeretnéd, ha inkább a drogfüggőségedről kérdeznélek?  
Oliver nagyot sóhajtott, és a legőszintébb véleményét mondta ki.  
-Kat egy bájos lány, de még csak most ismertem meg és egyelőre jobb, ha csak barátok leszünk.  
-Ha gondolod akkor adhatok pár tanácsot, hogy miként hódíthatod meg egy lány szívét.  
-Miben tudnál nekem segíteni?  
-Talán mert lány vagyok?  
-Tényleg?  
-Te kis...  
Lou ekkor elkapta Oliver grabancát és összeborzolta a haját. A két unokatestvér önfeledten nevetett egy ideig, a mókát Nathalia zavarta meg.  
-Örülök, hogy ilyen jól érzitek magatokat, de holnap iskola. 

A nő ekkor a faliórára nézett, ami hajnali fél kettőt mutatott.  
-Akarom mondani, ma. Használjátok ki ezt a pár órát és aludjatok!  
-Rendben!  
  
Tanítást követően Oliver elindult az Antique felé, miután nap közben Kat küldött neki egy üzenetet. Már haladt egy ideje, de aztán megtorpant és hátrafordult.  
-Elég hangosan lopakodsz.  
-Fene a jó hallásodat! –bújt elő Lou morogva.  
-Te most tényleg „anyamedve" üzemmódba kapcsoltál?  
-Megmondtam, hogy megvédelek a dílertől. Ha még egyszer meglátom a közeledben, letépem a tökeit!  
-Megnyugodhatsz, nem vele fogok találkozni.  
-Akkor hova tartasz?  
-Az titok.  
-Mindegy, úgyis megtudom. –lépett a fiú mellé Lou.  
-Te meg mit csinálsz?  
-Veled megyek. Talán zavar?  
-Izé... Kattel találkoznék.  
-Ohó!  
-Ohó bizony, szóval tipli.  
-Ugye nem hazudsz nekem?  
-Szerinted a hajnali beszélgetés után mernék hazudni neked? Szóval...  
-Rendben, értem a célzást. Egyébként hol lesz a randi?  
-Hogy utánam gyere? Inkább maradjon titok.  
-Oliver...  
-Az Antique-ban találkozunk, de ki tudja onnan hova megyünk. Azt nem árulta el.  
-Na jó, akkor nem is zavarlak tovább. Majd este várom a beszámolót.  
Oliver erre csak a szemeit forgatta, majd elhessegette a lányt.  
  
A fiú gyanútlanul lépett be a pillanatnyilag bezárt üzletbe, ahol a többiek már várták, egy-két fő kivételével.  
-Kat nincs itt? –kérdezte a pultot támasztó Rexet.  
-Az előbb még itt volt. –nézett körbe.   
-Azt mondta, hogy valamit még el kell intéznie. –válaszolt Scott.  
-Értem. –foglalt helyet Oliver Rex mellett.  
-Elég savanyú képet vágsz ahhoz képest, hogy tegnap sikeresen végrehajtottad a feladatod.  
-Kissé bonyolult a helyzet.  
-Tudom mi kell ilyenkor. Scott, hozz egy poharat az új haveromnak.  
-Rex, többször is mondtam, hogy ez egy régiségkereskedés és épp elég, ha csak te és a főnök isztok a potenciális vásárlóktól távol. Oliver amúgy is kiskorú, így csak kávét kap. Vagy tejeskávénak jobban örülnél?  
-Jó, hogy már nem kakaóval kínálod szerencsétlent!  
-Srácok, ne veszekedjetek már előttem. Egy kávé jó lesz, két cukorral és kevés tejjel.  
-Máris intézem.  
-Addig mesélj a kialakult helyzetről, hátha tudunk segíteni.  
-Na jó... Végül is részben te vagy az oka.  
-Hogyhogy?  
-Lou észrevette, hogy kilógtam az este és téged is meglátott, de azt ki tudtam magyarázni. Ja igen, te amúgy drogdíler lettél.  
-Mi van? A szeszcsempészet még elfogadható lenne, de drog? Hogy tudtál ilyet kitalálni?  
-Még indulás előtt eltettem a zsebembe pár szőlőcukrot arra az esetre, ha leesne a vércukrom az izgalomtól. Miközben Lou várta a válaszomat, összetörtem azt és beadtam, hogy tőled vettem Angyalport. Scott pedig cyber-mérnöki tudással is rendelkezik.  
-Hogy mivel? –ejtette el a csészét Scott, ami darabjaira tört. –Ez volt Kat kedvence! Nem láttatok semmit!  
-Ne aggódj, cyber-mérnök uraság! –nevetett fel Rex. –Amúgy az mi a túrót csinál?  
-Véletlenül elejtettem a medált, Lou pedig észrevette. Szerencsére be tudtam mesélni neki, hogy az csak egy másolat, amit Scott készített. – folytatta Oliver az előző gondolatát, nem is törődve Rex kérdésével.  
-Mennyit tud az unokatestvéred? –kérdezte a szobába érkező Blackheart.  
-Szerencsére csak drogosnak hisz, rólatok semmit se tud.

Olivernek ekkor feltűnt, hogy a vezér nem üres kézzel érkezett, nagyokat sóhajtozva tolt maga előtt egy hatalmas ajándékdobozt.  
-Az meg mi a szösz?  
-Nyisd ki és megtudod. Öreg vagyok én már ehhez.  
Blackheart ezután gondterhelten huppant le egy székre és rágyújtott. Oliver egy darabig csak a férfit bámulta, majd elindult a csomag felé, ami hirtelen megrázkódott. A fiú sóhajtott egy nagyot, mivel sejteni vélte, hogy Kat hova tűnt.  
-Ez most komoly?

Oliver gyanútlanul emelte le a doboz tetejét, de nem is sejtette, hogy mi vár rá. 

-Hmm? Macskák?  
A fiú kiemelte a három kismacska közül az egyik legszelídebbet, egy hamuszürke jószágot. Elég volt háromszor megvakargatni a hasát, hogy dorombolni kezdjen.  
-Aranyos, ugye? –szólalt meg a háta mögött Kat.  
-Valóban az. –válaszolt a fiú, majd megfordult.  
Ekkor jött az igazi meglepetés, ugyanis a lány egy rózsaszín, macskás fehérneműben állt előtte és vadul vigyorgott.  
-Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi a jóindulatú Marinéni viharvert térdkalácsát vettél te fel?!  
Oliver ijedtében a macskát is eldobta, amit Kat elkapott.  
-Ne dobáld szegény Hamut, nem igazán szereti. Rajta, kérj tőle bocsánatot!  
Kat a fiú elé tartotta az állatot, Oliver pedig nehezen tudta levenni a szemeit a lány kivágott dekoltázsáról.  
-Sa-sajnálom, Hamu.  
-Semmi baj, megbocsátok! Szeretlek! –bábozott Kat Hamuval.  
-Mi az istent művel ez a lány? –húzta a száját Rex.  
-Csak Kat. Kell ennél több magyarázat? –válaszolt Scott.  
A lány ezután visszatette az állatot a testvéreihez.

-Hadd mutassam be a többieket. Az a tarka kislány ott Sasha, a fekete kandúr pedig Mark, egy igazi kis rosszcsont.  
-Nem szokványos macskanevek. –jegyezte meg Oliver.  
-Egy könyvben olvastam őket és adódott az alkalom. Várj, megmutatom.  
Kat ezzel megfogta a fiú kezét és elindult a régiségkereskedés könyvrészlegéhez. A mai digitális korszakban kiszorultak a piacról a bőrkötéses könyvek, mára minden digitális formában érhető el. Olivert rögtön megcsapta a könyvek enyhén dohos, de mégis múltidéző szaga.   
-Nem fázol amúgy?   
-Ugyan miért fáznék?  
A fiú nem igazán tudott a lányra nézni, így inkább csak hümmögött egyet, és inkább a könyvek között kezdett kutatni.  
-Talán zavar valami?  
-Téged nem zavar, hogy szinte egy szál semmiben vagy?  
-Így könnyedén tudok mozogni és meg akartalak lepni.  
-Ha ez boldoggá tesz, sikerült, de most már kérlek öltözz át, hogy rád tudjak nézni.  
-Rendben, addig nyugodtan foglald el magad!  
-Úgy lesz.  
Míg Kat távol volt, addig Oliver nézett valami olvasnivalót és a szeme megakadt egy köteten.  
-Vag...ram? Még nem hallottam erről a darabról.  
A fiú levette a könyvet a polcról és először csak a borítót szemlélte, ami két páncélos alakot ábrázolt, ahogy egymás mellett állva egymáshoz tartják fegyvereiket, a nagyobbik egy kardot, a kisebbik egy vívótőrt és a fény megcsillan a pengék érintkezési pontján. A belelapozásakor hidegzuhanyként érte, hogy egy számára teljesen ismeretlen nyelven íródott. Már épp visszatette volna a polcra, mikor Kat visszatért normálisabb ruhában.  
-Látom megtaláltad a másik kedvencemet.  
-Akkor te el tudod olvasni?  
-Miért ne tudnám? A magyar nem olyan nehéz nyelv, szerintem tíz év alatt te is meg tudnád tanulni.  
-Köszi, de inkább kihagynám.  
-Akkor majd lefordíthatom neked, ha gondolod.  
-Még meggondolom. Amúgy ebben volt a három macska?  
-Nem, az ebben volt.  
Kat némi keresgélés után levett egy másik könyvet, ami a Két Világ Peremén címre hallgatott, a borítóján pedig egy fiú portréja szerepelt, az arcát középen egy kard választotta el, a két fél pedig egy angyalra, illetve egy démonra hasonlított. Oliver abba is belelapozott, de ismét az ismeretlen nyelvvel találkozott.  
-Hogy került ide Afrikába két magyar könyv?  
-Scott dédnagyapja hatalmas könyvmoly volt és mindig kereste a különleges darabokat. A gyűjtemény apáról fiúra szállt és gyarapodott, végül pedig itt kötött ki.  
-Bámulatos.  
-Van ennél jobb is. Nézd!  
Kat mindkét könyvet kinyitotta az elején, ahol kézzel írt üzenetek voltak olvashatók.  
-Dedikált példányok. Az akkori feljegyzések szerint a két szerző jóbarát volt, és nem tekintettek egymásra riválisként, folyamatosan támogatták egymást.  
Scott ekkor lépett be, és tette hozzá a saját gondolatát:  
-Azt is hallottam, hogy nemcsak riválisok voltak, hanem amolyan mester és tanítványa szerűen működött a barátságuk.  
-Hihetetlen. Ki volt a mester és ki a tanítvány?  
-Mindkettőjükre igaz volt mindkét állítás.  
Oliver kicsit eltöprengve nézegette a két különös könyvet, és Katre nézve felmerült benne egy mély kérdés:  
-Őszintén, mennyi idődbe került megtanulnod magyarul?  
Kat erre elnevette magát, majd némi gondolkodás után rávágta:  
-Talán három hónap...  
-Na ne...  
-De... Csak közben még három másik nyelven is tanultam.  
-Na ne szórakozz velem!  
Scott, miközben kisétált két másik könyvvel, amikre szintén elég enigmatikus címeket nyomtak, Realm of Death és A Vér Kötelez címmel, halkan megjegyezte:  
-Nyugodtan elhiheted neki. Van az, amikor valakire azt mondják, 200 IQ... Nála ezt szó szerint kell érteni.  
Oliver csak halkan füttyentett egyet, és visszafordult a könyvek felé, és láthatta, ahogy Kat már süllyeszti is a táskájába a két könyvet. Egy kicsit szórakozottan mosolygott, miközben a huncutul mosolygó és kicsit az arcába lógó hajú lány felsandított rá azokkal a megbabonázó macskaszemekkel és inkább visszatért az előző témához.  
-Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy közös erővel mit tudtak volna létrehozni.  
-Sajnos ezt már nem tudjuk meg.  
A páros egy ideig még csevegett a könyvekről, de aztán idővel visszatért a többiekhez.  
-Látom, rendbe szedted magad. –jegyezte meg Rex.  
Kat erre csak kiöltötte a nyelvét.  
  
\- Ébredj...  
Esős napok. Egy ritka, de nem idegen jelenség Sacred Cradleben, ami talán az éghajlata miatt is sok szempontból előnyös Afrika földjén találta meg helyét. A város megépítői elsőként persze az élet bölcsője elnevezést is tartották szem előtt, elvégre ez a város egy új világ bölcsőjét volt hivatott szimbolizálni. Persze számtalan kényelmi szempontot is figyelembe vettek a város helyének kiválasztásakor, így esett a választás az esőerdők, és a szavannás-félsivatagos területek vékonyka mezsgyéjére. Bár nem volt mindennapos eső, állandó szárazság sem tombolt, sőt, mintha sajátságos mikroklíma uralkodott volna itt, amit talán mesterségesen tartottak fent, hogy mindenki elégedett lehessen a lakóhelyével. Esni csak nagyjából minden negyvenedik napon esett, de akkor szinte egész nap zuhogott, és ilyenkor mindenki előnyösebbnek látta meghúzódni otthonában.

\- Hahó, ébresztő, Jenny!

A kép egy pár pillanatig homályos volt, mielőtt a mesterséges szemek szép lassan összeszedték a fókuszt, és világosabbá nem vált a kép. Az első dolog, ami azonnal a látóterébe került, egy nagyjából negyven év körüli, néhány ősz hajszálat leszámítva tisztán barnahajú nő volt, aki egészen közelről, érintési távolságból vizslatta értő szemekkel. Bogárfekete szemeit egészen összehúzva próbált koncentrálni, majd némi elégedettséggel lépett hátrébb egy lépést, és egyenesedett fel.  
\- Nagyon jó, úgy látom helyben vagyunk.

Ezután egy kis hangrögzítő eszközt húzott elő kissé buggyos köpenye zsebéből, és így folytatta:  
\- 114. Nap, az első audiovizuális tesztet megkezdtem. A szenzorok késleltetése...  
Megint visszafordult az asztal felé, és már hangosabban folytatta:  
\- G15, hallasz? Ha igen, mozgasd a szemeidet!  
Erre az utasításra a kép fel és le mozgott egyszer, majd még egyszer, amire a nő mosolyogva folytatta újra a diktafonba:  
\- A késleltetés egyelőre másodpercekben mérhető, de a következő lépés ennek a finomhangolása lesz. Joe!  
Egy férfi lépett be a látószögbe, és egy igen furcsa formájú szerkezetet hozott magával egy kocsin, ami leginkább egy hiányos emberi fejnek látszott, ami főként fémből, és egyfajta szilikon alapú műanyagból állt.  
\- Mit gondolsz?  
\- Nagyszerű. Andre elsőrangú munkát végzett.  
\- Már alig várom, hogy a kettőt egyesítsük.  
\- Én is.  
A férfi, Joe, ahogy a nő nevezte, közelebb lépett, be a látószög közepébe, és közel hajolva suttogta:  
\- Hamarosan már nemcsak egy pár elektromos mütyűr leszel egy tálcán.  
Ezután a kép elsötétült. Jenny, ahogy a megalkotói nevezték, egy számára még mindig érthetetlen jelenségből, egy álomból riadt fel. A nappal és éjszaka ciklikus váltakozására aktívan reagáló funkciói miatt kvázi aludt az elmúlt 11 órában. Most egy fa alatt tért magához, a temetőben, ahol az elmúlt két napot eltöltötte, és ahol megfigyelhette az emberek azon különös szokását, amikor a halottaikat, elhasználódott és működésképtelenné vált szeretteiket, barátaikat, fajtársaikat egy furcsa kőépítményben rejtették el, avagy csak elásták a földbe egy dobozban. Milyen furák ezek az emberek, de nem volt ez olyan különös, ahogy Martha, megalkotója mondta nemrég.  
Hmm...Nemrég... Pontosan mikor volt ez a nemrég? Jenny ugyanabban a kapszulában tért magához alig 400 órával ezelőtt, amiben Martha és Joe elhelyezték, de azt pontosan nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el azóta. Egy repedésen keresztül jutott ki a felszínre, és egy egészen furcsa helyen találta magát, romok között, ahol láthatóan robbanás történt korábban. Akkor látott egy számára ismeretlen fiatal nőt, de elbújt előle, ahogy azok elől is, akik a temetőben jártak-keltek nap nap után. Félt. Nem ismerte ezeket az embereket, és eddig hiába próbált rájönni arra, hol is van, csak több kérdés és kétség sorakozott egymás után.  
\- Jaj nekem, ez a vacak...  
Egy 30 év körüli nő állt az egyik Kreditfeltöltő automatánál, és mindhiába próbálta feltölteni a kártyáját.  
\- Hogy az ég nem szakad erre a masinára... Hányszor bejelentettem már, hogy javítsák már meg...  
Dühösen, és elkeseredetten csapott egyet a meghibásodott gépre, és tehetetlenségében a fejét fogva járkált egy kis ideig előtte, miközben félhangosan mondta a magáét.  
\- Nem lehet igaz, hogy egy saroknyira lakom innen, de a szomszéd kerületbe kell elmennem, csak hogy feltöltsem a kártyámat... Így hogy vásároljak be vacsorára?  
Jenny aranyszínű szemeiben aktiválódott a zoom, és a nő csuklójáról lógó kulcstartón egészen közel tudta hozni a nehezékként rajta lógó kis keretet, benne egy képpel, amin a nő szerepelt két kicsi gyermek társaságában. Az arcfelismerő és elemző közben megállapította, hogy a kép nem lehet több egy évesnél.  
\- Anya és gyermekei...  
Jennynek ilyenkor eszébe villantak Martha szavai, mikor utoljára látta:  
"Olyan képességekkel ruháztunk fel, amikkel egy ember sem rendelkezik. Ha egy nap kilépsz majd ebbe a világba, azt szeretnénk, ha ezeket a képességeket..."  
\- A bajbajutott és rászoruló emberek megsegítésére használnád...  
Jenny emlékeibe beleégtek ezek a szavak, és most maga elé emelte a bal kezét. A kapucnis pulóvert, amit viselt, egy idős nénike adta neki, mikor a külvárosban kószált. Koszos volt, és kopott, de ez a cseppnyi kis emberség, amit az idős nőtől kapott, elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne akarjon megválni tőle. Meg sem köszönte, csak elfutott előle, ami kicsit bántotta is. Bántotta... Milyen fura gondolat ez, mikor nem is egy egyszerű ember ő... A bal keze bőrébe integrált áramkörök aranyszínben felragyogtak, majd a kezét a falra téve, ezek az áramkörök, mintha csak kinyújtóznának, továbbfutottak a falon, egyenesen bele az automatába, ami hirtelen elkezdett dolgozni, majd néhány pillanattal később kiadta a nő benyelt kártyáját, immár feltöltve. Az asszony, mert nyilván az volt, ha már gyermekei is voltak, meglepve lépett oda a géphez, és mikor meglát-ta, hogy az eddig vörös figyelmeztető fény már kékre váltott a kártyán, valósággal nevetni tudott volna, a szívére ölelte, és még meg is csókolta a fura kis tárgyat, mielőtt az égre emelte a tekintetét, és ennyit mondott:  
\- Köszönöm, Istenem!  
Jenny ezt már a sarkon túlról figyelte, ahová bemenekült, hogy ne kelljen érintkeznie ezzel az emberrel sem. Még mosolygott is, mikor a nő örömét látta, majd épp sarkon fordult volna, hogy folytassa kóborlását, viszont beleütközött valakibe, és valósággal lepattant róla, majd az épp alatta elterülő terebélyes tócsában landolt.  
\- Ó, jaj hova ez a nagy sietség?  
Ahogy az aranyló szemek szép lassan felfelé vándoroltak, végül egy igen termetes, majd kétméteres, ősz óriáson álltak meg, aki felvont szemöldökkel nézett le az egészen apró lánykára, aki az imént belé ütközött. A hangja inkább csak meglepett volt, semmint sértődött, és a nagy seprűbajusza alatt még mosolygott is.  
\- Sa...Sajnálom.  
\- Oh, ugyan, ne is törődj vele! Gyere inkább!  
Most először szólt egyáltalán bárkihez is, de arra tanították, hogy illik bocsánatot kérnie, ha valakinek nekimegy figyelmetlenségből. Az idős férfi kinyújtotta felé hatalmas lapát tenyérben végződő, hosszú, csontos kezét, és finoman megfogva Jenny aprócska kezét, felsegítette. Végignézett rajta, és fejcsóválva állapította meg:  
\- Csurom vizes vagy, te szegény! Na gyere, nálam megszárítkozhatsz. Itt lakom a közelben.  
Jenny félénken kezdett hátrálni, elvégre arra tanították, hogy ne menjen csak úgy el egy idegennel. Az idős férfi erre hamar rájött, ahogy arra is, hogy valamiért nem átlagos személlyel van dolga, így illedelmes úriemberhez méltó meghajlásba ment át.  
\- Oh, Pardon kisasszony! Nézze el illetlenségemet! A nevem Anthony, Anthony Richards, de szólítson csak Tonynak!  
Jenny szeme még mindig riadtan fürkészte a furcsa embert, de végül viszonozta ezt a fura mozdulatot, amit maga sem értett.  
\- G15 E-001-es modell... Vagyis, Jenny, ahogy anyám nevezett.  
\- Nos, Jenny kisasszony, ha megengedi, elvezethetem egy valamivel kényelmesebb lakosztályba?  
Jenny először még vonakodott volna, de végig nézve önmagán, láthatta, hogy csupa sár, fű, a ruhája teleragadt gazzal, és a cipőin is vastagon állt a sár, amit csak tetézett az, hogy szó szerint bőrig ázott már, így félénken, de elfogadta a neki kínált kezet.  
  
Tony valóban nem vitte messzire, a legközelebbi lakótömb harmadik emeletén állapodtak meg. A lakás maga egy csendes kis zug volt, két szoba, kis konyha, fürdő, és az étkezővé is alakítható nappali, ahol épp csak elfért a hatalmas, zöld kárpittal borított, hat lyukkal, és alul tárolórekeszekkel is felruházott asztal. A falon egy tartóállványon furcsa, hosszú, vékonyodó fából készült rudak, amiknek a vastag végét feketére, a vékonyat pedig fehérre festették. Körben vagy nyolc szék, néhol széthagyott ruhák, amik közül nem egy női darab volt, néhol széthagyott poharak, tányérok...  
\- Nézd el, de az este volt itt egy kis parti, és még nem volt időm rendet rakni. Amióta szegény feleségem megboldogult, sajna nem a régi ez a lakás.  
Jenny illedelmesen és türelmesen leült egy székre, és még mindig nem volt hajlandó szabadulni a pulóverétől.  
\- Megkínálnálak valamivel, de nem tudom, egy magadfajtát mivel lehet egyáltalán.  
\- Nem kérek semmit, köszönöm.  
\- Jól van... Most már csak...  
Ám ekkor kattant a zár, a lakás bejárata kinyílt, és egy fiatal nő, sőt, még inkább egy kamasz lány lépett be rajta. Egész rövid, vöröses haj, mély zöld szemek, ezek voltak az elsők, amiket megfigyelt rajta. A szemei macskáéhoz hasonlóak, majdnem két fejjel volt alacsonyabb Tonynál, aki most puszit lehelt a homlokára, egyszerű farmert, blúzt, esőköpenyt, és sportcipőt viselt, valamint jókora táskát cipelt magával.  
\- Üdv, nagypapi!  
Így köszönt belépve az ajtón, és mikor meglátta Jennyt, kicsit meg is lepődött.  
\- Oh, nem mondtad, hogy vendéget vársz.  
\- Nem is vártam, csak véletlenül összefutottunk, és ahogy láthatod...  
\- Jézusom, hisz csupa víz!  
\- Igen, ezt én is tudom. Megtennéd?  
\- Még szép. Gyere, menjünk be a szobába!

Jenny maga sem tudta miért, de a váratlanul odacsöppenő lánynak gondolkodás nélkül nyújtotta a kezét, és követte a baloldali kis szobába, ami láthatóan egy nőnek lett berendezve. A legfeltűnőbbek a falat tapétaként beborító macskás poszterek, képek és újságborítók voltak, de volt macskás ágynemű, szőrös cica papucs, sőt, a látszólag százéves számítógép asztala mellett álló széken egy macskafüles kapucnis pulóver is pihent. Az őt ide invitáló lány azzal kezdte, hogy azonnal levetette a cipőit, amik teljesen átáztak, és a belsejében is állt a víz.

\- Jó, és most...

Ezután egy finom mozdulattal hátra hajtotta a kapucnit Jenny fejéről, ám amit ekkor látott, attól a szava is elállt. A kapucni alól dús, mélykék fürtök bukkantak elő, de nem ez volt a legfurább, ahogy az sem, hogy a nyakára valaki az E-001-es feliratot tetoválta, hanem hogy két szabályos, bolyhos macskafül díszítette a buksiját.  
\- Mi a jóságos...  
Megpiszkálta, amitől Jenny a meglepettségtől még ugrott is egyet. A fülek ide-oda mozogtak, vagyis nemcsak díszek voltak, és láthatóan másik füle sem volt.  
\- Uram isten... Te... Egy macskalány...  
Jenny felemelte a tekintetét, és helyesbítette.  
\- Generation 15 Evoluroid, E-001-es modell... Vagyis anyának csak Jenny.  
\- Evoluroi... Eszerint te nem is élőlény vagy?  
\- Nem. Mesterséges ember, fémváz köré épített Technobiológiai élőlény.  
\- Ejha...  
Ennek ellenére persze a fura macskás lány csak nem akarta békén hagyni a füleit, viszont alapvetően nem is esett rosszul neki, így csak egy kis idő után szólalt meg újra a végtelenül szelíd, gyermekded hangján.

\- És te ki vagy?

Erre már emez is észbe kapott, és békén hagyta a füleit, csak hogy kezet nyújtson neki:  
\- Bocs, el is felejtettem. Felicia Stephenson vagyok, de a barátaimnak csak Kat.  
\- Stephen... Son...  
Jenny ajkairól ólomsúllyal gördült le ez a név, és nagyra nyílt szemekkel állt ott megdermedve, amit Kat maga sem értett, mielőtt ennyit mondott volna:  
\- Stephenson Reserch & Development...  
És valamiért az elméjében Joe, az egyik megalkotója képe jelent meg Kat arcképe mellett, és az arcfelismerő 77%-os hasonlóságot állapított meg.  
  
Az idő múlásával Alerio meglepően könnyen beilleszkedett az iskolába, amiben persze nagy segítsége volt Alexis is, aki majdnem mindenhova vele tartott, sőt, délutánonként haza is együtt indultak. Sokan persze, főleg lányok, igen irigyen szemlélték ezt hiszen Alerio abszolút nyerő parti volt, és igen kapós lett volna a lányok körében. Ennek ellenére persze nem volt beképzelt, igazi úriemberként viselkedett, gyorsan tanult, és állítólagos francia származását alátámasztandó, folyékonyan beszélt franciául, ami egyebek közt még Alexist is meglepte. Minden napja háromfelé oszlott. Az első részét természetesen Alexis tette ki, aki igyekezett mindenben a segítségére lenni, tanítani dolgokra, és persze kerülni az újabb félreérthető helyzetet. A második része persze Rheáé volt, aki valahogy kezdett egyre jobban megbarátkozni a gondolattal, hogy ez a néha kissé fura, túlságosan őszinte, mindig nyílt, és zavarba ejtően viselkedő fiatalember a kijelölt vőlegénye, akivel állítólag már egész kiskorukban összeboronálták. A harmadik része persze már a családjáé, különösen a kicsi húgocskájáé volt, akivel sülve-főve együtt voltak mindenben. Most, két nappal a temetés után, az iskolában újra visszarendeződni látszottak a dolgok a normális kerékvágásba. Aleriot a fiúk megfűzték, hogy álljon be közéjük focizni. A szabályokat, a játékmenetet, és hasonlóakat gyorsan elmagyarázták neki, és berakták a kapuba, hogy ne érezze magát haszontalannak. Arra persze senki sem számított, hogy közben a lelkes fiú váratlanul jó kapusnak bizonyul, és egész pályát átölelő dobásokkal adott olyan passzokat a társainak, hogy utána már csak be kellett rúgják.  
\- Ez az Alain nem semmi srác.  
Lou mondta ezt, aki Alexisnek segített nyújtani, de közben a fél szeme a fiúkon volt most is, elvégre Ben ott rúgta a bőrt köztük. Egy évfolyamban voltak ugyanis, és a két osztálynak most egyesített torna órája volt, a fiúk és a lányok pedig külön pályán kaptak helyet. A lányoknak röplabda jutott, amiben Alexis annyira nem volt otthon, de szeretett új dolgokat tanulni. Lou megjegyzésére persze ő is elmosolyodott.  
\- Az biztos. Ki nem nézném belőle.  
\- Nekem úgy tűnik, nagyon jóban vagytok. Csak nincs köztetek valami?  
Erre az idő közben a melegítő felsőjétől megszabadult Alexis is megállt egy pillanatra, és kitört belőle a nevetés. Lou persze morcosan vonta fel erre a szemöldökét.  
\- Komolyan kérdeztem.  
\- Ugyan, honnan veszed, hogy bármi közöm lenne hozzá?  
\- Nem is tudom. Talán onnan, hogy az első nap nagyon titokzatosan eltűntetek egy fél órára, azóta pedig minden nap együtt jártok haza, és egyre többen, egyre többet pletykálnak rólatok.  
\- Ugyan már!  
Alexis felkötötte közben a haját, hogy ne legyen útban, és miután az ujjaival kifésülte egy kicsit a kissé össze gubancolódott tincseit, újra nevetett.  
\- Ne butáskodj már! Csak hogy tudd, valamennyire ismerem egyébként Alaint, de csak a véletlen folytán.  
\- Hogyhogy?  
\- Tudod, a szüleivel a Sky Palaceben élnek, és egyszer ott találkoztam vele.  
Lou erre megállt, és valósággal leesett állal ragadta meg a vállánál fogva a lassan barátnőjévé váló lányt, akivel egyre több mindent osztott meg az úgymond magánéletéből.  
\- Ez most komoly?! Mit kerestél te ott fent?  
\- Hát... Mondjuk úgy, hogy van egy diplomata ismerősöm, aki magával vitt oda.  
\- Diplomata Ismerős? Mégis ki?  
Ebben a pillanatban, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy róla van épp szó, a kerítésnél felbukkant Rhea, és integetett Alerionak.  
\- Ale... Alain!  
Majdnem nyelvbotlásba szaladt, de csak kivágta magát, és addig integetett, és kiabált, hogy felhívta magára a fiú figyelmét, aki egy pillanatra elbambult, de még épp időben kapott észbe, és kiütötte a labdát szögletre.  
\- Idő, fiúk!  
Miután jelzett a többieknek, a lehetséges leggyorsabban odaügetett a kerítéshez, hogy üdvözölje a kedves lányt, aki most egyszerű farmerban, egy könnyű blúzban, és szandálban, befont hajjal integetett neki.  
\- Szia! Hogy kerültél ide?  
Persze a szokásos kézcsók most sem maradhatott el, és máris elindult a barátságos beszélgetés, ami közben a lány többször is halkan nevetett. Láthatóan nagyon jó hangulat uralkodott közöttük, és ez Lounak is feltűnt.  
\- Ki ez a csaj? Legalább öt évvel öregebb Alainnél.  
\- Csak a Menyasszonya.  
\- A micsodája?!  
Erre megint fennakadt egy kicsit Louban a pumpa, de Alexis szerencsére tudott magyarázattal szolgálni.  
\- Tudod, ő Rhea, egy kedves barátnőm, aki most diplomáciai úton van itt Sacred Cradleben, és véletlenül együtt is utaztunk.   
\- Eszerint ő az a diplomata barátod?  
\- Persze. És mellesleg Alain menyasszonya.  
\- Ahaa... Szóval akkor szerelmi háromszögről van szó?  
\- Lou...  
Persze Alexis most nevetett, de kicsit furán érintette, hogy Lou ilyenekről beszél, pláne Alerioval kapcsolatban. Rhea persze közben már visszaengedte Aleriot játszani, és inkább hozzájuk közeledett, így a két lány is odament beszélgetni.  
\- Rhea, bemutatom Lout, újsütetű barátnőmet. Lou, Rhea Sages.  
Lou egy kis ideig töprengett, miközben Rheával kezet fogott, majd hirtelen megvilágosodott:  
\- Csak nem az a Rhea Sages?  
\- Attól függ, kire gondolsz.  
\- Hát.. az izé... A föderáció kancellárjának a lánya.  
\- Ami azt illeti, az vagyok. De ezt nem szeretem nagydobra verni.  
Lou sokat hallott már Rheáról, aki amolyan utazó békekövet volt a föderáció részéről, és olyasmi, ami egyszer majd Lou is lenni szeretett volna, ha az első álma, az énekesnővé válás nem válna be. Egy kis ideig beszélgettek még, és Lou, aki amúgy iszonyú módon könnyen tudott barátkozni, ahogy például Alexisszel is, így alig pár perc alatt már úgy beszélgettek Rheával is, mintha ezer éve ismernék egymást.

Aznap délután aztán Alerio addig unszolta Alexist, amíg bele nem ment, hogy vele tartson a palotába.  
\- Esküszöm, meg kell ismerned Tillyt. Imádni fogod.  
\- Valahogy el is tudom képzelni. Ha csak fele olyan, mint te, nagyon jóban leszünk.  
\- Ez azt jelentené, hogy szeretsz velem lógni?  
Alexis persze kicsit szégyenkezve, de bólogatott erre. Egy kis ideig hallgattak, egészen addig, amíg eszébe nem jutott egy apróság, ami fúrta az oldalát.  
\- Amúgy nem azt mondtad, hogy még sosem fociztál?  
\- Igazság szerint tényleg nem fociztam még soha ezelőtt.  
\- Akkor mi volt ez a kapus csoda, amit lerendeztél ma is a pályán?  
Alerio kicsit viccesen vakargatta a tarkóját, majd csak kibökte végre.  
\- Hát... Focizni nem tudok, de ahonnan származom, létezik egy sport, aminek az a lényege, hogy a két fél teljes erőből dobálja egymásnak a nagyjából másfél kilós labdát, és akinek nem sikerül elkapnia, az kap egy büntetőpontot. Akinek először kijön tíz hibapont, az veszít.  
\- Érdekesen hangzik. Majd én is kipróbálnám.  
\- Anyám biztosan szívesen bevezetne a rejtelmeibe. A férfiágon elég durván játsszák.  
Alexis erre vérig sértve húzta fel az orrát, és pökhendin odaszúrta:  
\- Csak hogy tudd, a Section 7 és a Section 9 férfi kiképzésén kiváló minősítést kaptam. Nem tudsz nekem olyat mutatni, amit ne tudnék utánad csinálni!  
\- Akarunk fogadni?  
\- Még szép. Mennyiben?  
\- Azt hittem, itt nincs pénz.  
\- Ja, igaz... akkor miben fogadunk?  
Alerio eltöprengett, és néhány pillanat múltán egy sunyi vigyorral válaszolt:  
\- Mit szólnál, ha velem vacsoráznál a palotában, amennyiben én nyerek?  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy úgy elporollak, hogy a lábad sem éri a földet?  
\- Azt majd még meglátjuk.   
Mindketten merően egymás szemébe meredtek egy percig, mielőtt még elnevették volna magukat. Egy kis ideig így nevettek, mielőtt valaki hirtelen befogta Alexis szemét hátulról:  
\- Na, ki vagyok?!  
Alexis egy pillanatra megdermedt, és már azon gondolkodott, hogy egy csípődobással rázza le magáról a támadóját, viszont mikor meghallotta az ismerős hangot, szinte sikított az örömtől, és egy tornádó sebességével fordult sarkon, hogy átölelje rég nem látott kedves, szőke, szeplős ismerősét:  
\- Aveline!   
  
A Dawn Breakers bázisán Rex és Blackheart összeült a szokásos reggeli tanácskozásra, ami persze némi itókával is járt.  
-Hallottad a pletykát? –kérdezte Rex hirtelen, miközben kitöltötte magának a következő kört.  
-Mire gondolsz?  
-A Section 7 tárgyalást folytatott a Sky Palace-ben a királyi családdal. A részleteket nem tudom, de állítólag megegyeztek valamiben.  
-Vagyis a Földöntúliak támogatását élvezik? Mintha nem lennénk így is nehéz helyzetben. Egyébként honnan tudsz te erről?  
-Nem csak neked vannak titkaid. –vigyorgott a férfi. –Amúgy van már valami terved Oliverrel, vagy parkoló pályán tartjuk még egy kicsit?  
-Egyelőre még várnia kell, de hidd el, hamarosan jó hasznát vehetjük majd.  
Blackheart telefonja ekkor jelzett egyet, mire a férfi elmosolyodott.  
-Úgy tűnik hamarabb jött el az ideje, mint gondoltam.


	7. 7. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megérkezett az Unió küldöttsége és megismerhetjük Aveline Ryes új csapatának többi tagját is. Eközben megérkezik a Breakers titokzatos hölgy tagja, és Oliver abban a kegyben részesül, hogy első kézből ismerheti meg.

Alig két órával korábban, a Transglobal Liners 401. Járatának fedélzetén, Aveline nem kis izgatottsággal leskelődött kifelé a kabin kis ablakán. Nem épp mindennapi eset volt az, hogy a felső légkörön is túlra szállhatott, és kivételesen csak utasként tehette ezt. Alig negyven perccel korábban startolt el a járata az Arc-Washington Orbit Terminalról, és az emelkedésük most ért a csúcspontjára. A Transglobal Liners járatai nem egyszerűen repültek, egy orbitális felvonórendszerhez hasonló elven működő fellövő szerkezet állította irányba a leginkább egy űrsikló és egy vonat szerelemgyermekére hasonlító alkalmatosságot, ami a több mint 200 kilométeres emelkedés, majd a kiindulás és a cél közötti távolság háromnegyedének áthidalása után megkezdte az ereszkedését a speciális leszálló szerkezet felé. Ez volt az egyetlen olyan tömegközlekedési alkalmatosság, ami az egész világon közös megegyezés szerint működött, és a legnagyobb, legfontosabb városokat kötötte össze. A megmaradó utazási célok elérésére persze mindenkinek megvoltak a maga módszerei, az Unióban például a mai napig is működő autópályahálózat, a Föderációban a hagyományos, a Királyságban pedig az Aelous Vasúthálózat, ami több millió kilométeren hálózta be annak területét. Avelinet és társnőit, ugyanis nyolc társával utazott, Sacred Cradlebe szólította a feladata, és ha már úgyis oda készültek, ő nem akarta kihagyni a lehetőséget, hogy a legkényelmesebb, és leggyorsabb úton jusson el a célba, míg a többiek inkább a diplomata utat választották a különgéppel, és egy úttal az Aelous Express Kairo és Sacred Cradle között közlekedő járatával. Ez amolyan formaság volt persze, hiszen az úgymond külföldről érkező vendégek, pláne akik diplomáciai céllal jártak itt, külön kocsi állt rendelkezésére a szerelvényen, luxus kiszolgálással.  
\- Whooooaaa... Ez oltári!  
Aveline ellenben a turista osztályra váltotta meg a jegyét, és egy másik, nála valamivel fiatalabb lánnyal osztozott az amúgy hatszemélyes kabinon. Utastársa nem lehetett még húszéves sem, hollófekete hajából pár tincs előre lógott a szeme elé, a fején most épp fülhallgatót viselt, de nem ment épp semmi benne, csak figyelte, a furán izgatott nőt, ahogy minden pillanatban kicsit izgatottabban bámul ki az ablakon. Végül nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne szólaljon.  
\- Először repülsz?  
Erre Aveline végre felkapta a fejét, és kicsit szórakozottan nevetve csóválta a fejét.  
\- Nem... Vagyis utasként igen.  
\- Oh, eszerint pilóta vagy?  
\- Igen, olyasmi. Csak nem utasszállítókon.  
\- Aaah!  
Erre már emez is elmosolyodott, és nyúlt a telefonja után, hogy mégis inkább zenét indítson, de most meg már Aveline szólalt meg:  
\- Na és te? Hazafelé nyaralásból?  
\- Igazából egy turnéról.  
Avelinenek nem is tűnt fel, hogy a baseball sapkát is viselő fiatal lány nyakában ráadásul egy gitárpengető lógott egy egyszerű bőrszíjon, és a dzsekijére is ráhímezte valaki a Tia nevet.  
\- Tia... Az te lennél?  
\- Nehéz elhinni, igaz?  
Aveline először nem igazán értette, egészen addig, amíg lassan fel nem ért az agyáig a név maga. Először nem is gondolt arra, hogy a Tia ki is lehet, de most nagyra nyílt szemekkel kapta a szája elé a kezeit, hogy nehogy sikítani kezdjen.  
\- Úgy érted... az énekesnő?  
\- Talán...  
Tia persze kedvesen mosolyogva tette a jobb mutatóujját a szája elé, és ekkor jött a legnagyobb meglepetés: a jobb kezén az ujjait egyfajta speciális kesztyű védte, amitől olyan volt a keze, mint valami roboté. Aveline látott már ilyet pilóták között is, és általában egészen a válláig védte a gazdája karját a komoly megterhelések közepette. Sokan azért is használták, mert a csontjaikkal, vagy az ízületeikkel volt gondjuk. Valójában persze a karjuknak semmi komoly baja nem volt ettől függetlenül, csak amolyan támaszként szolgáltak elnyúlt igénybevétel esetén.  
\- Jézusom! El sem hiszem!  
\- Tudom, egy élmény velem találkozni. Amúgy nem gondoltam, hogy valaha is egy vadászpilótával repülök majd együtt... akkor is, ha most épp nem vagy szolgálatban. Milyen géppel repülsz? CC-45-össel?  
\- Áh nem, ahhoz kishal vagyok én még.  
Aveline azért láthatta, hogy értő személlyel van dolga, így kicsit még élénkebben folytatta:  
\- Nem, egy XR-30-assal repültem még tegnap is. Összejött egy kicsit az alakulatom, és csapattuk egy kicsit a sztratoszférában.  
\- Jól hangzik. Valamikor nekem is az volt a vágyam, hogy fent szárnyaljak a felhők között.  
\- Még sosem késő. Legalábbis szerintem. Én mondjuk kiskorom óta csak a gépekkel élek, mert egy reptér mellett nőttem fel.  
\- Egy álom lehet.  
\- Az is. Apum permetező gépekkel kezdte 15 évesen, aztán közszolgálatba állt, és egyre nagyobb csodákkal repült.  
Ezen mindketten nevettek egy kicsit, és még jó ideig beszélgettek sok mindenről, és gyakorlatilag észre sem vették, hogy el is szállt az a kis idő, amit a tényleges repülést kitette, és megkezdődött a leszállás, amit igazából csak annyi jelzett, hogy egy kis zökkenéssel az egész gép elkezdett megdőlni orral előre nagyjából 37 fokos szögben.  
\- Azt hiszem, ereszkedünk.  
\- Én is úgy érzem.  
Mindketten becsatolták az övet, és türelmesen vártak, miközben kifelé bámultak az ablakokon. Az első nagyjából 10 percben semmi sem változott, azon kívül, hogy egy ideig egyre gyorsabban, majd egyre lassabban zúgtak el mellettük kisebb-nagyobb űrszemét darabok, és a csillagok fénye is összemosódott, majd lassan újra kitisztult, egészen addig, amíg egy enyhe zökkenéssel, ami persze csak a csillapítás miatt tűnt enyhének, a gép leért a leszállópályára, ami meredek, de biztonságos úton vitte le őket a földre. Eközben a pályára leérkező gép alá egy méretes mechanikus kar csatlakozott, ami egyszerre segítette a leszállást, és a fékezést is. Innentől nagyjából húsz perc volt még az út, mielőtt a gép lassan teljesen megállt a kifutó földi végében. Aveline és Tia kikapcsolták az övet, összeszedték a kézi poggyászukat, és az utastársaikhoz hasonlóan elindultak a leszálló oldal ajtajához, ami egy felvonóra vezetett, és ezen fel az egyébként az ovális alapú hasáb formájú toronyháznak is nevezhető, kéken világító terminálépületbe vitt a 47. emeletre, ahol már mindenkit várt valaki, kivéve persze Avelinet.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Oliver egy limuzin hátsó ülésén utazott, alaposan meg is volt szeppenve.  
-Minden rendben? –hallatszott Scott hangja az autórádióban.  
-Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez vár rám, mikor felhívtál reggel.  
-Senki sem ért rá a csapatból, így remélem nem gond, hogy szóltam neked.  
-Azért azt megmagyarázhatnád végre, hogy mit keresek egy ilyen csicsás kocsiban.  
Hamarosan kinyílik a vezetőfülke és az utastér közötti fal és Scott csatlakozik Oliverhez.  
-A reptérre tartunk felvenni egy tagot.  
-Limuzinnal? Nem leszünk kicsit feltűnőek?  
-Tia kérése volt.  
-Tia? Ő lenne az a tag?  
-Igen, az énekesnő.  
A fiú kérdő pillantásán Scott teljesen meglepődött.  
-Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy nem is hallottál még róla? Tia egy gigamegaszupersztár!  
-Ha te mondod... Nem követem a bulvárhíreket. Viszont ha már itt vagy, lenne egy kérdésem.  
-Hallgatlak.  
-Ki vezeti a kocsit?  
Oliver kérdése igencsak jogos volt, elvégre a vezetőfülés jelenleg üresen kongott, mégsem borult fel eddig a jármű lángcsóvává válva.  
-Gyere és megmutatom!  
A férfi a vezetőfülkében az egyik képernyőre mutatott, amin egy macskafüleket növesztett Katre hasonlító, apró AI egy szobában ült, kezében egy videojátékos kormánnyal.  
-Ő itt Kat-nyan, a Dawn Breakers saját kis AI háziállata.  
-Szia Scott! Szia Oliver! –integetett az apróság.  
-Kitalálom... Kat programozta, igaz?  
-Telitalálat.  
-Akkor most ő vezeti az autót?  
-Az autópályákon át szoktam adni neki az irányítást, hogy lazíthassak.  
-Ez nem túl felelőtlen tőled?  
-Ne becsülj alá, Ollie! –kiáltott az AI magabiztosan.  
-Kat nemcsak a külsejét mintázta saját magáról. -jegyezte meg Scott.  
-Mintha egy nem lenne bőven elég belőle.  
-Megmondalak anyunak!  
-Ugyan, Kat-nyan, Oliver csak viccelt. Nem igaz?  
-I-igen. Semmiképp sem akartam anyut, akarom mondani Katet megsérteni a háta mögött.  
-Akkor jó!  
Scott ezután visszaült a kormány mögé, ugyanis már közeledtek az úticéljukhoz.

A parkolást követően Oliver elámult a terminál épületének láttán, amelyhez épp most érkezett meg egy szerelvény.  
-Eddig csak távolról láttam ezeket a tornyokat, de valami bámulatosak.  
-Egyetértek.  
-Utaztál már ilyenen?  
-Viccelsz?! Nincs akkora bevétele az Antique-nek, hogy megengedhessem magamnak.  
-Ezek szerint az egy legális üzlet?  
-Természetesen. Attól, hogy főhadiszállásként üzemel, még nyugodtan használhatjuk civil foglalkozásokra is.  
-Logikusan hangzik.  
A páros közben beszállt a liftbe, amivel a 47. szintre tartott.  
-Még egy kérdésem lenne.  
-Hallgatlak.  
-Tia egy szupersztár, igaz?  
-És?  
-Nem okoz nagy feltűnést, ha a Dawn Breakers tagja is egyben?  
-Pont az a jó. Egy hírességre ugyan ki gyanakodna? Ráadásul fontos szerepe van a csapatban.  
-Gondolom elsősorban kapcsolatok kiépítése.  
-Látom, nem ejtettek a fejedre.  
-Igazából csak ez hangzik logikusan. Egy énekesnő szabadon bejárhatja a világot információszerzés céljából.  
-Közben azt hiszem megérkeztünk. –pillantott Scott a kijelzőre.  
Mihelyt kiszálltak a liftből, elindultak a terminál várótermébe, ahova épp megérkeztek az első leszállók. Néhány perc elteltével Scott már integetni is kezdett a tömeg felé, ahonnan egy fekete hajú lány vidáman intett vissza. A lány elbúcsúzott a mellette haladó utastársától, majd sietősebbre vette a lépéseit, mielőtt valósággal Scott karjai közé vetette magát..  
-Örülök, hogy látlak.  
-Téged is, Scott.  
Oliver gyorsan végignézett a lányon, aki laza, a fekete és vörös színekben váltakozó ruhát viselt, vállig érő hajából pedig kitűnt a rózsaszín koponyás hajcsat. Tiának ez feltűnt, majd mosolyogva nyújtotta a kezét.  
-Nagyon örvendek, Tia vagyok. –szólt lágy hangon.  
-Oliver. –viszonozta a kézfogást a fiú.  
-Ezek szerint te vagy az új tag, akiről Kat áradozott nekem?  
-Ugyan... -vakarta meg a tarkóját Oliver zavartan.  
-Nem akarok zavarni, de hamarosan lejár a parkolóóra... -szólt közbe Scott.  
-Akkor mire várunk még?!  
Tia persze sokat sejtetően felvonta a szemöldökét, és a kérdése jelzésértékű is volt:  
-Ugye a limuzinnal jöttetek?  
-Természetesen.  
-Az jó. –mosolyodott el Tia.  
-Hadd vigyem a bőröndödet. –ajánlotta fel Oliver a segítséget.  
-Megköszönném.

A limuzinba szállva a negédes hangulat hamar bizarrá vált, ugyanis amint helyet foglalt, Tia úgy sóhajtott fel, mint egy gyári munkás egy hosszú munkanap végén.  
-Faszom kivan ezzel a jópofizással!  
Oliver állát valahol a padlón kellett keresni, szabályosan sokkot kapott a lány személyiségváltozásától.  
-T-Tia... ?  
-Mi van?  
-Csak... Mikor mosták ki utoljára a szádat?  
Tia erre fújt egy nagyot, és kissé sértődötten fordult Scott felé.  
-Ez a gyerek komolyan ennyire hülye?  
-Ne is törődj vele! Oliver még nem tud sok mindent rólad.  
-Miért nem avattátok be?  
-Igazából Rex kérte.  
-Az a seggfej... Na mindegy.  
Tia ezután Oliver felé fordult, aki mereven ült előtte.  
-Akkor hadd lőjem le a poént, újfiú. A nyilvánosság előtt én vagyok a megtestesült tökély, hála Blackheart zseniális ötletének.  
-Kat is nyaggatott az arculatváltással, nem? –szólt közbe Scott.  
-Te inkább a vezetésre koncentrálj.  
-Igenis!  
A lány ezután visszafordult a megszeppent fiúhoz.  
-Gondolom most alaposan megleptelek. Biztos nem ezt szoktad meg a koncertfelvételeim láttán.  
-Ami azt illeti...  
-Olivernek fogalma sincs arról, hogy ki vagy. –fejezte be a mondatot Scott.  
-He? –húzta fel a szemöldökét Tia.  
-Bocsi. –válaszolt a fiú röviden.  
-De az hogy lehet?! Hol élsz te? Barlangban?  
-Nem érdekel a bulvártéma, teljesen feleslegesnek tartom.  
Tia újra fújt egy nagyot, és valamivel enyhébb, mégis parancsoló stílusban paskolta meg maga mellett az ülést.  
-Na jó, akkor most szépen oktatást tartunk csodálatos személyemről. Huppanj ide mellém!  
-Tessék?  
-Ha nem akarod, hogy hozzád vágjam a kedvenc bakancsomat, engedelmeskedj!  
Oliver könyörgő szemekkel nézett Scott felé, de ő is csak ennyit válaszolt:  
-A helyedben szót fogadnék. Az az acélbetkós bakancs nem játék.  
-Na jó... -sóhajtott Oliver.  
Amint elhelyezkedett mellette, a lány előkapta a fülhallgatóját és Olivernek nyújtotta az egyiket. A páros egészen belemerült a pop-rock hangzású dalokba, nekik nem tűnt fel, hogy idővel egyszerre ingatták a fejüket a zene ritmusára. Oliver annyira belefeledkezett a pillanatba, hogy akaratlanul is összeért a válla Tiáéval.  
-Hátrébb az agarakkal, újfiú! –tolta félre a lány dühösen.  
-Sajnálom, nem volt szándékos.  
-Ne nézz hülyének. Tudom, hogy csodálatos vagyok, de azért ne vesd rám magad.  
-Én nem akartam...  
Tia erre levette a cipőit, Oliver pedig összerezzent.  
-Mi bajod van?  
-Ugye nem azokkal akarsz megverni?  
-Nem, te nagyon idióta. Csak már annyira nyomta a lábam ez a tetves cipő. Hmm... megkapod tőlem az első feladatodat.  
-Tessék?  
-Ha megmasszírozod a lábaimat, talán elfelejtem az előbbit.  
-Csak a válladhoz értem hozzá.  
-Az bőven elég. Nekem fáj a lábam, neked meg este lesz mire gyurmázni a takaró alatt. Mindketten csak nyerünk a dologgal.  
-Te nem vagy normális.  
-Az újoncnak engedelmeskednie kell a feletteseinek. Törődj bele abba, hogy a szavam parancs.  
-Tia, azért ne túlozd el! –szólt közbe Scott.  
-Te csak kussolj és az útra figyelj. Nos?  
Tia megmozgatta a lábujjait, ezzel is hívogatva a fiút.  
-Inkább kihagynám.  
-Akkor tudod mi vár rád. –vette a kezébe a cipőjét a lány.  
-Úgyse mered megt-  
Oliver nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, ugyanis az arcába csapódott a lábbeli.  
-Tökösebb vagyok, mint gondolnád.  
-Feltűnt. –dörzsölte az orrát Oliver.  
-Akkor? Elkezded végre, vagy megdobjalak a másik cipőmmel is?  
A fiú erre csak a szemeit forgatta, de mikor Tia felvette a megmaradt cipőjét a padlóról, szinte abban a pillanatban letérdelt elé és elkezdte masszírozni a lány lábait.  
-Ez az! Jó erősen nyomkodd!  
-Örülnék, ha közben nem adnál ki ilyen kéjes hangokat.  
-Attól félsz, hogy fel fog állni?  
-Tia, ne kínozd már szegény srácot. Mit szólna Blackheart, ha miattad otthagyná a csapatot? –próbált a lány józan eszére hatni Scott.  
-Ne légy ünneprontó. Mi csak szórakozunk egy kicsit, nem igaz?  
-I-igen?  
-Oliver drága, kéred a másik cipőmet?  
A fiú idegesen nyelt egyet ennek hallatán és lélekben már kivetette magát a mozgó járműből.

\- Aveline!  
Alexis, tőle szokatlanul kitörő örömmel, szinte az őt alaposan meglepő fiatal nő nyakába ugrott. Aveline persze nem az a típus volt, aki az ilyen kitöréseket különösebben bánta, így csak szelíden tűrte a furán gyermekien lelkes lány rohamát, majd mikor az végre lenyugodott kissé, maga is átölelte.  
\- Atyaisten, hogy kerültél te ide?!  
\- Hát... Transglobal Linerrel.  
\- Nem erről beszélek, te!  
Alexis még mindig alig hitte el, hogy viszontlátja kedves ismerősét, aki az elmúlt három bő évben semmit sem változott, hacsak a haja hosszát nem számítjuk. Aveline valamikor térdig érő fonatba bocsátott hajzattal járkált mindenhova, most meg csak a nyoma maradt meg ennek a csodás hajkoronának.  
\- Veled meg mi történt?  
\- Nos, azt mondták, ha már a 223.-hoz kerültem, nem ártana kicsit komolyabbnak tűnnöm.  
Persze Aveline kicsit zavartan nézett el a tőle szokatlanul viselkedő Alexis mellett, és megláthatta Aleriot, aki csak zavartan integetett, és Aveline arcára azonnal kiült egy sokat sejtető mosoly, így inkább leállította a másik lányt.  
\- Látom, nem vagy egyedül, szóval, ha gondolod, inkább megyek is...  
\- Miii? Arról szó sem lehet!  
\- Pedig oda megyek, ahova akarok.  
\- Majd csak ha én azt mondom, hogy szabad!  
Persze csak egy kicsit szórakozottan nevetve, de csak hagyta magát odarángatni Alerio elé, hogy végre megismerhessék egymást.  
\- Aveline Ryes, bemutatom Alaint, az osztálytársamat. Alain, Aveline egy kedves barátom az unióból.  
\- Jó barátod, mi? Olyan kitörő örömmel fogadtad, hogy már azt hittem, valami testvéred, vagy mi.  
Alerio persze jót nevetett ezen, és a két lány alaposan egymásra nézett. Egy kicsi hasonlóság mintha lett volna, de ez is csak azért volt, mert sok hasonló külső jegyük volt, de rokonság biztosan nem. Egy kis idő után persze ők is nevetni kezdtek, ahogy maga Alerio is, aki persze viccelt. Alexis mesélt már neki kicsit a barátairól, és most is csak viccelődött.  
\- Na jó, szóval, mit szólnátok, ha felugranánk a Sky Palacebe, a kedvenc kávézómba?  
\- A hova?!  
Aveline nem kis meglepetésének persze megvolt az oka, elvégre már önmagában az, hogy véletlenül leszállt a buszról, és épp megpillantotta Alexist, vele Aleriot, és nem bírta ki, hogy meg ne lepje őket.  
\- Jól hallottad. Ha jól értelmezem, még sosem jártál Sacred Cradleben ezelőtt.  
\- Igen, de... Komolyan? Felmehetek a palotába?  
\- Legalábbis a kis városba, ami körülveszi. Bár... Ha jól sejtem, tekintve, hogy az unióból jöttél, nyilván nem nyaralni érkeztél épp ide, szóval...  
\- Ja igen...  
Aveline a táskájába nyúlt, és egy kis kártyát vett elő belőle, amin a kis igazolványkép mellett egy aranyszínű, absztrakt tízágú csillag formájú szimbólum szerepelt, ami egyben egy azonosító chip is volt, amire Alexis, és Alerio is sokat sejtetően bólogattak.  
\- Igen, eszerint a palotába is szabad bejárásod lenne.  
\- Na ne!  
Aveline megnézhette Alexis kártyáját is, ami pontosan ugyanilyen volt, Alerionak viszont nem kellett semmit mutatnia, mivel nyilván az volt, aki. Nem vártak tehát semmilyen tömegközlekedési eszközre, hanem inkább gyalog indultak el. Alerio persze menet közben magán előadást tartott a városról, arról, amit tudott róla, és dolgokról, amiket Alexistől tudott, minek utána nap mint nap erre jártak iskolába, és vissza is. Aveline persze hamar felfedezte, hogy a fiú nem épp átlagos, és mivel csak úgy elindultak a Sky Palacebe, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem ok nélkül invitálta őket épp oda. A Palota földi bejárata lényegében egy 20 méteres kupola volt, amibe egy egyszerű beléptető kapus bejárat vezetett. Egy kis házikóban persze ült egy biztonsági őr, de csak a látszat kedvéért, másként csak egy pillantást váltott Alerioval, és biccentett felé, a kapu pedig ki is nyílt neki. A lányok elhúzták a kártyájukat a leolvasó előtt, és ők is bebocsátást nyertek. Bent semmi különöset nem láttak, csak egy kör alakú platform foglalta el az egyébként szintén tökéletesen kerek tér közepét, ezen kívül semmi más.  
\- Szóval... Hogy jutunk fel a palotába?  
Aveline jogos kérdésére Alerio csak nyújtotta neki a kezét, amire a fiatal nő csak nagyra nyílt szemekkel nézett Alexisre, aki persze megnyugtató mosollyal nyújtott kezet maga is.  
\- Semmi baj, csak add a kezed, és meglátod!  
\- De...  
\- Semmi baj. Alain csak bátorítani akar. Bízhatsz benne, garantálom.  
\- Na jó...  
Aveline végül csak elfogadta a felkínált kezeket, és felhúzták a körülbelül három lépcsőfoknyi magasságba, ami a fura kerek platformot jelentette, és besétáltak a közepére.  
\- És most?  
\- Csak figyelj!  
Alerio intett az őrnek, aki egy pár húzással és egy pár gombnyomással aktivált valamit, a platformon négy koncentrikus kör kezdett el lassan kirajzolódni, a közepén egy méretes nonfiguratív szimbólummal, Avelinenek körülbelül fél pillanat elég volt ahhoz, hogy felfogja mi történik, de mire megszólalhatott volna, már egy villanás vakította el, majd mire újra visszanyerte a tiszta látását, már egészen megváltozott környezetben találta magát. A platform, amin álltak, hasonló volt ahhoz, amiről indultak, de egy klasszikus stílusú macskaköves utcán álltak, a mindössze kerékpárútnyi szélességű kis utca két oldalán gyönyörűen rendben tartott, szinte tökéletesen egyforma fák álltak, a házak lábazata terméskővel díszítve, a falak kellemes pasztelszínekre festve, az ablakok natúr lakkozásúak, színes ablakok néhol, zsalugáterek, virágládák az ablakokban, ahol nem fák álltak, ott csodálatos, tökéletesen ápolt gyep, vagy meseszép színekben pompázó virágágyások. Az utca maga pedig egészen hosszan elnyújtózott előttük.  
\- Nos, mehetünk?  
\- Naná!  
Alexis már ismerte a járást, de örömmel követte Aleriot, aki természetesen sokkal jobban kiismerte itt magát, mint bárki más. Az utca, mint minden más utca is itt egy kis térre vezetett, aminek a közepén egy hatszögletű torony tetején egy olyan toronyóra állt, ami a mind a három nagy nemzet időzónáiban mutatta az időt digitálisan, valamint három másik mutatta a jelen dátumot, a régi időszámítás szerinti dátumot, valamint egy olyan időt és dátumot is, ami nem a földi normákat követte. Egyesek szerint ez a Földöntúliak saját időszámítása szerint járt, aminek igazából volt is értelme, ugyanis egy nap 17 órából, egy óra 47 percből, egy év pedig 227 napból állt rajta. Nem is olyan meglepő módon nem volt nagy embertömeg, pláne, hogy épp délután 4 órához közeledett az idő, így nyugodtan körül tudtak nézni. A kis, kerek teret egy nagyszerűen kialakított, és tökéletesen formára ültetett sövény vette körül, a sövény előtt padok, amik teljes egészükben újrahasznosított anyagból készültek, a sövényen túl különleges, narancssárga levelekkel büszkélkedő fákat ültettek. A teret magát , a többi köztérhez hasonlóan, macskakövekkel borították, egyedül a toronyóra körüli területet füvesítették.  
\- Csodálatos ez a hely...  
Aveline valóban őszinte csodálattal nézett körül, és kedve lett volna táncra perdülni, pláne, mikor megkerülte a kis óratornyot, és meglátta a szélesebb utcát, ami egyenesen a palotához vezetett, mint valami Champs Elysée másolat. A monumentális építmény a távolban még az állát is lehullajtotta a helyéről.  
\- Na? Azért nem rossz a kilátás, igaz?  
Alexis kérdésére csak némán bólogatni tudott, és a fiatalabb lány kicsit még kuncogva látta a szemein, hogy most is azon jár az esze, hogy hogy tudna egészen közel elrepülni a palota ablakai előtt, hogy mindenki garantáltan kiugorjon az alsóneműjéből.  
\- Lányok? Mehetünk?  
Alerio persze kicsit türelmetlen volt, mert szerette volna megmutatni nekik ezt a kellemes kis helyet, ahová Tillyvel valóban szinte napjában lejártak, ha más nem, csak azért, hogy földi édességekkel kényeztessék magukat. Alerionak és Tillynek furán szokása volt ez, és a cukrászda személyzete nem is zavartatta már magát a közelükben. Most is, ahogy megérkeztek a hangulatos kis épülethez, amiben a cukrászda székelt, a kis pincérlány, aki mint mindig, most is kint ült a teraszon, ahol Alerionak és Tillynek már saját asztala volt, azonnal fel is ugrott, és villámgyorsan beügetett, hogy felkészüljön a fogadásukra.  
\- Nem úgy tűnik, mintha nagy forgalmuk lenne.  
\- Ez csak azért van, mert a forgalmuk igazából az esti órákban szaporodik meg.  
\- Oh. Gondolom akkor szabadulnak a népek munkából?  
\- Igen, egyebek között. Ez a cukrászda az itt élő, és dolgozó emberekért, velük, és az ő ízlésük szerint jött létre.  
Helyet is foglaltak a hangulatos, fehér és fekete padlólapokkal kirakott teraszon, amit díszes kovácsoltvas korlát vett körül, a fejük fölött kis napernyő, az asztal lapja edzett üvegből, a lábai feketére festett kovácsolt vasból, a székek szintén ilyen kerettel, viszont kiadósan kipárnázva, amin kimondottan kényelmes ülés esett. a Café Maeshée, ahogy a tulajdonos elnevezte, zöld-fehér és vörös színpalettája mindenhol meglátszott. A korláton vörös és fehér muskátlik méretes zöld ládákban, az asztalon zöld üvegvázában vörös tulipánok.  
\- Nagyon kellemes kis hely ez.  
\- Ha megengeditek, én megyek, és rendelek is, hogy ne kelljen a kis hölgynek kétszer fáradnia.  
Ezzel Alerio el, és Alexis kicsit már vágyakozó tekintettel nézett utána, ami persze Avelinenek is feltűnt, és nem állta meg, hogy szóvá tegye.  
\- Őszintén, ki ez a srác?  
\- Mi?  
Alexis persze nagy nehezen felocsúdott a kis bambaságából, és Avelinere nézve látta az arcán a kérdés folytatását.  
\- Tudom, mire gondolsz, és nem.  
\- Nem-e? Pedig nagyon jóban vagytok.  
\- Lehet, de csak mert osztálytársak vagyunk.  
\- Na persze, csak osztálytársak. És csak véletlen az, hogy kérdés nélkül bejárása van ide, és hegyes kis fülecskéi, mi?  
\- Hát...  
\- Földöntúli, igaz?  
Alexis egy pillanatig elhallgatott, de végül bólintott.  
\- Ahaaa, és pontosan ki is ez a srác akkor?  
\- Ha elmondom, le kell lőjelek, ugye tudod?  
\- Jaj, menj már! Tudod jól, hogy úgysem árulnám el senkinek a titkaidat.  
\- De ez most nem rólam szól.  
\- Hanem?  
\- Nézd... Igen, Alerio egy Földöntúli, és elég fontos valaki.  
\- Oooh, szóval Alerionak hívják? Az már mindjárt más. Alain, Alerio... Nem valami fantáziadús név, de tetszik ez az olaszos hangzás.  
Alexis még el is mosolyodott ezen az utolsó megjegyzésen, és el kellett ismerje, ebben valóban van valami.  
\- Na és, mi teszi ilyen különlegessé?  
\- Az... Az, hogy ő Rhea vőlegénye.  
Egy percig csend támadt, és talán Avelinenek nem is esett le a dolog, egészen addig, amíg hirtelen el nem kezdett levegő után kapkodni, és nagy nehezen kinyögte.  
\- Már... Mármint Rhea Sagesé?  
\- Igen.  
\- Hűha...  
Aveline persze megint sunyi vigyorral jegyezte még meg.  
\- Szép kis szerelmi háromszög lehet.  
Alexis persze csak szemforgatva fújt egyet erre, de mondania semmit sem kellett, elvégre barátnője értette a dörgést.  
\- Jó, abbahagytam. De amúgy tényleg elég nagykutya lehet, ha Rheával összejöttek.  
\- Nem gondolod, hogy túl előítéletes vagy Rheával?  
\- Talán igen, de szerintem ha kicsit magadba nézel, te is egyet értenél.  
\- No komment, jó?  
\- Jó-jó... De várj... Jut is eszembe, ez a név amúgy ismerős...  
Aveline kis gondolkodás után előkotorta a telefonját, és elkezdett valamit vadul keresni, majd mikor látszólag megtalálta, szinte ordított a felismeréstől.  
\- Atya isten, AZ AZ ALERIO?!  
\- Igen az, csak vegyél vissza egy kicsit!  
Mikor leült végre és sikerült valamennyire megnyugodnia, Aveline addig nem nyugodott, amíg ki nem szedte Alexisből a részleteket arról, ami egészen eddig történt. Alerio persze a cukrászda ajtajában állva várt türelmesen, és csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor már elég világos volt a jelenléte.  
\- Mit csináltok, lányok?  
Aveline felkapta a fejét erre, és rögtön diszkrétebben válaszolt, mint az eddigi beszélgetésük.  
\- Jaa, semmi, csak női dolgok, tudod...  
\- Aha. Nos...  
Alerio ekkor elvette a tálcát a kis asztalról, amin elhelyezte az imént, és hamarosan elhelyezte a saját kis asztalukon. Krémes sütemény volt, jókora adag tejszínhabbal a tetején, Alerio ugyanis megengedte magának a luxust, hogy a lányok helyett válasszon, és tekintve, hogy ez volt az ő, és Tilly egyik kedvence is, miért ne? Még egy jó félórányi beszélgetés mellett sikerült csak elfogyasztaniuk a kellemesen lágy, nem túl édes süteményt. Végül Aveline felállt, és kedves mosollyal búcsúzott.  
\- Ha nem baj, akkor én most lépek, srácok. Még el kell foglalnom a szobámat a szállodában, meg kell várjam, amíg a többiek megérkeznek, és... Nos, holnap jelenésünk lesz a királynál, arra pedig kicsit fel kellene készülnöm, nem igaz?  
\- Bizonyára.  
\- Nos, örvendtem a találkozásnak... Alerio.  
Aveline sejtelmesen kacsintott Aleriora, majd amerre jöttek, távozott is. Alexis és Alerio ott maradtak a toronyóra előtt, és kicsit körülnéztek, hogy most mit kezdhetnének. Egy kis ideig csend volt, de végül Alerio megoldotta a zavart csendet:  
\- Van még egy kis időnk, nem akarsz velem jönni a palotába?  
Alexis szemei erre elnyíltak rendesen, de a folytatás már valamivel megnyugtatóbb volt:  
\- Be akarlak mutatni valakinek.  
\- Csak nem?  
\- De, neki. Remélem nem baj, hogy még erre is elrángatlak!  
\- Ugyan már... Végülis mondtad, hogy meg kell ismernem, és, ha már itt vagyok...  
\- Akkor gyere!  
És Alerio minden teketóriázás nélkül megfogta Alexis kezét, és elindult előre. A lány nem is kicsit megszeppenve, de követte, bár nem akart belegondolni, mit szólna Rhea, ha meglátná őket ebben a helyzetben. Alerio mintha nem is zavartatná magát semmitől, egészen a felvonóig kézenfogva vezette, majd mikor beszálltak, és már felfelé haladtak, Alexis végül nem bírta tovább:  
\- Alerio, beszélhetnénk egy apróságról?  
\- Mi lenne az?  
\- A kezed... Megtennéd, hogy elengeded az enyémet?  
Alerio kicsit zavartan, de engedelmeskedett, az arcára kiírt kérdésre persze a lánynak válaszolnia kellett:  
\- Nézd, van az a rossz érzésem, hogy neked senki sem magyarázta még el, bizonyos gesztusok, és szokások hogy működnek az emberek között.  
\- Hát... Nem igazán.  
\- Akkor hadd magyarázzak el egy egyszerű apróságot! Két ember kézenfogva csak egyes különleges esetekben jár bárhova. Az egyik a szülő-gyermek kapcsolat esetén van, amit gondolom nem kell magyaráznom.  
\- Persze.  
\- A másik ha mondjuk valakibe belekarolsz...  
\- De az nem kézfogás.  
\- Nem az a lényeg. Ha valaki beléd karol az azért van, hogy vezesd valahova, például mikor egy idős nénit átkísérsz az utca túloldalára az úttesten például.  
\- Aha...  
\- És van az a kézfogás, amikor két nagyjából egykorú személy, mondjuk egy fiú és egy lány, mint ebben az esetben, fogja egymás kezét. Tudod... Mikor egy fiú és egy lány fogja egymás kezét, mikor mennek valahova, az könnyen félreérthető lehet, mert az emberek azt gondolhatják, hogy ők ketten...  
És Alexis egy félreérthetetlen kézjellel fejezte be, amit még Alerio is értett. Erre persze sóhajtott egy nagyot, de némi gondolkodás után csak ennyit mondott:  
\- Majd igyekszem erre odafigyelni.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Hamarosan megérkeztek a megfelelő emeletre, és miután kiszálltak a lifből, egyenesen ahhoz az ajtóhoz indultak, amire valaki igen díszer betűkkel kimatricázta a Tilly nevet. Az ajtó maga is más volt, mint a többi, de ami a legmeglepőbb volt, hogy bentről zene szűrődött ki, és valaki, valószínűleg egy gyerek,fennhangon énekelt.  
\- Hallod ezt? Folyton ezt csinálja.  
\- Mármint... Ez Tilly?  
\- Bizony. De figyelj!  
Alerio nem is kopogott, csak benyitott, de ekkorra már csend volt, mintha csak valaki rájött volna, hogy vendégek érkeznek, és el mintha elvágták volna a buli fonalát. A szoba üres volt ráadásul, leszámítva persze a tömérdek játékot, amivel az egész szobát telepakolták. A hatalmas plüssmackó az egész közepén persze megkoronázta az egészet. A méretes ágy, ami persze fura mód nem rózsaszínben, csak egyszerű, tiszta fehérben pompázott, méghozzá makulátlanul tiszta volt. A padlót pihe-puha szőnyeg takarta, a hatalmas üvegfelületek, amiken pedig a nap utolsó sugarai beragyogtak egészen különleges varázst adtak az egésznek.  
\- Ejha...  
Alexis teljesen lenyűgözve tipegett be a szobába, és csak forgott körbe zavartan, mert a szoba tényleg üres volt.  
\- De hol...  
Azonban Alerio kicsit viccesen vigyorogva mutatott valamiért lefelé a háta mögé, de mire észbe kapott, valaki megcibálta a szoknyája szélét, és mikor megperdült, csak zavartan nézett körül, de nem látott semmit, egészen, amíg le nem vándorolt eléggé a tekintete, és nem találkozott azzal a csodálatosan csillogó kék szempárral, ami egy édesen szelíden mosolygó kislányhoz tartozott, aki egyszerű kis vászonruhákban illegette ott magát előtte, miközben fülig ért a szája.  
\- Hát te ki vagy?  
Így kezdte konkrétan, de Alexis, nem is törődve a szokásos formaságokkal, amik egy Tillyhez hasonló személyhez kötődnének, persze valószínűleg csak már Alerio miatt is megszokta, egyszerűen letérdelt vele szemben, és a kezér nyújtotta.  
\- Alexis. Alexis Ray, kedves... Tilly?  
\- Igen az. Te lennél az a bizonyos Alexis, akiről a bátyusom annyit áradozik folyton?  
Alexis felnézett Aleriora, aki persze kicsit szabódva bólogatott. Bizony igen sokat mesélt az ő cserfes, és mindig szókimondó húgocskájának, és most a kicsi lány, ha lehet, még szélesebb mosollyal csapott Alexis tenyerébe.  
\- Alexis, egy kérésem lehet?  
\- Mi lenne az?  
Tilly közelebb kepeckedett Alexishez, és a fülébe suttogta a kérését, amire az idősebb lány alaposan meglepődött.  
\- Ejha... Ez elég komoly kérés.  
\- De Bátyusnak is szabad, akkor nekem miért nem?  
\- Ugye nem azzal nyaggat, hogy vidd le a városba magaddal?  
\- Hát... De azzal.  
Erre a két kamasz elnevette magát, és Tilly még kicsit sértődötten fel is húzta erre az orrocskáját, de végül Alexis csak ennyit mondott:  
\- Majd meglátjuk, mit tehetünk.

Lassan beesteledett és Oliver sokáig készülődött a fürdőszobában, Lou legnagyobb bánatára.  
-Nem akarnál végre kijönni? –kopogott az ajtón a lány kissé türelmetlenül.  
-Nagyon sürgős?  
-Nem vagy vicces.  
-Mindjárt végzek.  
A fiú pár perc múlva kilépett az ajtón.  
-Miért tollászkodtál ennyit?  
-Programom van estére.  
-Csak nem egy újabb randi?  
-Meghívtak egy buliba.  
-Téged?  
-Mi olyan furcsa ebben?  
-Ne értsd félre, de te nem vagy... tudod...  
-Elég népszerű egy bulihoz?  
-Hát... igen...  
-Hát kösz szépen...  
Oliver természetesen bosszús arcán azért egy kis sejtelmes mosoly is játszadozott, és halkan hozzátette:  
-Egyébként Kat hívott meg.  
-Igazán?  
Erre már Lou arcára is kiköltözött egy mosoly, de az övé inkább kicsit sunyi, és kotnyeles is volt.  
-Na és, hol lesz a buli?  
-Az titok.  
-Ugyan, áruld el nekem is!  
-Sajnálom, de nem tehetem.  
-Akkor nincs más választásom.  
Lou elővette a telefonját és kikereste Kat telefonszámát, amit nem is olyan régen kapott meg. Néhány csöngés után Kat természetesen már fel is vette.  
-Szia Kat! Ne haragudj, hogy zavarlak, de Oliver azt állítja, hogy meghívtad egy buliba. Igaz ez?  
-Persze! Neked nincs kedved jönni?  
-Mehetek?  
-Minél többen vagyunk, annál jobb.  
-Hol lesz?  
-Az Antique-ban, este nyolctól. Ne késsetek!  
Lou arcán az eddigi egyébként is ott ülő vigyor csak még szélesebb lett, mikor letette.  
-Már idejét sem tudom, mikor mentünk együtt szórakozni.  
-Hurrá...  
Oliver hangján persze lehetett hallani, mennyire örül ennek, de Lout nem lehetett lerázni. Persze azt is érezte rajta, hogy talán jót is tenne neki egy kis kikapcsolódás. Egy kérése lett volna, de Lou megelőzte, mikor sértődötten még rá is ripakodott:  
-Ha zavarok, akkor hagyjuk az egészet!  
-Ne haragudj, nem úgy értettem.  
-Hanem?  
-Csak nem vagyok teljesen biztos, hogy mennyire lenne jó neked buliba jönni, pláne velem.  
-Jaj, te kis butus. Gyorsan összekapom magam én is és aztán indulhatunk.  
Lou az utolsó mondatát, pláne a végét alaposan megnyomra, és mielőtt befordult a szobájába, még elég nyomatékos szigorral a szemében nézett vissza, amire Olivernek nem is lehetett más válasza, mint:  
-Rendben...

Az Antique-ban minden készen állt az ünneplésre, ami aztán el is kezdődött mihelyt Oliver és Lou is befutott.  
-Elnézést a késésért, dugóba került a taxink. –magyarázkodott Lou.  
-Nem maradtatok le semmiről. –válaszolt Scott mosolyogva.  
Lou szétnézett az üzletben, aminek az egyik kitakarított sarkában egy számára szinte teljesen ismeretlen társaság beszélgetett. Egyedül Katet ismerte fel, aki rögtön intett nekik. Közelebb lépve először Rex-szel találkozott a tekintete, aki nem viselt semmilyen álruhát, egyedül az arcán lévő sebhelyet fedte el némi ügyeskedéssel Scott jóvoltából. Kissé morcosan nézett végig a lányon, majd megszólalt.  
-A kölyökkel vagy?  
-M-Mármint Oliverre gondol, u-uram?  
Természetesen a mogorva külsejű, nagydarab alak kissé megriasztotta a lányt, de Rex hangosan felnevetett.  
-Nem kell félned tőlem, nem harapok. Főleg nem egy ifjú hajadont.  
-Rexy, ne ijeszd meg szegényt. –kelt a lány védelmére Kat.  
-Ugyan már, eszem ágában sem volt! –magyarázkodott a férf, akin erőteljesen látszott már, hogy azért kicsit bemelegített az estére előzetesen is..  
-Áh, értem... -nevetett kicsit még idegesen Lou, de Kat barátságos intésére ő is helyet foglalt a társaságban, a számára előkészített széken, majd a feszültség oldásaként kért egy szigorúan alkoholmentes koktélt. Éppen belekortyolt volna, mikor a társaság másik hölgytagjának láttán megállt benne az ütő.  
-Úristen! Úristen! Úristen!  
Bizony, mivel Tia egy pillanatig sem titkolta el a kilétét, és elég híres lévén gyakorlatilat a Lou és hasonló korú fiatal lányok, vagy épp a megszállott fiúk szobájának fala gyakorlatilag ki volt tapétázva az arcképével, így nem is volt sok idő kérdése, mikor ismeri fel végre. Lou egyszerűen odaugrott hozzá, és jobb ötlete nem lévén megragadta a kezét, és az arcába kiabált, magából kikelve, majdnem kilötykölve a koktélját.  
-Hatalmas rajongód vagyok! –hajolt meg végül a sokáig csak zavarodottan bámészkodó, sőt a tekintetével szinte segítségért könyörgő lány előtt.  
-Ugyan, nem szükséges ennyire izgalomba jönnöd miattam. -mondta Tia végül, mikor nagy nehezen megszabadult mindkét keze.  
-Ezt ki kell posztolnom a Nanora. –kapta elő a telefonját Lou.  
-Sajnálom, de azt nem engedhetem. –tette a kezét a készülékre az álruhás Blackheart.  
-Én csak fel szeretnék vágni az ismerőseim előtt.  
-Elhiszem, de Tia menedzsereként sajnos nem engedhetem meg. Ez egy zártkörű buli, ahol a hazaérkezését ünnepelnénk meg. Most még nem akarjuk a média figyelmét felkelteni.  
-Sajnálom, Mr...  
-Black. Sebastian Black.  
Black modora olyan volt, mint egy klasszikus titkos ügynöké, bár szigorú volt, az arca pedig morcos, mégis egy enyhe mosollyal sikerült levegye a lányt a lábáról.  
-Louise Martinez, de a barátaim csak Lou-nak hívnak. Még egyszer elnézést kérek a viselkedésemért.  
-Ugyan, nem tesz semmit.  
Black még meg is tetézte a sármját azzal is, hogy kezet csókolt az ettől valósággal fülig vörösödő lánynak, aki egy pillanatra még azt is elfelejtette, hogy már van párja.  
-Remélem ettől még jól fogod érezni magad.  
-Az biztos...  
Lou persze visszanyerte ettől a lélekjelenlétét, és visszafordult Tiához.  
-Egyébként Tia, nem gond ha tegeződünk?  
-Csak nyugodtan, elvégre egy korosztály vagyunk. –válaszolt a lány mosolyogva.  
-Kezdődhet a buli legfontosabb része? –kiáltotta el magát Kat.  
-Nem biztos, hogy mindenki készen áll rá. –válaszolt Tia bátortalanul.  
-Miért? Mire készültök? -kérdezte Oliver értetlenül, elvégre őt nem avatták be a részletekbe.  
Kat elvigyorodott, majd megnyomott egy gombot egy távirányítón.

A következő pillanatban a falon függő olajfestmény oldalra csúszott egy sínen, mögötte pedig egy hatalmas képernyő jelent meg. A dohányzóasztal is fordult egyet, ami alatt egy érintő konzol rejtőzött, illetve több mikrofon is egy kis rekeszben.  
-Várjunk egy kicsit! Ez most az, amire gondolok? –kérdezte Lou döbbenten.  
-Tia mindig tart itt egy karaoke versenyt a hazatérésekor. –válaszolt Blackheart.  
-Ez amolyan hagyomány nálam. –tette hozzá a lány mosolyogva.  
-Azta! Máris megtudtam rólad valami újat! –örvendezett Lou.  
-Akkor a legjobb rész még jobban fog tetszeni. A legtöbb pontot szerző résztvevő ugyanis jutalomként velem énekelhet egy duettet.  
Lou ennél izgatottabbá már nem is válhatott volna, úgy vigyorgott, mint a tejbetök. Vele ellentétben Oliver kissé gondterheltnek tűnt.  
-Nem kell félned, itt Tia az egyetlen professzionális énekes. –tette a fiú vállára a kezét Scott megnyugtatóan.  
-Szóval, ki kezdi? –tette fel a kérdést Tia.  
Lou már le is csapott az egyik mikrofonra és válogatni kezdett a zenék között. A szeme megakadt egy, ma már régi klasszikusnak számító darabon.  
-Imádtam ezt a dalt a játékban!  
-Jó ízlésed van. –jegyezte meg Kat a szám láttán.  
(Lou ezt választotta: )  
A lány belekezdett a dalba és a kezdeti nehézségek leküzdését követően a refrént már teljes szenvedéllyel adta elő. A maximálisan elérhető száz pontból hetvenegyet sikerült is megszereznie.  
-Nem rossz. –jegyezte meg Tia elismerően.  
Lou zavarba is jött ettől egy kicsit.  
-Ki következik?  
-Lou-nak köszönhetően már tudom mit adok elő. –ragadta meg a mikrofont Scott.  
-Na nem. –ellenkezett Rex. –A Judgement-et én adom elő.  
A két férfi szikrázó szemekkel morgott egymásra, de végül nagy nevetés lett a vége.  
-Legyen duett?  
-Csináljuk.  
-Ez szabályos? –kérdezte Oliver.  
-We are bad boyz. –válaszolt erre Scott és Rex vigyorogva.  
A fiú csak most ébredt rá arra, hogy a szurkálódások ellenére milyen jó haverok álltak előtte.  
(a duett: )  
Scott és Rex duettje energiával és erővel volt tele, mikor a dalban a „Breaking the law" sorokhoz értek, Oliver akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.  
-Azta srácok! Ez valami eszméletlen volt! –kiáltott fel Kat a végén.  
A lány nem véletlenül örvendezett ennyire, ugyanis a páros nyolcvan pontot zsebelhetett be.  
-Úgy tűnik eddig Rex és Scott vezetnek. –jelentette be az állást Tia.  
Blackheart-ra került a sor, aki hosszas keresgélés után megtalálta a hozzá leginkább passzoló dalt.  
()  
Az ütős rockszám mindössze hetvenkilenc pontot hozott a konyhára.  
-Béna. –jegyezte meg Rex gúnyosan.  
-Igen? Ez a bénaság egyedül majdnem annyi pontot szerzett mint ti ketten. –érvelt Blackheart.  
-Oh...  
-Szóval hallgass.  
-Én jövök! Én jövök! –kiáltott fel Kat.  
A lány vidáman dudorászva válogatott a felhozatalból, majd kiválasztott egy neki tetsző pop-rock számot.  
()  
Oliver teljesen ledöbbent mikor meghallotta Kat tökéletes japánját amit az angyali hangján adott elő. A verseny valószínűleg el is dőlt, ugyanis Kat kilencvenhét pontot szerzett.  
-Azta rohadt... -döbbent meg Lou.  
Oliver idegesen nyelt egyet, majd remegő kezekkel nyúlt a mikrofon felé. Tia ezt észrevette és megnyugtató hangon szólt.  
-Nem kell félned, még van esélyed a győzelemre.  
-Úgy hiszed?  
-A lényeg, hogy érezd jól magad. A többi nem számít.  
A fiú hosszas válogatás után kiválasztotta dalát, amit többször elcsukló hangon adott elő.  
()  
A végeredményen sajnos meglátszott az idegesség, ugyanis mindössze harminchat pontot tudott összekaparni.  
-Hát... legalább megpróbáltam. –vonta meg a vállát a fiú.  
-A gitározás jobban megy. –jegyezte meg Lou vigasztalásként.  
-Szívesen meghallgatnálak. –szólt Tia.  
-Ugyan, Lou túloz.  
-Pedig a verseny győzteseként lesz egy közös produkciónk.  
-Hogy mi?  
-Nem nekem kellene énekelnem veled? –kérdezte Kat.  
-Nálam Oliver szerezte a legtöbb pontot, elvégre nem adta fel a bámulatos produkciódat követően.  
-Én itt bundát szimatolok. –jegyezte meg Scott csalódottan.  
-Sejthettem volna, hogy valami hasonló fog történni. –szólt Blackheart.  
-Mázlista. –bökte oldalba a fiút Lou.  
Oliver sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd Tia felé fordult.  
-Igyekszek majd lépést tartani.  
-Ne aggódj, neked csak gitároznod kell. Az éneket bízd csak rám.  
A fiúnak hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről ennek hallatán. Scott elő is kereste azt a gitárt, amit az első alkalommal megszólaltatott. Addig Tia a táskájából előkeresett egy ütött-kopott kottásfüzetet és némi átlapozást követően Oliver elé nyújtotta.  
-Tessék, ezt adjuk elő.  
A fiú a cím elolvastával a lány felé fordult.  
-Lacie?  
-Még utcazenészként írtam. Fusd át a kottát és kezdhetjük is.  
-Rendben.  
Oliver behangolta a gitárt és fejben megpróbálta lejátszani az akkordokat.  
( ez a szám, csak gitár alappal)  
Ezt követően kezdetét vette az este eddigi legérzelmesebb pillanata, mindenki szótlanul hallgatta a gyönyörű előadást. Tia angyalian csodás hangján adta elő dalát az elmúlt szerelemről, Oliver pedig minden tudását beleadva kísérte őt. A páros megbabonázta a közönségét, Lou egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy egy hatalmas könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Ez alaposan meglepte, ugyanis utoljára édesanyja temetésén érzékenyült el ennyire. Csupán a produkciót díjazó vastaps zökkentette vissza őt.  
-Ez gyönyörű volt! –jegyezte meg Kat szipogva.  
Scott eközben Rexet bámulta, ami nem kicsit zavarta a férfit.  
-Mit akarsz?  
-Csak abban reménykedtem, hogy elsírod magad.  
-Te kis...  
Persze Black épp időben lépett közbe, mielőtt még kitört voolna egy komolyabb vita, és intett Lounak is, hogy jöjjön közelebb, mielőtt a poharát emelte volna, és a Tia felé köszöntötte volna:  
\- Nos, mielőtt még elkezdenétek ölni egymást, egy toastot Tiára, és a hazatérésére, mégha csak átmeneti is. Egészség!  
\- Egészség!  
Erre mind ittak, de nem ez volt még a vége, ugyanis még volt hátra egy bejelentés:  
\- A második toastot pedig Oliverre, aki közös megegyezés alapján mától Tia asszisztense lesz.  
Erre viszont már több szem is alaposan kikerekedett a meglepetéstől, különösen Oliveré és Tiáé, akiket ez még a tetejébe érintett is. Tia volt az, aki végül nem bírta magába fojtani a véleményét:  
\- Hogy mi a tököm?!  
erre persze mindenki tekintete felé fordult, ő viszont nagy ártatlan arccal gyorsan visszaváltott a szelíd alteregójára.  
\- Mármint... Ezt velem miért nem osztottad meg eddig, kedves Black?  
Black persze tudta, hogy ezzel alaposan felkavart egy nem kis állóvizet, ami egyben magyarázatra szorult.  
\- Igen, tudjátok nem olyan rég megismertem Olivert, és azt kellett tapasztalnom, hogy minden adottsága megvan ahhoz, hogy megfelelően ki tudja szolgálni Tia igényeit. Alapjában véve nem tehetem meg, hogy mindenhova veletartok, ahova csak megy, így...  
\- Jó, ez érthető, de nem kellett volna előbb velünk is megbeszélned?!  
\- Jó, én értem, de...  
\- Ne, semmi baj.  
Végül Oliver volt az, aki megelőzte a további vitát, és némi töprengés után csak bólintott:  
\- Jó, legyen. Elvállalom.  
\- Ez komoly?!  
Tia nem is kicsit döbbent meg ezen a két bejelentésen is, de némi torokköszörülés után végre bólintott.  
\- Jó, egye fene. De akkor semmilyen módon nem szabad terhemre legyen.  
\- Ebben szerintem megegyezhetünk.  
Lou kicsit riadtan sandított körbe, mert sehogy sem fért a fejébe, hogyan jutottak idáig, végül azonban Kat volt az, aki átkarolta balról, és kicsit bizalmasan susogott a fülébe:  
\- Nem örülsz? Az Uncsitesód kapott valami normális melót.  
Lou kicsit gyanakodva, de azért egy kis megnyugvással sóhajtott egy nagyot. A drog dologgal kapcsolatban voltak aggályai továbbra is, de volt némi remény, hogy talán Tia mellett nem keveredik semmilyen sötét ügyletbe. Olivernek persze ezután privátban volt pár keresetlen szava Blackkel, de végül, ha neki és Tiának nehezére esett is kibékülni egymással az első benyomások alapján.

Később, mikor magukra maradtak egy kicsit, Kat ugyanis elvállalta hogy hazakíséri Lout, Black és társai pedig nekiálltak Sum41-t karaokézni, így ők hátravonultak a raktárba.  
\- Mondhatom, szép kis kalamajka...  
\- Ne is mondd. Nem mondanám, hogy minden álmom volt ez.  
\- Még te beszélsz, újfiú?!  
Tia megpöckölte Oliver orra hegyét, és lehuppant a kis kanapéra, amit csak az ilyen csapatos bulik kedvéért tartottak a raktárban, ha netán valakinek aludnia kellett.  
\- Nekem a nyakamba sóztak egy kölyköt, aki azt sem tudja, melyik keze a bal.  
\- Na, azért ennyire ne becsülj alá, jó?  
\- Akkor mondd el, mit tudsz! A gitározáson kívül, mert azzal nem sokat érek.  
\- Hát... Tudok kávét főzni?  
\- És még?  
\- Kicsit főzni is tudok, pár apróságot...  
\- És még?  
\- Van némi tapasztalatom gyepápolásban, és viráoskertek fenntartásában.  
\- ÉS MÉG?!  
Tián látni lehetett, hogy nem túl türelmes fajta, sőt, inkább bosszús volt, és most át tudta volna döfni a tekintetével szegény fiút, aki behúzta a nyakát, és hátrált két lépést.  
\- Eszerint egy hasznos dolgot sem tudsz?!  
\- Nos... Nem ok nélkül vagyok újonc még... Majd csak most kezdenék beletanulni a dolgokba.  
\- Hát. ez remek.  
Tia felkelt, és elkezdett fel és alá járkálni Oliver előtt, aki kissé idegesen várta a következő sértést, amit hozzá vágott volna, de egy idő után megfogta, és egyszerűen a kanapéra lökte. Oliver nyekkent egyet, de hangtalanul helyezkedett el.  
\- Ha van egy dolog, ami megment, az az, hogy aránylag egész helyes kölyök vagy.  
\- Öh...  
\- És elég jó kiállású is.  
\- Izé...  
Tia bosszúsan járkált még egy kicsit, de végül megállt, sóhajtott egy nagyot, és leroskadt a fiú mellé.  
\- Na jó, maradhatsz, a többit majd még kitalálom.  
\- Ez komoly?!  
Oliver ebben a pillanatban, maga sem tudta miért, legszívesebben megölelte volna az elkényeztetett herecegnőként viselkedő, kissé szabadszájú lányt, de még kétszer meggondolta előbb, nem akarta ugyanis kipróbálni a bakancs talpát az arcában. Tia persze még súhajtott egy nagyon nehezet, mert most elő kellett halássza a telefonját, és lemondani egy csomó állásinterjút épp arra a posztra, amire most Olivert a nyakába kapta, de legalább örömet okozott valakinek és ez is valami.

Lou és Kat közben megérkeztek a Lawton ház elé, és Kat már indult volna haza, de Lou megállította.  
\- Mondd, Kat, van valami rendes neved is?  
Emez megállt, és nevetni kezdett, amit persze Lou maga nem érthetett.  
\- Most mi van?  
\- Csak... tényleg most jut ez eszedbe?  
\- Most miért? Gondolom, hogy a Kat csak valami becenév, nem?  
\- De, végülis az. Elég macskás néni típus vagyok, ha érted, mire gondolok.  
\- Persze, valahogy sejtettem.  
\- Honnan?  
\- A pulóveredről.  
Most már Lou nevetett, és Kat egész el is felejtette, hogy a macskás felsőjét vette magára, mikor elindultak. Egy kis idő után persze mindketten nevettek már, és Kat végül válaszolt végre:  
\- Az igazi nevem Felicia. Felicia Stephenson.  
\- Na, még az igazi neved is macskás?  
\- Mondom, nagyon macskás vagyok.  
\- Na igen. Akkor, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek... Újra.  
Ezzel köszöntek el végül, és Lou már bement, mikor szinte a semmiből felbukkant Jenny, aki eddig arra várt, hogy Kat egyedül maradjon. Most már egy egyszerű farmert, pulóvert, és egy kicsit ferde sapkát viselt, viszont az aranysárga szemei messziről világítottak. Kat persze meg is lepődött, nem is kicsit.  
\- Te meg hogy kerültél ide?  
\- Követtelek titeket az Antiquetól idáig.  
\- Te kémkedtél utánam?  
\- Nem, csak vártalak, hogy hazakísérjelek.  
Kat sóhajtott egy nagyot, kisség bosszúsan ráadásul, de végül megcirógatta a gyermekien ártatlan kis android lány arcát.  
\- Jó, na, nem haragszom, csak szerintem nagypapi már keresett azóta.  
\- Tonynak vendégei vannak.  
\- Oh, akkor biztos nem érdekelte annyira... Na mindegy.  
A kezét nyújtotta neki, Jenny pedig mosolyogva elfogadta, és így indultak el hazafelé a kellemesen hűs éjszakában.


	8. 8. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eljött az ideje, hogy megtudjunk dolgokat a királyi családról, és a királyság történetéről is, de Alexis is megnyílik végre, nem is akárkinek.

Másnap reggel Alexisnek várhatóan nehéz napja ígérkezett, és ennek megfelelően kellett készülnie is. Először is elővette a formaruháját, ami a fehér, aranyszegésű egyenruha volt, hozzá a hasonló blúz, a zöld kendő, amit a nyakába kötött, és a kis sapka, amit mellé viselt. A kedvenc cipőit, harisnyát, és persze a szokásos szolidabb kiegészítőit. Az ilyen alkalmakra kötelező volt az ilyen öltözet, és mivel a király külön kívánságára ott kellett lennie az Unióból érkezett küldöttség fogadásán, nem volt más választása. Nagyjából félórás folyamat volt, mire mindent előkészített, és további tíz perc az öltözködés, de mire elkészült, a haja feltűzve, és szinte mintha kicserélték volna, úgy lépett ki a szobájából.  
\- Egész csinos.  
Rhea így fogadta, annak ellenére is, hogy minden ilyen rendezvényen ezt viselte, ahogy például a nekik tartott fogadáson is. Alexis szelíden mosolyogva vette fel közben a cipőjét és még intett, mielőtt távozott volna. Rhea nem volt aznap hivatott vele tartani, viszont Alerionak is ott kellett lennie, így neki nem akadt mára programja.  
Alexis ellenben alaposan szaporázhatta, hiszen a kapunál volt találkája a küldöttséggel, és természetes módon ők is formaruhában vártak már rá. A zöld, és kék ruha a hat pilótán, valamint a hivatali öltözék a tolmácsokon legalább annyira elütött a környezetüktől, mint az Alexisé.  
\- Végre már! Hol jártál eddig?  
\- Hát bocs... Tudnád, milyen macerás ez a gönc...  
\- Egyébként sem késtünk még el, csak... Aveline akart minden áron előbb itt lenni.  
Eva persze lökött is egyet Aveline-en, aki kicsit bosszúsan fújt egyet, és rátért a csapat többi tagjára is.  
\- Evangeline Walace százados, vagyis Feathers, egy ideig a főnököm lesz.  
\- Örvendek!  
\- Részemről az öröm.  
Eva kicsit férfias típus volt, és most is nadrágot viselt szoknya helyett, a keze pedig zsebre vágva.  
\- A különítményünk vezetője, Janet Annmarie Strelinsky, azaz Hayabusa.  
Hayabusa, ahogy a társnői nevezték, a legidősebb volt az egész csapatban. Már a harmincat taposta, az arca mégis olyan fiatal volt, mint legalábbis a mellette álló nagyon kicsi fiatal lányé is. vastag, erős szálú fekete haja egészen az erca elé hullott, a jobb szemét ki is takarva, ami élesen csillant elő mély zöldes kékjével a dús tincsek mögül. Középmagas volt, rangbeli másodikjával, Evával szemben meglévő majd egy egész fejnyi magassághátrányát pedig magassarkúval igyekezett le-küzdeni.  
\- Örülök. Aveline már sokat mesélt rólad.  
\- I-Igazán?  
Janetnek mély hangja volt, még talán Eváénál is mélyebb, ami kicsit meg is lepte Alexist, de mosolyogva fogtak kezet.  
\- Hilda Melnik őrmester, vagyis Stork, mint kiderült, csapatunk legfiatalabb tagja.  
Hilda egy valószínűleg német származású fiatal lány volt, aligha idősebb húszévesnél, és pirospozsgás, kicsit szeplős arcához mélybarna szemei remekül passzoltak, ahogy a festett szőke haj is, ami talán barna lehetett eredetileg. Első ránézésre könnyen össze lehetett volna téveszteni egy színész-nővel, Irene Millerrel, és talán ez szándékos is volt.  
\- Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Hilda.  
\- Ugyan, hagyd, én már az Unióban születtem.  
Persze Alexis meg akarta villogtatni a nyelvtudását, de gondolhatott volna rá, hogy ha már az unióban szolgál, nyilván a legkevesebb, hogy legalábbis az egyik anyanyelve az angol.  
\- Bocs... Igazad van. Csak...  
\- A nevem miatt gyakran előfordul igazából. Ne is törődj vele!  
Hilda nagyon kedvesen szorított kezet a nála majdnem másfél fejjel magasabb Alexisszel, aki persze még magassarkú nélkül is majdnem ugyanekkora előnyben lett volna. A megértő mosoly, és az erős kézszorítás után mindketten elnevették magukat. Hilda alig volt idősebb még Alexisnél is, szóval várhatóan jól megérthették egymást majdan.  
\- Jennifer Gulfs, vagyis Gull.  
Gull egy mélyvörös hajú és kissé furán szürkés szemű fiatal nő volt, aki leginkább a hajszínéhez mérten furán sötét bőrszínével tűnt ki. Az akcentusa alapján a déli államokból származott a régi Egyesült Államokból.  
\- Örvendek.  
Jó erős marka is volt ráadásul, és határozott fellépés is párosult hozzá. Avelinehez hasonlóan törzsőrmesterként került a 233.-hoz, de mostanra már a hadnagyi rangig vitte.  
\- Selina Blanc, vagyis Swan.  
Selina valószínűleg francia felmenőkkel is bírt, pláne az arcvonásai, és a kiejtése miatt is. Valószínűleg még Európában nevelkedett, és onnan került az Unióba később. Kerek, pirospozsgás arca, mélyen ülő, csillogó kék szemei, hibátlan fehér fogai, egész vékony ajkai, és hibátlan millió dolláros mosolya párosult meglepően magas, karcsú, és még kimondottan nőies jelenség is járt ehhez az összképhez, mint egy igazi úri hölgy.  
\- Örvendek.  
\- Szintúgy.  
\- És végül csapatunk másik rangidőse, Tamara Drake, vagyis Duck.  
Tamara hasonló adottságokkal bírt, mint Eva is, kivéve persze, hogy kicsit köpcös volt, és nagy, kifejező barna szemeiben bölcsesség tükröződött. Alig egy évvel volt fiatalabb Janetnél, viszont jóval régebben szolgált már az ezrednél, így csak a rang miatt lehetett ő a parancsnok.  
\- Nos, ha Alerio...  
\- Valaki engem emlegetett?  
Alerio épp jókor bukkant fel szinte a semmiből, ezzel pedig nem is kicsit meglepve a társaságot. A tolmácsokat is gyorsan bemutatták, és Aveline-nel az élen többen csak leesett állal követték a furcsán barátságos fiatalembert, akiről egyedül Alexis és Aveline tudta, kicsoda valójában. Miután megérkeztek a Sky Palacebe, nem egyenesen mentek a palotába, hanem egy kis kerülőt tettek, aminek okán Alexis felzárkózott Alerio mellé.  
\- Mondd, miért is megyünk kerülő úton? Ez valami procedúra, vagy mi?  
\- Nem, csak... Nos, még egy vendéget fogadunk odafent, aki külön figyelmet érdemel.  
\- Csak nem egy rokon?  
\- Nos... de, az. A bátyám.  
\- Oh... És találkozhatunk is vele?  
\- Talán. Még én sem tudom.  
A nagyjából húsz perces kerülővel pontosan tíz órakor érkeztek meg a palota bejáratához, ahol persze azonnal be is engedték őket, és még további négy kísérőt is kaptak, akik átvették Aleriotól, akinek persze a vendégek fogadására át kellett még öltöznie. Nagyjából hús perccel később már a trónterem előterében várakoztak, Aveline pedig kicsit idegesen ült közelebb.  
\- Alerio miért lépett le hirtelen?  
\- Csak van egy kis dolga. Majd később csatlakozik.  
\- Oh. És a király...  
\- Majd meglátod. Meg fogtok lepődni.  
Amikor aztán kitárult a négy és félméteres ajtó, és beléphettek végre, az első dolog persze, amit mind megbámultak, a bámulatos trónterem szerkezete volt. A trón nagyjából nyolcvan méternyire előttük helyezkedett el, de a király meglepő módon egész átlagos öltözékben foglalt helyet. Persze az alkalmat illően megtisztelve, egy igen drága és elegáns öltönyt viselt, különösebb díszek nélkül, csak a nyakában lógó medál jelezte a rangját, ami egyben a család pecsétje is volt. A tolmácsok már elő is léptek, hogy tegyék a dolgukat, de a házigazda csak egy erélyes mozdulattal leintette őket.  
\- Nem szükséges. A Föld majdnem minden népének beszélem az anyanyelvét többé kevésbé. Hozta isten az Unió küldötteit!  
Még fel is kelt az ülőhelyéről, és megmutatkozott teljes valójában. Alexisnek csak most jutott eszé-be rendesen megnézni. Egy nagyjából 180 centis, átlagos alkatú, idősödő férfi állt előttük, akinek-komoly körszakállába nem egy ősz szál is vegyült már, ellenben mély barna haja még most is makulátlan volt. Emberi léptékkel mérve, nagyjából ötven körül járhatott, nem volt kövér, sőt még igazán testes sem, inkább erőteljes alkat, mély, domború mellkas, széles vállak, igen elegáns és jó kiállás. Alerio határozottan hasonlított rá.  
\- Ha megengedik, bemutatnám a fiamat, Regist.  
Valóban egy újabb jól öltözött fiatalember csatlakozott vendéglátójukhoz, nagyjából 25-28 év közötti, ébenfekete hajú, és furcsán indigó szín szemű, a bőre mély, napbarnított, bajuszt és enyhe borostát engedett meg magának, és mikor a tekintetét végigvezette a küldöttségen, Alexis felé biccentett, majd hamiskás mosollyal szólalt meg végre.  
\- Ben trovato, Amici! Isten hozott szerény otthonunkban!  
Mindezt még egy tőle telhető erőltetett olasz akcentussal is nemhogy mondta, valósággal ordította, ami némi hallgatás után végre kicsalta a nevetést a vendégek közül többől is. A tolmácsok voltak az egyedüliek, akik meg tudták őrizni a hidegvérüket, bár Melindán, a fiatalabb tolmácson látszott, hogy így is majd megpukkad. A király maga is kedélyesen mosolygott, és végül hozzátette:  
\- Nézzék el, de a fiam láthatóan túl sokáig élt már Firenzében.  
\- Na de Padre, hogy mondhatsz ilyet, hisz ilyen az igazi vendégszeretet, nem amikor szemforgatva bájolgunk, nem igaz, Frattello Mio?  
Alerionak szólt ez, aki ekkor már díszbe öltözve csatlakozott hozzájuk, és akinek eddig nem esett még le, most már félhivatalosan megtudhatta, ki volt az idegenvezetőjük.  
\- Igen, a kisebbik fiammal, Alerioval már bizonyára találkoztak.  
A küldöttség tagjai egyöntetűen bólogattak, sőt, Hilda még sokatmondó arccal kacsintott is a fiatalabb fivérnek, aki erre még el is pirult.  
\- Na nézzenek oda, még a végén kiderül, hogy nagyobb szoknyavadász vagy, mint én.  
\- Ugyan hagyd már, Regis...  
\- Kukucs!  
Ekkor viszont, mintha csak a semmiből bukkant volna elő, Tilly is kikukkantott Alerio lábai mögül. Olyan aprócska volt égimeszelő testvére mellett, hogy eddig észre sem vették.  
\- Oh, és az én kis szemem fénye, Tiliana.  
\- Csak Tilly.  
\- Ezt azt hiszem megbeszéltük mát ezt a dolgot.  
\- A fiúkkal, nem velem.  
Tilly persze csak mókázott, és a küldöttség tagjai egy, a királytól szokatlan dolognak lehettek tanúi, ugyanis a karjára emelte a legkisebb gyermekét és intett a vendégeknek, hogy kövessék. Egyenesen a tárgyalóba vezette őket, ahol miután mind helyet foglaltak, külön széket hozatott a kislánynak, mielőtt még az audiencia megkezdődhetett volna.  
\- Nézzék el, de ma szombat van, és ilyenkor az egész napom a családomé. Ráadásul Regis ma reggel érkezett haza, minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül, így csak sebtében átöltözni volt időm.  
Erre Janet maga állt fel, hogy tiszteletteljes meghajlás után kezdjen bele a mondandójába.  
\- Mi kérjük elnézését a zavarásért, Felség. Bevallom őszintén, többségünket inkább csak a kíváncsi-ság hozott ide, semmint komoly küldetés. Nem úgy, mint két társnőnket.  
Aveline és Eva vezetésével hamar be is mutatták a küldöttség tagjait, majd mikor ezen túlestek, a Király jelezte, hogy várja az indokaikat. Eva lépett elő és egy kis adathordozót csatlakoztatott a tárgyalóasztalba épített számítógép egyik termináljára, ami hamarosan ki is vetítette mindenki elé az ismeretlen légijárműről készült felvételeket Aveline és Eva fedélzeti kamerájából, amihez Aveline szolgáltatott narrációt.  
\- Március 14-én, a légterünkben épp rutinrepülést végeztünk, amikor egy számunkra eddig ismeret-len légijárművet észleltünk. Az egyezményes módon megkértük hogy tartson velünk a legközelebbi légitámaszpontra, de válaszul agresszíven lépett fel.  
A felvételek közben folyamatosan pörögtek tovább, ebből pedig Eva is megtudhatta, hol járt Aveline miközben ő épp igyekezett lerázni a támadójukat. Hogy egész pontosak legyünk, a megfelelő pillanatra várt, folyamatosan követte őket, és minden mozdulatukat követte, hogy ha kell be tudjon avatkozni, ezért is érkezett épp időben.  
\- Meglepően könnyed és mozgékony volt, ezt le kell szegezzem.  
\- Aveline!  
\- Bocsánat... Szóval a legfontosabb felvételt Wallace Százados készítette a gépről.  
Az utolsó felvétel egy közeli kép volt az addig ismeretlen címerről készült. Egy percig komoly és mély csend támadt, mielőtt a király megköszörülte a torkát, és a nem is olyan rég még könnyedebb hangnemet felváltotta egy sokkal hivatalosabb, és komolyabb.  
\- Wallace Századost, és Ryes Törzsőrmester kisasszonyt megkérném, hogy maradjanak, de a többiektől szeretném, ha magunkra hagynának.  
Erre a többség kicsit morogva, de megértően kelt fel, és rövid távon távozott. Alexis is velük tartott volna, de csak Tilly került át Regis gondjaiba, Alerio viszont intett Alexisnek, hogy maradjon. Mikor magukra maradtak, Alexis persze egy kicsit persze furcsállta, hogy nem az idősebb fiúnak kellett maradnia velük egyetemben. Végül Astarius sokkal komolyabb arccal simogatta meg a szakállát mielőtt belekezdett a mondandójába.  
\- Amit most el fogok mondani, az úgy vélem, csak ránk tartozik, ezért is kértem a többieket, hogy hagyjanak magunkra.  
\- De azért elmondhatunk a többieknek valamit belőle később?  
Aveline kérdésére egy kicsit komor homlokráncolás lett a válasz, de végül egy mély sóhaj után válaszolt.  
\- Csak egy részét.  
Alexis feltette a kezét, de kérdeznie sem kellett:  
\- A címer nem a királyság címere, hanem az anyabolygónké.  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Jól hallották. A Sanctusia birodalmi címere... Jobban mondva valamikor így nevezték.  
\- Eszerint történt valami, ami...  
\- Igen. De ahhoz, hogy ezt megértsék, el kell mesélnem pár dolgot.  
Felkelt, és intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék. Egy újabb, rejtett ajtó nyílt a tárgyaló másik végén, ami egy lépcsősorhoz vezetett. Itt vezette tovább őket, miközben belekezdett a magyarázatába.  
\- Azt gondolom még sosem hallották, hogy mi, Sanctuasiak miért is érkeztünk erre a bolygóra.  
\- Még nem. Csak azokról a vallási fanatikusokról tudok, akik szerint földre szállt angyalok, ami miatt elterjedt a Földöntúli elnevezés.  
\- Igen, erről én is hallottam már. Az igazság az, hogy kutatásokat végezni érkeztünk.  
\- És mi után kutattak?  
\- A Hajónk, a Celestia-8 egy ásványi kutató és feltáró hajó. A kutatásunk célpontja az Enetrium nevű ásványi energiahordozó volt, amiből mint kiderült, a Földön minden képzeletet felülmúló mennyiség található.  
\- Én még erről az Enetriumról sem hallottam soha.  
Aveline megjegyzésére persze mind csak mosolyogtak egyet, bár tény volt, hogy nem ő volt az egyetlen.  
\- Az Enetrium egy olyan energiahordozó, amihez hasonlót a Földön nem is ismernek, mivel a szén alapú energiaforrásokat előbb tárták és használták fel. A legtöbb bolygón, ahol hasonló kutatásokat végeztünk, már rég használták, és sajna súlyosan fogyóban voltak a készletek.  
\- És gondolom a Sanctusián is ez a helyzet, igaz?  
\- Pontosan. Az apám volt a Celestia-8 kapitánya, viszont a Földre érkezésünkkor... Elég különös fogadtatásban volt részünk. Ahogy ms. Ryes is említette, mint valami földöntúli jelenségekre tekintettek ránk. Apámat egy sor különös rendezvényre hívták meg, tárgyalt az ENSZ vezetőivel, és persze egy sor másik politikai vezetővel. Aztán egy nap felmerült egy egészen őrült ötlet. Európa, Nyugat Ázsia, és Afrika egy új politikai és gazdasági uniót akart létrehozni, és mivel a fajtánk igen népszerű volt a nép körében...  
\- Az édesapját felkérték, hogy legyen az unió első elnöke?  
\- Igen, valahogy úgy. Valójában csupán egy formaság volt, és egy nagy testület kormányzott helyette, akik még most is működnek, épp csak bizonyos változások során a testület tagjai úgy döntöttek, az elnököt is bevonják a kormányzásba.  
\- Szóval elnöknek indult... De hogy lett belőle király?  
\- A Szentkirály figurája maga szintén egy formaságnak indult, viszont megadták az összes formaságát, köztük a koronázást is Rómában. A Pápa maga helyezte a koronát apám fejére.  
\- A Szent Péter Bazilikában?  
\- Igen, ott. Hatalmas tömegek gyűltek össze, és szinte már egy pápaválasztással ért fel a dolog nézettsége mindenféle médiában. A koronát egy szobrász tervezte, és a világ öt legnevesebb aranyművese készítette el. Elég díszes, de mára már csak kiállításokon mutogatják.  
Közben megérkeztek egy, a világ előtt titkos kis irodába jutottak, ami valaha az előző királyé volt, a mostani ellenben csak ritkán lépett be ide, így különleges alkalom volt ez a mostani. Az iroda egyik végében egy hatalmas obszidián asztal, mögötte hatalmas, alaposan kipárnázott, bőrborítású szék. A kisebb terem méretű iroda közepén egy hatalmas holografikus kivetítő terpeszkedett, ami most a föld egy egészen érdekes 3D kivetülését vetítette eléjük.  
\- Amit itt látnak, az a Föld Enetrium készletének részletes térképe.  
\- Ez azért nem semmi.  
\- A készletek négy nagyobb gócponton összpontosulnak a legnagyobb tisztasággal. Ezek főként vulkanikusan aktív területek. Hawaii, a mediterrán övezet és Afrika nagyrészét magába foglaló tűzgyűrű, Dél-Kelet Ázsia, és a Déli Sark.  
A kis előadás nagy része valójában annyira nem volt érdekes, így Aveline nem is figyelt rá, viszont Alexis annál elmerültebben figyelt, így Alerio mellé oldalgott oda.  
\- Ezt neked is meg kellett tanulnod?  
\- Természetes. Ez is a népünk történelmének része.  
\- Engem valahogy nem érdekel.  
\- Akkor gyere!  
Így egy kicsit eltávolodtak a többiektől, hogy megálljanak egy könyvespolc előtt, amiről Alerio leemelt egy vastagabb kötetet, és odatartotta Aveline elé.  
\- Ez itt a Királyság történelme részletesen. Hidd el, apám sokkal egyszerűbbre fogja a dolgot.  
\- Ugye csak viccelsz? Ez vagy 900 oldalas!  
\- Tudom, épp ezért mondom, hogy jobban jársz vele, mint ezzel itt.  
Vissza is tértek a többiekhez végül, és épp jókor.  
\- Apámat HHP 47-ben sajnos megpróbálták megölni, kétszer is, aminek az egészsége látta kárát. 58-ban halt meg, ami után több mint tíz évig az anyám gyakorolta az ő posztján a bábhatalmat. Mikor ő úgy döntött, hogy lemond, előbb elfogadtatott egy változtatást az akkorra megszilárdult királyság alkotmányában, ami szerint a fő döntéshozó jog a Szentkirály kezébe kerül, a testület pedig csak tanácsadóvá válik. Ezt változtattuk meg később arra, hogy a tanács alkotja az új törvényeket, azzal a feltétellel, hogy megteremtjük azt az utópiát, amiért oly sokan kiáltottak már majd száz éve.  
\- Egy világot háború és bűnözés nélkül?  
\- Igen, és a kérdésére válaszolva, ezért is nincs a Királyságnak Hadserege és törvényes rendfenntartó testülete.  
\- Ami kicsit fura, pláne a közelmúlt eseményeinek tekintetében.  
\- Ezzel tisztában vagyok.  
Alexishez fordult, és felé is intett.  
\- Ms. Ray már dolgozik az ügyön, ha szabad így fogalmaznom. Remélem, jól halad már ezen a téren!  
\- Természetes.... Legalábbis már dolgozom a részleteken.  
\- Nekem egyelőre ennyi is elég.  
Végül Eva volt az, aki megunta a felesleges fecsegést, és mesedélutánt és végre feltette a kezét.  
\- Elnézést, de megkérdezhetem, mi köze van ennek a Sanctuasia birodalomnak?  
\- Igaz, és elnézést is kérek.  
Végül ideje volt, hogy a tárgyra térjenek, de Alerio volt az, aki előlépett, hogy átvegye a szót.  
\- A Celestia-8 a birodalom egészen pontosan a volt Sanctuasiai Köztársaság megbízásából indult útnak 117 évvel ezelőtt. Miután a dolgok abba az irányba alakultak, ahogy már apám is mesélte, megromlott a kapcsolat az otthoniakkal, ami később egy szakadáshoz is vezetett köztünk, ami miatt a földön ragadtunk, és valószínűleg soha nem is fogunk hazamenni.  
\- Ez kicsit önző döntés volt, nem?  
\- De, ez tény, ellenben ennek egy komoly okot adott a tény, hogy komoly hatalmi változások folytak le az anyabolygón. Az elmúlt mindössze 30 évben tizenhét hatalmi változás történt, és kétszer is változott az államforma, először a Földön úgy nevezett Proletár Diktatúra, később pedig egy despotikus egyeduralom alakult ki, ami most is fennáll.  
\- És ezt azért tudjuk, mert...  
\- Vannak odahaza forrásaink, akik a mai napig is tájékoztatnak minket mindenről.  
\- És az a gép?  
\- Egy felderítő lehetett. Előfordulhat, hogy a Birodalom hamarosan küldötteket küld majd ide, és az a felderítő csak fel akarta mérni a terepet előtte.  
\- És miért épp az Unió felett?  
\- Valójában az elmúlt három hétben a világ nyolc pontján is jelentették a felbukkanását. A leírások megegyeznek, ahogy a golyó ütötte nyomok is a gép testén.  
\- Eszerint ugyanaz a szemétláda volt?  
Eva jogosan mondta ezt, de azért igyekezett visszafogni magát a jelenlévők miatti tiszteletből. Alerio elnéző mosollyal bólogatott.  
\- Hasonló felvételek bizonyítják a dolgot. Egyébként a pilótának nem állt szándékában bárkinek is ártani. Több hasonló eset történt, mint a századossal is, de egyszer sem esett senkinek sem baja. Csupán egy kis baráti versengés volt, semmi több. Úgy vélem, akiket ilyen módon letámadott, valójában egy kis csínyvetés áldozatai lettek.  
\- Eszerint csak szórakozott velem?!  
Eva kicsit indulatosan csattant fel, de hamar vissza is vett a hangjából, majd némi torokköszörülés után még hozzátette:  
\- Mármint... Ezt jó tudni.  
  


Miután mindezt megtárgyalták, Alerio vezetésével visszatértek a trónterembe, a király ellenben az irodában maradt, azzal az indokkal, hogy még van egy kis dolga. Alexis leszakadt tőlük, hogy egy kicsit inkább Tillyhez és Regishez csapódjon, akik most a trónon ültek, az idősebb fiú, a kislány pedig a jobb térdén.  
\- Tilly!  
\- Alexis!  
Persze, mikor meglátta újdonsült ismerősét, Tilly már le is ugrott a bátyja térdéről, és rohant is egy meleg ölelésre. Alexist ez egy kicsit meg is lepte, mert ugyan Aleriotól már tudta, hogy rettentően barátságos tud lenni mindenkivel, akit akár egy kicsit is kedvel.  
\- Kitaláltad már, hogy fogsz kiszöktetni innen?  
\- Máris a tárgyra térsz, igaz?  
\- Még szép.  
Mindketten jót nevettek ezen, így Regis megcsóválta a fejét, és felkelt ültő helyéről, hogy végre közelebbről is megismerje a kedves új ismerőst.  
\- Sono felice per la fortuna, mi bella madonna.  
\- Gioia per me, Ser Regis.  
\- Oh, szóval olaszul is beszélsz?  
\- És még legalább öt másik nyelvet, ha szabad ezzel dicsekednem. Bár hozzátok... Oh, bocsánat...  
\- Ne kérj bocsánatot. Alerio és Tilly is megmondta már, hogy nem kell a körülményeskedés. Barátok között vagyunk, nem igaz?  
\- Oh, persze. Szóval, hozzátok képest valószínűleg ez semmi.  
\- Azt meg lehet tudni, melyik ez a négy másik?  
\- Az angol és a japán a két anyanyelvem, ellenben németül, spanyolul, finnül és egy kicsit Rétorománul is beszélek.  
\- Ez azért nem semmi.  
\- Na igen, nem épp a legkönnyebb nyelveket választom, tudom. Most majd valami közép-európai nyelvet is szeretnék hozzá tenni. Lengyel, talán magyar.  
\- Érdekesen hangzik. Egyszer jártam a Kárpát Medencében. Nagyon barátságos népek lakják. Egy kicsi az ottani nyelvjárásokból is ragadt rám.  
\- Jó neked.  
Tilly persze kicsit durcásan rugdosta a bátyja cipője sarkát, de az rá sem bagózott. Végül Alerio volt az, aki visszatért, és átvette a kishúgát, hogy ne kelljen tovább bosszankodnia. Alexis csak biccentett az ifjabb fivér felé, de a mosoly, ami még ezt kísérte, felkeltette Regis figyelmét is.  
\- Ejnye, csak nincs valami köztetek?  
\- Neeeee... Ne kezdd te is!  
\- Pedig elég feltűnően viselkedtek egymással, nem gondolod?  
\- Nézd, Regis, és most engedd meg, hogy teljesen őszinte legyek veled... Mindenki folyton ezzel cseszeget, és kezd már komolyan kilenni vele a tököm... Már bocs a kifejezés miatt!  
\- Semmi baj, értelek. Engem is összeboronáltak már pár lánnyal Firenzében, de a feleségem meg is folytana, ha másik nőre néznék.  
\- Eszerint már nős vagy?  
\- Persze... Már csak az alkalmat kellene megtaláljam, hogy elmondjam az őseimnek is.  
\- Eszerint még nem is tudják?  
\- Nem.  
Alexis még töprengett egy apróságon, de végül csak feltette a kérdést, ami már a tárgyalóban lezajlottak óta furdallta:  
\- Téged nem bánt a dolog?  
\- Mármint mi?  
\- Hát hogy kiküldtek Tillyvel a megbeszélésről.  
\- Oh, az? Ne is törődj vele!  
Regis kicsit unottan fintorgott, miközben szép lassan kisétáltak az erkélyre.  
\- Tudod, én ezt már rég megtárgyaltam apámmal. Azért költöztem Firenzébe, hogy távol lehessek attól a színjátéktól, és a királyi udvartartás nyálasságától, ami itthon folyton körül venne.  
\- Eszerint lényegében lemondtál a trónról?  
\- Félig-meddig. Alerio még nem is tud róla, de gyakorlatilag, ha apánkkal valami történne, ő venné át a helyét, ha átmenetileg is.  
\- Hogy érted, hogy átmenetileg?  
\- Lényegében, amennyiben valami történik a királlyal, esetleg trónutódlásról kell dönteni, a tanács az, akiknek először is beleszólásuk van.  
\- Sózóval nem születési sorrend határozza meg az öröklési sorrendet?  
\- Nem. Ha odáig fajulnának a dolgok, akár Tillyt is megkoronázhatnák, mint az első Szentkirálynőt, és esetleg kijelölnék valamelyikünket gyámjául.  
\- Ez nekem kicsit magas.  
\- Valójában, nekem is. Azért is van szükség több lehetséges örökösre, hogy megnőjön a lehetséges... Hogy is mondjam... Bábok száma.  
\- Bábok? Eszerint a tanács vissza akarja venni a hatalmat?  
\- Van egy ilyen sejtésem, igen.  
Azonban amögött, amit Regis mondott, mintha valami más is rejlett volna, de Alexis nem igazán tudta felfogni, miért érzi így. Hamarosan el is búcsúztak, és Alexis a legrövidebb úton elhagyta a Sky Palacet.  
\- Na, és most...  
\- Alexis? Te itt, ilyenkor?

Oliver és Tia együtt sétált a város utcáin, miközben a lány igyekezett tanítani a fiút.  
-Na figyelj, újfiú. Ha már rám lettél bízva, akkor alaposan meg foglak izzasztani.  
-Izé...  
-Majd akkor szólsz, ha kérdeztelek. Világos voltam?  
Oliver csak némán bólogatott erre.  
-Először is, a szakmánkban fontos az információszerzés. Látod például ott azt a csajt?  
A fiú a diáklányra nézett, aki társnőivel együtt éppen hazafelé tartott az iskolából.  
-Mi van vele?  
-Azt akarom, hogy menj oda hozzá és addig ne gyere vissza, míg meg nem adta a telefonszámát.  
-Hogy mi?  
-Jól hallottad. Menni fog?  
-Csak figyelj.  
Oliver óvatosan megközelítette a lányt, majd véletlenül nekiment.  
-Ne haragudj, nem vettelek észre.  
-Nem történt semmi.  
-Izé...  
-Igen?  
-Áh, nem megy ez nekem! –fogta a fejét a fiú.  
-Minden rendben?  
-Ki ez a fura srác? –jegyezte meg az egyik társnője.  
-Hagyd már szegényt.  
Tia összefont karokkal szemlélte a jelenetet, amely során Oliver végül addig szerencsétlenkedett, hogy a lány megsajnálta és megadta a telefonszámát. A fiú elégedett mosollyal az arcán tért vissza a lányhoz.  
-Gyerekjáték.  
-Csak megsajnált. Lehet nem is az igazi számát adta meg.  
-Számít az? Ez úgyis csak egy teszt volt, amin átmentem.  
-Átkönyörögted magad. –javította ki a lány.  
-Lehet nem tudok úgy énekelni, mint te, de vannak színészi kvalitásaim.  
-Vagyis az előbb...  
-Pontosan.  
-Te mocskos kis csaló! Még a végén kiderül, hogy nem is vagy akkora szerencsétlenség.  
-Kösz. És most mi lesz?  
-Majd elmondom, ha odaértünk.  
-Egyébként hova is megyünk?  
-Mindjárt megtudod, nyugi van.  
Tia nem hazudott, pár percnyi gyaloglást követően eljutottak egy bezárt üzlethelyiséghez.  
-Itt is vagyunk.  
-Nem hiszem, hogy be tudunk menni...  
A lány azonban ekkor elővett egy kódkártyát és végighúzta a kártyaleolvasón. Pillanatokkal később a páros már odabent találta magát és Oliver alaposan megrökönyödött a látványon. Mint kiderült ugyanis, a lány egy fegyverboltba vitte őt. A falakon kategóriákra bontva sorakoztak a lőfegyverek az elmúlt pár évszázadból, de számos modern darab is megtalálható volt.  
-Eléggé illegálisnak tűnik ez a hely. –jegyezte meg a fiú.  
-Szerinted miért van így elrejtve?  
-Szerencsére ettől még jól megy az üzlet. –szólalt meg valaki a pult mögül.  
Oliver ösztönösen a hang felé fordult, de senkit se látott. Közelebb lépett a pulthoz, mire amögül előugrott egy tizenkét éves forma fiú, pisztollyal a kezében.  
-Bang!  
Oliver hátrált néhány lépést, de ekkor a pult mögötti ajtón kilépett egy tagbaszakadt afrikai férfi, aki mellett még Rex is eltörpült. Hatalmas kezével végigsimított fia arcán, majd megszólalt.  
-Barry, kérlek ne zavard a törzsvendégemet.  
-Ne haragudj!  
Miután a fiú elszaladt és magukra maradtak, a férfi Tiához fordult.  
-A szokásos?  
-Szeretném kiadni egy kicsit a gőzt, illetve felmérném a képességeit. –mutatott a lány hetykén a mellette álló Oliverre.  
-Nem gondoltam volna, hogy az ilyen srácokra buksz.  
-Szó sincs ilyenről! Oliver a legújabb csapattag és Blackheart a nyakamra sózta.  
-Izé... -szólt közbe a fiú.  
-Hadd mutassam be Luther Manninget, a Dawn Breakers egyik támogatóját.  
-A szponzor jobb megfelelő. –jegyezte meg Luther.  
-Vagyis ő tud a tevékenységetekről?  
-Most már te is tag vagy, így ehhez illően fogalmazz.  
-Bocsi.  
-Luther lát el minket fegyverekkel, illetve lőszerrel.  
-És hogy küzditek le a fegyvertilalom akadályát?  
-Az Unióból csempészik be az árut az embereim. A siker kulcsa, hogy nem rejtik el az árut.  
-Tessék?  
-Hogy megértsd, hadd meséljek el egy történetet, amit még nagyapám mesélt nekem kiskoromban.  
-R-rendben.  
-Egyszer régen élt egy földművelő, aki két ellentétes állam határán élt és minden nap át kellett kelnie a határon a munkája miatt. Minden reggel egy talicska trágyát tolt át a határon túli birtokra, este pedig üresen vitte haza. Azt azonban senki se sejtette, hogy valójában csempészként bővítette ki a fizetését. Mit gondolsz, mit csempészett?  
-Hmm... trágyát?  
-Közel jársz hozzá, de nem. A helyes válasz a talicska.  
-Luther ezzel arra akar célozni, hogy a fegyvereket alkatrészekként, illetve játékokként hozatja be a királyságba. –szólt közbe Tia.  
-Nem semmi.  
-Na de mi akkor le is mennénk lőni párat.  
-A történet csattanóját már így is lelőtted. Ezért fejenként csak egy tárat kaptok.  
-Most ezzel büntetsz? Ez szemétség tőled.  
-Kénytelen vagyok minimálisra szorítani a pocsékolást.  
Tia eközben elindult az alagsor felé, válaszként csak a középső ujját mutatta fel. Luther ezen csak sóhajtozott, majd a pultot kezdte törölgetni.

Odalent több, egymástól elkülönített fülke sorakozott a terem egyik végén, míg a másik oldalán különböző távolságokban kisebb-nagyobb céltáblákat állítottak fel. Az egyik pultra már előre ki lett készítve két P9M. Tia el is vette az egyiket, majd lövészállást vett fel. A fegyvert a jobb kezében tartotta, a baljával pedig a csuklóját tartotta meg, ezzel kiküszöbölve a visszarúgást. Bemérte az egyik céltáblát és leadott rá négy lövést, melyek mind a középső régióba fúródtak bele.  
-Jó vagyok vagy jó vagyok? –fordult a lány Oliver felé vigyorogva.  
-Nem semmi.  
-Te jössz.  
A fiú idegesen nyelt egyet ennek hallatán, majd remegve vette kézbe a másik lőfegyvert.

Oliver körül ebben a pillanatban megváltozott a környezet, de nem hallucinált, annál rosszabb dologról volt szó. Emlékezett. Az unióbeli garzonlakásukban egy éjjel sikoltás riasztotta fel tizenkét évesen. Kissé bátortalanul hagyta el a szobáját.  
-Anya? Jack?  
Jack édesanyja új udvarlója volt, aki egyébként megboldogult édesapja egyik kollégájaként került közelebb a családhoz, először barátként. A tragédiát követően egy évvel már összeköltöztek és békés életet éltek. Ez viszont csak a külvilág számára volt így, ugyanis Jack komoly alkoholproblémákkal küzdött.  
-Anya?  
Válasz helyett csak újabb kiáltást hallott.  
-Fogd be a pofád, te kurva! –hallatszott Jack hangja a hálószobából.  
-Ne!  
Oliver nyelt egyet és benyitott. Megrémült ahogy meglátta az édesanyját bántalmazó férfit.  
-A-anya?  
-Na, a kis taknyost is felverted a sikongatással.  
Jack mérgében felpofozta a nőt.  
-Hagyd békén! –kelt anyja védelmére a fiú.  
A férfi azonban visszakézből akkorát kevert le neki, hogy kicsattant az ajka.  
-Oliver! –kiáltott Nathalia.Ű  
-Te csak kussolj!  
Oliver felkelt a földről és miután végignézett a könnyekkel küszködő édesanyján, könnyes szemekkel rohant el.  
-Töketlen kis szarcsimbók. Na, hol is tartottunk? –fordult vissza Jack Nathaliához.  
Oliver azonban nem elmenekült, hanem Jack holmijai között kezdett kutakodni. Némi keresést követően meg is találta amit kellett, majd idegesen indult vissza.  
-Mi van, kérsz még egyet? –kérdezte Jack a fiú láttán.  
-Hagyd békén az anyámat!  
-Majd biztos egy ilyen kis szarosra hallgatok.  
-Hagyd békén, különben...  
-Különben?  
Oliver ekkor elővette Jack szolgálati fegyverét, egy Glock 17-est és a férfire fogta.  
-Hé-hé! Tedd le azt, mielőtt valakinek baja esik. Az nem gyerekeknek való.  
A pisztoly csöve azonban továbbra is a férfi felé nézett, bár Oliver keze megremegett néha a félelemtől, illetve a fegyver súlyától. Jack ezt kihasználta és a fiúra rontott, hogy elvegye tőle a fegyvert.  
-Add ide azt a szart!  
-Nem!  
Mikor Oliver és Jack viaskodása során elsült a fegyver, Nathalia felordított. A fiú sokáig mozdulatlanul állt és csak annyit érzett, hogy valami meleg folyik a kézfején. Mikor közelebbről megvizsgálta a véres tenyerét, szinte sokkot kapott. Édesanyja is rémülten ült az ágyon, a lábai legyökereztek.  
-M-mocsok... -hörgött Jack, majd összeesett.  
Mint kiderült, a dulakodás során ő húzta a rövidebbet és a mellkasába kapta a golyót. Jack hamar kilehelte a lelkét, anya és fia pedig sokáig csak szótlanul nézett egymásra.  
-Anya, én...  
Nathaliának sikerült megemberelnie magát és Oliverhez rohant, hogy átölelhesse. Azzal se foglalkozott, hogy mindketten véresek lettek, illetve hogy egy holttest hevert mellettük.  
-Drága kicsi Ollie-m! Most mitévők legyünk?  
  


Az emlékképet Tia oszlatta szét, miután már egy ideje szólongatta a maga elé bámuló fiút.  
-Hmm?  
-Végre magadhoz tértél. A frászt hoztad rám.  
-Ne haragudj.  
-Az első lövést követően mintha leblokkoltál volna. Minden rendben van?  
-Jól vagyok, nem kell aggódnod.  
-Aggódott a rosseb! Viszont mondhattad volna, hogy PTSD-ben szenvedsz.  
-Hogy mi?  
-Nem versz át. A lövés hangja váltotta ki nálad a reakciót. Elég csak rád nézni. Holtsápadt vagy, kiver a veríték és innen mintha könnyeznél.  
A lány egészen közel hajolt a fiúhoz és komor tekintettel méregette őt. Épp mondott volna valamit, mikor megcsörrent a telefonja.  
-Tia, hol kódorogsz? Fél óra múlva kezdődik az interjú. –hangzott Blackheart ideges hangja a vonal túlsó végéről.  
-Basszus, kiment a fejemből! Hol is lesz?  
-Nem olvastad az emailt?  
-Nincs most időm az atyáskodásodra. Mondd a címet és Oliverrel odamegyünk.  
-Rendben.  
A lány ezután megragadta a fiú kezét és szélsebesen kiviharzott a boltból és leintette az első útba eső taxit.

Eva Rhodes a telefonján még egyszer átnézte a kérdéseket, amiket az interjúalanyának szeretne feltenni. A húszas évei elején járó, vörösesbarna hajú nő egy elegáns kávézó előterét foglalta le a kivételes eseményhez. Miután végzett a felkészülésével, belekortyolt a kávéjába és hátradőlt a székén.  
-Nyugodj meg Eva, nem lesz semmi gond. Már rengeteg interjút készítettél másokkal és Tiáról csupa jót hallani.  
A mantrázást követően kicsit megpaskolta az arcát, hogy összeszedje magát. Épp jókor tette ezt, ugyanis egy taxi állt meg a közelben, amiből Tia lépett ki Oliver társaságában. Míg a fiú intézte az anyagiakat, addig a lány az újságírónőhöz lépett.  
-Ugye nem késtem sokat?  
-Nem maradtál le semmiről.  
-Végülis nélkülem amúgy se tudta volna elkezdeni.  
-Nyugodtan tegezhetsz.  
-Rendben, kedves...  
-Eva. Eva Rhodes.  
-Tia, nagyon örvendek.  
-Kérlek foglalj helyet.  
Oliver ebben a pillanatban érkezett meg az asztalhoz.  
-És benned kit tisztelhetek?  
-Oliver Lawton vagyok, Tia-  
-Nem számít. Csak arra figyelj oda, hogy ne lógj bele a képbe.  
Eva ezt követően szabályosan elhessegette a fiút.  
-Nos, kezdhetjük? –fordult vissza a vele szemben ülő Tiához.  
-Vágjunk bele.  
Az újságírónő ekkor elővett egy gömb alakú drónt, majd némi beállítást követően, az elkezdett lebegni az asztal mellett.  
-És már megy is a felvétel. –mutatott Eva az egyik közeli óriás kivetítőre.  
Tia barátságosan integetett a drón kamerájába.  
-Először is, szeretném megköszönni, hogy időt szakítasz erre az interjúra.  
-Én örülök a meghívásnak.  
-Nemrég ért véget a világ körüli turnéd és hazatértél Sacred Cradle-be. Tudnál mesélni a terveidről?  
-Jelenleg pihenek egy kicsit, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs mit csinálnom. Nemrég egy új projektbe kezdtem bele és ez elég sok energiát emészt fel.  
-Mit lehet tudni erről a projektről?  
-Egyelőre ezt szeretném titokban tartani, még magam sem tudom mi lesz belőle.  
Tia ekkor egy óvatlan pillantást vetett Oliverre, amit Eva észre is vett.  
-A magánéletedről tudnál mesélni valamit? Biztos rengeteg szerelmes levelet kapsz a rajongóktól, de én arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy elrabolta-e már valaki a szívedet.  
-Nem igazán van időm a szerelemre, jelenleg inkább a karrieremre koncentrálnék.  
-Ami folyamatosan ível felfelé.  
-Igen, bár ebben sokat köszönhetek a mögöttem álló csapatnak, illetve a barátaimnak. Nélkülük sehol sem lennék.  
-Hatalmas híresség vagy, de ez nem száll a fejedbe. Mi a titkod?  
-Egyszerűen csak magamat adom.  
Oliver ennek hallatán kuncogott egy kicsit, de szerencsére nem hallotta senki.  
-Nos, már csak egy kérdésem van. Mit üzennél a rajongóidnak?  
-Merjetek nagyot álmodni és ne adjátok fel az első akadály láttán. Nézzetek rám. Utcazenészként kezdtem és napról napra éltem, de kitartásom meghozta a gyümölcsét.  
-Sajnos lejárt az időnk. Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél, egy élmény volt találkozni veled.  
-További szép napot.  
A felvétel végeztével a páros elindult az Antique felé. Mikor már egyedül voltak, Tia belebokszolt Oliver vállába.  
-Ezt miért kaptam?  
-Mert kinevettél, te barom!  
-Hallottad?  
-Szóval beismered?  
-Behúztál a csőbe.  
-Perelj be! –nyújtotta ki a nyelvét a lány.  
Tia ezután komolyra fordította a szót.  
-Ami a lövöldében történt...  
-Nem akarok róla beszélni.  
-De...  
-Maradjon köztünk, rendben?  
-Ugye tudod, hogy ezzel kockáztatod a kiképzésed sikerességét? Mi van, ha lefagysz éles helyzetben?  
-Majd kitalálok valami megoldást.  
-Nem is tudom...  
-Tia, kérlek! Hidd el, bármit meg tudok csinálni! Csak adj egy kis időt!  
Tia erre elvigyorodott.  
-Na jó... De tudd, hogy nem fogod olcsón megúszni!  
Oliver idegesen nyelt egyet, majd folytatta.  
-Nem számít. Számomra fontos a Dawn Breakers és bármit megtennék értük.  
-Értem is?  
-Gondolom igen.  
Tia erre sejtelmesen elmosolyodott, majd lassan végighúzta a mutatóujját a fiú mellkasán.  
-A „különleges" kívánságaimat is teljesítenéd?  
-Te-tessék?  
A lány keze elindult lefelé, Oliver pulzusa pedig ezzel egyenes arányban felfelé. Tia azonban hirtelen megállt és megpöckölte a homlokát.  
-Au! Ez mire volt jó?  
-Látnod kellene most magad. Mondták már, hogy cuki vagy mikor zavarba jössz?  
-Muszáj kínoznod?  
-Nekem is kell szórakoznom.  
-De velem?  
-Miért ne? Úgyse tudsz mit csinálni ellene.  
-Azt te csak hiszed.  
-Hmm?  
Oliver egészen közel hajolt a lányhoz, de aztán visszahúzodott.  
-Áh, nem megy ez nekem...  
-Amatőr... Na, majd ezt is gyakoroltatom veled.  
-Tessék?  
-Mire végzek veled, a saját anyád se fog rád ismerni.  
-Tudtommal Scott a maszkmester.  
-Jogos, de attól te még az én játékom maradsz és azt csinálok veled, amit akarok.  
-Ezt mikor döntötted el?  
-Azt majd én tudom. Hidd el, jó móka lesz!  
Tia még pajkosan kacsintott is, amitől Oliver, ha lehet, még jobban összezavarodott. Kicsit más volt aznap, mint amilyennek megismerte, de ez még tetszett is a most kicsit zavarodott fiúnak.

Azon a reggelen Lou kicsit borús hangulatban ébredt. Fájt a feje, és morcosan nézett vissza a kócos fizimiskája a tükörből. Megmosdott, és felöltözött, de valamiért úgy érezte, elfelejtett valamit. Egy darabig a táskájában matatott, mikor hirtelen a kezébe akadt valami, amiről már egészen megfeledkezett. A zacskó, benne az ominózus fehér porral.  
\- Hmm.  
Beleszagolt, és kicsit idegesen ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Lou? Felébredtél már?  
Persze Nathalia épp rosszkor lépett be, így a háta mögé rejtette, mikor aztán a tekintetük találkozott, mindjárt mindketten mosolyogtak, akkor is, ha egyikük csak erőltetetten, hála a sajgó fejének.  
\- Jó reggelt!  
\- Neked is. Van esetleg valami programod mára?  
\- Épp nincs. Miért?  
\- Csak lenne neked egy kis feladatom, és Oliver már korán reggel elment egy lánnyal.  
\- Hogy nézett ki?  
\- Olyan rövid, fekete hajú... Napszemüveget viselt, így jobban nem tudtam megfigyelni, de egész csinos volt.  
\- Oh, az biztos Tia volt. Tudtad, hogy mostantól neki dolgozik majd?  
\- Dolgozik? Valami fontos üzletasszony, vagy mi?  
\- Igen, olyasmi.  
Lou a farzsebébe rejtette a zacskót, és nem is olyan soká útnak is indult, hogy teljesítse a megbízatást, mai a Sky Palace-be vitte. Viszont mikor megérkezett a bejárathoz, épp szembetalálkozott Alexisszel. Mivel épp kapóra jött a dolog, végül együtt ugrottak el a múzeumba, ami a palota körüli kisvárosban működött. Végül a kis cukrászdában kötöttek ki, amit Alerio mutatott meg Alexisnek nemrég.  
\- Kellemes ez a hely. De neked ez gondolom nem új dolog.  
\- Jártam már itt párszor.  
\- Alain miatt?  
\- Miatta is, igen.  
Alexis teljes nyugalomban fogyasztotta a teáját, miután a süteménye már elfogyott, Lou pedig kicsit idegesen fészkelődött, és láthatóan mondani akart valamit, de Alexis elébe ment:  
\- Tudod, ha valami bajod van, nyugodtan elmondhatod.  
\- Jó, csak... Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem.  
\- Kezdd az elejétől!  
Lou nagyot sóhajtott, és végre előhúzta a farzsebéből a kis zacskót, és odatartotta Alexis elé.  
\- Hmm... Ominózus zacskó, benne ominózus fehér, porhanyós anyaggal. Ez kicsit sem gyanús, nem gondolod?  
\- Nem az enyém. Csak... Elkoboztam valakitől.  
\- Olivertől?  
\- Ne.... Nos... Igen.  
\- Aha...  
Alexis átvette a zacskót, és jobban megnézte közelebbről.  
\- Kicsit csomós... Nedvesség érte?  
\- Nem, eddig is ilyen volt, amióta csak nálam van. Miért?  
\- Csak érdekelne, mi okozhatta.  
Alexis kibontotta a csomagot, és beleszagolt, majd beledugta az ujját, hogy megkóstolja. Pár pillanatig gondolkodott, de végül nevetni kezdett. Lou először nem értette, de végül nem is kellett kérdezzen semmit.  
\- Kóstold inkább meg!  
Lou kicsit gyanakvóan kóstolt bele, és néhány pillanattal később felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- De hisz ez édes... Mintha... Szőlőcukor?  
\- Igen, az. Miért, mit gondoltál, mi ez?  
\- Úgy tudtam, hogy angyalpor.  
\- Oliver ezzel etetett be? Mibe keveredett?  
\- Csak...  
Lou röviden elmesélte, mi történt az elmúlt bő hétben a házuk táján, és semmit nem hagyott ki. Valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy Alexisben megbízhat ezen a téren. Alexis végül hümmögött egyet, és leszögezte a saját véleményét:  
\- Szóval szerinted Oliver rossz társaságba keveredett?  
\- Legalábbis az a motoros alak elég gyanús volt. Akkora volt, mint egy hegy, és ijesztő, pont mint az a Rex nevű alak.  
\- Rex? Milyen Rex?  
\- Csak valaki, akit az Antiqueből ismerek. Elég ijesztő arc, de amúgy jófej... Ha eleget iszik.  
\- A teljes nevét nem tudod véletlenül?  
\- Mitha valami O'Mailley lett volna.  
\- Rex O'Mailly, mi? Eszerint ír származású lehet.  
-Nagy a valószínűsége..  
\- Még valami, ami gyanús volt neked?  
-Tia és most már mondhatni Oliver baráti társasága elég sok különös figurát vonultat fel.  
-Tia, mint az énekesnő? Olvastam Nano-n, hogy a városban van.  
-Igen. A barátja, Kat hívott meg minket egy buliba, ahol ő is ott volt. Nem semmi éjszaka volt! Bár nekem szokatlan volt, hogy csak úgy a semmiből Oliver egy ilyen remek lehetőséget kapott.  
\- Tia, az énekesnő, aki hirtelen az unokatesódat teszi meg az asszisztensének, és azt mondod, gyanús alakok veszik körül? Ez valóban nem mindennapi dolog. Mit tudsz a lány környezetéről?  
\- Hmm... a menedzsere egész szimpatikus alaknak tűnt, de nem is tudom, a kisugárzása olyan...  
-Gyanús?  
-Igen. Őrültnek tartasz?  
-Nem feltétlen. Meg tudod mondani a fickó nevét?  
\- Igen, Sebastian Black.  
Alexis szemei erre igen kipattantak, de még mielőtt még bármit is mondhatott volna, szinte a semmiből termett ott Tilly.  
\- Sziasztok!  
Lou majdnem leesett a székről ijedtében, de mikor meglátta, hogy egy kicsi lánykáról van szó, gyorsan meg is nyugodott.  
\- Tilly, te honnan csöppentél ide?  
\- Csak kilógtunk a bátyusaimmal, hogy szórakozzunk egy kicsit. Hol vagytok már?!  
Persze Regis és Alerio is hamar megérkezett, és csatlakoztak a két lányhoz.  
\- Aleriot már ismered, a kishúga Tiliana, és a bátyja Regis.  
\- Alerio? Nem...  
\- Tudom, hogy Alainként ismered, de... Nos, ez egy hosszú történet. Majd elmondom, ha egyszer ráérsz.  
\- Alexis....  
\- Csak várd ki, jó? Elég hosszú lesz a dolog.  
Így tudták le rövid úton ezt a bemutatkozást is, de miután elváltak útjaik, végre úgy döntött kérdőre vonja végre barátnőjét.  
\- Szóval? Elárulod végre, mi ez az egész?  
\- Attól függ, mit akarsz tudni.  
\- Mindent! Mi ez a keresztelő? Mit tudsz, amit nem akarsz elmondani?  
Alexis mély levegőt vett, és Lou vállára tette a kezét, mélyen a szemébe nézett, és a tőle telhető legkomolyabb hangon ennyit mondott:  
\- Lou... Kém vagyok.


	9. 9. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou és Alexis párbeszéde sok minden felől döntő lehet, viszont közben azt is megtudhatjuk, Kat és Jenny pontosan milyen kapcsolatot ápol még a Stephenson néven kívül.

Lou néhány másodpercig csak dermedten állt, és bámult Alexisre. Egyszerűen mintha lefagyott volna, nem akart felérni a hallottak értelme az agyáig. Alexis kicsit már ideges is lett, mert félt, hogy valamit eltört szegény lányban, amikor hirtelen, bár egészen hitetlenül, de megszólalt.  
\- Mi?  
\- Lou én...  
\- Ne, ne, állj! Hogy érted, hogy kém vagy? Mi az, hogy kém vagy?  
\- Pontosabban a terror és kémelhárító csoport tagja, de...  
\- Jézusom, Alexis, ennél bénább magyarázatot nem tudnál kitalálni? „Kém vagyok" ez most  
komoly?!  
\- Lou...  
\- Állj, hátrább két lépést!  
Alexis feltett kézzel engedelmeskedett, és így várta a fejleményeket. Lou először csak a fejét csóválta, majd karba tett kézzel elkezdte szép lassan körbejárni. Nem látott rajta semmi igazán különöset, azon kívül, hogy kicsit más volt a bőrszíne, mint az átlagos. Mintha valami félvér lett volna, csak arra nem tudott rájönni, milyen félvér, de ezen kívül semmi.  
\- Mondd meg őszintén, milyen szülőktől származol?  
\- Mi?  
\- Ne kérdezz vissza, válaszolj!  
\- Nos... Apám angol, anyám pedig japán. Miért?  
\- Aha... Már mindent értek.  
Lou tett még egy kört, és óvatosan szemlélődve hümmögött.  
\- Szóval japán, mi? Valahogy volt az az érzésem. Akkor neked a...  
\- A föderációhoz van közöm, igen. A szervezetet, akiknek dolgozom a Federal Security Bureau Section 7-nek nevezik. Neo-Tokióból jöttem, és Rhea kíséretének tagja vagyok... Jobban mondva az egyedüli kísérője.  
\- Aha, szóval Rhea is benne van a dologban?  
\- Igen.  
\- Értem. Na és... Miért? Mit keresel itt, azon kívül, hogy Rheát idekísérted?  
\- Hogy mit? Igazság szerint küldetéssel jöttem ide.  
\- És mi lenne az?  
\- Egy, a Section 7-höz hasonló akciócsoport megalapítása itt. A királyságban nincsenek rendfenntartó szervek, a kialakult terrorfenyegetés miatt pedig...  
\- Fel akartok állítani egy gyors reagálású alakulatot, akik megoldhatják a gondot, igaz? Ezt ne hallottam volna már ezerszer...  
Lou végül megállapodott egy padon, és karba tett kézzel szemlélte a most határozottan pellengérre állított Alexist. Kis idő után végre megszólalt:  
\- Ami a szoknyád alatt oldalt dudorodik, az egy fegyver?  
\- Igen az. Szolgálati pisztoly.  
Alexis kérés nélkül felhúzta a szoknyáját jobboldalt, hogy megmutassa az egészen kisméretű  
fegyvert, amiegy biztosan rögzített kis táskában pihent a combjához erősítve.  
\- 3.57-es, félautomata, hat a tárban, egy a csőben. Csak Sneakynek nevezzük, mert alig lehet észrevenni.  
\- Nekem mégis sikerült.  
\- Mert jól odafigyelsz az apró részletekre. Ez előny a mi munkánkban.  
\- A ti munkátokban, mi? És áruld már el, hogy...  
Alexis végül a táskájába nyúlt, és előhúzta az igazolványát, egy kissé régimódi, gravírozott igazolványt, amin minden fontos adata szerepelt.  
\- Aiko Ray... Aiko?  
\- Anyám akarta, hogy így nevezzenek el. Az Alexist apámtól kaptam.  
\- Oh... És ez most komoly?  
\- Igen az.  
\- És miért? Miért épp most mondod el, vagy miért épp nekem? Miért érdemlem meg, hogy elsőként tudjam meg? Mert Alain... Vagyis Alerio, vagy bánom is én, hogy hívják, már tud róla, igaz?  
\- Igen, tud. Az igazság az, hogy az Aegis Projekt megszervezése és vezetése a feladatom itt.  
\- Aegis? Mint a pajzsos istennő?  
\- Igen, ő.  
\- Oh. Jól hangzik. Eszerint te vagy a főnök, és...  
Lounak most esett le, hogy miről is van pontosan szó, és egy percig csak tátogott hangtalanul, mielőtt megint megszólalt.  
\- Nem.  
\- De...  
\- NEM! Szó sem lehet róla. Nem elég, hogy anyámat elvesztettem, még én is... Azt már nem!  
\- De Lou, Oliver...  
\- Te csak hagyd ki Olivert ebből! Még mit nem!  
\- Lou, legalább hallgass meg!  
\- Nem, hagyj békén!  
Lou elviharzott, és mire Alexis kettőt gondolt, hogy utána menjen, már el is hagyta a Sky Palace területét. Alexis mélyet sóhajtott, és végül ő maga is inkább hazament, annak ellenére, hogy elvileg lett volna egy megbeszélése a királlyal és Alerioval egy órával később. Valahogy semmi kedve nem volt ezután a fiaskó után semmihez, és nagyon udvariasan megkérte Aleriot, hogy mentse ki az apja előtt.

Aznap este Alerio egy kis étterem előtt várt, amit szintén a Sky Palaceben rendeztek be, mindössze két sarokra a cukrászdától. Az éttermet, ahogy a cukrászdát is, egy magyar család tartotta fent, és tipikusan azt a konyhát is képviselték. A gazdasszony egy köpcös, jókedéjű, nótázós asszonyság volt, aki most is fennhangon koordinálta a konyhában a segéderőt. A két fia, és a lánya egyaránt ott sündörögtek a vendégek között, viszont volt egy apró, magányos kis asztalka, csupán két személyre, és alaposan elkülönítve a többitől, ami mellett Alerio maga állt.  
\- Hát itt vagy?  
Rhea is megérkezett végre, és két pincér máris segített nekik helyet foglalni. Alerio természetesen folyékonyan beszélt még magyarul is, és ez meg is lepte kissé a két alig huszonéves felszolgálót, de végül bólintottak, és indultak is dolgukra.  
\- Mivel fogsz még meglepni, Alerio?  
\- Ne tudd meg, milyen meglepetésekkel tudok még szolgálni. Vannak más terveim is, de azt majd máskor.  
\- Én nem az étteremre gondoltam, hanem arra, hogy mindenkivel így meg tudod értetni magad. Hogy csinálod? Ki tanított meg?  
\- Ez olyasmi, amit önszorgalomból tanultam meg, ahogy a francia és a német is. Tulajdonképpen csak kilenc nyelvet beszélek folyékonyan, ebből a latint utáltam a legjobban tanulni.  
\- Miért épp latin?  
\- Mert minden hónap utolsó vasárnapján Rómába vagyunk hivatalosak szentmisére, amit a pápa maga celebrál. Ott kötelező a latin liturgia, és emiatt nekem is meg kellett tanulnom, ahogy Tillynek is.  
\- Tilly... Mindig csak emlegeted, de be nem mutatnál neki.  
\- Igen, tudom. Majd arra is sort kerítünk. Egyelőre...  
\- Alexist hamarabb mutattad be neki, mint engem. Ez sértő.  
\- Te leszel a következő, megígérem.  
Alerio és Rhea kapcsolata az elmúlt időszakban hatalmasat fejlődött. Már úgy beszélgettek, mint jóbarátok, sőt. Alerio kedves, kötetlen, kicsit csipkelődő stílusa hamar meg tudta oldani bárki nyelvét, és ez Rheával sem volt másként. A fiatal nő persze igyekezett komoly és kimért maradni, ahogy arra tanították illemtan órákon, de emellett a mindig vicceskedő fiú mellett még belőle is előbújt a szertelen kamaszlány, aki sosem lehetett az apja, és a diplomáciai küldetései miatt. Békekövet, így nevezték, beutazta a világot, és rengeteg állítólagos barátot szerzett, mégsem volt boldog soha, és ez csak azért volt, mert nem tudott senkivel sem igazán feloldódni. Ezek az állítólagos barátok csak formaságok voltak. Egyedül Alexisszel érezte jól magát mindig, de valahogy Lou, akit csak nem olyan rég ismert meg, aki szintén ugyanazzal a kedves, szertelen, de eszes, és szeretettel teli kisugárzással bírt. Alerio pedig pont a szöges ellentétük volt, igazi gentleman a maga módján, és bár csak most kezdett beletanulni az egyszerű emberek életébe, mégis érezni lehetett rajta, hogy sokkal szívesebben élne ilyen életet, mint hercegként a fényűzést. Most is civilben jött, és bár az étterem gazdái tudták, ki is ő, mégsem tették szóvá, nem csaptak nagy hacacárét, csak szolidan elkülönítettek csak kettejüknek egy helyet egy csendes kis zugban. Az italok közben megérkeztek, és bár Alerio hivatalból még kiskorú volt, a pezsgő nem maradhatott el. Néhány perc, és némi véralkohol emelkedés után persze már olyanok voltak, mint a cserfes kisdiákok, és nevetgéltek összevissza.  
\- És a vicc az, hogy Regis egy pillanatig sem zavartatta magát, ő csak ült a ló hátán továbbra is, a nadrágja fennakadt a kapun, de ő csak vállat vont, és ment tovább.  
\- Jó ég... Hatalmas arc lehet a te bátyád.  
\- Az. Most, hogy még Olaszországban is él, alig ismerni rá. Állítólag már meg is nősült.  
-Ez komoly?  
\- Igen. Remélem, én ismerhetem majd meg elsőként, és nem apám.  
\- Apád ennyire szigorú?  
\- Dehogy... Csak első kézből akarom megtudni, milyen egy boldog, igazi házaspár, és...  
Alerio persze hamar el is hallgatott, mert látta Rhea arcán, hogy nem esik jól neki, ahová ez a mondata tart.  
\- Sajnálom.  
\- Semmi baj. Tudom, érdekházasság, semmi több, és ez engem is bánt.  
\- De akkor sem szép tőlem, hogy ilyen nyíltan szóvá teszem. Bocs.  
\- Semmi baj. Annyi sok szép és jó után, amivel egy ideje elhalmoztál, már valahogy vártam, hogy előbb-utóbb ez jön.  
Alerio lesütötte a szemét, és várta, mond-e még valamit Rhea, de csak a szék csörgését hallotta, ugyanis távozni készült.  
\- Rhea...  
\- Hagyjuk ezt a mait, jó? Elment az étvágyam is...  
\- Kedveskéim, megjött a manna!  
Ekkor került azonban elő az étterem vezetője is. A jól megtermett asszonyság nagy lapát tenyerein egy-egy jól megrakott tálcát hozott, és pillanatok alatt telepakolta az asztalt mindenféle földi jóval. Aleriora kacsintott, aki kicsit zavarodottan nézett csak, nem értve, mi üthetett belé, majd fogta, és Rhea vállára tette nagy, súlyos kezét.  
\- Hová sietsz még, aranyos? Hisz csak most kezdődik az este!  
\- Sajnálom, de én...  
\- Sajnálhatod is, ha most elmész! Előbb vacsora, utána pedig táncra fel! Apjuk, bort ide, de tüstént!  
\- Igazán nem fontos, én...  
\- Egy jó kis étvágygerjesztő száraz rendel.  
A gazda is felbukkant, kisebb pocakja elé kötött fekete kötője zsebéből elővarázsolta a kis butykost, amit oda is tartott Alerio orra alá.  
\- Megkóstolod, fiam?  
\- Inkább nem... Úgy érzem, már a pezsgő is sok volt.  
\- Ugyan hagyd már azt a pancsolt maszlagot! Ettől nem lesz ugyan semmi bajod, jó pince hőfokra hűtve, még meg is hozza az étvágyad ez a kis Furmint.  
\- Furmint? Eszerint Tokaji?  
\- Bizony hogy az.  
Rheát az asszonyság addig nem hagyta békén, amíg nem volt hajlandó újra letelepedni. Addig mondták nekik a magukét, amíg végül az asszonyság vissza nem tért a konyhába dolga végeztével. A bor meg is tette a hatását. Egy részt egy kicsit mindkettejüknek a fejébe szállt, más részt meghozta az étvágyukat. A gazda, ötvenes évei közepén járó, tisztesen megőszült, kicsit kopaszodó úriember, meg is jegyezte, mielőtt távozott volna:  
\- A feleségem és én nemrég ünnepeltük a 35. évfordulónkat. Mikor elvettem az asszonyt, épp olyan kis nádszálkisasszony volt, mint kegyed. Egy hárpia néha, de nem is lenne az igazi, ha nem lenne olyan.  
\- Nagyon szerethetik egymást, ha még ennyi év után is együtt vannak.  
\- Ez természetes. Ha valakit szíved minden szerelmével szeretsz, azt nem engeded el, akármi is legyen, nem igaz, Alerio?  
\- Ugyan már, Péter bátyám, tudja jól, hogy...  
\- Tudom, tudom. De ha meg sem próbáljátok, nem is fog sikerülni.  
Ezzel a gazda is távozott, Rhea pedig érezhetően zavarban, szinte a tányérba nyomta az arcát, csak hogy ne találkozzon a tekintete a fiúéval. Alerio maga is kicsit kipirult, bár ezt a bor is okozhatta, és inkább nekilátott a jó éteknek. A négyféle különböző töltött és natúr hússal megrakott tál, amit letettek eléjük, a frissen sült krumpli, és a savanyúkáposzta mint ráadás, valósággal vérré vált az egyébként is étkes fiúban. Rhea nagyjából a felét tudta nagy nehezen magába gyömöszölni, de végül kifulladva dőlt hátra a székén.  
\- Ennyit a diétámról...  
\- Ne is törődj vele! Majd lemozogjuk. Gyere!  
Igazi jó magyar mulatós zene csendült fel épp tőlük nem is olyan messze, Alerio pedig hírhedten táncos lábú típus volt, amit nem egyszer demonstrált is. Nem is zavartatta magát, ha zene szólt, ő már ropta is. Rhea csak nevetett a bohókás fiún, aki pillanatokon belül már ott ingatta magát jobbra-balra a bulizók között, mintha csak közéjük tartozna, de egy idő után odajött pár korabéli fiatal lány, és magukkal rángatták a bolyba. Néhány pillanattal később már ők ketten ropták középen a nagy kört állók között, és igaz, hogy Rhea nem volt az a bulizós természet, mégis Alerio úgy megforgatta, hogy csillagokat látott. A cipője sarka bánta ezt a kis kalandot, de már nem érdekelte, elfogadta a gazdától a felé kínált itókát a kis feles pohárban, begurította a hallér mögé, és igaz, hogy mart, mint a tűz, de miután leért, sikított egy nagyot, és ott folytatta, ahol az előbb abbahagyta. Lerúgta a csicsás cipőjét, és perceken belül már az asztal tetején táncolt három másik lánnyal egyetemben. Nem bírta az alkoholt, de nem is törődött vele, most végre kitombolhatta magát, és ha már így volt, adott is a jó érzésnek.

Alexis kicsit csalódottan ért haza aznap este. Lényegében összeveszett Louval, aki valószínűleg az egyedüli igazi barátja volt, amióta csak Sacred Cradlebe jött, és ez komolyan visszavetette a jókedvét, annak ellenére is, hogy kellemesen indult az a nap. Avelinnel elbúcsúztak egymástól, a fiatal nő és alakulata ugyanis hajnalban az első járattal indult vissza az unióba, így már nem lett volna idejük elköszönni később. Alexis kelletlenül fordította el a kulcsát a lakás ajtajában, és épp ilyen kelletlenül konstatálta, hogy nincs otthon senki. Alerio mesélte is neki, hogy kitalált egy kis mókát aznap estére, és illő volt, hogy a menyasszonyát hívja meg, ne őt. Most már tudta, milyen érzés lehetett ugyanez Rheának minden alkalommal, így sóhajtott egy mélyet, és bezárta maga mögött a szobája ajtaját, hogy nagy bánatosan, ahogy volt, bedőljön az ágyba, és aludjon.

Alig félórával később, Alerio és Rhea már a padkán ültek az étteremtől nem messze, és mivel mindketten beittak kissé, olyanok voltak, mint két féleszű bohóc. Csak nevetgéltek, de semmi értelmeset nem tudott egyikük sem mondani. Rhea lába sajgott, mert leesett az asztalról, és bár Alerio ott termett, hogy elkapja, mindketten hanyatt estek, és így egyikük sem úszta meg legalább egy pár kisebb karcolás nélkül.  
\- Azért valld be... Ez jó móka volt.  
\- Az...  
Rhea még mindig nevetett egy ideig, míg végül megelégelte, és körülnézett kicsit.  
\- Tudod mit... Alerio...  
\- Mit?  
\- Csak...  
Egyszercsak elkapta a fiút a nyakánál fogva, egész közel húzta, és mire a fiú kettőt pislogott, már csókolta is az ajkait. Annyi ideje sem volt, hogy reagáljon, csak zavarodottan pislogott, de egy kis idő után átadta magát az érzésnek, és Rhea érezhetően szintén így volt vele. Körülbelül egy percig tartott ez, de végül elengedte, és mielőtt Alerio még mondhatott volna bármit is, megint nevetni kezdett, és végül halál komollyá vált, és ennyit mondott:  
\- Én most... Megyek hányni...  
És már ment is, egyenesen a mosdó felé, Alerio pedig ott maradt kissé megkavarodott gondolataival, és az előbbitől hirtelen egészen kijózanodott. Rhea megmozdulása talán csak egy részeg pillanat volt, de olyasmit tett. amit Alerio garantáltan nem fog elfelejteni, soha.

Rhea betámolygott a mosdóba, és megállt az első kagylónál, amibe meg tudott kapaszkodni. Valójában nem kellett búvárkodnia, csak azonnal egy kis hidegvíz kellett neki, hogy lenyugtassa magát. A csók őt is kijózanította, és most meredten bámult a tükörbe. A szemein látszott, hogy ivott, és a nyakán is, de érezte, hogy tisztul a feje, és most megnyitotta a csapot, hogy egyszerűen bedugja alá a fejét. Vagy egy percig eresztette magára a vizet megállás nélkül, mikor megelégelte, és levegő után kapva végre felegyenesedett. Prüszkölt, és kisöpörte az arcából a szemtelenül elé hullott hajat, de nem volt egyedül.  
\- Szerelmi gondok, kedves?  
A gazdasszony volt az, aki persze a konyha ablakából lopva figyelte őket, és most utána jött, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni, és ha kell segíteni neki.  
\- Ön ezt nem értheti...  
\- Nem-e? Három gyermekem van, és 35 éve egy jólelkű, de ostoba férjem. Én ne érteném?  
\- Nem olyan egyszerű az, mint ön azt hiszi. Ez egy érdekházasság lesz, amiben egyikünknek sem a tervei, és a céljai jelentik a világot, hanem... Politikai célok.  
\- Én értem kedves, csak épp azon kapta magát, hogy kezd belehabarodni abba a fiúba, és most, hogy a maligánfok is rásegített egy kicsit, már bánja, mint a kutya, hogy eljött ide.  
\- Valahogy úgy.  
\- Mivel mentette ki magát?  
\- Azzal, hogy rókázni jövök. És úgy érzem, most fogok is...  
Ezzel Rhea bezárkózott az egyik wc fülkébe, hamarosan pedig lehetett hallani a félreérthetetlen hangokat. Az asszony megcsóválta a fejét, és visszatért a munkájához, magára hagyva a lányt furcsán kusza, és most kissé gyomornedv ízű gondolataival.

Nagyjából tíz perccel később tért vissza Aleriohoz, aki addigra maga is túl volt egy körön a mosdóban, bár neki csak könnyítenie kellett magán. Ahhoz képest, hogy nem bírta az italt, érezhetően vasból volt a gyomra.  
\- Jobban vagy már?  
Rhea közben lemosta a sminkjét, és most szaporán bólogatott.  
\- Nem hagyhatnánk inkább a mai estét?  
\- Hát...  
Alerio is kicsit zavaros fejjel topogott, de végül eszébe jutott valami, ami úgy érezte, Rheának is tetszhet:  
\- Egy valahova még el akarlak vinni.  
\- Hova?  
\- Majd meglátod, csak gyere!  
Ezzel megragadta a lány kezét, és elindult vele egyenesen a palota irányába. Mikor beszálltak a liftbe, egy pillanatig sem engedte el, mintha csak félne, hogy megszökik a végén, de Rhea csak megszeppenve, de engedelmesen hagyta magát. Mikor felértek a legfelső emeletre, a trónterembe, mindketten kiszálltak végre, és Alerio meg sem állt az erkélyig.  
\- Mit csinálunk itt?  
\- Majd meglátod, csak kövess!  
\- Mi? Mégis hova?  
Alerio elkezdett szabályosan mászni a trónterem kupolájának oldalán, remekül megtalálva a kapaszkodókat, és jól megvetve a lábát, ahol csak lehetett.  
\- Te jó ég, mit művelsz?!  
\- Csak gyere, biztonságos!  
\- Neked elmentek otthonról! Le fogsz esni nekem, és nem ment meg semmi és senki!  
\- Csak figyelj!  
Rheán épp a pótcipője volt, ami kényelmesebb volt, mint a magassarkú, amiben elindult otthonról, de semmiképpen nem vállalt volna be egy ilyen mutatványt... Mármint önszántából.  
\- Alerio!  
\- Úgysem hallak, csak ha feljössz ide!  
\- Te nem vagy normális!  
Rhea idegesen, sőt valósággal halálfélelemmel kezdett el kapaszkodni Alerio után. A kupola tartószerkezete nem acélból volt, hanem egy, a földön nem ismert anyagból, és nem csúszott, ami meglepte. Ugyan nem volt olyan ügyes, mint a fiú, de szép apránként sikerült utat találnia magának felfelé, és riadtan fújtatva állapodott meg mellette.  
\- Na, mehetünk tovább?  
\- Tovább? Te még feljebb akarsz mászni?  
\- Fel a tetejére. Tillyvel ott szoktunk csillagokat lesni.  
\- Ugye csak viccelsz? Hány éves a te kishúgod?  
\- Hét, miért?  
\- M... HÉT?!  
Rhea szemei ugyancsak elnyíltak, és már majdnem elkezdett vadul gesztikulálva magyarázni, csak épp időben eszébe jutott, hogy nem árt kapaszkodnia a szinte csak erre kitalált dudorokba, amiken épp állt. Alerio mellette lebegett félig egy másik ugyanilyen soron, ami szinte olyan volt, mint valami létra, csak fokok nélkül.  
\- Na gyere!  
És már indult is előre, Rhea pedig, jobb híján, mászott utána. Csak elképzelni merte, mi lesz ennek a vége, vagy épp hogy fog innen lejutni. Még vagy nyolc métert másztak, mielőtt egy kis beugróba értek, ahol már nyugodtan sétálhattak is. Egy kis ablakhoz értek, ami egy létrához vezetett egy kis állványzaton, majd fel, még két ilyen áthidalás után egészen a kupola tetejéig. Ahogy kijutottak, először szembevágott a szél, de kellemes idő fogadta őket. A létra itt egy rendes kis kivezetést kapott, és Alerio segített Rheának felmászni is. A látvány valami egészen mesebeli volt innen. Alant a kis városkát láthatták, ami a bő kilométeres magasságú főtoronyból nézve olyan volt, mint a monopoly tábla. a fejük fölött a kupola, ami a Sky Palacet kitakarta a világ elől, teljes egészében átlátszó volt, így pontosan láthatták a csillagokat, a holdat, és egy kicsit az alant elterülő városból.  
\- Hát ti itt?  
A hátuk mögül szólalt meg egy aprócska kislány édesen csengő hangja, és ahogy Rhea megfordult, szembetalálkozott végre Tillyvel, aki gyakorlott mászóként egyedül is könnyedén fel tudott jönni ide, ahogy most is. Egy melegítőben, és bolyhos papucsban ücsörgött egy párnán a feljárótól néhány méternyire.  
\- Te lennél Tilly?  
\- Aha.  
Tilly jelentőségteljesen felállt, ekkor Rhea láthatta, hogy koszos a lába, vagyis a papucsát levette, mikor felmászott, de azt is, hogy a párna mellett egy nagyobb hátizsák is hever, tele mindenféle harapnivalóval.  
\- Te aztán felkészülten jöttél.  
A bátyja megjegyzésére Tilly természetesen bólogatott, de illedelmesen kezet nyújtott Rheának.  
\- Örvendek, Tiliana vagyok, de mindenkinek csak Tilly.  
\- Rhea Sages, részemről az öröm.  
\- Ooooh, szóval te vagy a híres Rhea...  
Tilly elgondolkodva járta körül a jóval idősebb nőt, és rendkívül inspektív tekintettel vizslatta minden szögből, mielőtt teljesen őszinte, és kissé nyers véleményének hangot adott volna:  
\- Nem olyan szép, mint Alexis.  
\- Na de Tilly!  
\- Ugyan, hagyd, ezzel én is tisztában vagyok.  
\- De Rhea...  
\- Semmi baj. Gyerekszáj, őszinteséggel tele. Ez természetes.  
Rhea valóban nem neheztelt a szókimondó kis fruskára, és mivel volt még két másik párna is, amit nyilván még régen helyeztek ki ide, mind letelepedtek, és bámulták a csillagokat. Tilly sopánkodott, hogy nem hozták fel a teleszkópot, és hogy a nassi nagy része már elfogyott, szóval későn érkeztek, de vigasztalásként nekik adta azt, ami még megmaradt. Tilly most aztán megmutathatta, mint tanult a testvéreitől, és legelsőként is az édesapjától, aki először hozta fel ide mindannyiukat. Ő, amilyen kicsi volt, olyan gyorsan és könnyen tanult, mászni pedig úgy tudott, ahogy egyik más családtag sem. Ha szomorú volt, vagy csak egyedül akart lenni, mindig ide jött fel, mert az egyedüliek, akik követni tudták, tudták hol van, akikre meg nem volt kíváncsi, azok úgysem tudtak felmászni ide. Még Alsbetta sem, pedig őt nagyon szerette, hisz anyja helyett anyjaként nevelte eddig születésétől fogva. Sorra mutogatta végig a csillagképeket, mesélt róluk, mintha ő maga is járt volna már ott, és mikor Rhea megkérte, hogy mutassa meg a Sanctuasia helyét, felállt, és egy kicsi, élénk kék csillagra mutatott.  
\- Az ott a Celesta, anyacsillagunk, és büszkeségünk. A papa azt mondta, öregebb csillag még a tiéteknél is, és még mindig ugyanolyan fényesen ragyog, mint egy trillió évvel ezelőtt.  
\- Egy trillió? Nem sok az egy kicsit? Honnan tudta a Papád?  
\- Ő már csak tudja, nagyon okos.  
\- Ebben nem kételkedem...  
Rhea az órájára nézett, és megdöbbenve látta, hogy már elmúlt hajnal 1 óra.  
\- Ajjaj, nekem mennem kéne...  
\- Ugyan már, maradj még!  
A két testvér szinte egyszerre mondta ezt, ami még egy fáradt mosolyt csalt a nő arcára, de megrázta a fejét.  
\- Holnap is programom van, és le merném fogadni, hogy ezt Alexisnek is meg akarjátok még mutatni.  
\- Hát... Igen.  
\- Ez tény, most először van az, hogy téged hoztalak el valahova először. Jó, nem?  
\- De, kedves, csak hogy jutunk le innen? Van valami lépcső?  
\- Az nincs, de van egy pót étra, amin lemászhatsz a trónterem közepére.  
\- Akkor, ha megbocsátotok...  
Rhea sarkon fordult, és elindult a lejáró felé, de Alerio és Tilly sugdolóztak, és valahonnan előkerült egy hátizsák, ami viszont nem egy átlagos hátizsák volt. Alerio belebújt, összekapcsolta a csatokat, majd egy szempillantás alatt Rhea háta mögött termett, átkarolta, és pillanatokon belül már rajta is kattant egy pánt, majd kettő, és a lábain is, amivel gyakorlatilag magához láncolta.  
\- Te meg mit csinálsz?!  
\- Csak figyelj!  
Felkapta a pehely könnyű nőt, és elindult vele előre, Tillyvel a nyomában. Néhány lépésnyire megálltak a tető szélétől, és Rhea már tudta mi következik.  
\- Meg ne próbáld!  
\- Miért is ne? mindenkinek jár az első alkalom!  
\- NE!!  
Egy jó rugaszkodás, és a két testvér, Alerio a kisebb plusz súly ellenére is, elrugaszkodott a tetőről. Egy pár pillantásig előre lefelé estek, mielőtt átmentek szabadesésbe, Rhea és Tilly pedig sikítani kezdtek. Rhea nyilván a félelemtől, Tilly viszont annál jobban élvezte a dolgot.  
\- Most!  
Egy rántás, és kinyílt a siklóernyő, ők pedig megkezdték a nyugodt, lassú ereszkedést lefelé. Rhea most meszelős félelemmel szorongatta Aleriot, ahol csak érte, de valójában még ő is azon kapta magát, hogy élvezi a menetet.  
\- Most nézd meg a kilátást!  
Alerio olyan nyugodtan mondta ezt, mintha csak a libegőn ülnének, miközben százméterekben lehetett mérni a függőleges távolságukat a talajtól. Egy rossz mozdulat, és csak egy piros folt lettek volna a macskaköveken. Rhea ennek ellenére félve, de kinyitotta a szemét, és elbámészkodott az alant elterülő város mesebeli fényjátékában. Valamikor régen New Yorkot nevezték a városnak, ami sosem alszik, de Sacred Cradle olyan volt, mintha a só szoros értelmében élne, és ébren lenne. A villózó fények mozogtak, keringtek, az utcákon a járművek kis fénypontokként bukkantak fel és tűntek el néha, némelyik egészen hihetetlen sebességgel húzott valóságos csíkot maga után, de volt olyan is, amelyik megállt, és hangyányi apró emberek szálltak ki belőle, és sürögtek el valamerre.  
\- Ez... Gyönyörű...  
Rheának sosem volt lehetősége ilyesmire ezelőtt, de akármennyire is félt, érezte, hogy valahogy feloldódik.  
Nagyjából húsz percig ernyőztek folyamatosan, mielőtt végre landoltak a kis városka északi csücskében, ahol a palota személyzete már várta őket. Az ernyőket összeszedték, Rhea pedig végre talajt ért. Nem volt egy vallásos típus, de most legszívesebben a pápához hasonlóan leborult volna, hogy megcsókolja a földet. Mikor elbúcsúzott a két testvértől még integetett nekik, mielőtt a teleport levitte volna a földre, és mikor lehuppant a platformról, még fújt egy nagyot. Ennyi izgalom nemhogy egy napra, egy életre elég volt neki.

Eltelt néhány nap, Alexis pedig kissé szomorúan kellett konstatálja, hogy Lou nem akar szóba állni vele. Az asztalnál az ebédlőben persze ott ült továbbra is, de csak Marikával beszélgetett, aki persze kicsit sajnálkozva nézett Alexisre. Lehet, hogy elmondta neki, amit Alexisről tudott? Vagy csak azért sajnálja, mert nem beszél vele? Szegény Alexis nem tudott dűlőre jutni ebben a kérdésben.  
\- Szóval elmondtad neki?  
\- El... De már erősen úgy érzem, hogy kár volt.  
\- Pontosan mit mondtál el neki?  
\- Amit csak fontosnak tartottam. Hogy ki vagyok, mit keresek itt, és hogy mit akarok egyebek közt tőle.  
Alerio és Alexis így beszélgettek a szokott magán helyükön az iskola egy elrejtett kis zugában. Szinte minden nap eljártak ide, hogy beszélgessenek aktualitásokról, és ez a mostani téma igencsak aktuális volt. Alerio némi hallgatás után kérdezett megint.  
\- Szóval őt akarod elsőként beszervezni?  
\- Igen. Úgy vélem, neki minden indíttatása és akaratereje meglenne, hogy ezt végig csinálja.  
\- Na igen. Mondtad neki a Dawn Breakers dolgot is?  
\- Épp arra tértem volna ki, mikor elviharzott. De ha nem hagyja, hogy elmondjam neki, amit tudok, nem is fogja megérteni ezt az egészet.  
\- Mit nem fogok megérteni?  
Alerio eddig is tudta, hogy Lou ott áll nem messze tőlük, de nem szól, így Alexis egy pillanatra megdermedt, és szép lassan meg kellett forduljon, hogy szembe találkozzanak.  
\- Lou...  
\- Halljuk, Aiko-san! Mit nem értenék meg?  
\- Aiko?  
\- Ne is kérdezd!  
Alexis igyekezett nem ráförmedni egyikükre sem ezért a névért, magára erőltette a hivatalos modorát, és így kezdett bele.  
\- Gondolom tudsz a Dawn Breakersről.  
\- Akik előre tudatják a világgal, hogy robbantani akarnak? Hogyne tudnék, elvégre...  
Lou egy pillanatra megállt és erőt gyűjtött mielőtt folytatta.  
\- Elvégre elvették valakim életét. Mi van velük?  
\- Oliver.  
\- Ne kezdd!  
\- Várd ki, mit akarok mondani!  
Lou épp elég izgatott volt ahhoz, hogy most azonnal akár ki is verje Alexisből az igazságot, de nem volt rá szükség.  
\- Lou, hallottál már Blackheartról?  
\- Terrorsita, körözött bűnöző... Elég sokat hallani róla, elvégre folyton az ő képét mutogatják a tv-ben. Miért?  
\- Nos, az elmúlt pár napban folytattam egy kis kutatást, ezzel a te Sebastianoddal kapcsolatban.  
\- Mit csin...  
\- Ez a dolgom. Csak másodállásban vagyok gimnazista. Szóval nyomoztam egy kicsit, és van egy gyanúm.  
\- Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy Black valójában Blackheart?  
Alexis egy darabig csak hallgatott, gondolkodott azon, hogyan válaszoljon, de végül csak bólintott. Lou egy jó fél percig meredten bámult maga elé, és Alexis már előre félt, mi fog ezután következni, de egyszerűen csak beleöklözött egyet a falba, és ezután kérdezett:  
\- De... Ez biztos?  
\- Nem, még távolról sem biztos, csak egy gyanú. Szükségünk lenne még információkra, megfigyelési adatokra, bizonyítékokra, Érted, ugye?  
\- Persze... Hírszerzés.  
\- Így van. És szeretnélek megdumálni arra, hogy ezt te csináld.  
\- Én?  
\- Igen, te. Te, és majd egyszer a majdani Aegis tagok.  
\- Mármint azt akarod mondani, hogy legyek kém, mint te?  
Alexis bólintott, Lou pedig lehorgasztotta a fejét, ami miatt emez kicsit idegesen figyelte a reakcióját erre a felvetésre. Mikor végre felemelte a kissé könnyektől ködös tekintetét Alexisre, még hüppögött párat, mielőtt megszólalt.  
\- Te és én... ? Komolyan?  
\- Igen. Szeretném, ha te lennél az első.  
Lou sarkon fordult, és eltakarta az arcát, de legbelül már rég döntött, már akkor, mikor Alexis először emlegette az Aegist. Végül visszafordult, és már sokkal szilárdabban, de mosolyogva felelt:  
\- Vállalom.  
És kezet nyújtott Alexisnek, aki maga akarta ugyanezt tenni, de Lou kezdeményezése egy égi jel volt szinte. Kezet ráztak, és Alerio, aki már maga is nyakig benne volt ebben az egészben, csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
\- Akkor... Holnap elkezdjük az alapkiképzést.  
\- Az... Alapkiképzést?  
\- Pontosan. És ne várd, hogy finomkodjak. Mentorodként a maximumot, vagy annál többet várom majd el tőled.  
Alexis persze kicsit még túl is játszotta a szerepét, de Lou mosolya visszatért a szokásos élénkségéhez, vigyázzba vágta magát, és mókásan szalutált, mielőtt még rávágta:  
\- Igenis, Kapitány!

Kat épp Tony-nál pihente ki az elmúlt napok fáradalmait miközben nagyapja a konyhában épp egy kis édes meglepetéssel kedveskedett unokájának és ebben a kíváncsi Jenny is segíteni szeretett volna.  
-Mit csinálsz, nagypapi?  
A robotlány Kattől tanulta el ezt a megnevezést, de Tony ezt egy kicsit sem bánta.  
-Egy kis tiramisut készítek a most már kettő kisunokámnak.  
-Tiramisu?  
Jenny lehunyta a szemeit majd némi idő elteltével kissé gépies hangon folytatta:  
-A tiramisu (olaszul: tiramisù, tirameˈsu) olasz desszert, amely az eredeti recept szerint az alábbiakból készül: babapiskóta, tojássárgája, feketekávé, mascarpone sajt, cukor, és kakaópor. A tirami sù olasz kifejezés átvitt értelmű jelentése „dobj fel", ami a két koffeintartalmú összetevőre utal: a presszókávéra és a kakaóra...  
Tony kedvesen végigsimított a lány buksiján, aki erre befejezte a mondandóját.  
-Mondd csak, szeretnél segíteni?  
-Szabad?  
-Természetesen!  
Eközben Kat pihenésképpen épp kutatómunkát végzett Blackheart kérésére miközben Tiával beszélgetett.  
-Mondd csak milyen volt az első napod Ollie-val?  
-Van benne potenciál, habár...  
-Habár?  
-Hagyjuk, ígéretet tettem neki. Inkább te mesélj, mi ez az új nyomozás? Blackheart nem avatott be a részletekbe.  
-Most kapaszkodj meg! Küldök két fotót.  
Néhány gombnyomást követően Tia telefonjára megérkeztek a képek. Az egyiken Oliver szerepelt az iskolatársaival, a másikon pedig egy kissé gyengébb minőségű képen Alerio és Tilly volt látható a Sky Palace udvarán.  
-Ebből mit is kellene látnom?  
-Ha jobban megnézed, akkor valaki mindkét képen szerepel.  
-Hmm?  
Tia hunyorogni kezdett, de nem vett észre semmit se.  
-Bár nem látszik kristálytisztán az arca, de Blackheart kérésére lefuttattam egy arcfelismerő programot a második képen és az első képen kilencven százalékos egyezést mutatott a szőke hajú sráccal.  
-Mikor készültek ezek a képek?  
-Egyik hobbim a fotózás és a drónreptetés és néha ötvözöm a kettőt.  
-Felreptetted egészen a Sky Palace-ig? De mégis hogyan?  
-Csak egyirányú út volt és vaktában fotóztam, amiatt is rossz a minőség. Nem igazán szeretik a leskelődőket.  
\- Szóval van ez a srác, és vele a kishúga? Mire gondolsz?  
\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Black őt akarja célba venni valamiért.  
Tia egy kis ideig hallgatott, valószínűleg valamin nagyon gondolkodott, és végül csak ennyit mondott:  
\- Megpróbálom Olivert ráállítani, ha gondolod.  
\- Szerintem Black nem fog örülni neki, de ha már úgyis ott van...  
Ezzel köszöntek el egymástól végül, és Kat kinyomta a Komi-tant, a saját fejlesztésű cross platform voice chat alkalmazását. Jenny ekkor robbant be a szobába, és azonnal a lány nyakába ugrott. Kat imádta, hogy igazi kis bújós cica természete van, és most egy hosszú, kacagással tarkított birkózás kezdődött, aminek aztán egy nagy kacagás lett a vége, miközben Kat pihegve terült ki, Jenny pedig a hasán fekve temette az arcát a felsőjébe, és szippantotta magába az illatát.  
\- Jaj, Jenny... Ha nem lennél, az életem üres lenne...  
\- Tudom.  
Jenny komolyan megnyílt, amióta ide került. Tony maga is nagyon jó hatással volt rá, hiszen mint jó nagyapa, minden szeretetével elhalmozta. Ellenben Kat, az ő Feliciája volt az, akinek a legjobban örült, valahányszor meglátta. Felicia itthon egész más volt, mint mikor a Dawn Breakers főhadiszállásán játszotta a mindentudó feltalálót, és cyber mérnököt. Itthon csak egy átlagos kamasz volt, aki még el sem mondta a nagyapjának, hogy mivel tölti a napjai nagy részét. A mese szerint önkéntesként dolgozott egy kisállatkereskedésben, és innen az állatok iránti rajongása is. Jenny lényegében olyan volt neki, mint a tökéletes háziállat, és egy cuki húgocska egy, pici, édes, és ártatlan csomagban. Ráadásul kezdett megjönni a személyisége is, aminek ezek a kis megszólalások, az állandó szelíd mosolya, és a csillogó szemei voltak a jelei. Már sokkal beszédesebb is volt, és hamar megbarátkozott Tony állandó vendégeivel, és még billiárdozni is megtanult, sőt, már különösebb erőlködés nélkül lejátszotta Tonyt az asztalról.  
\- Akarsz lökni párat?  
Ez a kérdés mindig mosolyt csalt Kat arcára, ugyanis egyre több kifejezést, mókás elszólást, vagy csak simán fura szóviccet tanult el vagy a TV-ből, amin mint valami kisgyerek, folyton vagy rajzfilmeket, vagy snookert nézett. Mivel Tony asztala valójában Snooker asztal volt, amit a mérete is tanúsított, viszont a teteje megfordítható volt és a másik oldala pool asztalként szolgált.  
\- Majd kicsit később, jó?Ű  
\- És Tiramisu?  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Tony azt mondta, szereted.  
\- És te segítettél neki?  
\- Ühüm.  
Kat megcirógatta a pici robotlány buksiját, majd megfogta a kicsi kezét, és együtt indultak el a nappaliba. Az asztalon már két kis lapostányérka várta őket, roskadásig rakva édességgel, amit Kat valóban imádott, olyannyira, hogy nem egyszer mondta már, hogy el tudna élni azon is egy évig.  
\- Vendéget is vársz, Nagypapi?  
\- Neeeem, az Jennyé.  
\- Nem gondolod, hogy Jenny nem tudja megenni? Mármint... Neki...  
Kat egy pillanatig eltöprengett, és végül inkább Jennyhez fordult a kérdéssel:  
\- Van egyáltalán bármid, ami gyomornak nevezhető?  
\- Van, sőt, képes vagyok emészteni is.  
\- Ez komoly?  
\- Igen. Nem a szó klasszikus értelmében vagyok gép, hanem mesterséges ember. Ezt jelenti az Evoluroidok 15. generációja.  
\- Martha és Joseph Stephenson...  
\- A kik?  
Tony erre kapta csak fel a fejét, és kérdő tekintete hamar körbejárt a két lányon. Kat röviden elmondta neki, mit tudott meg Jennytől, amióta ott élt velük, amire az öreg snooker játékos csak felvonta a szemöldökét, és szokásához híven rágyújtott a pipájára, ami egy kicsit hosszas folyamat volt, és a régimódi pipa is elég régen megért a kidobásra, de mivel ilyesmit már nem gyártottak, nem akart megszabadulni sem tőle.  
\- Tudjátok... Nem gondoltam, hogy ezt a két nevet valaha is hallani fogom még.  
\- Hogyhogy? Eszerint ismered őket?  
\- Persze, hogy ismerem őket, Joe a nagybátyám volt.  
\- Volt?  
\- Igen, volt. Tudjátok... Úgy emlegették őket, mint a mesterséges élet úttörőit. Az Evoluroid sorozat, amit ők teremtettek meg, úttörő volt a robotika terén, és valamikor minden tele volt velük. Minden generáció egyre emberibb volt.  
\- Erről hallottam az egyik előadásomon. Azt is mondták, hogy az Evoluroidok utolsó generációjának prototípusát valaki megsemmisítette, és ezért is állt le aztán a robotok gyártása.  
\- Ez volt az egyik oka, igen. Martha igazi technomancer volt. Erre szentelte az egész életét. Joe és a kollégái az antropológiában, és a fém alkatrészek alakra formálásában segédkeztek.  
\- Eszerint Martha volt a dolog szülőanyja?  
\- Valahogy úgy, igen.  
Tony egyáltalán nem volt olyan buta öregember, mint amilyennek sokan gondolták. Már önmagában a játékhoz, aminek valóságos mestere volt, kellett egy komoly fejszámoló tudás, de technikai téren is elég jártas volt, amit ez a beszélgetés is bizonyított. Kat elbűvölve hallgatta sokáig, ahogy mesélt a különböző Evoluroid generációkról. Végül, mikor a dolog végére ért, Kat azért kicsit félve kérdezte meg:  
\- És mi történt velük? Múltidőben beszélsz róluk.  
\- Igen, mert... Tíz éves voltam, mikor ezek a dolgok megtörténtek, és 2046. május 11. reggelén őket, és a csapatukat is holtan találták a laborjukban.  
\- Mi...  
Jennyi szemei kikerekedtek, és elejtette a tányérját, ami abban a pillanatban egy milliárd darabra robbant szét. Kat azonnal odaugrott hozzá, mintha valami rettenetes fájdalom okozta görcsök törtek volna rá, a padlóra roskadt, sikított és a szemeiből könnyek csorogtak.  
\- Ne... Ne!  
\- Jenny!  
\- Anya... Apa!  
Kat érintése volt az egyetlen, ami látszólag képes volt magához téríteni, és mikor letérdelt mellé, hogy megpróbáljon segíteni rajta, hirtelen felugrott, és vadul rávetette magát, de nem ártó szándékkal, hanem egyszerűen csak egy nagy ölelés jött, ami előbb meglepte Katet, de végül csak elérzékenyülve ölelte át maga is, és hagyta, hogy a gyermeki ártatlan lelkű kis android lány a vállán adja ki magából a fájdalmát.


	10. 10. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Végre többet is megtudhatunk mind Katről, mind pedig Jennyről, és arról, a kicsi Evoluroid lány hogy került bele a történetünkbe.

Miután Jennyt sikerült megnyugtatniuk valamelyest, a pici lány bezárkózott Kat szobájába, így vendéglátói nyugodtabban beszélgethettek. Tony látta az unokáján, hogy aggasztja a dolog, így a legszelídebb hangján kezdett bele a mondókájába.  
\- Jennynek meg kellett ezt tudnia előbb vagy utóbb.  
\- Tudom, csak úgy sajnálom szegénykét. Hisz olyan, mint egy kisgyerek. Csak gondolj bele, mit érezhet!  
\- Igen, tudom. Neked sem volt semmivel sem egyszerűbb, mikor anyádat kellett elmondjuk.  
\- Ne kezdd...  
Kat rettenetesen utálta, ha ezzel hozakodnak elő, pláne hogy kicsi gyerekkora óta folyton ezen volt fennakadva mindenki, mintha csak attól félnének, hogy valami ostobaságot csinál véletlenül, pusztán bűntudatból. Igen, féltek tőle, mert Kat, aki nem pusztán szuper intelligens volt, hanem megszállottan üldözte a mindentudást már kiskorától kezdve, 14 évesen épp külföldön volt tanulmányi úton, mikor az eleve sokat betegeskedő édesanyja a halálos ágyán feküdt. Az utolsó telefonhívást, amikor beszélni akart még egyszer utoljára, is kinyomta, mivel épp előadáson volt. Csak két nappal később tudta meg, mi is történt, és ez súlyos erővel csapott le rá. Egy bő hónapra bezárkózott a szobájába, és senkivel sem volt hajlandó beszélni, egészen addig, amíg Tony maga meg nem jelent az ajtajában. Mikor Tony beléphetett végre a teljesen elsötétített szobába, egy teljesen magába fordult fiatal lányt talált, aki mindenféle édességen, és junk foodon élt addig, amit felhalmozott egy nagy ládában az évek alatt. Tony úgy döntött, talán jobb neki, ha levegőváltozáson esik át, és magával hozta Sacred Cradlebe. Az addig általánosságban csak a tanulmányainak élő lány akkor kezdett el igazán megváltozni.  
\- Kérlek, ne csináld, Nagyapa!  
\- Ajjaj, mikor így kezded, már rossz érzésem van.  
\- Persze, mert neked mindig muszáj ezzel előhozakodnod. Fogd fel végre, hogy azok az idők elmúltak!  
\- Jó, de...  
\- Hagyjuk, jó?!  
Kat ezzel elviharzott otthonról, és meg sem állt a legközelebbi kocsmáig, ahol volt némi kiváltsága a többséggel szemben. Felkepeckedett a pultnál a neki magas székre, és csak egy kézjellel jelezte, mit is akar. hamarosan megkapta a poharát, de még a pultos után nyúlt, elkapta a karját, annak pedig mondani sem kellett semmit, csak átnyújtotta az üveget is. Kat leszállt a székről, és átsétált egy épp megüresedő asztalhoz. eltelt nagyjából fél óra, és már az asztalra borulva pihegett. Nem bírta az italt, így nem kellett attól tartani, hogy az egész üveget kiissza, de ezúttal három pohárig jutott, ami gyakorlatilag padlóra küldte.  
\- Jaj, Kat... Muszáj neked megnehezíteni a saját életedet?  
Ez a korholó hang épp szemből jött, és ahogy nagy nehezen felemelte a mázsás súlyúnak ható fejét, meglátott maga előtt egy ismerős arcot a szinte már ősréginek ható múltból. Egy kócos kis cigány lány ült szemközt vele. göndör fekete haja, és furán kék szemei épp olyanok voltak, mint ma is, de ez mintha arról a napról lépett volna elő, az olajfoltos felsőjével, és a szakadt kantáros farmerjában, pont ahogy megismerte.  
\- Tia...  
\- A nevem Tiameiamiriam, de a barátaimnak csak Tia.  
Így mutatkozott be azon a napon, mikor véletlenül szó szerint egymásba ütköztek az utcán. Kat, akkor még csak Felicia akkor a 162 centijéhez majdnem 85 kilót is nyomott, valósággal túlsúlyos volt, és folyton mélabúsan kattogott a számítógépén Tony otthonában. Nem volt soha semmihez sem kedve, de mikor Tony megkérte, hogy intézzen el neki egy apróságot, majdhogynem felragyogott az arca egy pillanatra, hamar magára kapott pár normális ruhát, és útnak is indult. Már akkor is imádta a kisállatokat, bár akkor még inkább kutyás volt, mégis, mikor egy elveszett kiscicába botlott az utcán, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne vegye a kezébe, és ne így menjen tovább. Egy régi könyvben olvasta, hogy az állatok közelsége, a belőlük áradó feltétel nélküli szeretet és jóság, lélekápoló hatással bír az emberek számára, de ahogy az ölében a cicussal sétálgatott, kissé megfeledkezve az egész világról, mikor hirtelenjében valósággal átesett egy gitártokon, és kis híján felöklelte annak gazdáját is.  
\- Hé, hé! Ésszel!  
Tia volt az, aki ekkor még egy szerelőműhelyben dolgozott inasként. Az öreg, kopott gitár, amit szorongatott, kissé lehangolódott, de ezen a legkevésbé sem zavartatva magát folytatott szép kis előadást, amíg Kat akaratlanul is bele nem gázolt a közepébe.  
\- Eszednél vagy, ember? Most nézd meg, szétgurult miattad az a pár érme is, amit összeszedtem!  
Kat odafordult a bosszúsan a földön matató lányhoz, és unott hangon válaszolt erre:  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy már sehol nem tudod beváltani ezeket a régi vacakokat?  
\- Mi?  
Kat lehajolt, és felszedett párat a már régen értéktelen érmékből, és megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- A pénz már több mint hetven éve kikerült a forgalomból. Téged átvertek.  
\- Na ne már!  
Tia földhöz akarta vágni a gitárját, de Kat hirtelen odaugrott, és elkapta a kezét.  
\- Ne! Mit csinálsz?!  
\- Hagyj már, dagadék! Engem átvertek, és ez az izé sem ér kutyagumit sem!  
\- De akkor se csináld ezt! Gondolkodj már, legalább ennek van valami értéke, ha más nem is!  
\- Mégis mit értesz te hozzá?  
\- Épp eleget!  
A kicsit kopottas, valamikor mélybarna, vagy feketés színben pompázó hangszerre mutatott, ami mostanra már megfakult, és a húrokra is ráfért volna már egy csere, és elkezdett hadarni.  
\- Tudod te mi ez?! Egy Dreadnought típusba tartozó Dean Guitars Flight Mahogany Travel Guitar. Igaz, nem ér vagyonokat, de márkás, és ez máris óriásit dob az ázsióján! Egyáltalán honnan...  
Végre kicsit megnyugodott, és megigazítva a szemüvegét, ami folyton az orra hegyére csúszott, már lassabban folytatta.  
-Egyáltalán honnan szerezted?  
\- Egy barátom adta kölcsön, de ez részletkérdés. Megtennéd, hogy kimászol inkább az arcomból?!  
Tia indulatosan ellökte magától, és miután kiborította a haszontalan aprót a tokból, visszarakta a hangszerét a helyére, mielőtt még felkapta volna, és a vállán átvetve el nem indult.  
\- Most meg hova mész?  
\- Mit hova megyek? Megyek dolgomra. Ezt a vacakot visszaadom a gazdájának, aztán hazamegyek... Vagy mit tudom én.  
\- De...  
Tia még visszafordult, és végigmérte Katet, míg végül csak intett neki, hogy kövesse, ha akarja. Egy kis kávézóban lyukadtak ki végül, ahol Kat persze az édességet tömte magába, Tia pedig kicsit unottan matatott a gitártokkal. Kis idő után szólalt csak meg végre:  
\- Szóval, honnan tudsz ennyit a hangszerekről?  
\- Csak érdekel mindenféle.  
Kat tele szájjal válaszolt, az arcán pedig tejszínhab, ami még a morcos Tiából is kicsalta a nevetést.  
\- Na, mi van?  
\- Csak... Látnod kellene magadat.  
Kat villámgyorsan megtörölte az arcát, és kicsit szégyellősen sütötte le a szemét. Tia végül még mindig kuncogva nyújtotta neki a kezét.  
\- A nevem Tiameiamiriam, de szólíts csak Tiának!  
Kat kicsit zavartan nézett körül, és végül az ölében szunyókáló kiscicára tévedt a tekintete, majd mosolyogva válaszolt:  
\- Felicia, de a barátaim... Nos, online barátaim Katként ismernek.  
\- Kat?  
\- A művésznevem rövidítve: Khaos and Turmoil.  
\- Már meg ne haragudj, kedves Khaos, de nem C-vel kell írni a neved?  
\- A szabály szerint igen, de... Mióta élünk mi szabályok szerint?  
Erre már mindketten nevettek, és mintha csak kitisztulna a feje, Tia látomása is eltűnt, a helyét pedig nem kis meglepetésére az igazi vette át.  
\- Tia... ? Mit keresel itt?  
Még mindig nem volt teljesen tiszta a kép, de biztos volt benne, hogy hosszú évek óta kedves barátnője ül vele szemközt.  
\- Valahogy sejtettem, hogy itt talállak. Mi ütött beléd már megint?  
\- Mi más... Nagypapi már megint anyámmal csesztetett...  
\- Én kicsit másként hallottam. Azt mondta, csak véletlenül megemlítette, te pedig épp nem ordítottál vele, majd elrohantál otthonról.  
\- Talán...  
\- Nem szeretem, mikor ilyen vagy. Emlékszel még, mikor megismertelek, mennyire más voltál?  
\- Akkor volt a legrosszabb. Dagadt voltam, és hülyébb, mint a sokéves átlag.  
\- Most hülyébb vagy, mert a pia hajtja azt az ostoba fejedet. Gyere, húzzunk el innen!  
Tia fizetett, és hamarosan elhagyták a kocsmát, az üveget viszont vitték magukkal. Nem sokkal később a Horse Garage előtt ültek a padkán, és miközben Tia a szomját csillapította a whiskey-vel, amit magukkal hoztak, azért nem felejtette el a lelki fröccsöt sem, annak ellenére sem, hogy Kat nem is figyelt rá. Kat fejében azok az első hónapok jártak, amikor még alig ismerték egymást, mégis úgy jöttek-mentek együtt, mintha a legtermészetesebb dolog lenne. Kat újra úgy érezte, él és voltak céljai, ötletei, újra tudott mosolyogni, mindezt pedig csak akkor, ha újdonsült barátnőjével volt. Tia egy olyan néven mutatkozott be neki, amit ő maga talált ki. Valójában a saját tulajdon nevét sem tudta, vagy hogy hogy került Sacred Cradlebe ötévesen, de egy valamit tudott, méghozzá énekelni. Nap mint nap kint ült, vagy ácsorgott az utcán egy szál gitárral, és csak a saját szórakoztatására énekelt és gitározott.  
\- Nem megy ez nekem...  
Viszont egyik nap, mikor épp szakadt az eső. ültek ketten az eresz alatt, az emberek pedig csak rohantak el mellettük, senkinek sem volt kedve megállni, és meghallgatni az egyébként angyali hangon dalolászó lányt. Kat közben a nagy digitális reklámtáblákat figyelte, a rajtuk ötpercenként váltakozó hirdetésekkel, és támadt egy ötlete.  
\- Tia, kezdj el játszani!  
\- Mi? De minek?  
\- Csak csináld!  
\- Na jó...  
Tia rázendített az egyik kedvenc dalára, és igaz, hogy az eső zaja elnyomta a nagy részét, mégis teli torokból zengett, miközben Kat a mobiljával matatott valamit. Pár pillanat, jó pár koppintás, és hirtelen a digitális reklámtáblák a környéken mind átváltottak Kat mobiljának élő kameraképére, és a közrádió hangosítása is hirtelen reccsent egyet és hamarosan Tia hangja szólt az összesből. A váratlan koncertté vált kis meglepetés, és az eső ellenére is csodálatossá váló hangulat rögtön meghozta az eddig rohanó emberek kedvét is. Többen megálltak, és behúzódtak az eresz alá, hogy hallgassák, és több helyen is kinyíltak az ablakok, emberek hajoltak ki, és nézelődtek, próbálva rájönni, hogy mi történhetett. Igaz, hogy nem sokkal később elhajtották őket, és igyekezniük kellett elhúzni a csíkot, nehogy még meg is büntessék őket a kis húzásuk miatt. Ez ugyan csak egy egyszeri kis húzás volt tőlük, de pár nappal később egy titokzatos öltönyös alak kereste Tiát a munkahelyén, és mint kiderült, meghívták egy meghallgatásra egy amolyan tehetséggondozó program kereteiben. A meghallgatás sikeres volt, Tia pedig hamarosan iskolába került, ahol mindennel ellátták, és minden lehetséges segítséget megkapott, hogy vele született legcsodálatosabb tehetségét, a két és fél oktávnyi hangterjedelmét, valamint a gitártudását végre az utcánál jobb helyen is kamatoztathassa. Ebben az időszakban sokat szenvedett, de Kat vele volt ekkor is, és miközben ő maga is visszatért az eddig elhanyagolt tanulmányaihoz, egyúttal elkezdett fogyókúrázni, edzeni, és egészen új formába hozta magát. Tiával szinte egy időben komoly külső tatarozáson estek át. Kat elhagyta a szemüvegét, a slampos ruháit, és a plusz kilóit, Tia pedig a szakadt ruháit, sötét színű bőrét már egy jól kitalált smink takarta el a szem elől, viszont szép szemei még szebben csillogtak ennek külön köszönhetően. Most, bő három évvel később, Tia már üstökösként hasított végig a zenei világ egén, miután valósággal atombomba erejével robbant be a köztudatba, mégis önmaga tudott maradni, egy kicsit szabad szájú, néha arrogáns, piszkálódó, mégis csupa szív fiatal lány.  
\- Hallod egyáltalán, mit mondok?  
\- Mi... ?  
Persze, végre felkapta a fejét, és kicsit riadtan ugrott egyet, mikor egy nagy esőcsepp hullott a most sajgó fejére.  
\- E-  
\- Remek, már esik is...  
Tia gyorsan felrángatta Katet a padkáról, és jobb ötlete híján benyitott a műhelybe. Micsoda fatális véletlen, hogy épp annál a régi szerelőműhelynél telepedtek le, ahol ő régen dolgozott. Mikor benyitottak, minden szem feléjük fordult, Tia pedig kiengedte a hangját:  
\- Térdre gyíkarcok, megjött az istennőtök!  
Erre több öreg kolléga is nagyot nevetett, és hamarosan körülvették őket. Kat letelepedett egy kis székre a sarokban, épp arra, amin mindig ült régen is, mikor Tiára várt, hogy végezzen. Visszatértek az alapokhoz, ha csak átvitt értelemben is, és ez most egy félmosolyt csalt az arcára. Tia később telefonált, és hamarosan megérkezett Oliver, aki karjai közé vette az elbóbiskoló Katet, és hazavitte, ahol nem kis meglepetésükre az aggódó Jenny nyitott ajtót nekik.  
  
Oliver lefektette Katet az ágyába, majd hagyta pihenni. A nappaliban Tony nem igazán tudta titkolni az aggodalmát és Jenny is csak némán figyelte őt. Miután a fiú is csatlakozott hozzájuk, Tia törte meg a csendet.  
\- Kösz, hogy eljöttél!  
\- Semmiség volt.  
Jenny eközben csendben ült egy széken, és figyelte a két új arcot. Tiára nem sok figyelmet fordított, elvégre látásból már ismerte, és tudta, hogy Felicia barátnője, ellenben Oliverről valamiért nem tudta levenni a szemét. Néhány perc után leszállt a székéről, és egyenesen odasétált a fiúhoz, mire az csak meglepetten bámult rá, erre ő kinyújtotta felé a kezeit, jelezve, hogy szeretne az ölébe ülni. Oliver kicsit zavarodottan nézett körül, de végül engedett a hangtalan kérésnek, és a picike lány hamarosan összekuporodva ült az ölében, és egészen odabújt a fiúhoz. Tony csak mosolyogva megjegyezte:  
\- Úgy tűnik a kis unokám megkedvelt téged.  
\- Izé...  
\- Milyen udvariatlan vagyok. Tony Richards vagyok, nagyon örvendek.  
\- Oliver Lawton.  
\- Szóval te vagy az a bizonyos Oliver. Felicia sokat mesélt rólad.  
\- Felicia?  
\- Oh, te bizonyára csak a művésznevén ismered. Katre gondoltam.  
\- Vagy úgy!  
Oliver eközben szétnézett a szobában és a biliárdasztalt a sarokban hamar kiszúrta, illetve a falon több fotón is egy kicsivel fiatalabb Tony köszönt vissza diadalittasan felmutatva az aranyozott kupákat.  
\- Lehetséges lenne, hogy ön az a bizonyos Tony Richards? Mármint a snookerbajnok?  
\- Igen, valamikor az voltam. Habár már csak hobbiszinten játszok, illetve tanítgatom az új generációt. Köztük a kicsi Jennyt is.  
Jenny közben, mintha csak a nevére reagálna, felkapta a fejét, és pár pillanatig ide-oda járatta az aranyosan ragyogó tekintetét, majd megint Oliveren állapodott meg, amire valahogy a fiút még a hideg is rázta, annak ellenére, hogy a pici lány a tőle telhető összes kedvességét belevitte. Tia volt az, aki végül megtörte a kicsit beálló csendet:  
\- Tony, nem azért, de mikor legutóbb itt jártam, akkor Felicia volt az egyetlen unokája.  
Tony egy ideig töprengett, hogy elmondja-e a teljes igazságot, de mivel az unokája megbízik bennük és szemmel láthatóan Jenny sem közömbös velük szemben, így nem volt nehéz eldöntenie.  
\- Főzök egy teát és megpróbálom megmagyarázni.  
\- Rendben...  
Jenny ösztönösen indult nagyapja után, hogy segíthessen neki. Mikor kettesben maradtak, Tia megszólalt.  
\- Mit gondolsz, mi lesz ebből?  
\- Nem tudom, talán az, hogy Jenny valami robot?  
\- Ezt meg honnan veszed?  
\- Nem is tudom, meleg volt a teste, de a súlya kicsit nagy volt egy ilyen kicsi emberkének. Aztán ott vannak azok a fülek, amik láthatóan a feje részei... És a nem természetes Írisze is.  
\- Azt hittem azok csak kiegészítők, amiket Kat adott rá mókából. Eszerint elég jó megfigyelő vagy.  
\- Apám rendőr volt, gondolom tőle örököltem.  
\- Volt...?  
Oliver inkább nem válaszolt, a hallgatása ellenben többet mondott minden szónál, így Tia azonnal bocsánatot is kért. A kissé kínossá vált helyzetet aztán a vendéglátók visszaérkezése szakította félbe. Tony lerakta a tálcát a dohányzóasztalra, majd helyet foglalt az egyik kanapén, mellette Jenny, az asztal túloldalán álló ugyanolyan kanapéra pedig Oliver és Tia telepedett le.  
\- Remélem szeretitek a gyümölcsteát.  
\- Persze.  
Tia és Oliver egyszerre mondta ezt, és ez mosolyt csalt az asztaltársaik arcára is, így inkább kicsit zavarodott pírral az arcukon inkább felkapták a bögréjüket, és nagy kortyokkal kezdtek bele a nedűbe. Tony közben végigsimított Jenny buksiján, és kicsit komolyabb hangnemben folytatta.  
\- Az egész néhány nappal ezelőtt történt. Éppen hazafelé tartottam a kedvenc sportbáramból miután löktem egy párat a régi barátokkal, mikor szó szerint egymáshoz sodort minket a sors. Sápatag volt, csapzott, rongyos és magányos, én meg megsajnáltam. Felicia fedezte fel Jenny Evoluroid mivoltát és azóta szinte olyanok, mintha testvérek lennének.  
\- Evoluroid? Szóval robot?  
\- Igen is meg nem is. –válaszolt Jenny. – Az Evoluroidok mesterséges emberek, a testünk majdnem tökéletesen úgy működik, mint egy emberé.  
A kislány belekortyolt a teájába, majd megevett egy pár teasüteményt is mellé, hogy demonstrálja ezt.  
\- Akkor Jenny valamiféle kiborg lenne? –kérdezte Tia.  
\- Nem, egyszerűen csak az Evoluroid az egyetlen helyes szó rá.  
Végül Oliver volt az, aki mintegy megvilágosodva szögezte le végül.  
\- Vagyis te vagy a fejlettebb ember prototípusa?  
-Így is lehet mondani. Ez nem is rossz megközelítés, Oliver.  
\- Gondolom Felicia mesélt rólam.  
\- Nem is keveset. Mikor rólad beszél, megnő az endorfin szintje, illetve az arca is kicsit kivörösödik.  
\- Jenny! –kiáltott Kat aki épp ekkor bukkant fel a lakás felső szintjéhez tartozó lépcső tetején, és épp elkapta a mondat végét.  
Eredetileg a mosdóba indult, de hamar megváltozott az úti célja a hallottak után. Úgy tűnik a pihenés jót tett neki, bár egy kicsit még kótyagos volt.  
\- Ne találj ki butaságokat. –csipkedte meg a kis robotlány arcát.  
\- Ne haragudj. Anya szerette volna, ha jól ismerném az emberi érzelmeket. Anya...  
Jennynél már ennyitől is eltört megint a mécses és keservesen kezdett zokogni, de Kat rögtön átölelte és szerető testvérként igyekezett megvigasztalni.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy miattam újra felhoztad.  
Tia és Oliver nem igazán akart tovább maradni egy ilyen kényelmetlen helyzetben, így jobbnak látták, ha magukra hagyják a családot, így sűrű elnézések mellett próbáltak az ajtó felé oldalogni, viszont már a kilincsen volt a kezük, mikor Kat utánuk kiáltott.  
\- Ugyan, ne menjetek már! Vagy ha mentek, akkor vigyetek magatokkal!  
\- Te csak józanodj tovább. –válaszolt Tia.  
\- Tessék?! Te alkoholt ittál? –förmedt rá Tony az unokájára.  
A férfi szigorú hangja mögött persze csak az aggodalom állt, lánya elvesztése után már csak Felicia maradt az egyetlen élő rokona. Persze most már Jennyvel is kibővült a család, de a Tony és Felicia közötti kapocs mindennél erősebb volt. A lánynak komoly bűntudata volt a titkos élete miatt, amibe sosem avathatja be nagyapját.  
\- Izé...  
\- Ma már nem hagyhatod el a házat.  
\- De megígértem Jenny-nek, hogy elviszem a játékboltba!  
\- Sajnálom.  
\- Nagypapi, légyszi! –kérlelte Jenny is.  
\- Ha úgy megfelel, akkor mi elvihetjük őt. –ajánlotta fel Oliver.  
\- Nem szeretnélek titeket ezzel terhelni, amúgy se biztonságos Jenny-nek odakint.  
\- Hamar megjárjuk.  
\- Felveszem az álruhámat is. –győzködte Jenny Tony-t.  
\- Na jó. –adta be a derekát a férfi. –Ha egy órán belül nem értek vissza, akkor Felicia egy hét szobafogságot kap.  
-Tessék? Miért engem büntetnél?  
\- Őket nincs jogom. De miért aggódsz? Ők a barátaid, így biztos nem hagynak cserben. Jól gondolom?  
\- Abszolúte! –kiáltott Tia.

Az így kialakult trió ezután kissé szokatlan módon indult el a játékboltba, ugyanis Tia és Oliver közrefogta a bűbájos robotlányt, aki mindkettejük kezét megfogta és vidáman himbálta előre és hátra. Jenny ráadásul Tia egyik dalát is dudorászta, amit Kat nemrég mutatott meg neki, ami még Tiát magát is meglepte. Oliver és Tia kissé zavartan és szótlanul haladt egészen addig, míg Jenny meg nem szólalt.  
\- Talán zavarlak titeket?  
\- Szó sincs erről, csupán...  
\- Ez a szituáció...  
\- Az a gond, hogy így egy családnak néznek minket?  
A két fiatalban megállt az ütő a megjegyzés hallatán, de Jenny nem hagyta abba.  
\- Az elemzésem alapján így nézne ki egy gyerek a génjeitek keveréséből.  
Jenny ekkor maguk elé vetített egy holografikus képet egy szőkés barna kislányról, akinek a szemei Tiáéra hasonlítottak. Tia erre valósággal köpni tudott volna, Oliver pedig hangosan köhögni kezdett. Jenny kicsit riadtan nézett körül.  
\- Valami rosszat mondtam? –nézett kérdően a lány.  
\- I-inkább menjünk tovább. –szólt Tia zavartam.  
\- Támogatom az ötletet.  
A társaság egyéb probléma nélkül jutott el az üzletbe és Jenny elámult a bőséges választék láttán.  
\- Egyébként kinéztél magadnak valamit? –kérdezte Oliver.  
\- Egy plüss jó lenne estére.  
\- Alvótársnak?  
\- Igen.  
\- Neked van? –fordult Oliver Tia felé.  
\- Hát hogyne! Most is itt van nálam, máris megmutatom.  
A lány ezzel felmutatta a középső ujját.  
\- Ugye milyen aranyos? Én csak Kapd Be Uraságnak hívom.  
\- Én voltam a hülye, hogy megkérdeztem.  
\- Kapd be? –kérdezte Jenny kíváncsian.  
\- Nem szabad ilyet mondani, ez csúnya jelentéssel bír. –igyekezett javítani a helyzeten Oliver.  
Jenny ismét lehunyta a szemét, hogy elérje a tudásbázist, de aztán sikítani kezdett.  
\- Látod mit tettél? Miattad oda lett a gyermeki ártatlansága.  
\- Ugyan, szerintem csak sokkot kapott.  
\- És az szerinted jobb?  
Oliver leguggolt Jenny elé, hogy megnyugtathassa.  
\- Inkább nézzük meg a plüssállatokat.  
\- Oké!  
A plüssosztály tele volt pihe-puha jószágokkal a Föld faunájának minden képviselőjéből, de egyéb, nem létező állatot is látni lehetett. Jenny épp egy monoklis tigrist kapott le, aminek a címkéjén a Bolyhos Úr szerepelt.  
\- Egész aranyos. –jegyezte meg Tia.  
\- De nem az igazi. –tette vissza Jenny miután magához ölelgette egy kicsit.  
Nagyjából fél órába telt mire sikerült dűlőre jutni a lánynak és nem egy, hanem egyenesen öt plüssállatot is kiválasztott. Jenny végül elégedett mosollyal az arcán indult hazafelé, miközben Oliver az ölében vitte a zsákmányt, kivéve Bolyhos Urat, akit mégis megvettek a kislánynak és őt az újdonsült gazdája maga vitte. Tia mosolyogva nézte Olivert, majd halkan megjegyezte:  
\- Egy nap biztos jó apa leszel.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Nem érdekes. Inkább siessünk, hogy Kat élvezhesse a szabadságot!  
\- Na igen. Szobafogságban nem igazán tud segíteni nekünk.  
\- Ha már segítség... lehet egy kérésem?  
\- Mondd csak.  
\- Kat ezeket a képeket mutatta nekem. –vette elő a lány a telefonját.  
\- Alain után kellene nyomoznom?  
\- Ezek szerint ismered őt?  
\- Nem sokat beszélgettünk, rendszerint Alexisszel látom.  
\- Alexis, mi?  
\- Az, valami elég fura cserediák, vagy mi a szösz. Lou odáig van érte és vissza. Ezzel a sráccal is valószínűleg összejöttek, legalábbis erre következtetek.  
\- Akkor ez után az Alexis után is nyomoznunk kell?  
\- Miért?  
\- Magam sem tudom. Blackheart és Kat szerint esélyes, hogy ez az Alain földöntúli.  
\- És ha ez bebizonyosodik?  
\- Gondolom elraboljuk vagy mit tudom én. Ez még a jövő zenéje.  
\- Nem is tudom...  
\- Neked most csak a kiképzésedre kell koncentrálnod. A többit hagyd ránk, felnőttekre.  
\- Te is csak tini vagy.  
\- De tapasztaltabb nálad.  
\- Ezek szerint te már... csináltad?  
Tia arca rákvörös színűre váltott és alaposan beleöklözött a fiú vállába.  
\- Nem szégyenled magad, te büdös, perverz disznó!  
Jenny mosolyogva hallgatta az ideiglenes pót-szüleit, miközben magához ölelte az állatkáját.  
\- Vajon Oliver kit fog választani? –kérdezte halkan, csak maga elé.

Kat közben inkább visszavonult a szobájába, és jobb ötlete híján benyomta a gépét, és elkezdett kutakodni. Tony tudta jól, hogy mikor így viselkedik, jobb magára hagyni, és inkább igyekezett eltakarítani a romokat.  
\- Professzor Doktor Joseph H. Stephensont és feleségét Martha Elisabeth Shu-Stephensont, kutató csapatuk mind a tizennégy tagjával együtt holtan találták a laboratóriumukban.  
A hideg is végigfutott Kat hátán miközben ezt félhangosan elolvasta, és inkább csak gyorsan átfutotta a kiemelt szalagcímeket:  
\- Különös kegyetlenséggel kivégezték... Mind a tizenhat áldozatot megkínozták, majd egymás után tarkón lőtték őket... Jó ég...  
Végül megállt egy fotónál, és az álla is leesett, mikor meglátta. A képen egy gyakorlatilag darabokban heverő evoluroid mainframe hevert egy asztalon kiterítve, hiányosan, és láthatóan megrongálva.  
\- Ez lehet a be nem fejezett prototípus...  
Viszont a kép alatt a caption bőven meglepő volt.  
\- Mi a... A 15. Generáció soha be nem fejezett prototípusa, Csipkerózsika, avagy a megalkotói beszéltek róla a feljegyzéseikben... Jenny?  
\- Megjöttünk!  
Viszont ezen már nem volt ideje gondolkodni tovább, ugyanis az elkószált prototípus, és két önként jelentkező gardedámja, visszatért. Pontosan 59 perc és 59 másodperc telt el, ami igazán jellemző volt Tiára.  
\- Isten hozott! Jól mulattatok?  
\- Naná!  
Jennynek láthatóan megjött végre a jobb kedve, Tia és Oliver viszont már tényleg nem maradtak tovább, pláne, hogy a fiúnak még el kellett juttassa mindazt az élelmiszert, amit még pluszba vásároltak, Tia otthonába. Mikor magukra maradtak, Jenny megfogta Kat kezét, és együtt mentek fel megint a kis szobába, ahol az első dolog, ami megütötte a kislány szemét persze hogy a kép volt, ami kint maradt a képernyőn. Azonnal oda is futott, és bár Kat nem szerette, ha taperolja valaki a képernyőt, most még elnézte, hogy a képernyőre teszi az aprócska kezét, és keserves hangon ennyit motyog:  
\- Ginny...  
Kat odasétált mellé, és a buksijára tette a kezét, amire felnézett rá, és megint ott ültek a szemeiben a könnyek.  
\- Mi a baj?  
\- Ez Ginny... A kishúgom.  
\- A kishúgod?  
\- Igen, G15 E-002, vagyis Ginny. Anya és Apa rajta dolgoztak, mikor utoljára beszéltem velük.  
\- És mi történt utána?  
\- Nem tudom, csak elaludtam, és... Mikor felébredtem, a labor már nem létezett.  
\- Hmm... hol ébredtél fel?  
\- Egy kapszulában, a föld alatt.  
\- Aha...  
Kat visszaült a számítógép elé, és némi kutakodás után kissé sápadtan szögezte le, amit talált:  
\- A Stephenson R & D épülete hosszú ideig üresen állt, amíg 20 évvel ezelőtt lebontották, és egy Supermarket épült a helyén. A neve pedig... Jó ég...  
\- Mi az?  
Jenny aggódva nézett hol a monitorra, hol pedig Katre, aki kicsit idegesen dobolt az asztalon az ujjaival, végül az orrnyergét masszírozva válaszolt.  
\- Up'n Go Market... Épp az, ami felrobbant...  
\- Felrobbant? Úgy érted, hogy romba döntötte valami?  
\- Igen. És azt is tudom, ki volt, de nem ez a lényeg.  
Itt Kat felállt, és egy kis körbe járkálás után, amiben a zavarodott, de egy idő után már kuncogó Jenny követte, végül megállt, és láthatóan minden megvilágosodott..  
\- Minden világos.  
\- Mi?  
\- Most kapaszkodj meg, Jenny, vagy ülj le, de jön az elméletem, hogy hogy csöppentél ide.  
Jenny bólintott, és letelepedett az ágyra. Kat letérdelt elé, és megfogta a kicsi kezeit, mielőtt belekezdett.  
\- Ha jól értelmezem, a szüleidet, Marthát és Joet megölték.  
\- Ühüm...  
\- De mielőtt valami történt volna, téged biztonságba helyeztek, hogy túléld. Láttad, mit csináltak Ginnyvel, és valószínűleg ezt csinálták volna veled is.  
\- Ühüm...  
\- Talán tudták, hogy ez fog történni, és ezért is rejtettek el téged. Talán azt remélték, hogy valaki rád talál majd. Aztán eltelt az idő, és a supermarket megépült a labor helyén, mielőtt bárki megtalált volna, de aztán jött az a robbanás, ami megnyitotta azt a kamrát, vagy mit, amiben a kapszulád volt, ami felébresztett téged is... Azt hiszem, minden összeállt.  
\- Felicia?  
Jenny könnyei már megint ömlöttek, de most csak egy nagy ölelés kellett, és megnyugodott egy kis idő után. Végül Kat visszatért a számítógép elé, és némi kutatás után már tárcsázta is Olivert.  
\- Mondd!  
\- Oliver, ráérsz holnap egy kicsit?  
\- Miről lenne szó?  
\- Anyukád ugye az Embertörténeti Múzeumban dolgozik?  
\- Igen, de miért?  
\- Mert Jennyvel szeretnénk megnézni ott valamit.  
  
Másnap reggel a Sky Palace bejáratánál találkoztak. Tia most nem ért rá, mert próbái voltak, Olivert ellenben elengedte, mert Kat kérte a segítségét, és ott volt Nathalia is. A nőnek nem szóltak Jenny kilétéről, csak annyit tudott, hogy látni szeretnék a múzeumban tartott evoluroid prototípus maradványait. Nathalia mindannyiukat bejuttatta, és alig tíz perccel később már a múzeumot járták be, ahol épp a technológia fejlődésének igen szemléletes makettekkel és hologramokkal demonstrált tárlatát tekinthette meg a nagyérdemű. A legvégén egy nagy, mindennek ellenálló üvegkalitkában, hét lakat alatt őrizték azt az ereklyét, amit kerestek. Egy méretes párnán kiterítve több darabra szétesett, hiányos kis fém test, egy kar, a fej, ami félig még nem is kapott mesterséges bőrt, az egyik szeme hiányzott is, az állkapcsa félig letörve, a fém koponya több helyen felszúrva és behorpadva, a torzó gyakorlatilag kibelezve, a kar és a kéz is gyakorlatilag leszakítva a helyéről, és több golyó ütötte nyom is éktelenkedett rajta.  
\- Itt is volnánk. A Stephenson házaspár utolsó remekműve, a meg nem született gyermekük, Jenny.  
Jenny, mintha csak a neve említésére reagálna, most előlépett, egészen odament az üveghez, és a kezét rá is tette, amire a kalitkába épített riasztók nem szólaltak meg, ami Nathaliát alaposan meglepte.  
\- Ginny...  
Jenny hátrahajtotta a kapucniját, ami eddig elrejtette a cicafüleit, és sírásra görbülő szájjal simogatta az üveget. Nathalia végül kicsit értetlenül, de odalépett hozzá, és kislányos zavarában a kicsi lány füleivel babrált, miközben próbált rájönni, hogy nem lépett működésbe a riasztó, amit aztán Kat gyorsan tisztázott.  
\- A riasztó biztosan biojelekre reagál, hogy ne lehessen megkerülni a kioldórendszerét, viszont Jenny kezeinek érintésére nem reagálhat, mivel nincsenek emberi tulajdonságai a kezein.  
\- Ezt hogy érted?  
\- Úgy, hogy Evoluroid vagyok.  
Jenny közvetlen válasza kicsit még meg is döbbentette Nathaliát, aki eddig fel sem fogta, miért olyan furcsa ez a kislány, és ahogy hátralépett egy lépést, döbbenten méregette. Kat odalépett Jenny mellé, magához húzta a vállánál fogva, és ő folytatta.  
\- A téves információk szerint a tönkretett prototípus Jenny volt, valójában Jennyt a megalkotói... A szülei, elrejtették, hogy ne essen baja.  
\- De... hogy lehetséges?  
\- Nagy valószínűséggel Valaki, vagy valami újra aktiválta, nem igaz?  
Egy meglehetősen fiatal, mégis láthatóan Nathaliához hasonló névtáblát viselő férfi lépett oda hozzájuk, aki Katnek furán ismerősnek tűnt valamiért, de nem is kellett megkérdeznie semmit.  
\- Elliot Hughes, Cbyer mérnök, és egyelőre még csak leendő kurátor itt, mondhatni gyakornok.  
Katnek nyújtott kezet, aki persze mosolyogva fogadta azt.  
\- Felicia Stephenson, és szintén Cyber mérnök.  
\- Oh, szóval egy kolléga? Kellemes meglepetés.  
\- Részemről az öröm.  
Oliver és Jenny a szemüket forgatva reagáltak erre a még enyhén szólva is negédes megismerkedésre, Nathalia pedig intett nekik, hogy tartsanak vele. Valahogy neki is feltűnt, hogy most nem érdemes zavarni őket, mert két okos ember, most saját kis világa fog feltárulni. Mikor magukra maradtak, Elliot rögtön a tárgyra tért.  
\- Szóval érdekli ez a kis ereklye, kollegina?  
\- Maradjunk a Katnél, jó, Elliot?  
\- Rendben, Kat. Megkérdezhetem, honnan ez az érdeklődés?  
\- Az igazság az, hogy akik ezt a kis ereklyét megalkották, a rokonaim voltak.  
\- Oh?  
\- Igen, egész pontosan apai nagyapám felől.  
\- Csak nem Tony Richards?  
Kat szemei erre igen nagyra nyíltak, de Elliot hamar meg is magyarázta:  
\- SentinelRat. A GoGlobe-on a követőd vagyok.  
\- Na ne!  
SentinelRat Kat egyik legaktívabb követője volt a GoGlobe videómegosztón, és még a Nanon is ismerősök voltak, de mivel egy S iniciálé volt a profilképe, nem is gondolta, hogy egy gyakorlatilag nála alig idősebb fiatalemberről van szó. Hány éjszakát töltöttek el azzal, hogy mások számára egyébként valószínűleg értelmetlen, és homályos témákról vitatkoztak, és ez már évek óta folyt így.  
\- Atya isten... Nem is gondoltam...  
\- Ha megengeded, már amióta beléptetek ide, követlek titeket.  
Elliot felmutatta a mobilját, amin egy Kat számára ismerős app futott épp.  
\- Ez a Kamtinel?  
\- Annak indult igen, de egy kicsit megpiszkáltam.  
\- Akkor nem vicceltél, mikor azt mondtad, hogy bele akarsz javítani?  
\- Persze, hogy nem, elvégre mindketten egy szakmába tartozunk. ezt még meg is írtam.  
\- Azt hittem, csak viccelsz.  
\- Hát, meglepetés!  
Mindketten nevettek egy jót, majd végre újra a vitrin felé fordultak.  
\- Szóval Jenny valójában él, és ez itt...  
\- A kishúga, Ginny.  
\- A 002-es modell eszerint?  
\- Igen. Akármi történt, az egyikük túlélte végül.  
\- Értem. Szóval miért vagytok most itt?  
\- Csak látni akartam Ginnyt... Valamiért amit megtudtam róla, felkeltette a figyelmemet.  
\- Értem.  
Elliot kicsit eltűnődve bámulta a maradványokat, és végül belekezdett a gondolata kifejtésébe.  
\- A test gyakorlatilag javíthatatlanná vált, a mainframe hiányos, több helyen is súlyosan károsodott... De a fej talán menthető.  
\- A fej is sérült, de valószínűleg olyan anyagokból készült, ami ellenállóbbá tette.  
\- Igen... Lehet...  
Egymásra néztek, és egy sunyi vigyor kíséretében Kat szólalt meg elsőként:  
\- Te is arra gondolsz, amire én?  
\- Ha arra gondolsz, hogy a memóriamodul még épségben lehet, igen.  
\- Bizony... De ha meg is van, mihez kezdünk vele?  
Elliot eltöprengett, és végül megcsóválta a fejét, és röviden csak ennyivel zárta le:  
\- Igazad van.  
  
Aznap este Kat csak forgolódott az ágyában, és hiába is próbált elaludni, egyfolytában Ginny forgott a fejében, és végül nem bírta tovább, hanem kiugrott az ágyból és nagyjából 30 perccel később már csörgött is Oliver mobilja.  
\- Haló?  
\- Oliver, fent vagy?  
\- Most már igen...  
Oliver ezer közül is felismerte volna Kat hangját, még így legszebb álmaiból felverve is.  
\- Anyukádnak ugye van egy kártyája, amivel hozzáfér a múzeumban mindenhez?  
\- Elvileg van neki, de minek kérded?  
\- Ide tudnád adni mondjuk két percre?  
Oliver felült az ágyán, és azonnal az ablakhoz ugrott és mikor kinyitotta, nem kellett csalódnia, Kat már ott állt az ablaka alatt.  
\- Mi a jó életet keresel itt?  
\- Nem az a lényeg. Kölcsönkérhetem a kártyát két percre?  
\- Ugye nincs valami köze Jenny dolgához?  
\- De igen. Kell az a kártya. Ideadod, vagy sem?  
\- Na várj!  
Öt perccel később Oliver megjelent a bejárati ajtónál, és átnyújtotta a kérdéses kártyát a lánynak, aki betolta egy kis eszközbe, ami néhány másodpercig villogott, majd végre kiadott egy másolatot, az eredetit pedig visszaadta. Oliver persze kicsit kétkedően nézett rá, és óvatosan megkérdezte:  
\- Ennek van valami köze a Dawn Breakershez is?  
\- Nem, nincs... Ez... Mondjuk úgy, magánügy!  
\- Ja, mondjuk! De azért ha lehet, légy óvatos, jó?  
\- Na, csak nem aggódsz miattam, Ollie?  
Kat huncutul kacsintott Oliverre, aki kicsit álmosan, de visszamosolygott rá, mielőtt távozott volna, a fiú pedig bezárta az ajtót. Amit nem vett egyikük sem észre, hogy a vendégszobából Lou szobájává avanzsált háló ablaka résnyire nyitva volt, és mikor elcsendesedett minden, Lou is becsukta az ablakot, és csak ezután szólt bele megint a telefonba:  
\- Te is hallottad? Azt mondták, Dawn Breakers.  
\- Igen, hallottam.  
A vonal másik végén természetesen Alexis kicsit kótyagosan dörzsölte a szemeit, de azért még így sem felejtette el hozzátenni:  
\- Szép volt, újonc. Szereztél egy jó pontot.  
Lou pedig elégedett mosollyal tette le, de kicsit aggódva is gondolt bele, mit is akarhat Kat Nathalia biztonsági azonosító kártyájának egy másolatával, viszont nem mert magánakcióba bocsátkozni sem, így inkább lefeküdt aludni.


End file.
